Truth Be Told: 4th wall Interview
by i'mherepresent
Summary: This is a bit weird but, I had to do it. This is a gag story where the cast of TbT will be put in the hot seat and asked the questions which matters. Warning for a little weirdness here and there XD [Updated the PART 2 of Shiori's interview before I go to my vacation XD]
1. Chapter 1

Truth Be Told: 4th wall Interview

A/N: Okay guys, first of all I would like to thank Tempest35 for inspiring me to do this somewhat weird story. At first I did not think this as a good idea but now after being involved in the "Ask Chifuyu-nee thread" in Animesuki which was being maintained by Tempest35 I changed my mind and decided to write this. XD

So basically this story is about me interviewing the canon and my own OC in TbT, you can imagine what it is from there on right so let's get started. Oh yeah, I'm in the story too as the interviewer.

Also readers can PM me the questions that they wanted to ask for the next character to be interviewed and I will ask those questions to the characters. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #1**

_**Okay here I am, I'mherepresent, putting myself in the story as the interviewer of my own characters.**_

_**I'm not going to describe myself here because I am not the focus of this story, but rather my characters which I will interview later.**_

_**Well let's get started for today, this is after all the first episode of this weird story and I'll not delay it any longer.**_

_**The venue is here, the interview room of the academy (don't ask me how I got permission XD), where the first person to be interviewed is waiting.**_

_**I barged into the door and saw a petite yet good-looking girl sitting at the table with two seats; she was rather annoyed, probably because of waiting for me.**_

**[Start of interview]**

I'mherepresent: Sorry for the wait Ms. Madoka.

Madoka: Sorry!? What the hell!? I have been here for 3 minutes! 3 MINUTES!

I'mherepresent: 3 minutes doesn't seem to be enough to get angry about, the not even noticeable for anyone.

Madoka: Every minute is important for me, because you have all the time in the world and just write about your stories, while me here I'm stuck in this place with so much competition for the attention of–! (Covers her mouth with a red face)

I'mherepresent: … I understand (makes a smug face)

Madoka: Grrrr…

(Madoka's aura bursts out)

I'mherepresent: Okay, okay, so let's not squabble anymore and start with the interview, so that we can finish quicker and you can go back to your beloved onii-chan. (Snickers)

Madoka: Why you piece of… Hmph! We'll come on let's start with this stupid interview already! I want to get out of here; I still have some stupid classes you know.

I'mherepresent: Don't worry I'll make this as painless as possible… I think… So first question Ms. Madoka what are your thoughts about your current situation now, being a normal student, out of [Phantom Task] and finally with your nee-san and _nii-chan_.

Madoka: Are you trying to imply something?

I'mherepresent: No nothing at all, just an innocent question.

Madoka: Well… I would say… this is better… I mean now, I am not in deadly mission, always being ordered all the time… well I'm still being ordered here and especially still not away from the danger of dying, but this is more preferable for me… since I can spend some time with nee-san and my _baka-nii_.

I'mherepresent: I reckon that you wanted to kill your nee-san and probably Ichika in the past. Why?

Madoka: W-Well I don't what the reason for canon but here… I just… I was just bitter for them leaving me there… I wanted to come with them too… but they left me and they lived together and DID LOTS OF THINGS, VERY LE… ahem… I mean um… They are obstacles to me. (Turns the other way with an uneasy face as red as cherries)

I'mherepresent: About the last part I did get tha– BBFFFH! (Gets hit on the head with a handchop from Madoka)

Madoka: Next question!

(After a few moments of recovering…)

I'mherepresent: Alright, following up on your new life, what are your thoughts about it? About the persons you hang with now and your school life too.

Madoka: As for my school life, I have no complaints on it. I'm used to waking up early and doing some tedious assignments, honestly for me being an agent in [Phantom Task] is far worse and the things I do there makes the student here call 'strict school life' look like a walk in the park.

I'mherepresent: How about IS trainings?

Madoka: Not a problem either, you know my abilities right, not just as a pilot but as an Orimura. (Smiles smugly)

I'mherepresent: Yeah but you're the weakest.

Madoka: Still that's more than enough for me to beat up the pests that dare challenge me! (Angrily slams on the table with her hands while snarling)

I'mherepresent: O-Okay, whatever you say. I'm sure you'll gain a power boost pretty soon and hopefully on the chest area too. (Mumbles the last part)

Madoka: What was that…

(Her [Jaaku Reiki] blows out)

[A few moments later…]

I'mherepresent: Okay, after my near death experience… let's get back on the interview… So about the new faces around you, how do you feel about them?

Madoka: … You want me to say how I feel about those loose girl and bimbos who don't know a thing about the world… keh! So who among them exactly.

I'mherepresent: First let's start with your brother's friends. Ms. Houki Shinonono, Ms. Cecilia Alcott, Ms. Huang Linying, Ms. Charlotte Dunois, Ms. Laura Bodewig, Ms. Tatenashi Sarashiki, Ms. Kanzashi Sarashiki and Ms. Lee Yu Na.

Madoka: Tch!

I'mherepresent: Um… that's all?

Madoka: What you want me to say my real thoughts?

I'mherepresent: Well, that's the point.

Madoka: (Sigh)… Well let me say this in a serious manner… to me they are making a mistake. They have no idea what kind of sick twisted game that surrounds Ichika. Believe it or not but I fear for them when mom finds their existence a wee bit irritating, not that I care for their lives but because I fear what it will do to Ichika…

I'mherepresent: So you're more concerned for your brother's case?

Madoka: Of course, but to be fair, I think now they have somewhat mature, I mean they don't lash out at him as frequently as before, their piloting also improved by a lot but still not enough to say that they can go and defeat me. They'll need more time for that and I have not yet tapped me full powers yet.

I'mherepresent: Well you are an Orimura. Another question if you were to choose one of the eight girls who follow around your brother, who will it be?

Madoka: Who I like… you know for a fact that I don't like anybody right?

I'mherepresent: Yeah… except for your brother.

Madoka: Grrr! Stop repeating that! (Growls again while banging her fist on the table

I'mherepresent: Alright, alright so who is it?

Madoka: So as to finish this stupid interview, I'd say Kanzashi Sarashiki.

I'mherepresent: Why her? I mean you two never even talked.

Madoka: True but I think she has more tolerance to my brother's mistakes.

I'mherepresent: Kanzashi is very tolerant and much less prone to attacking Ichika, but surely there is another reason why you seem to like her.

Madoka: Another reason… well I guess everyone will see that soon.

I'mherepresent: Alright, let's leave it at that, spoilers like that may be bad to those who will read this so let's move on to another topic.

What about your first year classmates? What do you think about them?

Madoka: Beginners, greenhorns and inept brats.

I'mherepresent: Harsh. But despite that, even for tiny little bit. Who among them may have the chance to snag you're favor.

Madoka: None.

I'mherepresent: Are you sure because…

Madoka: NONE! N-O-N-E! NONE!

I'mherepresent: At least give me a reason why is that so?

Madoka: Because all of them are going to follow around Ichika and–MUGHHH! (Covers her mouth)

I'mherepresent: Should I include that?

Madoka: No! You twit! Come here and I'll snap your head in two.

I'mherepresent: W-Wait I'm the author here?

Madoka: I don't care who the fuck you are!? Come here! No one teases me and gets away with it!

[A few moments later of being chased by an angry Madoka]

I'mherepresent: So let's move to the next question… despite my awfully aching head and body…

Madoka: What? You complaining?

I'mherepresent: Nothing. Anyway moving on, what are your thoughts about your teachers, I don't mean the normal ones, I meant the exceptional ones.

Ones like Natasha Fairs, Satella Montgomery Hansenberg, Iris Calling, and Natalia Sheperd including the new ones like Serafina Tanbesta and Sylvia Van Hossen. How would you describe them?

Madoka: Describe huh? Well let me put it in the order you did, first that Fairs woman, she is too much of a school girl when faced against my brother. Honestly she's like a love struck girl who can't seem to confess and I do hope she doesn't confess because I will kill her!

Ahem…

Secondly, the snake woman. I think she is very much to epitome of opportunism and distrust, because even me who is vile person is on-guard when I talk to her. Her aura looks like a snake that hisses out its forked tongue that spits of lies.

Third one, that muscle head American… well I faced her before, in a battle, and I can say she is a bit of a reckless idiot. That's all I can say about her, we did not interact much in the academy after all.

Fourth for the cow-tit blonde. I'll say that she is a bit similar to the snake woman, though hers only manifests when you disobey her doctor's orders. Trust me, I know because I tried disobeying her.

And last for this Serafina Tanbesta and Sylvia Van Hossen, I really have not found out anything about them namely because they just popped out of nowhere. But two things, for the cocky Italian that thinks she can match nee-san, I suggest she try fighting Chifuyu-neesan when she is angry. (Smirks evilly)

And for that Sylvia-woman, she's just adding on the bulk of women crowding around Ichika, she's not at all helping the situation. She thinks that she has an edge just because she is older and has lots fat in that chest of hers, well she's wrong because there are a lot like her in the harem already!

I'mherepresent: Harem? Did you just say that?

Madoka: Of course, I'm not a fool not to notice it. My Ichika-nii already built a harem of the most beautiful and powerful women comprising it.

I'mherepresent: And do you consider yourself a part of it? (Grin)

Madoka: Huh? Did I just hear someone who wants to get split in half?

I'mherepresent: Okay next question before I really lose one of my limbs.

Madoka: That's what I thought.

I'mherepresent: So with your thoughts about your fellow students and teachers finished, what about your thoughts about your nee-san and nii-chan? Surely you can describe that to me without getting angry right?

Madoka: If it's just about my feelings, not about any weird shit that the readers might misinterpret then I can do that.

I'll begin with nee-san…

Well… how do it put this… basically my relationship with nee-san is like between an uncaring big sister and a reclusive little sister or an idol and a fan.

I'mherepresent: Idol and fan… are you looking at your nee-san as your idol?

Madoka: Not just my idol but my ideal image. I wanted to be like her. Because… unlike the rest of my sisters… she exhibits control over her own powers and wields them in such a way that… even I back then who was apathetic to most things became enamored of her… even though she just ignores me.

I'mherepresent: Do you feel the same now? You did try declared that you wanted to kill her.

Madoka: I know but stop taking what one said as the truth, that kind of thinking is narrow and never even comes close to what they feel.

I merely said that because of the distorted feelings I had in my heart. Back then I did know what I was doing but now I do, Ichika showed me why.

I'mherepresent: I see… so Madoka is just a misunderstood girl.

Madoka: Guuuh… (Blushes)

I'mherepresent: Speaking about Ichika, how do you feel about him? If possible for you, answer truthfully.

Madoka: Ichika… what I feel for him… well… All I have to say is… Ichika is a very weird person… a weird person who is very important in my life.

I'mherepresent: Same level as Chifuyu.

Madoka: No… different… like… IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN IT SO GET OFF MY BACK! (Stood up and screamed like crazy)

I'mherepresent: O-Okay… I won't ask anymore. It's rude to peek on the feelings of a maiden.

Madoka: Hmph! (Turns away with a blushing face)

I'mherepresent: But tell us one moment in history where Ichika showed you kindness.

Madoka: Why would I need to do that?

I'mherepresent: For the readers, well eventually they'll find out but I think it would be better if they heard it from you.

Madoka: One moment huh? Well there is that time when we were young… because I was not allowed to wander about the mansion because of certain things, with the inclusion of my mother, Ichika would often visit me and pester me to play with him.

I thought of him as annoying at first but if it hadn't for that, I would have gone insane because of the isolation. I'm very thankful to him for that…

I'mherepresent: But did you tell that to him?

Madoka: No of course not you idiot!

I'mherepresent: Why not?

Madoka: Not now… I need to find a perfect moment first before I tell him that.

I'mherepresent: A romantic confession?

Madoka: NO! WHAT THE FUCK! DO YOU WANT TO GET RIPPED APART!?

I'mherepresent: O-Okay what about your relationship with your mom?

Madoka: (…)

(Awkward silent)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Madoka: (…)

I'mherepresent: Did I ask something I shouldn't have?

Madoka: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Madoka: My mother huh? You know… I always thought that mothers love their child… but I guess my mom was very much different…

I'mherepresent: Um… can you tell us about it?

Madoka: Every time she sees me she scowls and turns away… as if I don't exist… at least she could have said something to me… even just a little glimpse…

I'mherepresent: Uh…

(Awkward silence)

Madoka: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Madoka: (…)

(More awkward silence)

I'mherepresent: Okay how about the question people sent us.

Here's one from **B123:**_ "If you had one last day to spend with Ichika on earth what would you do Madoka?"_

Madoka: Wha!? You crazy what kind of question was that!?

I'mherepresent: That's their honest thoughts here, at least answer it with honesty (Sighs in relief because Madoka was not anymore depressed)

Madoka: Why the hell would I answer that!?

I'mherepresent: Come on, it's not like you're hiding something right… or you are?

Madoka: Okay, okay I'll answer!

I'mherepresent: Good. (Nods proudly)

Madoka: Last day on earth? Well if that's the case… I guess I'll tell what I have to to tell him.

I'mherepresent: About your past?

Madoka: No, that is not even important in that time anymore… it's about my feelings…

I'mherepresent: Oh okay, so a touching confession with the end of the world as the background?

Madoka: DIE! (Lashes out with a handchop)

I'mherepresent: Bffffh!

Madoka: What the hell did I just tell you earlier? Are you amnesiac or something?

I'mherepresent: I remember, it's just fun poking fun at the flat-che– I mean, shy little imouto.

Madoka: What did you say!?

I'mherepresent: Nothing, I said next question.

This one is from **Unicorn gundam:** _"How come you don't actually practice more to unlock you clan Insanity Overload?"_

Madoka: That's because I neglected my preparation training because of being sent off the Phantom Task.

There are actually three training stages to achieve it. One is the preparatory training which I did not finished; it consists of the most hellish trainings in the world, all for strengthening the body of an Orimura that aspire the power of [Insanity Overload]. Humans die if they so much try this; this training is only for Orimura, very gifted ones.

Second one is the Awakening stage; where one has to die… don't ask for the specifics because I don't know anything about it.

And third is the Rampage stage… another one that I have no idea about.

Believe it or not, I'm a gifted one… but the weakest one of all. Compared to my nee-sans, I can't properly wield my own [Jaaku Reiki] and often suffer injuries from it. This add with my lack of training made me the weakest.

I'mherepresent: Must be pretty hard on you, you are in the power-oriented Orimura clan after all.

Madoka: You don't know the half of it… well I guess you do… but all I have to say is just it is really, really hard.

I'mherepresent: Indeed, anyway here is another one.

This one is from **Jagi9x3: **_"Madoka i would say do you really love your Oni-chan and are you a bro-con like you sister? XD"_

Madoka: Again!? How many times do I have to say it, I am not a bro-con to that idiot!

I'mherepresent: Hmmm… Doesn't seem to add up… from what you said earlier, you really like you nii-chan but now you say that you don't care about him… denial?

Madoka: Why you!

I'mherepresent: Okay, okay sorry anyway please respond to the question.

Madoka: Like I said, I am not a bro-con (screams while blushing furiously)

I'mherepresent: I guess we already got the answer, just not in verbal form… hehehehehe…

Madoka: Guuuuugghhhgmmm! (Fumes in her place while glaring daggers)

I'mherepresent: Okay last question!

This one is from **Enigma95: **"_Why are you the weakest? Rather why were you born the weakest? Always been wondering in my mind" _

Madoka: Like I said earlier, it's because I have the least ability to wield and control my [Reiki] and also I missed my training.

Oh yeah, forgot to add this but [Insanity Overload] cannot be achieved unless taught by anyone of the matriarchs, in other words, my mom and my aunts. Only they know how to bring it out.

My nee-sans were thought by them and now they managed to achieve it.

I'mherepresent: Is that so… guess even if you asked they still won't teach you.

Madoka: Yeah… that's a bit… on my part…

Ahhhhh! Anyway this interview is over right!?

I'mherepresent: Yup, you only have four questions from the readers to answer and the main questions have already been answer, so I guess you are free to go.

Madoka: Finally…

(Madoka stands up and storms out of the room while grumbling)

**Interview End**

_**End of interview no.1.**_

_**Whew!**_

_**That was, a little fun… and painful. Well at least Madoka is done now and her interview has been recorded.**_

_**So the next to be interviewed is…Natalia Sheperd, the busty nurse of the IS academy.**_

_**If anyone wants to ask a question, just PM me and I'll pass them to Natalia herself XD**_

_**But for now, I'mherepresent is out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Truth Be Told: 4th wall Interview

A/N: Here again! Whew! Last interview was a little scary O.o

Anyway today is for the 2nd interview.

Nothing really special to say today except about the question submissions, while I said they should PM to me, I changed my mind, you can put them in the review section if you want but I would prefer it more if you PM it to me. Clearly title it question then name of character that you aim to question, so that I can find them quickly and avoid not finding them in my flooded PM box.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #2**

_**Okay here I am, I'mherepresent, putting myself in the story as the interviewer of my own characters.**_

_**I'm not going to describe myself here because I am not the focus of this story, but rather my characters which I will interview later.**_

_**Wait didn't I say this before?**_

_**I did, didn't I?**_

_**(Sigh…)**_

_**Well let's get started for today, the venue for today is the doctor's office of the IS academy (don't ask me how I got permission again), where the resident doctor of the academy is working.**_

_**I entered the room and saw a blonde wearing white overcoat, red shirt underneath and black pencil skirt that is a little shorter than usual. But the most prominent feature of this person is here beauty and her bountiful chest…**_

…_**Well here goes nothing!**_

**[Start of interview]**

I'mherepresent: Good morning Miss Natalia Sheperd, only doctor of the IS academy. (I greeted with utmost courtesy)

Natalia: Come enter Mr. Author. Thankfully I managed to prepare myself for the interview. I don't look to weird don't I?

I'mherepresent: No, no, you are very beautiful Miss Natalia.

Natalia: Thanks for compliment Mr. Author.

I'mherepresent: Don't mention it; anyway let's start with the interview.

[Both of us sat down and began the interview]

Natalia: My, I'm a little tense. I wonder what you'll ask me though? My three sizes?

I'mherepresent: Well… I could but, that is for later… (Turns away with a blush on my face)

Natalia: Author… you seem weak to breasts?

I'mherepresent: … Ahem… Let's not talk about my preferences here… anyway first question, Miss Natalia what are your thoughts at your time in being a doctor here in the one and only institution for IS pilots in the whole world?

Natalia: It has been fun for me. I mean the position of a chief of medical and health here in the IS academy is pretty important, the extremely high pay and benefits are just freebies for me, what really made this job excellent is how active things are in here. No dull moments and occasionally pops up the battles that really make me exert my abilities as a doctor.

I'mherepresent: You seem to enjoy such things when normally people would want to avoid that.

Natalia: The reason why I'm not like them because I am not normal, not in a supernatural sense mind you, I just operate at a very different level from them.

I'mherepresent: Seem so, your appearance alone speaks of that alone.

Natalia: Ufufufufu! Really now Mr. Author. (Giggles with a gorgeous and seductive smile)

I'mherepresent: You know this really makes me curious about your past Miss Natalia, I mean you are a world renowned doctor with 15 prestigious awards acquired in the medical world and has created various cures to potentially deadly and wide spreading diseases, what made you to the successful woman you are today? What are the origins of Natalia Sheperd.

Natalia: From the way you're speaking you're making me look like some retired president with a lot of issue and controversies during her turn, but still it has been a while since I was last asked about my past so… where do I start… Should I start from my childhood?

I'mherepresent: Just make things brief in your distant past; we don't exactly have enough time for a long biography reading.

Natalia: Let's see… I was born in Nashville in the same day as Natasha, I stayed there until I was five but then my parents moved to New York and I went with them. Though I still visit Nashville during summers.

When I turned 15 I received several awards for my outstanding academic performance and was recommended to skip several levels and I was then enrolled in Harvard, studying medicine. Same time Natasha enrolled in Harvard in the same circumstances as I am and that started our competitions against each other.

I'mherepresent: Wow, a friendly competition between two cousins. So Natalia-san does this equate to you and here being geniuses?

Natalia: Well you can say that, even Natasha and I noticed that we can grasp things that are too complicated for our fellow classmates back when we was in grade school and during our brief high school life.

But personally I don't like being called genius; I'm just a doctor after all.

I'mherepresent: Quite modest, unlike your bust. (Laughs but then realizing the fatal implying and cringes slightly)

Natalia: Stop it, you tease. Anyhow let's go back to my brief backstory. Shortly after our enrollment in Harvard, the IS came out and there started the wide search for potential pilots and guess what, Satella found us and somewhat forced us to become IS pilots. Turned out me and Natasha had excellent compatibility and talent at piloting the IS. Both of us immediately became famous when our compatibility with the IS was made public.

We stopped coming to school and attended the special training regimen of the US army dedicated for training IS pilots, the Eagle Core. In just a month of training we were given two prototype IS units, the old version of the [Silver Gospel] that was given to Natasha and then the old version of [Arachne Empress] that was given to me, we revealed excellent compatibility and was made to be the pilots when the units are finally finished.

But I dropped out in the middle of it and pursued my dream as a doctor.

I think that is it, my brief history.

I'mherepresent: Wow, was being a doctor more important for you? You know being a IS pilot avails you higher salary and more fame even than that of actors in Hollywood.

Natalia: To me being a doctor is much more important. Helping people and saving lives seems to be more of my cup of tea rather than piloting the IS, but don't misunderstand, I don't necessarily dislike the IS. In fact I am fascinated by them. They can think and feel just like us humans, in fact my [Arachne Empress] is like that and also Natasha's [Gospel]. They both rejected many potential pilots but accepted me and Natasha with open arms.

I still smile when I remember the first time I approach the prototype [Arachne Empress], she readily activated when I haven't even touched her yet. Ufufufufufu (Giggles seductively)

I'mherepresent: That is astounding; you could be at par with Chifuyu's level of compatibility to the IS.

Natalia: No, even though me and Natasha has very high compatibility, Chifuyu is in a level even higher than us, seeing as how we knew at first glance we can't beat her in an IS combat.

I'mherepresent: But no less you and Natasha are amazing, you especially because even without training or practicing your piloting, your performance in the latest battles is nothing less than spectacular. This just proves how much of a special case you are.

Natalia: Really now Mr. Author, if its special cases there are a lot of us… some maybe even more outstanding… do you agree with me? (Makes a scary looking smile)

I'mherepresent: Okay… I… uh agree really… anyhow let's move to the next question. This one about your relationship with your cousin Natasha because many have been asking about it, be it readers or even the characters in TbT. (Desperately changes the subject)

Natalia: Oh about that… well I may have to warn you that, some parts my past with Natasha are a little too… explicit… it might not be good for children who will be reading this.

I'mherepresent: Don't worry this is in the M-rated section so tell away.

Natalia: Oh is that so, then let me start with an overview.

Me and Natasha are not really on bad terms, more like we are in a friendly relationship that centers on me teasing the hell out of my adorable cousin and of course Natasha being the poor one who is always caught up with my schemes.

Our relationship during our first meeting and our childhood is a very friendly one. We often played a lot, even more than our others cousins. First we just like to chase each other by playing tag and then when start by building tree houses, exploring forests at night and see who is the least afraid which of course with the two of us going home crying after hearing slight rustles in bushes… Ufufufufufu!

I'mherepresent: Sounds like you two are best of friends but despite that others really do notice that your relationship with Natasha seems to be more of intense rivalry.

Natalia: It does look that way but I can assure you that me and Natasha are in no serious discord with each other, it's just that she is a little on guard with my actions and teasing… you know this actually stemmed during our childhood when I frequently challenge her to petty challenges like little children do to each other but our still extend to our teens.

I'mherepresent: What kind of challenges are those? (A little expectant of something unusual)

Natalia: Well they are just normal ones and some unusual ones. It starts off with who can eat the most apples, I challenged her and that ended up with us both being sent to the hospital for stomach aches, then next notable to that is our race in the fields, then we were a little older it turned to who can last in a forest at night alone, who can stay underwater longer, who can get higher scores in test, who has more friends and etc… you know there are so many of those challenges that I can't remember them all.

I'mherepresent: Sounds like you two were having fun. I admire closeness between relatives. (Smiles approvingly)

Natalia: Also my challenges towards Natasha even extend to when both of us were in Harvard we were teenagers back then and were a little too old for childish games, so we decided to have some more mature challenges… which… became a little…

I'mherepresent: … Are you uncomfortable of talking about that?

Natalia: No, not at all. I'm worried if it is too much for you?

I'mherepresent: No, no, I did this interview in the first place so please do tell.

Natalia: Alright then, if you insist.

As for the challenges that me and Natasha engaged in when we were in high school, the first one is who had pubic hair first.

I'mherepresent: Eh? (Widens eye in abject shock)

Natalia: Well I won because I had grown some first, Natasha sulked like a spoiled brat for losing in that challenge (Giggles uncontrollably)

Next one being is about whom could resist climax the longest. It's kinda embarrassing but me and Natasha had a contest in masturbating.

I'mherepresent: Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!?

Natalia: Really now Mr. Author, I thought you have resolved to see this through the end?

I'mherepresent: I-I but after what you just said, I think I'm starting to regret it. I did not imagine that you and Natasha had this extreme close bonding to do it at the same time and even have a contest about it. (Nurses head with palm, trying to regain crumbling composure)

Natalia: Well no turning back now, since I started already.

I'mherepresent: Can we at least do over.

Natalia: No, no Author, bear with it until the end or would you like me to lay down my demands to you my wanted changes in the story? (Smile deviously)

I'mherepresent: !– What I mean about do over is just me joking please do go on. (Smiles wryly)

Natalia: Well if you say so Author… Me and Natasha did the challenge for about 4 straight hours and I won in the end and funny thing, Natasha cried for losing whined at me for cheating… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Really I found it really interesting as Natasha demanded a rematch when she can barely move her legs after our long 'challenge'.

I'mherepresent: T-That's… I… I don't know what else to say other than you two are really close. But wait did Natasha win some of the matches or did you win all of it?

Natalia: We were tied, I was keeping track of our challenges and they number to 120, both of us won 60 each so hence a tie.

Natasha won against me in swimming, tennis and sprinting during our high school while I won chess, hurdle race and other of the _unusual _challenges.

These challenges are kind of like our bonding, me and Natasha understand each other very well. However there was one moment where Natasha and I almost did something we might have regretted right after… (Uneasy expression)

I'mherepresent: Really? (Also wears an uneasy expression)

Natalia: … This is a bit embarrassing for me… but I just have to tell… we won't tell anyone right? Mr. Author… (Leers with a suddenly frightening smile)

I'mherepresent: O-Of course, I'm sworn to secrecy!

Natalia: Really, because if Mr. Author releases word of it… I'll give you free internal rearrangement procedures…

I'mherepresent: Hiii!

Natalia: Do we understand each other Mr. Author?

I'mherepresent: Y-Yes!

Natalia: Good boy… okay then let me tell it to you in brief summary…

Me and Natasha went home to our dorms a little intoxicated because of some of our out-going friends inviting us for a drink in a bar. Both of us who are roommates dived to our beds directly but me somehow became a little heated and began to creep over Natasha and started tickling her. She wasn't that much against it so I went on and then… I did not know what came over me but I took off her shirt and began suckling on her breasts…

I'mherepresent: Huh? (An incredulous face appears)

Natalia: Yeah, kinda weird right but back then it did not even cross my mind, I was too intoxicated to notice what I was doing, instead I could sucking on Natasha's breasts while she weakly tries to push me away, her weak resistance only wanted me to dominate her more so I slid my hand inside her underwear and began targeting her sensitive spot…

I'mherepresent: (Awkward expression and silence)

Natalia: I made her climax there to be honest and right after I did it; I looked at my drenched hands and was awoken from my alcohol trance.

Natasha slapped me and stormed to the bathroom and locked herself in.

The next until two weeks she did not talk to me and we only resolved that issue when I apologized to her during our athletics festival. She cried after that in a very cute way and told me while sniffing that she's straight… I couldn't contain on petting her… my cousin was so adorable! Ufufufufufufufu!

I'mherepresent: (…)

Natalia: Well… any comment Mr. Author?

I'mherepresent: … Well let me say this… you and her… are really close than what you appear to be… I change my mind for thinking that you two are in some sort of rivalry.

But aside from Natasha, let's tackle the other persons you knew in the past. Iris and Satella perhaps?

Natalia: Hmmm… For Iris, she and I share a cordial relation which deepened when we were upstart pilots. She was brash and energetic and quickly became the third member of the duo composed of me and Natasha; then and there we became the trio that was given the name, the Triumvirate, namely because of how advance were our compatibility and piloting skills in the IS.

But for specifics, I like Iris because she is very much willing for anything, save for lecherous in nature which she really hates. While she can be brash at times, she can also be what the Japanese call _'Moe' _and I really love people who act tough but is actually a softie inside… makes me want to bully them… (S-mode activated)

I'mherepresent: Really? But what about people who aren't like that, like Satella.

Natalia: I like her too, namely because of… other things…

People who are interesting are the ones I tend to like… especially when they are see mysterious as Satella, that snake had very interesting actions in the past…

I'mherepresent: What kind of actions?

Natalia: Sorry… can't tell you… that would be spoiler.

I'mherepresent: Right… almost broke my own rule there. Thanks Miss Natalia.

Natalia: Don't mention it.

I'mherepresent: But I'm curious, from what you have told me earlier, you seem to be the popular type doesn't form large posse but rather stick to a small group of friends, which I can summarize consist of only Natasha, Satella and Iris.

But I'm quite curious; did you have any friends outside your inner circle?

Natalia: Well of course I do. I have some friends, lots of them outside my inner circle. But my relationship for them is mostly not in the level of what I have with Natasha, Satella and Iris. But none of them are note-worthy so I better not mention them.

I'mherepresent: Alright, then how about a boyfriend, surely you had boys interested in you right?

Natalia: I did have a boyfriend once, though we had a good thing going, I did not really see it fruitful to remain in that relationship so I broke up with him after a month.

Nothing really happened between us, not even a kiss because I was too strict.

I'mherepresent: I thought so, you did not seem like the woman men can hold for long… you are simply too much for most men. I said most because there is one boy you seem to be fond of that you agreed being naked in front of him.

Natalia: Ohhh… Ichika you mean?

I'mherepresent: Yup… mind tell us your views about the only boy in the IS academy?

Natalia: First of all, he is really cute and adorable. I don't why but I find his actions endearing and so fun to observe. He's like a cute little dog you just want to pet all day and put in a leash.

I'mherepresent: The last part… um… did that mean something?

Natalia: Hm? Why not at all... but if you think there is, do tell me about it.

I'mherepresent: Not really trying to imply anything but… there seems to be something special in the way you interact with Ichika.

Natalia: Like I said, I find him cute and interesting… you don't come across a boy who is the little brother of the Brunhilde, has a very murky past and interesting skills at attracting women he meets… which to me looks more like a hereditary trait from a parent…

I'mherepresent: … Highly possible… wait! We shouldn't tread into that territory!

Natalia: Why not, I mean everyone is very much interested about Ichika's family history. Know that even if you try to dig deeper into their past you always get nothing, that empty result makes you want to dig more and finally dig out the truth.

I'mherepresent: You know there is a reason why things are kept secret.

Natalia: Yes and I pretty much know that, but if there are secrets then there are those who want to uncover it. I am a very curious doctor and I will do everything that I have to do to find out what I am curious about…

I'mherepresent: You know we are a bit off-topic and approaching a dangerous place. (Shivers)

Natalia: Okay, okay, calm down Mr. Author, no need to start shaking like a leaf. I'll stop asking about Ichika's past. Ehehehehehe!

I'mherepresent: Anyhow, another question what are your thoughts about the new faces you met after you came to the academy? The students and some of the teachers, how do you view their presence around you?

Natalia: First off let me start on the students. Most notably the harem of Ichika, they really are a bunch of interesting specimens– I mean students that display amazing and sometimes scary developments. You know right after they achieve 2nd Shift with their units, their body showed some strange yet very interesting changes, not mutations but sudden improvements when they underwent no significant body improving training.

They never let me have a boring night without any interesting thing to do.

But aside from that, I think they are good girls.

I'mherepresent: Anyone of them caught your fancy?

Natalia: Hmmm? If I have to pick one… it is Tatenashi Sarashiki.

I'mherepresent: I see because the resemblance of both your personalities is very striking.

Natalia: See, I naturally like the interesting ones. Yu Na is close to mine too but I feel that I'm more of a match for Tatenashi.

I'mherepresent: Then how about to Dr. Shinonono?

Natalia: Dr. Shinonono, she and I share a very lively and cordial relationship. I mean both of us are exceptional at what we do and seem to be agreeing at almost everything. Add the fact that she never fails to make me laugh at some occasions.

I'mherepresent: Yes and she seems to be fixated with your breasts too, seeing as you both really a close fit when it comes to busts.

Natalia: Well about that part I'm quite bothered about… I mean she gropes me with every chance that she has, always ranking my breasts among others in the academy and then laying down the characteristics of my breasts like elasticity, softness and bounciness… I get a little embarrassed when she starts saying them while groping me…

I'mherepresent: Um… you don't grope her back?

Natalia: ? Mr. Author… you perv…

I'mherepresent: I-I mean um… you don't tell her off about it?

Natalia: Well no of course, since after she does that, she gives me something in return, like useful information. It's like a give and take relationship with my breasts as the payoff for Dr. Shinonono.

I'mherepresent: That's pretty weird… but then again many parts of your relationship web are weird and I don't mean this in a bad way.

Also about Chinami-san whom you met just recently, anything to say about her who is quite a skilled doctor too?

Natalia: Yes, I am interested in her and she places high in my list of interesting persons.

What made her so peculiar to me is her unorthodox and sometimes weird ways of treating others. I worked with her several times and I still can't seem to grasp how she operates… it makes me want to find out more about her.

I'mherepresent: So far what have you got?

Natalia: Nothing important but I do have a few solid theories to her past…

(Somewhere Chinami sneezes)

I'mherepresent: Speaking of interesting, I have some very interesting question here from the readers.

First one from **Renu:** _Natalia how do you feel being attracted to Ichika? Do you find it a bit awkward that you have an attraction to your sort of friend (chifuyu's) younger brother?_

Natalia: What's wrong about being attracted to him? I mean liking a cute and innocent young man like Ichika would be an absolute reaction for all women.

I have no qualms on him being Chifuyu's younger brother also, younger boys to me a very preferable since you can raise them to you ideal man when they grow up.

I'mherepresent: Sounds like Hikaru Genji plan.

Natalia: Yup, I do like being the dominant. (Flashes a mature smile)

I'mherepresent: Here we have an interesting set of question.

This is from **Frosts:** _Question 1: As a doctor you have cure many incurable diseases yes? So why not you find medicines that can cure Ichika's blockhead and a medicines that can help flat chest girls grow their chest XD._

_Question 2: You seem to be very interested in Ichika's family what is you're exact reason for this?_

_Question 3: It related to Question 1, in the animal kingdom &amp; human history there are cases where i*** relationship can result in offspring having birth defect or diseases due to having the sames genes. And so should and I mean "should" Ichika happen to impregnate Chifuyu and/or Madoka (look around to see if either of them are here) will you advise them to do an abortion (personally I dislike the killing of the unborn child, to me it murder in my eyes or is it consider as a mercy to spare the unborn child from suffering) or will you advise the siblings on how to raise the children.  
Natasha._

Natalia: Wow, I seem to be very popular. Anyway for the first question, I think Ichika blockheadedness can be cured not by medicine but of a very drastic method that can only be done by women… if you know what I mean. Also the part about breasts enlargement is something I'll not touch, as a doctor I highly recommend to let your body be, modifications like that to developing young girls are not ethical since they are still developing, who knows maybe they'll grow into their ideal bodies.

Surely it doesn't hurt to be flat-chested; I mean you don't get shoulder stiffness all the time.

(Several flat-chested girls suddenly felt angry somewhere)

Natalia: As for my interest with Ichika's family… that's something I'm trying to figure out myself. But after seeing how that other big sister and Chifuyu fought… I think I should dig even deeper, for the sake of many… (Briefly makes a serious expression)

But that last question though… you know I hate abortion and it is basically an opposite of my profession, which is never a solution. However, I have been thinking about the sibling copulation between Ichika and his two sisters… recent findings about analyzing similarities and reaction of the blood types of the three to each other seem to show an unusually high compatibility… which means the usual defect to their children is… wait why am I revealing

I'mherepresent: That's not nice… to cut us off like that… anyway let's move on before we incur the wrath of those hit by the earlier statement.

This question is from **Oslight: **_What are your thoughts about polygamy?_

Natalia: Polgamy, I would say I'm against it, but if it is to solve a discord between, like for example a certain boy with many girls falling for him, that could be a viable solution. Also it would give birth to powerful offspring because the said boy is a very unique case.

I wouldn't being a part of it too. (Laughs naturally)

(Somewhere Ichika sneezes)

I'mherepresent: Open-minded… rare for women to answer like that though.

Natalia: Oh I think there a several more who share my views. (Smiles again)

I'mherepresent: Really now I'm quite curious about whom those persons are anyway to the next question.

This is from **Unicorn Gundam: **_Questions for Natalia: do you wish that Ichika was your boyfriend instead of being Chifuyu's brother?_

Natalia: Really now, these questions about Ichika are making me blush… this is so unprofessional of me. I am not against having Ichika as my lover but… I think I would prefer him still as Chifuyu's younger brother, that way I have a handsome and manly husband and a hot sister-in-law… two and one package.

I'mherepresent: I-I'm getting a clue about your preference…

Natalia: Shhh! Mr. Author do remember what I will do to you if you toe the line…

I'mherepresent: Yes I never forgot so that is why we are moving to the next question.

This one is sent by **Jagi9x3: **_Did you start to fall in love with Ichika when the first time you met him and you will never lose to any girls that are in Ichika's harem? XD_

Natalia: Are you implying that there is a serious competition between the girls? Well there obviously is but if I'm to actively enter the fight; it wouldn't be fair to the young ones right?

A pup cannot beat a fully grown lioness (Makes a smug grin)

I'mherepresent: Declaration of challenge?

Natalia: Not really… or is it? (Makes a coy expression)

I'mherepresent: Women sure are hard to understand.

At any rate, here is the next question from **Stupidmocker**, he has 11 questions…

_1\. When did you decided to be a doctor?  
2\. The name of your first crush?  
3\. Your most embarrassing memory?  
4\. Your favorite food?  
5\. Do you have any fetish you want to do to Ichika?  
6\. Your true feelings towards Ichika?  
7\. Are you into S&amp;M?  
8\. Your 2nd favorite person since your 1st is probably Ichika.  
9\. Your biggest pet peeves?  
10\. Top dirty dreams you've ever had.  
11\. What turns you on the most?_

Natalia: This is close to twenty questions but I'm not one to back out.

For the first one; I mentioned it earlier, I first studied medicine but was forced to stop when I was drafted to be an IS pilot but then returns to it and I achieved it during my eighteen birthday.

For the 2nd one; I did not have any crushes, while I did have a boyfriend I did not have any special feelings towards him or any other men for that matter. None of them really interest me… well save for one boy whom I like to tease ehehehehe…

For the 3rd one; my most embarrassing memory is when I made Natasha cum in our Masturbation game :P

Please don't tell her I said that, she'll flip when she is reminded of that embarrassing moment.

For the 4th question; I like Cheese fondue… I just really like cheese…

5th one; Fetishes… I like exciting and rough… maybe a play between a naughty doctor and innocent patient… I encourage interchanging roles too (Winks with a smile)

For the 6th one; that is a S-E-C-R-E-T…

7th one; well I did say I like exciting so… yeah… nothing beats to adding flare in a relationship.

For the 8th one; aren't you going too fast here? But true Ichika ranks high in my list but if there is anyone that is next to him… it will be Natasha. I love my cute cousin.

For the 9th question: I have one answer… disobedient patients… gosh I really hate those…

10th one; this is wee bit personal but since this is an interview, I'll make an exception but I won't specify, I'll just tell you that it involved me doing something to Natasha and Ichika… ufufufufufufu (Laughs with a naughty looking smirk)

And last question which is again a wee bit personal but still I'll answer. What turns me on is hard-working innocent boys who blindly does everything out of compassion and caring… makes me want to tie them up and tease them… in many ways (Smiles)

(Somewhere Ichika sneezes again)

I'mherepresent: Pretty tolerant for those question, hope that tolerance last because here's some more.

This one is from **Darkmanta: **

_1\. Why do you like to challenge Natasha or may be just tease her? What do you think of her?  
2\. What do think of Ichika? Are you seriously love him or just like to tease him?  
3\. Have ever date someone before?_

Natalia: Natasha is like my best friend that I really like, to the point that I want to tease her and make her bring out that determined and desperate face she keeps behind her normal mask. It is a way that we can bond. As for Ichika, you people really want me to enter the race for him huh?

Well anyway, I have not sorted out my feelings for him so my answer is… S-E-C-R-E-T.

I already said this earlier, I did have a boyfriend but nothing happened in the relationship and we broke up after a month. He wasn't interesting to me…

I'mherepresent: Blunt answers… are you perhaps tired out?

Natalia: No, not at all… let's finish this spot clean.

I'mherepresent: Okay then next question from…

**GenryuBlack94:**_what makes you focus your study as a doctor, rather than IS pilot?_

Natalia: Being an IS pilot wasn't really my intended goal, helping people with my knowledge in medicine is my real goal. But not to say I don't like being an IS pilot, it's just that being a practitioner of medicine is my aim even when I was a young girl.

I'mherepresent: No special reason?

Natalia: No. It's my dream and I pursued it.

I'mherepresent: Can't argument with that, anyway next question.

This question is from **Idealmink:**_Is Arachne Empress and advancement of the original Arachne, or a variant?_

Natalia: [Arachne Empress] is the origin of the IS [Arachne]. The names alone tell the story.

But [Arachne] units are just normal IS machines unlike my [Arachne Empress] that has several unique traits which makes it one of a kind.

I'mherepresent: So aside from the AI, it has more surprises?

Natalia: I don't know, we'll just see later in the story.

I'mherepresent: Alright then, next question.

From **Apex85:** _Would you say yes to a threesome with Ichika and Natasha? How would you respond to Ichika being the dominant one in an erotic situation?_

Natalia: Why not? That would be really fun… three is a crowd I like to have fun with and if Ichika plays the alpha male then why the hell I won't allow him… makes it even more fun either way.

That way I can also cure his_ disease_.

I'mherepresent: Lenient are you?

Natalia: Of course. I love it after all when someone meek suddenly turns dominant.

I'mherepresent: Okay then next question…

From **Ariboku34:** _If Ichika ask you to become one of his wives what will you say?_

Natalia: I will be pretty shocked at first but then again… I don't know how to answer though, being a wife entails more responsibility and I'm not quite yet sure about my feelings yet…

But I would like to give a yes to that… because I'm interested about what it could lead to…

I'mherepresent: Based from your answers earlier, you like Ichika but why answer something uncertain to this?

Natalia: A woman's heart is complicated so don't question it Mr. Author.

I'mherepresent: It would be wise not to… so instead next question.

From a **Guest: **_Do you tend to dream about S &amp; M fetishes especially with you being the dominant and your *cough* patient *cough* *cough* Ichika *cough* being the M ...?_

Natalia: I always am the dominant one with my patient if it is with Ichika… then maybe even more… Ufufufufufu

(Somewhere again Ichika sneezes several times)

I'mherepresent: Here's is another one, with a different beginning.

From **LuciferXIII:** _Between you and Natasha who has the actually higher I.S. Compatibility in past and present and have you ever thought of tying Ichika and Natasha in the same 'web' and playing the role of the spider and the flies minus the killing?_

Natalia: Me and Natasha are equal believe it or not. Even in matches in an IS, we fight and always ends in a draw, that has yet to change.

And for the record I have been planning that scenario in my head… a spider like me prefer to have a white knight and a white angel in her web… Ufufufufufufu… (Predatory smile)

I'mherepresent: Okay here is another question…

From **Kobe11:** _Do you dream about fetishes, specifically S&amp;M whereby you're the dominant while your patient, Ichika-san is the M? Since the way you tied the 7 IS pilots onto the bed is quite erotic..._

Natalia: My people really are trying to imply I'm a sadist… (Makes a naughty grin)

Anyway I do think of such occurrences… but haven't got the chance to act on it… oh why did I say that? (Laughs clumsily)

I'mherepresent: And last question from **Enigma95: **_  
1\. what sort of experiment can you do to ichika should you guys be alone in you lab or somewhere  
2\. wear something similar to this doctor in kagaku no yatsura  
3\. whats your animal motiff  
4\. who are you afraid of as of the moment  
5\. relationship status to the harem girls  
6\. how would you name your child should you get a child  
7\. fav s** position?  
8\. costume part what would you wear and don't wear a doctor or nurse attire, we've already seen those  
9\. hobby? past time, food,  
10\. should you make some odd potion who would you let be the guinea pig_

Natalia: Again more than five questions, but since this is the last, I'll manage.

For the 1st question; maybe measurement of his genitalia which I'm sure have already been seen by Natasha and basing from her reaction when I jokingly ask about it, it is something quite extraordinary.

(Ichika shivers and the sneezes somewhere)

For the 2nd question; Oh my… that's really raunchy… well for my tastes but if the need arises maybe I will just need to ask Dr. Shinonono for the attire.

For the 3rd question; Cow… me and Miss Yamada are the same.

For the 4th question; if it is anyone, that big sister of Chifuyu… she gave me serious chills just from looking at her.

For the 5th question; cordial mostly, I don't have that much interaction with them although they seem to see me as a potential obstacle and frequently stare at my chest… I wonder why…

For the 6th question; if I get a child… I don't think that will happen soon but… if I did… it would be Ichika or Natasha… :P

For the 7th question; Cowgirl… I love being on top… on many things but I prefer missionary too… but I have not tried them yet since I'm still a virgin.

For the 8th question; a cow girl's clothing or country clothing… I am born Nashville after all.

For the 9th question; Reading, research and eating Cheese foods.

For the 10th question; Ichika… I'll say that bluntly because he is the only one tolerant enough who would agree to it. I may he got roped into the scheme of Dr. Shinonono more than once right?

Finally done with everything…

I'mherepresent: Whew, and this ends the interview. Thanks for you participation Miss Natalia, even though you are quite busy.

Natalia: Sure no problem. Some of the questions did stimulate my desire to toy with someone… guess I'll do it later…

I'mherepresent: (Ichika my interview somehow triggered an unexpected event for you… sorry)

**Interview End**

_**End of interview no.2.**_

_**Whew!**_

_**That was, a little fun… and less painful than the first. Natalia's interview has been recorded and stored.**_

_**So the next to be interviewed is…Satella Montgomery Hansenberg, the scheming beauty.**_

_**If anyone wants to ask a question, just PM me or put them in the comments and I'll pass them to Satella next chapter.**_

_**For now, I'mherepresent is out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Truth Be Told: 4th wall Interview

A/N: Third interview for today! First, before anything I would like to say thank you for the support everyone is giving me for my stories, it is one of the reasons that keeps me going and writing the stories, even though I'm neglecting some of them. I promise I'll get to them soon, the Recollections and the lemon fic XD

That is what I wanted to say today… so let's start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #3**

_**Okay here I am, I'mherepresent, putting myself in the story as the interviewer of my own characters for the third time.**_

_**(Sigh…)**_

_**Today we are in a slightly dangerous situation…sitting right in front of me is the head of the International IS organization, head of the very powerful Montgomery-Hansenberg family and the real leader of the IS academy.**_

_**Right now I'm in her office inside the IS academy administration building and she is right on the other side of the table with her hands supporting her chin.**_

_**Her brunette hair fluttering beautiful, her pale white skin shining at the light and her hypnotic eyes slowly bewildering me… but also her subtle yet amazing bloodlust scaring the hell out of me, almost like I'm going to get devoured by a basilisk…**_

_**Well… off I go!**_

**[Start of interview]**

Satella: Welcome Author. I've been expecting you.

I'mherepresent: Really? I'm pretty much sure I did not call you beforehand to inform you. (Awkwardly smiles)

Satella: I have my ways to know, my eyes and ears in the academy are open 24/7, nothing one escapes me. (Smiles in the seductive and scary manner)

I'mherepresent: Really… that must be handy… anyway I'm here to ask you questions… to interview to shorten it.

Satella: Really, well ask any question since I have a lot of time today.

I'mherepresent: Okay then let's begin.

First question, Miss Satella you are head of the International IS organization right? How is the work as the head honcho of the organization that regulates and imposes laws on the IS world?

Satella: I had a feeling you'd ask that first… well to answer that, work as the head is of course tedious. I have to constantly monitor the nations with high IS arsenals, attend conferences and meeting almost every week, but as of now I'm not physically attending them; just a video call is fine.

Paperwork is not anymore hard for me because I'm very much used to it by now. What's is to change laws or rather revise the Alaska treaty for some pretty tricky situation involving the personal IS pilots of the academy… specifically the only male pilot…

I'mherepresent: How is it hard?

Satella: Well not really but in comparison to my other works, it is by far the less preferable. Because I have to exert some of my… 'powers' to get those derelict politicians to sign it and have it promulgated.

I'mherepresent: Um… powers?

Satella: Author, you have a clear idea of what I mean of that right? (Flashes a smile)

I'mherepresent: Y-Yes… a very clear idea… and if you don't mind me asking this… many people are really curious of this side about you…

Satella: You mean my cruel and capricious side… that's a bit unfair there are women are have an even bigger scary boost when they get ticked off… Chifuyu one example.

I'mherepresent: Different from you… you Miss Satella… your bad side is scary in its own right. I mean you have no qualms about murdering you own family, setting them up for assassination should they become a threat.

Satella: That should not be a problem for me… I want efficiency and I will do everything to get it… what's so bad about sacrificing a few for that, that's totally natural for humans… opportunism runs thick in our bad.

I'mherepresent: That's pretty pessimistic way to put it… but that seems to hold true for you Miss Satella. Not to be rude mind you… actually I would like to ask about this pretty sensitive topic, I would like to obtain your permission first.

Satella: About my past? Oh really now, there is no harm in talking about that, after all it is the past for me and doesn't trigger any painful scars. So let's broach the topic.

I'mherepresent: Okay then, let's start with your life before the incident or rather… your parent's assassination by your own relatives.

Satella: No need to be that reserved didn't I say that it doesn't bother me anymore? Anyhow regarding that question, I used to be a normal girl… of a rich and influential family that is. I used to be a selfish princess, that's the way I could describe my old attitude.

I had the habit of fancying the possession of others but regardless of that, I'm a very good girl back then. I had lots of friends and always believe that trusting others is the way to building meaningful connections and achieve your goals in life.

I'mherepresent: That's beautiful… I wished you remained like that (mumbles the last part)

Satella: I wished that too but that is very much impossible. If you see your parents died in front of your eyes while they protected you who were powerless… you'd change a lot and by finding out that the culprits are the people you trusted… you'd lose a big part of yourself.

I'mherepresent: Sorry… It must be hard for you…

Satella: Yes it was but I got over it quickly, in just a few minutes after the assassination. I thought that my parents being dead are now irreversible and mulling over it is useless. The only I have to worry about now is to save my little who is still alive… and those who ordered the death of the parents.

That point was the end of my own innocence. Instantly after escaping I thought of killing those responsible, I was filled with so many lurid thoughts on how I should finish them off.

I'mherepresent: Is it the only possible way you thought could solve things? Was there really no other way for you?

Satella: There was no other way; in fact that was the only way. Being a kind person would gain you nothing in this cruel world… and the only way you can ensure yourself… is play its game and triumph over it with even more cruelty and eventually, take control of the twisted game the world was making.

One that you have to remember is that trust kills you, for everyone little act of kindness they give they have an ulterior motive behind some even sinister.

So if you are one of those people who still refuse to follow the rules of this world… you are bound to get tricked and killed…

I'mherepresent: That's… deep.

Satella: Did it sound too cheesy? Like an evil villain speech in a movie?

I'mherepresent: No, it was indeed in fact scary… I almost felt like you are going to kill me after you say that (Shivering)

Satella: I won't do anything like that… you are the author and killing you would put the story on hold… and it would not go well with my plans… especially my true debut…

I'mherepresent: Sorry I didn't hear the last part, could you repeat that.

Satella: No, no I was just mumbling, that was unrelated to the interview.

I'mherepresent: Okay then moving on to the next question. Still related to the first one, did you regret killing the culprits of your parents' death? Did you regret even for a little bit?

Satella: What a funny question, of course I didn't regret it. Such an end for them is only fitting; criminals should be hanged without trial… well that's just my preferred justice system.

Sorry, you must be scared of my cruel antics.

I'mherepresent: No, no, I'm quite counting on that because there may be interviewees that are much worse, I can use this as training for later on when it gets to their turn… hopefully no violence happens.

Satella: Oh yes about that, Author can you give me a script about your interview with them, I'm very much excited to know things about 'them'.

I'mherepresent: I would be killed if I do that… let's just go back to the interview.

Satella: Geez, author. Well go on.

I'mherepresent: What did you do after you took care of the culprits?

Satella: I simply took the leadership of the family by force and underhanded means. I can't go into the details but what I did is… simply took care of some obstacles, inside and outside the family and twisted some threads to make my leadership of the family legitimate.

I'mherepresent: You did that… um… how many died because of that?

Satella: I can't give some names but I can tell the numbers… if I remember correctly, inside my family I took care 45 and outside 150… so it's totally 195… you want me to tell you the other death counts after I seized leadership.

I'mherepresent: Its fine let's save that up for later… (shakes head side to side)

Satella: That's boring; you should tackle that up now…

I'mherepresent: Later we can't use up all the good stuff so early on. But I do have on interesting question here for you. Your little sister Cherry, what do you think of her? Also let's include your cousin Alexander in the mix.

Satella: Hmmm… for Cherry… of course I care for her. She is my little sister and the only remaining close family member I have that knows how I operating things.

I'mherepresent: So you care for her? I mean as a person you won't off for whatever reason?

Satella: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Satella: Author… you should know what would my answer be based from the things I said earlier.

I'mherepresent: So you'll still put her in a cross hair?

Satella: Yes and even if I'm the one who would pull the trigger.

I'mherepresent: (…)

Satella: What too much for you?

I'mherepresent: … Just a little… it's rarely for a person like you to exist… you are one of the characters in the story that makes the name villainous shine bright like a star.

Satella: Why thank you… but for the record I am a protagonists here… well… sort of…

I'mherepresent: So how about Alexander? What are your thoughts about him?

Satella: He is not really a close person to me… what we have is slight filial duty and rivalry and if you are going to ask if I'll put him down should he become a threat, it's a yes.

Actually everyone who is connected to me is going to be like that should they become a threat to my goals. Pawns are meant to be used and sacrificed if it is necessary.

I'mherepresent: So your character is like a good ally outside but capricious trickster inside and I don't mean that as an insult to you.

Satella: Don't worry, I'm not offended. It's the truth after all.

I'mherepresent: Do both know about your nature?

Satella: Yes, Cherry knows me the most.

I'mherepresent: What about the persons outside your family, do they know or have a clue of your true self?

Satella: Oh, I'm getting excited to answer this. First let's start with the first three girls I tormented and forced to do things they have initially no plan on doing, Natasha, Natalia and Iris.

Natasha and Natalia initially did not know of my nature but after just a few dealings with me, especially when on how I twisted their situation to get them to accept the status as IS pilots, they immediately knew of my true ways.

Iris did so as well, maybe it was her stature as a commoner who is ever so vigilant of corrupt and opportunist rich people that tipped her off of my nature… or maybe it was because I threatened her if she refuses.

Sylvia and Serafina of course have dealt with me and they picked up quite fast, because both were extremely wary of me at our first meeting, news of my exploits really do travel fast. It could that both were warned ahead of time so that they won't play right into my game.

The four War Divas are included too, especially Lee Jin. She pretty much knows me well due to both of us having similar tendencies and views. But I am no good terms with the four of them, due to some past things I did with them… call it collaboration.

I'mherepresent: Um… have you ever made a connection without being devious for once?

Satella: That's a no, no author, my way of doing things certainly works out for me and changing it would be too much of a hassle, besides my reputation around the world is already prevalent.

I'mherepresent: Yes, if I remember correctly, you are known by the named, Snake or Basilisk by the world leaders who have dealt with you, even to terrorist organizations.

Satella: And it fits me very much… they must've have given me that after they saw what I can be capable of… even the Silver Skeleton that debut in the recent chapter grew wary of me.

Imagine, the world's strongest soldier who has fought and won so many wars is afraid of a beautiful brunette like me.

I'mherepresent: I remember that encounter; he said you tinkered with his mission which ultimately got 9 of his comrades killed. What was your reason for doing that?

Satella: To acquire the Russian warheads. Of course those warheads worth more than some 9 soldiers so it was a good trade, the military can training more soldier and they lose those all the time, so they should not make a big deal out of it.

I'mherepresent: You're missing the point here Miss Satella…

Satella: That point is irrelevant; nothing is going to be done if I go soft. Sticking to my way of doing things is about the only way I can achieve the result that would be for the benefit of many.

I'mherepresent: So for you it's okay to sacrifice a few for the good of many?

Satella: Exactly, that's the way it is and it probably won't change even if a very long time passes by.

I'mherepresent: Is that so… but I think there is someone who you forgot to mention.

Satella: Oh yeah, Chifuyu.

Well let's summarize our meeting and relationship. When we first met, sparks went flying all over the place, figuratively at first but it turned literal later when both of us lost our temper and attacked each other. That was a pretty bad first impression we gave each other but later on we learned to be civil, we even collaborated once but I think I'll omit that part here… it is spoiler after all.

I'mherepresent: So if I were to describe your relationship with Chifuyu, it's like a really brittle crystal.

Satella: Yep exactly, we are just using each other at our own benefit and we don't really have any strong bond that would prevent us from attacking each other.

I'mherepresent: Is there no way to change that.

Satella: Hm? Probably no. The two of us aren't really compatible with a friendly relationship.

I'mherepresent: So you and the big sister are not a match but what about the little brother?

Satella: Ichika? Now there's an interesting question.

I feel very different towards him, not like what I feel towards others. It's like there is this feeling of peace around him that make people flock to him… even venomous persons like me. That of course makes him very interesting and somewhat… dangerous…

I'mherepresent: How so, Ichika is probably the kindest soul… well if not enraged that is.

Satella: True, he is the kindest but… what I feel for him is not just all kindness… there is this aura to him that seems to make want to depend on him or something… I don't know how to explain it yet but I am certain that he is going to be one valuable person soon.

Phantom Task and the dastardly splinter force it has must be planning something again… since they sent a pesky quartet of their agents just outside the city. (Turns to the window that overlook the city on the other side of the channel)

I can tell that he is going to be the center of very big happens again in the near future… with the way he attracts this much trouble and power… I can only imagine what kind of family gave birth to him…

I'mherepresent: Seems like things are brewing into something big again… and speaking of things brewing into something… regarding the recent stuff you pulled about allowing military in the IS academy, what was your plan for that?

Satella: Oh that, it's just to show some people their place in this new world.

I'mherepresent: I don't follow.

Satella: You'll see later on, besides talking about it is spoiler so let's stop right here regarding that.

I'mherepresent: Okay but again another question.

Excluding Ichika, who among the students do you favor the most, you know those who have a lot of potential to grow useful for you.

Satella: From the girls? I think I can make a few picks of the exceptional ones from the group in my views.

First would be Tatenashi, ever since she had her IS evolved to 2nd shift, her piloting skills increased by a lot and her compatibility sky-rocketed above S-class. Evidence for that is how well she can control her IS which from reports from Tatenashi herself and some of the engineers that worked on it, describes it as a unit that has a mind of its own. But Tatenashi seems to pilot it so well it looked like a complete unit when in truth it is not.

Yu Na is my second pick due to her proficiency in piloting that complex wind creation and manipulation unit [Cyclone]. From what I gather in my past talks with her mother, Lee Jin, that unit is most likely harder to pilot that the 2nd shift IS of Tatenashi. The reason is currently unknown but I'm certain it had something to do with it's… oops better stop talking about that.

Anyway third is Ichika's imouto, Madoka. I don't need to explain things further because her skills are already established as a top tier, in all year levels. Aside from that, she pilots an extremely advance 4th generation unit that employs a lot of advance mechanisms no human can take.

I'mherepresent: How about in the 2nd years?

Satella: I would say Houki and Rin. The former is progress quite well in mastering her new One-off Ability and Rin for achieving hers, though I still have to get a good look on that.

I'mherepresent: The first years?

Satella: Sakura Tachibana, she is by far the top crop in the first year girls. It's pretty easy to tell because of how she carries herself in a fight.

I'mherepresent: Wow, really wise picks and you have reasons for them too. But what about your little sister Cherry? Can she pilot an IS?

Satella: Cherry? Well I have put her in IS compatibility test, she is S-class but I don't think she wants to pilot one. More likely she is going to be an IS engineer due to her impeccable skills engineering, repair and tuning.

I'mherepresent: If you have a chance are you going to give her an IS?

Satella: Depends on the situation… I already have a spare unit just in case I need it.

I'mherepresent: You mean you already prepared for that… and wait you sound like you are preparing for a big battle.

Satella: Well, it never hurts to be prepared… after all… in the eve of an auspicious event there are always going to be some party crasher who will spice everything up…

I'mherepresent: That's sounds like a spoiler so I won't broach on that question.

But I have a next question, possibly the last before we go to the questions of the readers…

Satella: What is it? You seem rather tense about asking that.

I'mherepresent: It's about Eche–!

Satella: Now, now author… that question is beyond limit, so we would have to skip that and get to the question of the readers. Alright? (Points a Desert Eagle 50AE right on the face of her interviewer)

I'mherepresent: Yes, let's move to the questions of the readers… First question from…

**Ariboku34**

Now question for Satella, you trust Ichika more than any person right? Between saving Ichika and a thousand humans who will you save? Please tell us your personal opinion.

Satella: Hmmm… that's a tricky question… but I think I will go with saving Ichika. Thousands of humans are just a small percentage of the world and they can always be replaced with newborns. Ichika however is a one of a kind person and is worth more than any person or a group of persons in this world.

And he is the one and only in this world, there are absolutely nothing that is alike him. So it makes me choosing him justifiable. I'm sure it is not just me who will make this wise choice.

I'mherepresent: That's cruel… but so is keeping your gun on my face.

Satella: Don't worry, I won't fire unless I find it necessary.

I'mherepresent: That's what actually makes it scary…

Anyway another question, this time from Anyway another question, this time from **Enigma95:**  
1 which country are you going to destroy 1st  
2 which country are you going to ally with  
3 exactly how devious are you? Rate yourself from 1 - 100  
4 if you wanna kill someone and torture them who...  
5 besides ichika who else are you attracted to?  
6 why do i feel all mature women are more into S-side... which side are you?  
7 is that cruel personality of yours just a shell? Or you're real self?  
8 go do a tsundere act ehheehehehehe  
9 do the most evil laugh similar to sima yi in DW  
10 man i keep on going... what else... but last question, exactly how many people did you kill? directly and indirectly.

Satella: Ten questions… this one like to run his mouth, not that it's bad though… ufufufufufu…

So let's start, for the first question I already have three in mind. I'm just waiting for them to make some serious misstep so that I can totally ruin their government and bring them down to nationwide chaos, but I won't reveal names, its top secret after all.

Second, I'm currently allied with the nations who are members of the UN, but I don't really have a nation I would stick with for long. Nothing is permanent in politics after all.

Third, how devious am I? There is really nothing that can measure perfectly my deviousness but if anything I'd say 95%. I haven't really gone deep with being devious; I have only treaded the narrow parts of it.

Fourth, I don't have anyone specific right now… although if it is anyone, it would be Viper but he mysteriously vanished after his crazy antic in Okinawa. It's a shame really.

Fifth question, no one really. If you are referring to other men, seem like they are the same to my eyes.

Sixth question, S as well, women of this age like to take control, especially me. Wonder what expression Ichika would make if I dominate him… oh sorry that was creepy of me…

_(Ichika shivers somewhere in the academy)_

Seventh question, it's a shell and part of my core. At least that is how I see it. I would necessarily say that it is the entirety of myself because I still seem to have some softness or mercy left, to those who crosses me.

Eighth question, tsundere? Well my attitude is more akin to a kuudere but if it is Tsundere…

"Hmph… Don't misunderstand me Ichika… I didn't point my gun at you because I like you or anything. I don't find you hot at all… hmph!" (Smiles bashfully)

I'mherepresent: That's yandere-like Miss Satella…

Satella: Hm? (Clicks the gun)

I'mherepresent: Nothing, please continue.

Satella: You sure author? You look like you wanted to say something, but anyway, ninth question, I'm… pretty shy about that… I mean I only do that when I kill someone... Maybe you'll see it later on in the story.

And finally tenth question… hmmm? Let me see… 195 is my first count, 45 directly and 150 indirectly but if you included the others after that… I'd say… close to 12,000. I do a lot of shady stuff.

I'mherepresent: That's a lot of people… and I clearly don't want to get counted with them… so next question.

This one is from** SJsn04: **if ichika ask you to marry him, would you accept it?

Satella: Of course I'd accept, it would be good to have a cute and caring husband like him who would understand me no matter what. (Smiles)

I'mherepresent: I'm certain there is an ulterior motive… but I won't dare touch that subject… so instead I'll move on to the next question from **Unicorn gundam**:

What if one day Ichika happen to confessed that He love you not as a friend but as a woman, girlfriend and wife ? Would you return his affection and do the same thing as well?

Satella: They are really shipping me for Ichika, I thought they don't want women like me ending up with an angel like Ichika?

I'mherepresent: On the contrary, many like the Satella x Ichika pairing. They like the contrast between the character of you two.

Satella: Really? Well if he decides that he wants me then alright I'd be happy to respond with an equal amount of love, it can be every night or everyday if he wants to. But as to honesty… I may be 100% sure with that, that doesn't mean I'll cheat on him, no man is worthy for me. What I'm referring to is my exploits in my work… can't tell him that or he'll get really mad at me. (Winks with a naughty expression)

I'mherepresent: But marriage requires that you know?

Satella: I'd be taking control of the marriage so no problem. Beside Ichika understands me.

I'mherepresent: That's some confidence so anyway next question…

This one is from **Oslight: **How will you ensure that Ichika stays faithful if you were to marry him?

Satella: Oh, the artist, hope you can draw me too. I just wish author here would hurry with the profiles. (Clicks gun again)

I'mherepresent: I'm working on it so don't rush… (Stammers nervously)

Satella: I hope so… anyway, I'm letting Ichika have a free rein, he can fuck as many women as he want, so long he understands that he belongs to me in the end and I'm sure he'll understand that in our honeymoon, because I'll give him a time of his life.

I'mherepresent: Really?

Satella: Of course… obviously you have no idea about my skills in bed.

I'mherepresent: But haven't done it with anyone right?

Satella: I'm a very fast learner, even without hands on.

I'mherepresent: Okay, so we will leave it at that and move to the next question.

This one is from **Cristos:** How would you react if you discovered Ichika was dating/kissing/etc. your sister Cherry?

Satella: It's okay. She can have sex with him or maybe the three of us can have a threesome. That would be fun.

I'mherepresent: Really flexible. So here's another question from a reader named **Falcon:**

Do you think or have any wet dreams of Ichika?

Satella: Hmmm…

I'mherepresent: Hmmm…

Satella: There is that one time but that was not really a wet dream, I just thought of that whilst lying on my bed. (Bashfully smiles)

I'mherepresent: … To save my life I won't comment on that… so next question.

This one is from **Jagi9x3:**  
1-what is the most awkward and funny situation that you have been involved?  
2-what do you think about Ichika and his sister Chifuyu?  
3- About your change mode like when you put on glasses do you have other modes like naughty mode?

Satella: It was in the last chapters when I walked in on Ichika bathing… that was so funny and a bit awkward and embarrassing… in a good way… I finally knew that he is huge… very huge… (Licks lips)

I'mherepresent: That's going too far.

Satella: Come on, it's not that I said anything detailed. But anyhow, as for the second question…

I think it is safe for me to say that I like Ichika because he is someone I can trust and I'm interested in Chifuyu because she is one of the person I recognize as an equal. That's the long short of it, any more details might spoil some good details regarding me and the two siblings.

And last question, modes? I don't necessarily have those but I do turn naughty whenever Ichika slips up, Makes me want to punish him for being a bad boy.

I'mherepresent: … You know normally that would be good but the way you say it, it just makes it terrifying.

Satella: Meanie.

I'mherepresent: Anyway another question, this time from **xHalcyon:**

What are your feelings towards Chifuyu? You seem to be one of the few people to know her well. Also, you always tease her about it, but do you feel jealous of her relationship with Ichika?

Satella: I'm not really angry with Chifuyu; it's just that the two of us aren't really compatible for a close and friendly relationship despite our seemingly cordial interaction.

But there is a little jealousy in me that she gets to hog Ichika all the time. I wanted to have Ichika too as my caring little bro. (Pouts)

I'mherepresent: Yeah, many women really crave for a man like Ichika.

Anyway next question, this one is from **DEVILLICIOUS666:**

A question for satella, if ichika were to betray your trust, not saying he would ever do that cause ichika is to ichika to do that, how would you react and what would you do.

Satella: You sound like you want me to punish him. Actually I would forgive if it's just menial but it is something big, of course I'd get angry and maybe proper 'punishment' is in order. (Sticks out tongue)

I'mherepresent: Surprisingly you're lenient… though it is only with Ichika.

Satella: He did make me trust him, so I can be kind to him.

I'mherepresent: Okay so here is another one, from **Frosts:**

1) What will you do should Ichika date,kiss,etc with your younger sister Cherry? will you join in as well as a Ichika/Satella/Cherry pairing? Will you three do some ecchi scenes in the principal's offices? XD  
2) How did you manage to found out of Chifuyu &amp; Ichika's family? How on earth did you found out of Chifuyu 's past?  
3) What are your intentions with Ichika? What are you planning to do with him? Are you getting back at Chifuyu by using Ichika? Three words: "Very bad idea".  
4) In regards of what happen to your parents and how you deal with them, it might seem cruel of me to say this but have you not consider the possibly that it was planned by some parties outside of your family who planned the death of your family members using you as a puppet to kill the so-call "killers" responsibility when in truth that they too are the targets along with your parents. They perhaps are counting on the fact that as you are young at that time of the murder of your parents they let you live on purpose so as to fulfilled some plans of their. It sad for me to say this but I will say this: while you can scheme, back stab, betray and uses the people as expendable puppet. In truth you are a puppet; with the strings being pulled by some puppeteer hidden in the shadows.

Satella: Yes to the first question. I'm open to that kind of relationship since that fulfills everyone's happiness. But then again, I would allow Ichika to have sex with the girls he that like him if he wants to. That is if we are married.

I have lots of ways to find out; my family was not given the title as 'America's most powerful' family for nothing. But honestly I have not found anything yet that would confirm things, all I have right now is speculations and minimal facts that I can count on.

As for Ichika, I have no plans on doing anything bad to him. In fact most of my plans revolve on him becoming stronger. And I'm totally not using him to get back on Chifuyu. While the two of us can't really see each other eye to eye, we still respect each other.

You know… you are right. They are someone behind it other than my uncle (spoiler).

But be sad for them not to me, because I found out about them quite easily. All it took is some weak minded lackey from them and some really good torture.

As to what happened to them… well let's just say there weren't enough of them left to be sent to hell. (Grins in a sinister manner)

I'mherepresent: … Ahem… let's take a little break here!

(A few minutes break)

I'mherepresent: Okay then next question...

Satella: Really author you can't take the slightest rise in tension.

I'mherepresent: I'm just a normal human, so cut me some slack.

Satella: Alright then what's the next question?

I'mherepresent: This one is from **Dark Manta:**

1\. You look like a woman who will do anything or sacrifice everything to get your objective. Do you have something that you really don't want to lose?  
2\. İ have feeling that you do not fear anyone. Can you tell us three last person that you don't want to be your enemy (or at least you don't want them to hate you.  
3\. If one day ichika come to you and ask you to bear his children, will you say "yes" to him?  
4\. Where did you learn to seduce men ha ha ha!

Satella: Yes as a matter of fact I am but if there is anything I don't want to lose… hmmm? My sister… maybe… and Ichika, he is too valuable to my plans.

I'm quite wary of the Divas and of course Chifuyu and Ichika's family and of course Ichika himself. I don't like the idea of Ichika avoiding me.

Ichika's children huh? Why not. It would give me a ton of advantages in the future.

And for the record, I did not do it with anyone. I merely learned from, extensive studying enough that I can handle hands on without trouble.

I'mherepresent: Bearing children? Most women would hesitate on that.

Satella: Not if it is with Ichika, besides the good part is not just having sex with him but also what it would bring me afterwards. I can only imagine how much increase in power and influence it is for me if I married Ichika.

I'mherepresent: Everything has its reasons huh?

Satella: Of course, you should have known by now how I do things.

I'mherepresent: So anyway, here is the last question from **Lostinthedarkclouds**

1) What is your dream job before the killing of your family by your uncle ?  
2) How do you see yourself with or without Ichika in five years time?  
3) Would you do Ichika should the opportunity comes (eg: you finding him drunk and sleeping on the sofa)?  
4) What you like to see Ichika dress up in the most?  
5) Fav hobby, food, TV show, movie, Pokemon? (and reasons to them)  
6) Ideal man?  
7) How would you punish Ichika should he fail a mission?  
8) Do you play any musical instruments?  
9) Are you a S?  
10) Any fav historic figures and if any why ?  
11) What will you do if u walk into a room and Ichika is Buzy doing or getting done by any of the older women that like him ?  
12) If u had to pick a person to be your successor who would be it be and why?  
13) Do you approve of polgamy?  
14) Will you approve of a Ichika hunting season ?  
15) Most annoying person or top few most annoying people up to date?  
16) Should Ichika ask you to marry him will you agree? (state reason)  
17) Linked to Q 16) if yes will he be a household husband?  
18) Expectation from the new IS pilots?  
19) Would you like too see Ichika as a little Shota again ?  
20) Fav s-ex position?

Satella: Oh my god, this is really 20-questions. Well since it's the last one, no harm in doing it.

So let's start this off with question 1, my first dream job is to inherit my family's business, to be the CEO of the largest company specializing in different fields.

Question 2, without Ichika in my life, I think I'd be doing worse things that what I usually do. Believe it or not, I'm actually holding back on doing my plans because of him. (Sticks tongue out)

Question 3 is really suggestive, what would I do to him if he is drunk and asleep on the sofa? Well… first I'd take his package and examine it and then I'll taste it. (Giggles)

Question 4, if you are talking about attire, I'd like him wearing a butler's outfit. He looks handsome in that.

Question 5 sounds like a marriage interview, but hey, what the hell. So favorite hobby is mind games and shooting, either targets or people… oops slipped that out by accident. My favorite food is burger and fried chicken of any kind; I grew up eating those because my mom serves them almost every day.

I don't have that much liking for TV show or movies, but I do like that television show gossips regarding Ichika, those never fail to make me laugh, mainly due to the crazy speculations they are making. What's a pokemon by the way?

I'mherepresent: They are some sort of kid TV show about monsters that you put in balls.

Satella: Oh now I remember, that game from those outdated titles. I do remember one that I seem to like, what was it again… I think it was called Ditto. It's so cute.

Next, question 6, Ideal man? I'll say one thing… Ichika.

Question 7, how will I punish him when he fails? Maybe give him some spanking or denial sex play… ehehehehehe! Just joking but they are appealing to think of though.

Question 8, musical instrument… bass guitar. Do ask me why I chose that intrusment.

Question 9, a sadist? Me? Maybe… (Playfully smiles)

Question 10, favorite history figure? I'd say it would be… no one. I don't really idolize the dead; I just seem pointless to do so.

Question 11, an awkward entrance to a sex scene? Best thing to do is to join, I'm sure Ichika would not disagree and the lucky onee-san would probably be too pleasured to say anything else.

Question 12, my successor? Cherry of course. She knows the ways of this world despite her age; I made sure of that myself, that my little sis is prepared for everything.

Question 13, of course. Contrary to mainstream beliefs, polygamy with Ichika, obviously, presents so many advantages, like propagating new male IS pilots, that's one of the many other good things that will happen.

Question 14, Ichika hunting season… I think that happens almost daily in the academy. But to make it an official event… I think that would be fun, maybe I would participate too.

Question 15, I am not really annoyed of anyone. I have a pretty long tolerance to people, even towards the annoying ones, because they can be useful and I like to exhaust that usefulness first before I do anything.

Question 16, of course. I like said a couple of times earlier, the advantages of being married to Ichika are so many it is too good to pass it up.

Question 17, No, in fact I would let me do as he pleases but most likely he will be a house husband. But still I feel he can do amazing things in the future so that might change.

Question 18, I have only a few but mainly what I expect from them is that they can master their units and gain the One-off Ability of their machines. I also want some maturity from them, I feel like that is the field they all lack.

Question 19, Ichika as a shota? Who wouldn't want to see him like that? That cute little Ichika that you can almost squish on your breasts… (giggles)

And finally question 20, sex position that I like… dog style. In that position, it reaches all the good spots so that is definitely my pick.

I'mherepresent: And that's that. Finally interview done. Thanks for giving us a portion of your time Miss Satella and can you get this gun off my face now.

Satella: Oh okay… (Holsters back the gun)

I'mherepresent: (Sigh)… the barrel of your gun really scared me.

Satella: Oh you author, anyway you forgot this…

_[BANG]_

I'mherepresent: BFFFFH!

Satella: Don't worry, that was a tranquilizer not a real bullet. I just have to modify that log you used for my interview. Thanks.

**Interview End**

_**End of interview no.3.**_

_**Sorry for the inconvience but author I'mherepresent aren't going to be doing the closing statement, instead me, Satella, will do it.**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone and I do hope you enjoy the interview, send me a message in gmail if you want, but you'll risk of being monitored for the rest of your life.**_

_**Anyhow, I think the next one our dear author is going to interview is four maids named, Sora, Umi, Kazan and Yama. Don't know who they are but they seem interesting.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Truth Be Told: 4th wall interview

A/N: It's the fourth interview for today! This interview however is aimed as some of the servants of the Orimura, this is a slight touch on the skin of TbT's most powerful force and rest assured… there will be more to come.

That is what I wanted to say today… so let's start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #4**

_**Okay here I am, I'mherepresent, putting myself in the story as the interviewer of my own characters for the fourth time.**_

_**(Sigh…)**_

_**Well I'm not currently in the academy now, judging from the room I am in. A Japanese room for royalty and in front of me is four beautiful maid wearing miko attires sitting in seiza as if they were almost waiting for me to wake up.**_

_**One has long pink hair and looks a wee bit serious; the other has a cold expression while twiddling her chin-length blue hair, the 3**__**rd**__** one is a cheerful girl with twintails and lastly a black haired beauty who doesn't seem to care about her surroundings at all.**_

_**Ahhh… I know where I am now… I'm in Kyoto or specifically I'm in northern Kyoto, in the territory of the Orimura clan. But thankfully I'm not in the main mansion**_

_**This must be the receiving quarters of the territory and I'm the guest here and also those I wanted to interview are here in front of me so for my own convenience... so off I go!**_

**[Start of interview]**

I'mherepresent: Um, is it safe to assume that I'm in the Orimura territory?

Sora: Yes, it is. An American basilisk dropped you off here, saying that you're the author of the story and that you want to interview your characters, well now it's us that you want to interview.

I'mherepresent: Yes, so kind of Miss Satella to bring me here… but I don't think shooting me on the face with tranquilizer was kind at all. (Grumbles)

Kazan: Author-san really has a lot of things in his plate. Poor thing.

Umi: I almost pity you for your extremely hard job.

I'mherepresent: Thanks for the symphaty but you can console me by not being too violent in this interview, no matter how embarrassing the questions are.

Sora: Don't worry; there won't be any violence from us. If there are then we have shamed our honor as maids of Ichika-sama.

Yama: Trust us author-kun.

I'mherepresent: Well knowing you four, I can thoroughly trust you so I'm really happy and relieved. So anyway…

(Pulls out the question list)

… Let's start the interview.

Kazan: I'm game!

Umi: Bring it on.

I'mherepresent: The four of you are part of the guard squad of the Orimura clan's only son; can you slightly regale us about your feelings and experiences in that post?

Sora: Hmmm, it is the most meaning part of my life. I don't anymore care about what I was before, before I was reborn into an Orimura. Serving Ichika-sama is my greatest joy in all of my existence.

Yama: That's pretty serious, well as expected by Sora. I'm no different either; I barely have any recollections of my past life and I really don't care either way.

Ever since we were first taken in by the Orimura as the very, very, very, very, very, very lucky few they decided to spare, we have decided to serve them until our last breath. That is the manifestation of the new resolve we have developed, that is loyalty.

I'mherepresent: Yes, that side to you four has been noted by a lot of the readers. The four of you, no matter how much the maltreatment or cruelty thrown to you by your masters, you still serve them willing without any ill intentions hidden. That takes a lot of… will and resolve to stick to being loyal to them.

Umi: That is nothing to be surprised of, that is and always will be the creed of loyal servants. We serve our masters through thick and thin and even in the face of death.

Kazan: Even though our experiences there are very much filled with bad things, we don't have any regrets in being servants of the Orimura, specifically for our young master, Ichika-sama. (Blushes while smiling happily)

I'mherepresent: You four… (Smiles)

Another question, you four did not automatically become the servants of Ichika right? So what were your posts and division before you were turned to Ichika's personal servants.

Sora: I was once part of Izanami-sama personal maid group.

Umi: I'm on the grounds patrol squad, a newbie included amongst the ranks of powerful veteran maids.

Kazan: One of the maintainers of the temple grounds and training grounds of the Orimura estate.

Yama: A young addition to the assassination and sabotage squad.

I'mherepresent: So the four of you weren't actually together. I remember the reason why you four became Ichika's personal servants is because he was the one that saved you from execution.

Yama: Actually it wasn't just us four there are approximately 200 of us that young master Ichika saved from our crimes that were charged against us.

I'mherepresent: What kind of crimes are those?

Sora: Well for the four of us, is supposed negligence in our work and Ichika-sama spending time with us which the elders and other Orimura clan member did not like at all, the latter part was the same for the 196 others that became Ichika-sama's personal servants.

After those charges there is also a mountain of others that were piled up to hasten our execution.

I'mherepresent: Um, a side question, I hope this is not too rude or offensive, but what was the method of execution?

Umi: Decapitation, bifurcation and incineration.

I'mherepresent: Eh? That's harsh…

Kazan: That's the Orimura clan, our ever so wonderful masters (Smiles and winks happily)

I'mherepresent: That must be pretty hard. Did you four feel fear when all of you were lined up at your execution day? Or rather what happened to you all first before the day of the execution?

Umi: At first all of us were arrested and then jailed for 2 months without any food or water, we were constantly tortured through mental torture abilities of some of the pure bloods, there were daily physical punishment also.

After that two months we were brought out and then taken to the open grounds were many of the Orimura purebloods including the four matriarchs, their daughters, members of the Mokushiroku and the rest of the Orimura populace, all waiting for us to die for our transgressions.

I'mherepresent: But I feel like those charges were made up and exaggerated just from listening to them.

Sora: Yes, your assumption is correct but going against our masters on that time were going against our new existence, so we accepted it, but there were some of us who became afraid and started crying.

Umi: It's natural, humans who are faced with death with inevitably crumble.

I'mherepresent: That's very much true. Did you four cry?

Umi: I didn't, but I felt afraid.

Kazan: Well… I did… In fact I bawled while being placed on the chopping board… It was really embarrassing time for me and of course one of the most frightening…

Yama: There, there… (Reaches over and comforts the teary-eyed Kazan)

I'mherepresent: Sorry did I ask something I shouldn't have?

Sora: No don't worry, any question we will answer. It has been ordered to us by our masters.

I'mherepresent: Okay then… then let's continue with earlier.

Yama: I will take care of that…

In the eve of our execution, we were reading of our mistakes, it was rather short because some of the pureblood Orimuras were hurrying the procedures.

I'mherepresent: Are the matriarchs and prodigies doing that too?

Yama: No, they were all watching in total silence, wholly uninterested of the event.

I'mherepresent: Some I'm not surprised knowing them.

Yama: Yeah, our masters are really cruel.

The execution was very much rushed and then skipped to the execution itself, it wasn't just Kazan here who cried but there were many of us who broke into tears. All of us were not ready to die yet…

But then before the blades removed our heads from our body, Ichika-sama who was supposed to be kept in the quarters of his mother, came in running and stopped the execution…

Sora: (…)

Kazan: (…)

Umi: (…)

I'mherepresent: Um… then what happened?

Yama: … Ichika-sama cried and pleaded his mother to not kill us. (Sniff)… He begged so earnestly that even some of the purebloods who wanted us dead faltered.

But Izanami-sama, Shizuka-sama, Minazuki-sama and Shiori-sama on the other hand were moved and they put a stop to the execution immediately and had us freed and rid of our charges.

Kazan: Ichika-sama was really; really kind… that's why I'll… I'll… I'll serve him until my dying days! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Starts bawling)

Sora: Same for me… (Sniff)

Umi: Me too… (Sniff)… it comes as something natural...

Yama: Stop crying, you're all going to make me cry too… (Sniff)…

I'mherepresent: We'll take a short break…

(After a few minutes…)

Yama: We are finally okay now… please author-san, continue with the interview… (Wipes some tears)

I'mherepresent: Okay, then what happened after the execution was cancelled?

Yama: Sora, you fill in the rest of the details.

Sora: Fine, after the execution was cancelled, we were summoned to the main hall of the mansion. Izanami-sama is there with Ichika-sama, both were waiting for us.

Izanami-sama declared then and there that all of us, all 200 of us that were supposed to be executed and then saved by Ichika-sama are to be reassigned from our former posts to the new squads that will be responsible for the care and protection of Ichika-sama.

That was one of the happiest moments of our life, not only because we were saved but also given a second chance and served the boy that rescued us from death.

I'mherepresent: I can feel from your words that even now that same happiness you felt is still present.

Umi: Of course. That moment will remain in our minds so long as it exists and that will never ever fade away.

Kazan: Ichika-sama! Waaah!

I'mherepresent: (And they start being emotional again)

Sora: Please forgive their behavior, it's just that Ichika-sama always hits a soft spot in our hearts and never fails to make us very emotional…

I'mherepresent: No sweat, it's nothing to be ashamed of.

But really Ichika has such impact on your lives, so let's ask this, what are your feelings for Ichika, is it just normal master and slave relationship or is there something else, something special in the side of you girls.

Sora: That's… well… at first we are really loyal to Ichika-sama even before we became his personal maids. Simply because Ichika-sama has this side to him that makes people want to flock around him, like a flame in a very cold winter.

Yama: Yeah, or maybe like a very sweet flower to bees and butterflies…

Sora: Ichika-sama is a very kind soul; it's in his very nature. That made us his loyal servants for life… but as for those special feelings you are referring to… (Stops talking and starts blushing)

I'mherepresent: Is there? Are there any special stirring within for your young master?

Sora: (…)

Kazan: (…)

Umi: (…)

Yama: (…)

(All four starts to blush heavily and slowly turns away)

I'mherepresent: There are… aren't they?

Umi: Well, it's not that loyalty is our solely feelings for Ichika-sama, there is awe and admiration too… (Throws a very unstable denial)

Kazan: Y-Yeah! Ahahahahahahahaha!

_(Sora and Yama facepalms on the other hand)_

I'mherepresent: It must be hard to admit something like that towards your own master…

Sora: Right now we don't intend to act out those feelings as such they will just get in the way of our work. Besides it is not our place to do so, we are and nothing more just slaves for Ichika-sama, his own personal toys that have one purpose in life and that is to serve and protect Ichika-sama… our own feelings are not relevant to this.

I'mherepresent: But if given the chance, will the four of you tell Ichika that?

Umi: Well, if Ichika-sama permits us to do so then we will but we won't expect answers from him. To us, it is enough that we managed to remain by his side and serve him.

Kazan: … That pretty much sums up our feelings.

I'mherepresent: You're right, as of now something like that is not possible, but I do hope you four can get that chance.

Sora: Thank you… we somehow hope that opportunity will come too…

I'mherepresent: So next question, aside from Ichika you have interacted with other members of the clan right, but name those who have made big impacts in your life.

Sora: Izanami-sama, she has by far a very important person along with Ichika-sama in our lives.

I'mherepresent: What were the things she did?

Umi: Izanami-sama was the one that took all of us in prior to us becoming Orimura's, she had us trained, clothed and accepted us as servants. By doing that she gave us new lives when our first one ended, we are forever thankful for that.

I'mherepresent: But didn't the four of you suffer while serving the Orimura?

Kazan: To us, those were not suffering but rather minor consequences for the second chance at living. We won't and never will harbor any ill-intention to the Orimura family for whatever they will do to us.

I'mherepresent: So much loyalty that I can't even describe it. So this means you four are loyal to the rest of the clan?

Sora: Yes, but it does not compare to the loyalty we have for Ichika-sama.

I'mherepresent: How about the prodigies? Do they count as one of the influential existences in your lives?

Sora: Prodigies… I would say Chifuyu-sama. (Looks at Umi, Kazan and Yama)

Umi: (Nod)

Kazan: (Nod)

Yama: (Nod)

Sora: Chifuyu-sama was the one that showed us what was wrong in the Orimura clan and also gave us enough courage to tear out of the shell of fear we harbor for the clan and do something that is best for Ichika-sama.

Ever since the very beginning, Chifuyu-sama was the least one who takes advantage of Ichika-sama's kindness to satisfy their own desires like what the other prodigies do with Chigusa and Chisaya-sama being the worst… well Chifuyu-sama has her own selfish moments too, she does depend a lot on Ichika-sama for her own mental stability.

But she simply thinks of what's best for our young master.

I'mherepresent: Well in the story Chifuyu did do a lot of big feats for Ichika during when she is still in the family and out of it.

But here is another question, who among the prodigies you less like.

Umi: (…)

Kazan: (…)

Yama: (…)

Sora: … We are not allowed to hate our masters, no hateful feelings nestle in our hearts against them, but to answer that question, I think it would be Chigusa-sama.

I'mherepresent: Can you elaborate on that?

Sora: Chigusa-sama is by far the most selfish of the prodigies, just ahead of Chisaya-sama by a small margin.

I said this because Chigusa-sama from the very beginning wants to have Ichika-sama for herself alone and often got into fights with her sisters from a day to day basis because of that also in several instances she had placed Ichika-sama in harm's way, Chifuyu-sama was included in that as well.

I'mherepresent: You mean when they fought and accidentally stabbed Ichika?

Sora: Yes…

I'mherepresent: What did you four and the rest of Ichika servants feel when you heard the news of your young master almost being killed?

Sora: It shocked all of us deeply, we almost panicked when we all thought Ichika-sama perished, thankfully Shiori-sama cleared the news for us.

Umi: I never want to remember that feeling again… (Makes a sad expression)

Kazan: Uuuu… Ichika-sama…

Yama: (…)

I'mherepresent: It really did do that much damage on you girls huh?

Anyway to change the atmosphere, let's ask this question, you girls said that you four aren't really members of the Orimura clan right? Can you four tell us what your former lives were?

Sora: For me I was an orphan, I no longer have any recollections of the place I originated from, but I clearly remember that my old home was destroyed by a fierce in-fighting in between two large armed forces.

No one survive that but me, after that Izanami-sama found me and took me in as I sat in the middle of ruins looking blankly in the air.

I don't know why Izanami-sama extended that kindness to me but I'm very grateful for her, because of that I managed to meet Ichika-sama.

I'mherepresent: That baffles me as well knowing her I thought she would stomp you to death instead. Sorry for saying that.

Sora: That was my initial thought as well when I first saw her, my daze was replaced by fear when saw her beauty up close but instead she smiled at me in a sinister way and offered a new chance for life.

I'mherepresent: And now you are one of the proud servants of the Orimura. So next, Umi-san what was your former life before becoming an Orimura?

Umi: Me, if I remember correctly, I was once a child soldier from a fortress in the middle of a place full of ice and snow, I think it was located in the upper regions or inside a large mountainous area.

I remember having friends back then however I killed them all after I met a beauty who visited me when I was taking a nightly stroll, she simply told me to kill all my friends and give up my former self if I want a new life. After she said that, I did so without any hesitation. After I killed all my friends I found that everyone inside the fortress has been killed brutally by masked women who are fighters of the Shinigami, then after that I was knocked out and I woke up three days inside the Orimura mansion.

I'mherepresent: Wait you obeyed that out of a whim? And I think I know who that lady who ordered you was…

Umi: That was Izanami-sama.

I'mherepresent: Seems that she specifically chooses persons to become servants for the Orimura, Kazan-san was it the same for you, I mean the circumstances when you were recruited?

Kazan: Yup, Izanami-sama was also the one who saved me. I was a new captive in a prostitution ring that the Orimura attacked and destroyed completely along with the city where the prostitution ring was in.

I'mherepresent: Everything?

Kazan: Everything. I even saw children and women being butchered by the forces of the Orimura along with the men from the prostitution ring, oh also the other women I was with inside the ring was murdered, in the end it was only me and two more girls survived or rather was spared.

After that we were taken to the Orimura estate and that's that. That's my short backstory.

I'mherepresent: So how about you Yama-san, what's your backstory?

Yama: I'm an assassin from the Chinese underground world before I became an Orimura servant. I under the command of one General Chu Fai which I can't recall in my memories anymore, only thing that I clearly remember is that one time our base came under attack and everyone in it were slaughtered, I was the only one left and then ten masked women appeared before me with a very beautiful woman in the lead, it was Izanami-sama.

She offered me a chance to survive and by desperation I accepted and it was a decision I was happy I made.

I'mherepresent: Every one of you was recruited after a massacre, well that's very Orimura-like of Miss Izanami.

So then what happened after you four were taken to the Orimura territory?

Sora: Well if I remember correctly, the Shinigami altered or rather replaced our genes and implanted inside us artificially cultured Orimura genes. That point we ceased to be human and reborn as servant Orimuras.

I'mherepresent: So I guess you four technically Orimura members, is it the same for the other servants aside from Ichika's guard squad?

Sora: No, every servant, from the Palace guards guarding the inner Orimura territory, the Border guardians patrolling the borders of Kyoto, Assassin units lurking in the shadows of city, Kyoto guardians responsible for maintaining the city, and the main servant unit that makes up the majority of the maids maintaining palaces are all artificially created beings made from genes of five Orimura warriors, they replaced the servants that died during the collapse.

I'mherepresent: Can you name those warriors? And also why are all servants of the Orimura females?

Sora: I cannot disclose that information; it is valuable and also spoiler. But as for your second question, I learned recently that Izanami-sama and Minazuki-sama who created the servants, intention made them females because they simply did not need any more males, aside from Ichika-sama, the patriarch and the great founder who is the grandfather of Ichika-sama.

I'mherepresent: I see, so have you met these other two males of the Orimura family?

Sora: (…)

Umi: (…)

Kazan: (…)

Yama: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Sora: No we haven't…

I'mherepresent: I see… so then let's get back to the topic about Miss Izanami. What do you think of her?

Umi: She is by far one of the scariest yet also the most awe-inspiring figure in my life.

Sora: (Nod)

Kazan: (Nod)

Yama: (Nod)

I'mherepresent: Miss Izanami is really beautiful and by far one of the most beautiful in the world despite being in the age of 47. But her power and wickedness mostly clouds her beauty, add to the fact that she never acts womanly.

But aside from Miss Izanami, what are your thoughts about the other matriarchs?

Sora: You answer this question (Nudges Kazan)

Kazan: Okay!

My pick would be Shizuka-sama. I think she is really cute because she just sleeps; well she's cute if you don't wake her up from her sleep.

I'mherepresent: Shizuka seems to be less dangerous, if not provoked, compared to Izanami and Shiori. But she seems to be more unpredictable because of the trigger for her tantrums.

Kazan: True, Shizuka-sama does rampage when her sleep is disturbed by she acts less violent than Izanami-sama and Minazuki, kinda like Shiori-sama. Speaking of Shiori-sama, I like her as well because she is by far the kindest of the matriarchs and I like her too.

Umi who's your pick?

Umi: Um, I would say Izanami-sama and Shizuka-sama, I'm a power-type fighter and I admire their prowess.

Yama how about you?

Yama: Me would probably be Minazuki-sama, her wiles and guiles really intrigued and I want to somehow be like her… well save for her brutal and cold nature.

Sora you're last.

Sora: Me would be Izanami-sama and Shior-sama. I admire Izanami-sama not just because of her power but because of her undying affection and love for Ichika-sama, the sight of the two of them together never fails to make me happy.

I also like Shiori-sama for the same reason, she cares deeply for Ichika-sama and also does what is the very best for him, evidence for that is when she recalled one battalion of Shinigami warriors during Chifuyu-sama's exodus with Ichika-sama in the closing pages of the rebellion. But another reason is her proficiency in using the sword, she is without a doubt the most powerful sword master of the world, not only limited to wielding Katanas, she uses all kinds of swords.

Of course, me, who is a sword user would naturally admire her magnificent skills.

I'mherepresent: So all of you somehow like the matriarch despite their utter scariness?

Sora: Yes, somehow we managed to develop a very small tolerance to their overwhelming presence, but at least it was enough for us to appreciate some of their traits that are beyond their usually intimidating and deadly personas.

I'mherepresent: I guess there is more to them than they usually show… but I still am afraid to face in a conversation. (Mumbles the last sentence)

Anyhow let's move to another question, for a change, tell me something about yourselves, just a brief description.

Let's start with you Sora-san, what do you usual do from day-to-day.

Sora: For me… I just start it off by waking up, usual at 4:00 am. I take a bath, ready myself and I go do chores that I normally do. Although right now in the story, with me being a commander under Izanami-sama, I remain inside one of the commands inside the estate and await any orders Izanami-sama may give me.

But since I don't receive any mission for now, I go back to my duties as a maid and wear my old miko attire that I find more comfortable than my military attire.

I'mherepresent: I did not expect normal routine like that from a servant of the Orimura. I expected your undertaking assassination missions day and night.

Sora: I do not receive those kinds of mission at the moment. My life is not really as extreme as you thought it to be, that only happened during the collapse but right now everything is back to normal. Sorry, normalcy is probably not to be associated with our masters.

I'mherepresent: True indeed, then next is Umi-san. How do you start your day?

Umi: I wake up 3:00am, train for two hours and then prepare myself for my maid duties. I am also a commander under Izanami-sama like Sora, and like her I rarely receive mission recently. So I stick to my maids duties to fill my time.

Kazan: But doesn't Umi eat lot? I would easily imagine your breakfast being the longest time of your day (Sticks out tongue)

Umi: Don't say that, I make sure I finish my food in time, no matter how large the servings are.

Yama: Yeah, she looks like a pig when eating. (Snickers)

Umi: Of course not! I am a proud maid of the Orimura, I'm not going to do something as barbaric as that.

I'mherepresent: These girls are really close… (Mumbles with a smile)

(After a few minutes…)

I'mherepresent: So you girls done arguing?

Kazan: I'll stop here, Umi going to get angry if I keep on teasing her.

Umi: (Grumbles)

I'mherepresent: Okay then let's move to Kazan-san and Yama-san, how do you two start your day?

Kazan: Well I do the same thing Umi and Sora; I wake up early and prepare for my duties as a maid. Though I do take a long bath. (Sticks tongue out)

Yama: Same for me though my only odd thing is that I remain in one of the commands like Sora in case anything comes up.

I sometimes deliver messages, personally sometimes to Chiasa-sama who is in the suspended reality created by [Zenchi No].

I'mherepresent: That's some normal routines though with the additional of odds bits here and there. Is it hard, your duties?

Sora: Not really because we became used to it long ago and the workload doesn't tax our bodies anymore with the fatigue it first brought us.

Umi: Though strike missions do tire me out once in a while.

Kazan: Yeah, we've been imprisoned for so long; our bodies lessened its tolerance to highly active mission which involves chasing or taking down big targets.

I'mherepresent: Oh before I forget, you four represent the elites of Ichika's guard squad right? Are there others that are like you four?

Sora: There are but currently they are still imprisoned but their release is approaching near because the IS summit is drawing near.

Their names are Ha, Kawa, Ki, Moya and Hari. I won't go into the details because they would be introduced later on in the story.

I'mherepresent: Yeah, I don't want to start flinging out spoilers here, so let's stop with just that and move to another question.

These next sets of questions are meant for you four to tell about your favorites and dislikes, just something the readers wanted to know.

Umi: Sounds like they want to know our tastes… I don't know if I should answer this. (Grumbles)

Kazan: Relax; you don't need to tell them about your embarrassing sides that only Ichika-sama saw and us of course… (Snickers)

Yama: I'm not trouble by this though; it's just questions after all.

I'mherepresent: Alright then let's start with this;

What are your favorite dishes?

Sora: For me its spicy food, spicy ramen being my favorite.

Umi: Anything delicious, but I prefer something salty and exotic.

Kazan: Actually Umi eats everything that can be eaten (Snickers again)

Umi: Shut up already! (Growls while blushing)

Kazan: Umi is embarrassed. Anyway for me I like sweet things! (Smiles brightly)

Umi: Yeah because you are too childish for anything meant for grownups.

Kazan: Muuuuu!

Yama: For me I like sour types of foods, anything sour is good for my tastes.

I'mherepresent: So Sora-san is for spicy foods, Umi is salty foods, Kazan is for sweet foods and Yama is for sour foods… I wonder why they fit so well…

Sora: There is really no deep reason for that; it's just our personal preferences.

I'mherepresent: Okay then, next question. What do you wear when you sleep?

Sora: Um… for me my kimono. I rarely wear anything else aside from my Kimono and Miko attire, well that and my casual when I went in a trip with Ichika months ago.

Umi: I change into short and a loose shirt.

Kazan: I sleep in just my underwear.

Yama: I sleep naked.

I'mherepresent: Seems like the answers got a wee bit too extreme in this question. (Laughs wryly)

Umi: Well the four of us are different; we are not like the Shinigami who are uniform in everything.

Kazan: Well they are clones of Izanami-sama so it was already certain that they would look alike. Though Nobume-sama and Miko-sama are quite unique in their own way.

I'mherepresent: Speaking of those two, I will be interviewing them soon… when I get my safety insurance that is… (Makes a worried expression)

Yama: Oh yeah, you are also set to interview our masters huh? It's been nice knowing you I'mherepresent-san.

I'mherepresent: Please don't kill me off just yet. Anyway let's go back to the questions, as for the third question, what do you do in your free time when you aren't being assigned? No maid work either.

Sora: Well for me it's reading and writing Haikus or training my sword skills.

Umi: I train, exercise and eat.

Kazan: I sing or compose some songs.

Yama: I just laze around like a sleepy cat.

I'mherepresent: That's pretty normal.

Kazan: Author-san is expecting something weird again! (Laughs)

Sora: Well I can't be helped; we serve the Orimura clan and the instance of us being linked to their reputation is something that cannot be avoided.

Umi: True, we do carry the image of the Orimura with us. Anyway author-san, please continue with the questions.

I'mherepresent: Okay then, so next one is… what are your preferences for men?

Sora, Umi, Kazan, Yama: Author-san…

I'mherepresent: Uh… yes?

Sora: Know that we are nothing more but servants of the Orimura family, more so we are care takers of our master's son. It is not in our nature to like others especially the opposite sex, because the focus of our lives is only for our young master, no else.

I'mherepresent: O-Okay then… sorry I asked…

So then how about we go to the questions of the readers?

Sora: (Sigh)… If you say so… this is the last part of the interview right?

I'mherepresent: Yes and then you four are finally free to go.

Kazan: Okay let's do it!

Yama: Hai…

Umi: Let's go!

I'mherepresent: Okay then here it is…

First one is from **Enigma95:**

1\. Will you four do an idol group?  
2\. Do you plan on raping ichika?  
3\. Do you like stalking?  
4\. Do make your own special move combo  
5\. What are you guys doing while imprisoned  
6\. If you were to go to another dimension alongside the other maids and Ichika (must be a place where there is war everywhere and not a place where there are peaceful type of world) pick one.  
7\. Fav weapons?  
8\. Dislike or hate the most  
9\. Hobbies?  
10\. Animal motiff  
11\. Embarrassing moments  
12\. Wtf moments  
13\. Fail of all times? (can be same as number 11,12)  
14\. How did you guys even get to the household? kidnapped? generation? this really confused me from the beginning of the family  
15\. Make ichika and author to order you and make an intro corner! Where the cast is watching mwhahhahaahaha since you guys are in a studio...funny if that were to happen  
16\. Kill counts  
17\. Specialties?  
18\. Go make an ahegao face and yandere face  
19\. I challenge you to... do a truth or dare to the prodigies (optional)  
20\. Besides the orimura family, who else are you people afraid of?  
21\. Do a poker face in front of ichika for the whole day  
22\. What's your arcana  
23\. Who will you spill your secrets... to ichika or the prodigies  
24\. Go do strip battle with ichika in card games  
25\. Play cards against humanity and say the most offensive things as possible  
26\. Are you all ninjas?  
27\. Go slash veggies and fruits as fast as possible and make a fruit smoothie while doing it

28\. Would you like to be massaged by a 10 year old Ichika?

Umi: What the hell!? What are there so many?

Kazan: And some of those questions confuse me because they are not questions anymore.

Sora: Well it's a question for us so let's answer it. So for the first question… do an idol group?

You mean prance around in a stage and sing ridiculous sounding songs in front of a crowd of humans? No, but if Ichika-sama orders us then we will do it with enthusiasm.

Yama: Yay to performing for Ichika-sama.

Sora: For the second question…

Sora, Umi, Kazan, Yama: NO! We would never do that to Ichika-sama!

I'mherepresent: Okay… please don't unleash your killing intent towards me!

Sora: Sorry the question just offended us… anyway for the 3rd question, of course we do stalking but we don't necessarily like it, well not if we are stalking Ichika-sama, it's our duty to monitor his safety.

For the fourth question, I wish I could answer this but I would decline, it's a secret for us servants alone.

Moving on to the 5th question, we did nothing, we merely waited for our release, since our cells are pitch black and sound proof room.

Kazan: It was a bit lonely being there all alone. (Pouts)

Sora: Anyway for the 6th question, sorry but we won't take our young master to somewhere dangerous, we would have him remain in this world, for his own safety.

For the 7th question, well for me it's the Katana.

Yama: I fight with my barehands, I'm a CQC specialist

Umi: I fight using a broadsword.

Kazan: I use swords too, but I switch to guns every now and then.

Sora: 8th question, we dislike seeing Ichika-sama sad or in pain, that is the one thing we don't ever want to see.

9th question, hobbies for me I reading and write stories and poems.

Umi: I train and eat.

Kazan: I sing and compose songs.

Yama: I just laze around.

Sora: For the 10th question, animal motif? Well for me I'm panda.

Kazan: Cats for me!

Umi: Dogs is my motif.

Yama: Sloths cause their lazy.

Sora: 11th, 12th and 13th question… I think there is one event that fits these three questions…

Umi: (Mumbles)

Kazan: (Mumbles)

Yama: (Mumbles)

Sora: It was back when we were still in the Orimura clan; Ichika-sama was still young that time… the four of us just got out after taking a bath with Ichika-sama, we did not know what came over us but… we suddenly got the urge to… masturbate while thinking of Ichika-sama…

I'mherepresent: O.O

Kazan: We saw Ichika-sama naked and frankly… he was quite big even for his age… so we could not help it… its Ichika-sama after all… so… (Nudges Umi)

Umi: A-Ah… well um… we start touching ourselves while we were changing in the locker rooms… we couldn't stop ourselves and kept going until we… um climaxed… but after we did that Ichika-sama came in and saw us without any clothes while lying on the floor…

Sora, Umi, Kazan, Yama: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I'mherepresent: Bffffh!

_[Our dear author was punch by the four ladies and was thrown to another room… please hold for a few minutes]_

(Later…)

I'mherepresent: I'm okay… at least I did not get sent into coma…

Sora: Sorry, it was simply too embarrassing for us… uuuuuu! At least Ichika-sama did not understand what we were doing back then or we would have committed seppuku right there…

Anyway next question 14th question, we already explained it above, just go see it there.

15th question… that would be a bit embarrassing for us… but if Ichika-sama commands it, then of course we'll do it.

16th question, kill counts? Lucky I was keeping a record of those. (Pulls out paper from his sleeve)

Let's see, for me it's 606, Umi is 604, Kazan is 600 while Yama is 604.

Yama: We really don't kill on a daily basis unlike our masters.

I'mherepresent: its fine, I'd prefer you four to not do it anyway.

Sora: 17th question, our specialties huh? I better not answer it because it will be revealed later on. So moving to the 18th question, I don't think that is something appropriate to do besides, but if Ichika-sama tells us so then I'll do it.

19th question, truth or dare with the prodigies or Ichika-sama, we might have to decline… we have our pride of Ichika-sama's servants… so next question…

20th question, we are only afraid of our masters… aside from them, nothing seems scary at all…

21st question, we do that every time, showing in our professional is a fatal mistake, especially in front of our masters.

22nd question, the hanged man arcana for the four of us…

23rd question, Ichika-sama is the obvious choice, but we will only do it if he allows us to do so.

24th question, strip battle!? (Reminded of the most embarrassing moment in her life)… next question!?

25th, sorry but we would like to clear from that types of games, it is not aligned with our profession as honored servants of the Orimura's heir.

26th, no, but we did receive training of ninjutsu and other stealthy skills ninja's use.

27th, we did do this once because Ichika-sama told us so… and that went messy with the entire kitchen being filled with splattered fruits and vegetables.

28th, the last question, well it can't be help if he ordered us but as much as possible we would like to avoid that, we don't want our master serving us it should be us that serves him.

I'mherepresent: Whew, that was long… but here is another question…

This one is from **ariboku34:**

All Ichika's servants have feelings for him? I mean in love? Did your love for him grow stronger because he is a Teenager/adult now?  
If Ichika rewards you all what will you ask?  
If Ichika want all his servants become his lovers what will you all do?  
Do you all meet Ichika?  
The world or Ichika who will you choice?  
Know that someone has cloned your beloved master Ichika, if you find the clone what will you all do?  
Question IF Ichika died how you all feel and what will you all do?

Sora: Kazan, you answer this time.

Kazan: Okay, so first question, I will say yes, all of us his guard squad love him, but the feelings vary, there are those who love him romantically but other love him in a platonic way… and… what is with that last part… but I have to admit Ichika-sama is becoming more and more good-looking as he got older.

When Ichika-sama rewards us and we get to choose what it is… we'll just say that he continues being with us. That is more than enough.

Ichika-sama wants us to be his lovers!? (Sora, Umi and Yama reacts too)

W-Well… if he says so… but that mights not happen now since we can't meet with him right now… (Pouts)

Ichika-sama or the world? Ichika-sama of course, nothing else matters to us.

If someone else clones Ichika-sama…

(Killing intent from the four floods the room…)

That is an insult to our master… if there is such in the story… we will personally make sure that it gets destroyed. We will not tolerate such sacrilege against Ichika-sama.

(A few minutes of cooldown for the four…)

Kazan: Sorry for that, the question earlier was really provoking our ire. But let's go back to the answering of questions.

As for the last question from **ariboku34-san… **If Ichika-sama dies… then we will follow him. Our fate is tied to his and wherever he goes, we will follow him.

I'mherepresent: Okay that answer was a little too… extreme… anyhow let's move to the next question.

This one is from **tomy98:**

1\. Out of all the servants are you four the strongest?  
2\. Will you visit the IS island within the next 3 weeks?  
3\. What would you do in the situation that Chifuyu finds you close to the academy?

Umi: This is my turn to answer.

If you are referring to our squad, then yes, the four of us are the commanding leaders of Ichika-sama's guard squad. But overall, we are maybe ranked 3rd or 4th.

As for us visit the academy, that won't happen later on and we have no reason to be afraid of Chifuyu-sama… she doesn't antagonize us because she perfectly knows of our intentions.

I'mherepresent: Another question from, this time from** Kobe11**:

What if Ichika wants a hug from you four but he gets a boner, will you take that opportunity with no hesitation or ask him if he will let you do it with him.

Yama: If Ichika-sama's needs arise then we will do our duty and relieve him…

(The four maids started mumbling while blushing)

I'mherepresent: I won't broach that subject, since I don't want to get punched… Next question, this one is from **Oslight:**

You're happy just by serving Ichika, but surely you'd want more, so what is it that you want?

What if Ichika preferred French maids instead of Mikos.

Sora: There is nothing more that we want, serving Ichika-sama is already pure bliss for us and even if he prefer (sniff) foreign servants over us… we will still serving him and be loyal to him no matter what…

Kazan: (Sniff)

Umi: (Sniff)

Yama: (Sniff)

I'mherepresent: Ah… oh no…

(After a few minutes of the four maids weeping their tears…)

I'mherepresent: You girls okay? Maybe another question will make you girls forget about that…

This one is from **Blackfrostbro:**

Your loyalty to Ichika is eternal and unwavering, right? So i assume that all of you will do everything Ichika ordered to you, so the question is, what will you do if Ichika asks all of you to have sex with him? XD  
Forgive my perverted question, but I'm just curious XD

Umi: If he says so then who are we to refuse him, we are his personal property and he can do to us whatever he desires.

I'mherepresent: Without any hesitation huh? So then next question from **Silver-Sakura-Blossom17:**

If you had one day alone with Ichika, What would you do?

Kazan: We would serve our young master of course, in whatever way he wants.

I'mherepresent: What if he wants to be served in a perverted way?

Kazan: Same thing, whatever Ichika-sama would wish we will do.

I'mherepresent: Alright then, let's move to the next question.

This is from **GenryuBlack94:**

for the question for the maids, perhaps:  
1\. if you were ordered by Izanami to forcefully bring back Ichika while the prodigies keep Chifuyu busy, how will you do it?  
2\. For Sora, compare to the rest attendant of Izanami, how powerful you are?

Sora: That's a tall order… but we have no choice, we will have to subdue Ichika-sama but we won't inflict him any serious injury we'll just make him, by doing that we might prevent something even nasty that might happen.

As for my ranking in Izanami-sama's retinue, I'm probably the one who is the weakest… especially with the Shinigami included.

I'mherepresent: Next question… this one is from **Apex85:**

You seem to be aware that your young lord isn't inclined to violence and madness unlike the rest of his family, so why do you continue to aid his kin in corrupting him? You proved in the rebellion that you prioritize him over the wishes of the rest of the clan, so why do you agree to oppose him now?

Also it was mentioned that he had approximately 200 attendants including yourselves, what happened to the rest of them?

Sora: (…)

Umi: (…)

Kazan: (…)

Yama: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Sora: This is quite unexpected… we don't approve at all about what the clan wants to do at all, since it would inevitably hurt Ichika-sama… but we can't disobey them either.

Their power is just too great… we can't mount up the courage to oppose them head on, not even secretly… If we do that, then the Orimura clan would kill us for it and 196 of our comrades who are still imprisoned deep under the Orimura territory.

We are in a deadlock at the moment… all we can do right now is bide our time.

I'mherepresent: You're in a very hard spot… and we keep bringing that up… sorry… but at least changing the question can help ease the mood.

This question is from **Cristos:**

Do you guys ever have erotic fantasies of ichika and what are they?  
What are your thoughts about Madoka?  
How would you rate yourselves from strongest to weakest?  
Do you guys know that the author based you guys from charcters from High School DxD (such as Irina and Xenovia)  
Who is the oldest among the group?  
What do you guys do on your off time? 

Yama: I'll handle this one.

Erotic fantasies… well… it's embarrassing to admit it but yeah we do… it mostly consists of us being domi–! (Sora, Umi and Kazan cover her mouth)

I'mherepresent: ?

Yama: Anyway, forget what I said… as for our thoughts about Madoka-sama.

We don't really hate her but at times she tends to be mean to Ichika-sama and the sight of that irritates us at times.

Rank ourselves in the clan's fighting force? In the scale of 1 to 10, 1 is the strongest and 10 being the weakest, we would be in number 3 or 4, same level as the veterans in the servant unit of the clan.

And wait really? We look like characters from another anime?

I'mherepresent: (Hands them a picture of Xenovia and Irina)

Yama: Look Umi, Kazan, your resemblance to these two are impeccable.

Kazan and Umi: Certainly… I think we need to watch this DxD anime if we have the time.

Yama: Let's leave these two for now, besides I still have to answer the last remaining questions.

The oldest in the group? Definitely Sora.

And as for our activities in our free time… we already listed them above, so just read them there.

I'mherepresent: We have another set of questions from **Cristos **still, though these are only for Kazan the one he favors among the maids.

Kazan: Oh really!? Then ask me those questions!

I'mherepresent:

How do you have a happy attitude a lot of the time?  
How good are you with swords? (I remember the arcade incident)  
Describe your favorite moments with Ichika  
How do you compare in a fight with Umi?  
Guilty pleasure? (Besides Ichika)  
Embarrassing moment with Ichika as a kid?  
Finally, what would you do if you were the same age as Ichika and had the ability to whatever you want to him with no harm placed against you?

Kazan: My happy attitude is just natural; I was like that since the very beginning.

As for my sword skills, let's say I can go toe-to-toe with Sora is who the strongest sword user among us and can put up a 30 second survival against one Shinigami warrior during the collapse, so I would say I am pretty strong.

I'mherepresent: 30 seconds against a Shinigami?

Kazan: One Shinigami can kill thousands, so last even just seconds against one is already great enough of a feat.

I'mherepresent: That's even more amazing… anyway please continue.

Kazan: Okay, as for my favorite moments with Ichika-sama… it was when we sang a song together. Haaa…. Ichika has such an angelic voice.

As for me fighting Umi, we are even. Our fighting styles don't deviate that much.

Guilty pleasure? Eating sweets. (Smiles cutely)

Embarrassing moments… what Sora said earlier… And I don't want to talk about that anymore…

And as for that last question… maybe… I'll hug Ichika-sama for a very long time and cuddle with him… (Makes a dreamy face)

I'mherepresent: I thought for sure you're going to say something lewd again, anyway two similar questions from **Guest no. 1 and Wrath.**

To the four servants are you in love with Ichika?

To the 4 servants:  
Are the 4 of you in love with Ichika?

They asked the same question.

Sora: We wouldn't answer that directly… admitting something like that would potentially disrupt our work as servants. But we do possess strong feelings for Ichika-sama.

I'mherepresent: **Guest no.2 **is also asking what happened to your comrades in Ichika's guard squad.

Sora: Like was said earlier, they are still imprisoned deep in the dungeons of the Orimura underground territories.

I'mherepresent: Whew, we have so many questions today… and we still have more here… this one is from **Lostinthedarkclouds:**

Q1 What are your deepest darkest desire?  
Q2 How was growing up like?  
Q3 Most fond memories?  
Q4 How was bath time with Ichika?  
Q5 Any wish you want fulfilled?

Sora: The first question was highly inappropriate so I won't give an answer… since it might reveal something we are not supposed to reveal, also it might be spoiler.

Growing up in the Orimura family is pretty hard at first, especially since mistake could give you a very hard time, but later on we grew used to it and everything seemed to become easy for us.

Our most found memories? Every moment with Ichika-sama is a precious moments that we are always fond of remembering.

Bath time with Ichika-sama… well it was very fun… but sometime a little too risky due to Ichika-sama touching us and his natural innocence that stirs dangerous feelings inside us…

And as for our wish… (Looks at the other three girls and looks back at me)

We only have one wish in our lives and that is for Ichika-sama to be happy in his life.

I'mherepresent: Really selfless, you four are really selfless… Ichika is so lucky to have you as his devoted servants.

Sora: It's the other way around author-san. We are lucky to have Ichika-sama.

I'mherepresent: True for that as well.

Anyway here is another set of questions for each of you from **Unicorn Gundam:**

Question for Sora:  
1\. What you say if Ichika say that he want to marry you?  
2\. Do you love Ichika more than anything?  
3\. What if Ichika tell you that he wanted you to come and live with him forever?  
4\. What is your favorite food?  
5\. Have you ever visit the outside world?  
6\. What will you do if Ichika dies?

Let's start with Sora-san.

Sora: I-If Ichika-sama wants to marry me!? I-I… I would accept of course… I will never refuse the orders of my young master! (Says with a lot of vigor)

To say I love Ichika-sama… it's a bit… embarrassing but yes… Ichika-sama is a pivotal part of my life and he doesn't need to tell me that, just to serve him and see him is more than enough to make me happy my entire life, but if he does say something like that to me… I-I would be at a loss… but I would still not refuse him… in fact I would happily say yes… (Smiles)

Anyway my favorite food is anything spicy.

Outside world? Yes, I do get mission that send me outside the Orimura territory but I don't stay on it for too long once I finish my mission, well not unless Ichika-sama is with me.

And… please… stop with these questions about Ichika-sama dying… I don't want to hear it anymore.

I'mherepresent: Sorry anyway the next questions are for Umi-san.

Question for Umi:  
1\. Where does your name come from ?  
2\. Who is the person that you hate in the Orimura family?  
3\. What if Ichika dies, what will you do then?

Umi: My name was given to me by Izanami-sama when she took me in, I don't know of my real name anymore.

I don't hate anyone in the Orimura family; we made clear of that earlier already.

Please what did Sora say earlier, enough about this grim scenario about Ichika-sama. (Frowns)

I'mherepresent: Sorry but there probably won't be any question like this now. Now let's move to Kazan-san.

Question for Kazan:  
1\. Do you ever have a wet dream with Ichika as the one dominate you?  
2\. What do you like to do the most?  
3\. Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be in bed with Ichika?

Kazan: Hey why do I get the lewd questions! Anyway… I did have some long ago and they were… AAAAAAAARGGGGH! Stop reminding me about those! Next question!

I what I like to do the most is to compose songs and sing them with Ichika-sama… aaaah those memories…

Actually all of us have been in bed with Ichika-sama when he was little, he sleeps beside him so that he won't cry, he was still looking for Izanami-sama's warmth at that time. He was really clingy, ehehehehehe!

I'mherepresent: Ichika's a very kind boy and somewhat clingy to those he loves, so I kinda expected that. Okay then for Yama-san here are your questions.

Question for Yama:  
1\. Would you carry Ichika's child if you ask you for it then?  
2\. Does the attendant ever have children with each other?  
3\. Would you marry Ichika if he asks you for it?  
4\. Which one of the prodigies do you hate the most?

Yama: Uh… that's a little too extreme… but of course yes would be my answer. (Blushes)

You mean marrying between attendants? I think it used to happen back then before the collapse but it stopped now because all the servants are artificially created females that cannot bear children unless they are impregnated by Ichika-sama or his father the patriarch.

They were made that way by Izanami-sama and Minazuki-sama.

Marrying Ichika-sama… you know my answer already… :P

Which of the prodigies I hate? I'm sorry but I don't hate them… it is not for a servant to feel hate for their masters.

I'mherepresent: Whew… that questions took longer than expected and we still have more to come.

This one is from **DarkManta:**

Okay here my questions for them.  
1\. You four are really strong; can you tell us your training menu after joining Orimura family?  
2\. Do you remember your life before joining the Orimura?  
3\. Do you regret become servant of Orimura family?  
4\. You guys always say that Ichika's orders are absolute, does that mean that you guys will do anything he ordered. will you guy still obey him even if he order you an unreasonable order such as " you girls must wear naked apron all day long today" or " you girls are my personal sex slave today."  
5\. If Ichika ordered you to fight against the prodigies, will you fight them?  
6\. What happened to the rest of your colleagues after Izanami released you from your cell?  
7\. Is Sora, Yama, Umi and Kazan are your real name?

Who will answer this?

Umi: I will do it, Sora must be tired of marathoning all these questions.

So for the first question, our training menu? It's a secret for now but it will be revealed later on in the story, so you'll just have to see it there.

Barely, we can't even remember anything clear anymore, we explained above already though.

No we don't regret joining the Orimura, after all we met Ichika because of it.

The 4th question though… this Darkmanta fellow… of course we will do whatever Ichika-sama says but don't insinuate that he will orders us something as lewd as that. Even if it is to fight against the prodigies, if that is Ichika-sama's wish, then it will be done, even if it means our death.

As for our comrades, they are still locked in the deep dungeons but some of them might be released soon.

And lastly, our names are just new ones Izanami-sama gave us, our old names are of course different but they don't really matter to us anymore.

I'mherepresent: Here is another one from **Frosts:**

1) Please describe of your favorite moments and what sort of trouble did each of you have gone through involving with Ichika as a child? 2) Did Ichika as a child request you all to be his hug pillow whenever he goes to sleep and did you all bath together with him?  
3) Judging on how the story goes, it almost the same as in one manga "Hanaukyo Maid Team" Though in this case it "Ichika Maid Team" so aside of the 200 personal attendants of Ichika, how many girls that are the benefactors of Ichika?  
4) Based on the last question, what if Ichika along with the largest army of maids/attendants/etc (I haven' got a clue of the actual numbers) including of scrolls, equipment, supplies, etc belonging to the Orimura Clan are somehow stranded on an unknown island in an unknown dimension and with no way at all to coming back what will you all do in such a situations?

Kazan: I will answer these!

Favorite moments with Ichika-sama… hmmm? I know!

It was when he took a bath with us, he invented a game where all of us would use our [Reiki's] to glide on the water and play soccer on it. That moment was so precious to us since all of us played with Ichika-sama for an entire day. There are other moments too, like when Ichika-sama refuses to take a bath and runs around the mansion wanting us to chase him… I think that was more like trouble for us, but it was still fun.

The real trouble is when Ichika-sama got sick all of a sudden, we were beaten horribly by the Shinigami for allowing Ichika-sama to get sick… still Ichika-sama stopped it and said we weren't at fault…

Ichika-sama does request us to act as his hug pillows, sometimes several of us. We would surround him and warm him up so that he doesn't cry in the middle of the night looking for Izanami-sama.

Aside from us, there are many more benefactors inside the clan that Ichika-sama helped and they are all very much loyal to Ichika-sama.

But the last question? What does that mean? Anyway if that were to happen, we would make sure no harm comes to Ichika-sama.

I'mherepresent: We are one step away to the end; we have another question, this time from **Jagi9x3:**

1\. What is your first thought about Ichika when you meet him for the first time and did you think he will be like the other Orimura girls?  
2\. Which do you prefer having a forbidding master and servant relationship or normal relationship?  
3\. Do all of Ichika's maids have the same feeling as you the way you feel to Ichika?

Yama: I'll take these.

At first, we already felt the defining traits Ichika-sama has and we were convinced that he will not be like his sisters, his aura after all bears no malice, even in the slightest. He's like an angel in the depths of hell.

Whatever relationship Ichika-sama can give us is fine and we would accept it without any complaints, even if he makes us his personal whores, we will embrace those roles and fill it with our utmost dedication. All of the servants feel the same way as us too, they could very well thrown themselves to the hellfire if Ichika so desired it.

But if you are talking about their feelings, it's pretty different; some are romantically viewing Ichika-sama while others respect him and love him like a little brother or as a kind leader.

I'mherepresent: Good, now this is the last question.

This is from **Worldwanderer 2.0:**

To Ichika's Maids:

Q: Aren't you loyal to Ichika? Don't you pledge your very lives to him? If so why do you work against his best interest and wellbeing by being at Izanami's beck and call? Why can't you all muster your love for your master and whatever courage you have left and defect over to his side? You don't have to run away now. Just wait until Ichika is away from Izanami's grasp and returns to ISA and then take that chance run away to his side? If you're at his side, you'll be safe and protected because even if Izanami and the aunts are mad at you four, they can't do much to you if you're at his side nor will they kill you without alerting or upsetting Ichika. Plus you can spill everything to Ichika about the secrets of the Orimura family and Izanami's schemes to him.

Sora: There are so many wrongs in this proposal.

First, even though Izanami-sama, Shizuka-sama and Minazuki-sama do love Ichika-sama, they won't hesitate to do what they need to do, especially if it involves betrayal. We already betrayed them once and we are at blade edge even now, if we do one more betrayal, our fate would be very gruesome that we are too afraid to contemplate it. If we defect now or any time later on, it won't bode any difference or change the situation.

Worst case scenario, Izanami-sama herself worst all three of them will personally deal with us and mobilize the entire Shinigami and the [Zenchi No]. They are not going to hold back on unleashing their powers.

I can easily imagine the genocide of Japan just from us defecting… the ire of the matriarchs are not to be trifled with.

Ichika-sama isn't going to be any help at all when the matriarchs go berserk, Ichika-sama can only appease them but as he is now, he can't stop them.

This clearly shows that you have no idea how powerful the matriarchs are… if you cross them… all hope will flee from you, even gods will forsake you and all you have to wait is a very gruesome end to your existence… that is exactly what happened to the rebel Orimura, even if they are comprised of powerful fighters they were wiped out quickly as soon as the matriarchs took the field.

But don't get me wrong, we are not abandoning Ichika-sama… we just can't risk ending our own lives by doing something stupid. We can't serve Ichika-sama if we are dead, so we need to do this for now, until Ichika-sama becomes strong enough…

I'mherepresent: I see… so the situation is this grave huh? I may have to get Ichika too… he is my ticket to survival when I interview the Orimura clan…

Anyway this is the end of the interview, thank for the time you four gave me.

Sora: Don't mention it and if you plan on leaving take this map to the underground pass so that you don't get ripped to shreds by the border and palace guards.

Umi: Farewell brave author.

Kazan: Bye, bye author!

Yama: Hope you survive.

I'mherepresent: Yes, I'm sure we will see each other again. Anyway I'm out of here.

Sora: Wait use this hatch that leads outside of Kyoto, you'll be 45% safe when you use this.

I'mherepresent: 45%... that's somehow reassuring… Anyway I'm off bye!

**Interview End**

_**End of interview no.4.**_

_**Need to get out of here… but sadly and tragically I will be coming back here soon to meet the monsters… geez my life…really! Anyway thank you for staying with me through this ordeal.**_

_**For the next one to be interviewed… it is… none other than… Ichika Orimura!**_

_**I had to pick him so that I can interview the Orimura clan later on without being killed, he is like my insurance.**_

_**Anyway for now, I'm out because I'm trying to flee from the Orimura territory.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Truth Be Told: 4th wall interview

A/N: The fifth interview, this one is for the clueless protagonists, Ichika Orimura. This interview has so many questions if I may say so; everybody just wants to ask Ichika about some very embarrassing things.

Edited some questions because of grammar issue and unrelated things.

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #5**

_**Once again here I am, I'mherepresent in my job as the interviewer of the characters of TbT. This time today I'm off the dangerous territory of the Orimura and have now successfully made it to the IS academy, in the room of Ichika Orimura in the 2**__**nd**__** year dorms.**_

_**Right now I'm with him, Ichika Orimura, the only boy of the IS academy, I just got and here got him right after he returned from the Orimura territory, training with his aunt.**_

_**He has changed a lot since last time, he is more mature and stronger, I can tell just by looking and also for a fact I'm the writer of the story. XD**_

_**Anyway here goes!**_

**[Start of Interview]**

I'mherepresent: Hello Ichika-san how are you today? Tired?

Ichika: I'm not really that tired, my stamina has really improved since then that I'm not anymore tired out with just normal traning.

I'mherepresent: (I don't think what you were doing was normal training… nobody could survive that unless they are you.)

_**[Makes a wry expression in secret]**_

Anyway you know why I'm here right Ichika-san?

Ichika: Yes, I was informed of it by Satella and Chifuyu-nee, you are here to interview me right?

I'mherepresent: Exactly so now I will warn you beforehand, some question, from me and the readers can get a bit… ummm… embarrassing for you so please bear with us for a bit and answer them, everybody wants to know what answers you have in mind.

Ichika: Of course, I will do this all the way!

_**[Smiles brightly]**_

I'mherepresent: What I expect from you. So now let's start with the questions.

_**[Pulls out the question list]**_

First of all, Ichika-san what do you feel about your situation now? Do compare it with how you are in the past.

Ichika: I'm pretty happy with the way I am now.

I used to be a very inexperienced and useless, always getting on everyone's way and nothing but a complete burden. Now however my hard work has paid off.

I grew strong and now able to protect everyone that I care for. That is already enough for me.

I'mherepresent: Yup you did get stronger and I mean… you really fought in very hard battle against opponents whose power and skills are beyond yours and survived and even won some, just basing from those are already enough to tell that you really have improved.

Not only in that aspect though you are also showing improvement in your dealings with women especially knowing their feelings, that I'm very much happy about.

Ichika: Y-Yeah… but I still get… um… a bit embarrassed when you mention about women… I mean I was confessed to by all of my friends… and it was…

_**[Blushes like a tomato]**_

I'mherepresent: I see… Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Linying, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Natasha Fairs and… uh… there so many of them I can't remember all, but let's just say that most of the women who are close with you have said that they love you as a man… some even used pretty bold methods to do so.

I guess you, who are receiving those without any warning would suddenly be struck by the worst case of shock and embarrassment.

Ichika: Yeah… but I'm happy too… that they all care for me… in fact I want to give them love too… all of them because choosing one is pretty hard and besides it would make things hard and awkward if I do.

I'mherepresent: Oh! Are you saying you want to make a harem!?

Ichika: Yes… No wait, that's not what I want to do.

I'mherepresent: You say you don't want to but in truth you already did.

Ichika: … Well… sigh… yes and I'm aware of it now…

I'mherepresent: No need to get so down like that Ichika, its every man's dream to have a harem and you… you hit the biggest jackpot by having not only the beautiful but also the most powerful of the women in the world.

I mean aside from the developing personal IS pilots, you snagged the most talented and powerful women in the world like Satella, Natasha, Natalia, Iris and especially your onee-chan… Chifuyu Orimura.

_**[Stands up and points at Ichika]**_

Ichika: W-Why is my sister included!? A-Anyway, I don't have a clear idea why women are being attracted to me but… cross that, I do have a slight idea why…

I'mherepresent: … Yes… exactly as you say… it's because of your natural kindness and your slightly dependent side that makes women flock to you.

Ichika: Wait what does that mean?

I'mherepresent: It means that your kindness is of course obviously a natural attraction for women around you but also because of your needy tendencies which mainly points to your recklessness and childishness at times that makes the women around you unable to leave you alone.

Ichika: Is that it?

I'mherepresent: Yup, but there are other sides to you that each of your women like. Can you name some of them because I think you have an idea what those qualities are?

Ichika: Well, I guess it's my determination when I do things, my genuine kindness and stubbornness at some things and… what else is there?

I'mherepresent: Maybe your rare childish moment at some rare occasions. This mainly applies to the older women, because trait makes them want to scold and then dote on you afterwards.

Ichika: Dote on me? Well there have been some occasions regarding that… when I just got well after the Okinawa battle, I tried getting up but Natalia-san scolded me for doing so however she then hugged me and comforted me afterwards

Natasha-san also told me off for being too glum right after I that same battle also but she became soft on me after the scolding, she patted my head and then bought me drinks.

Not just with older women but with Houki and the others too.

I'mherepresent: Hmmm… It seems that it doesn't matter the age, women just naturally want to take care of you. Lucky, extremely lucky.

_**[Makes a sly face]**_

Ichika: I guess so… I have been thinking about it all this time… I think I'm just very lucky to be this popular with women.

I'mherepresent: Popular, that's an understatement. They love you, some even obsessed about you.

Ichika: W-Well I can't say no to that, it would be ignorant of me if I try to act unknowledgeable to their feelings after learning it from them personally.

I'mherepresent: Good Ichika! You are now leveling up! You are not the dense boy everyone used to rage on.

Ichika: I know about that, apparently the comments on my character in the canon IS was pretty bad, you know the one you showed me earlier. It was not something I'm proud of; rather it hit me pretty bad… I was close to useless there…

I'mherepresent: Not really, I mean I can think of a few times you came through when it is needed the most.

Like when Tatenashi was about to be captured during the World Purge incident, you putting the fight back in the girls during the Gospel incident, you beating and saving Laura and also in the fight against your imouto… there are quite a few moments where you did not fail and triumph to do what you needed to do.

The biggest problem that the readers complain about you is your denseness, like when the girls try to drop hints and you still don't recognize it.

Ichika: That… that's the probably the biggest part of the complaint towards me.

_**[Glooms]**_

I'mherepresent: Now, now don't be too hard on yourself. Right now in TbT you are not anymore the dense protagonists everyone complains about, you are heroic now and is playing the biggest role.

And it's not just me; there are other authors out there who did try to improve you in their own way.

Ichika: And I'm very thankful for that… I thought I was really hated for being weak and idiotic.

I'mherepresent: Well I can't deny the part about the hate, but I think mostly what they just do is complaining about your shortcomings that don't seem to be getting fixed by Izuru-sama, your original author.

I don't really blame him but I do wonder what he had in store for you.

Ichika: (Sigh)… I do wonder about that myself… but I guess I should not worry about that too much, you are the author in-charge of me now I'mherepresent-san.

I'mherepresent: Yep and I'll make sure to make you one of the most heroic and epic protagonists or rather harem protagonists.

Ichika: Uh… T-Thanks…

I'mherepresent: Anyway let's move on to the next question about you, what do you think about the state of the world now? With the women higher than men system now, do you accept this new world order?

Ichika: Well, I don't really see that as a problem, things are still pretty normal for me although I cannot deny the fact that they are some changes in the society that I live in now. Basically women are more favored than men now, because of the IS.

I'mherepresent: And that doesn't bother you?

Ichika: Well, I can't deny the fact that it does but nothing will be done if I complain. I just have to accept it.

I'mherepresent: Whoa, but don't you think your acceding to that so easily?

Ichika: Not really, if I need to resist then I will resist. My sister did not raise me to be a pushover for anyone.

I'mherepresent: Anyone except for her.

Ichika: T-That's not the question! Chifuyu-nee doesn't take advantage of me!

I'mherepresent: But you do all the chores at home.

Ichika: That's because Chifuyu-nee can't and that she is busy with bigger things. I can't hold that against her if she lets me do all the grunt work.

I'mherepresent: But doesn't this represent the current state of the world now? Men being the weaker gender?

Ichika: That has nothing to do with it; Chifuyu is just plain strong regardless of being a woman. But apart from that, the real reason is because I really adore and cherish her, that's why I continue to do what I do.

I'mherepresent: What a caring brother… and Chifuyu-sama is really lucky to have you and of course you lucky to have her… I just realized that you two really do depend on each other; one can't function well without the other.

Ichika: That's the perfect description of our relationship.

_**[Smiles brightly]**_

I'mherepresent: (Very clingy to his onee-chan… that's very like you Ichika)

Anyway let's move to another question, regarding your friends, in the current storyline of TbT, how do they compare now?

Ichika: Everyone has really grown up and mature, both mentally and physically.

_**[Blushes again]**_

I'mherepresent: I can see that, so let me ask you this… who among your friends do you think has the greatest improvement?

Ichika: Greatest improvement? I would say… everyone. They don't hurt me anymore just because I do something they don't like, they also try to understand me better now and also… they are… well… pretty aggressive when showing their… affections for me… they did confess to me now so… I kinda expected that to be normal.

I'mherepresent: That's so like you to answer something like that, very Ichika-like. Always trying to be fair.

Ichika: Being fair is my mantra in life, sorry if it is not what you expect.

I'mherepresent: Don't worry, I don't hate this side of you Ichika so no need to apologize. So for next question, Ichika how many women do you think are romantically connected/interested with you?

Ichika: Interested? Romantically connected?

_**[Flustered]**_

I'mherepresent: Interested or romantically connected, either of the two can do. Come on, with the way you are now. I'm sure you can notice the brimming feelings of the women around you. You have finally broken through your own denseness right?

Ichika: … Sigh… I know… so about the women who are interested with me… I think they are in the number of… over 15 maybe.

I'mherepresent: Can you name them?

Ichika: N-Name them? Well… I think it includes… Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charl, Laura, Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi, Yu Na-san, Natasha-san, Natalia-san… um… Iris-san… Satella-san, Sylvia-san… Maya-sensei… Sakura, Shinobu, Emelia… Marika… Cherry-san… Ran-san… um… that's all I can remember.

I'mherepresent: Well that count will do for now… since the other members aren't yet ready to reveal their feelings. But wait what about your sisters?

Ichika: They're a given so I did not include them. I already know that Chifuyu-nee and Madoka love me… as a… b-brot…

I'mherepresent: Can't really say that straight now can you? I guess you already noticed it as well…

Ichika: C-Can we move to the next question for now?

I'mherepresent: Okay, okay, this question is reserved for later.

Anyway back to the earlier question, are you sure those are really all the women that are interested or attached to you?

Ichika: Well yes… wait… they are still some that I did not include… however they are just acquaintances for me.

I'mherepresent: Still do mention them…

Ichika: … O-Okay then… if you say so… there is this woman I meet when I was first mobbed by my fans, her name was Saya-san, another one that I met in Paris a woman named Chisaya-san, the Misaki-san that I met in Okinawa… and also…

I'mherepresent: … Your other big sister… Chigusa.

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: Was it too much to mention that?

Ichika: N-No… it's just that… it was still pretty hard to accept something like that… especially those things that she told me about our family… and the way she looked at Chifuyu-nee and the way Chifuyu looked at her… it really caused me a lot of pain… just from looking at them…

Also it made me confused… because of my other big sister's actions… I began to see something different in my relationship with my sisters, with Chifuyu-nee and Madoka…

I'mherepresent: (Damn I asked too many questions… but I guess this is not all bad… he is realizing the deeper details regarding the truth about him and his sisters…)

Let's skip that part for now, our focus today is about the women who are interested/romantically connected with you.

Do you still remember other women? I'm pretty sure there are…

Ichika: … Well there are still two… Izanami-san and Shizuka-san whom I met in Kyoto. Those two are probably the most extreme case to me, but it may be attributed to the fact that I resemble their lost son and nephew.

Still though, I think they trust me too much, because of what they were doing with me when I met them.

I'mherepresent: Yep, I know about that… extremely lucky for you Ichika.

_**[Gives Ichika a thumbs up]**_

Ichika: Please don't take this too lightly; I was really confused by that…

I'mherepresent: Of course, everyone would be confused if they are treated so kindly by strangers just because they resemble a missing family member of theirs.

(But I think you would be more surprised if you really knew what your true relationship with them is.)

Ichika: I'mherepresent-san?

I'mherepresent: N-Nothing. Let's move to another question.

This is related to the earlier question about the women connected to you. To you, who is the woman who seems to be the clingiest on you? This question doesn't include those outside the academy; only the girls and teachers inside it are included.

Ichika: Clingiest? You mean…

I'mherepresent: Yes, exactly as you think… the woman who are openly expressing or openly hinting their attraction to you.

Come on, name some of them.

Ichika: I see, this is actually about what you said earlier. This truly are some embarrassing questions.

_**[Blushes]**_

I'mherepresent: Just mention the names and maybe the moment where they showed their love for you if it is possible.

Ichika: … I guess passing from this question would count as cowardly, so… I'll answer this.

_**[Breathes deeply]**_

If I'm to choose… among of the girls who are… very daring towards me…

My picks are… Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi, Natasha-san, Natalia-san, Natasha-san, Tabane-nee, Satella-san and… that's all!

I'mherepresent: Eh? That's all of them?

Ichika: Why do you make it sound like I'm hiding more!?

I'mherepresent: Well namely because I know you are hiding more information. Come on, come clean here, at least name a few more.

_**[Grins deviously at Ichika]**_

Ichika: Guh! I-I can't really hide things can I… well there are a few more… well… it's just actually one… Chifuyu-nee.

I'mherepresent: Pffft!

Ichika: W-Why are you laughing!? I didn't mean it like that but Chifuyu and I did some things in the past that was a little too…

I'mherepresent: Don't worry, I'm not insulting you two… rather I was happy that you admitted that. Good job!

_**[Gives Ichika a thumbs up]**_

Ichika: What does that mean?

I'mherepresent: You'll know later on. But for now let's go back to the questioning.

Ichika, give me a short rundown of your feelings and thoughts about the women around you, it would be easier for you to describe them all for me.

Ichika: This is a more specific question than the last one huh?

Well okay then, I'll start with Houki.

Compared to how she was when I first entered the IS academy, Houki right now is far more mature and composed.

After she confessed to me, she doesn't lash out at me like she used to, instead she just holds it in but still puts on an unpleasant face. But aside that Houki is supporting me in everything I do, I would even daresay she is try to be the best support for me by trying to match my fighting style.

Sorry was that too arrogant of me?

I'mherepresent: No, of course, it is the truth after all. Do continue.

Ichika: Anyway, I also think she is much prettier than before too, I noticed that she had gained height and even slight muscles. I mean I saw her in her underwear once… I did not peek mind you… I saw the slightly toned muscles on her abdomen; arms and legs… it really made her look hot to me…

I'mherepresent: So you really are gaining an interest on a girl's body now… but I think you are already interested before this, so it may be rude of me to say that.

I really just can't associate her now with the same Houki that I was training with when I was young… well she is still that Houki but she is way better than the former one.

Ichika: She is the main heroine of the canon IS story, I stuck to that, even though slightly, when I wrote the TbT story line as well.

Also you forgot to mention about her breasts, she is one of the gifted ones among your friends.

I'mherepresent: U-Um… Yes, I do get captivated by those at times, especially when we were practicing Kendo together… the way they bounce…

_**[Looks to the side with an embarrassed face]**_

Ichika: (One up point for Miss Houki)

I'mherepresent: Next one, what about Miss Cecilia Alcott.

Ichika: Cecilia, I made me laugh at times whenever I remember the old Cecilia and how much different she is now.

I mean it wasn't last year when she was openly antagonizing me because I'm the only male IS pilot, now however she is one of my greatest allies and a woman who loves me.

So much has changed in Cecilia now, she is not anymore haughty well she still doesn't that in some occasion, but not as excessive as in the past. She is openly understands other people now and humbles down to their level too.

If I'm to describe Cecilia's growth, from a spoiled ojou-sama to a mature and bona-fide princess.

Also I noticed that Cecilia have grown as well, I mean her chest and curves grew in a good way. They may rival Houki's soon.

I'mherepresent: That's to be expected Ichika, Cecilia is of British descent and of course her growth would lead to that.

But I think that is not the case here… right Ichika?

Ichika: Yeah, that is totally not the reason…

I'mherepresent: Anyway let's not broach on that subject and move to Miss Huang Linying, you're second childhood friend.

Ichika: Rin doesn't really have any bad traits that needed to be changed… well aside from her craziness sometimes. I just grew to like Rin as she is; her hyper energetic nature is what made her my 2nd childhood friend. She's like a fire during the coldest winter; you'll never get bored when you are with her.

But I do have to point out that Rin has one glaring flaw in her personality and that is her pettiness.

But now, Rin has abandoned the flaw and now acts maturely to others especially to the first years but lately she's seems to be going back to that old flaw. -_-

I'mherepresent: So you like hyper girls in general?

Ichika: Not really, but just because it was Rin. If it was anyone else, I don't think I would develop this much liking that I feel for Rin.

I'mherepresent: Almost as if you knew she was the right girl to befriend. But aside from that, about Miss Huang's physical flare, do you have any comments on that.

Ichika: Well, regarding that… I think Rin has made a splendid growth on her chest part.

I'mherepresent: Really!? Did you see?

Ichika: Well, yeah… back when she was changing I saw Rin's in her underwear, the bra specifically… I think she did not change its size because I saw her breasts are slightly being restricted by it.

The growth is not in the level of Houki but it is certainly growing. Rin sees her breasts being small as a problem; now that it has grown I think she will be less troubled.

I'mherepresent: You don't know the half of it. Anyway let's move to Miss Charlotte Dunois, your temporary male friend.

Ichika: Charlotte is already a nice girl and boy when I first met her. She is easy to get along with, flexible and generally a good friend. Though she had that same quirk as Houki and the rest which is suddenly attacking me whenever I do something wrong.

But that seem to have toned down in Charlotte too. I think right now she is even sweeter than she was before and also she seemed to have become even sexier too. I saw Charlotte naked several times now and I can the changes with just one look. Charlotte grew even more on the chest area too and the slight muscles that I saw when she was in her IS suit.

Charlotte seems to be a mediator of the group, because she can easily dispersed any form of fighting with just her kind smile.

I'mherepresent: I think I should tell you this, Charlotte was one of the most famous of your harem to the masses, the abundance of doujins about her is great, a perfect testament of her popularity.

Ichika: Really? Well you did show me that Charlotte bunny figure and I was surprised of that but to think she is this famous. It makes me proud as her friend.

I'mherepresent: And do you know what the reason is for that?

Ichika: Hmmm? Maybe her kindness?

I'mherepresent: Close enough, anyway let's go to the next one. To Miss Silver Loli, Laura Bodewig!

Ichika: Ehehehehehe… That's a funny nickname and it really suits Laura too. I can imagine what her face would look like if she heard that.

_**[Imagines Laura's cutest expressions]**_

I'mherepresent: My guess on that though is I think she'll be fuming at me for giving her that nickname.

Ichika: I don't think so, if it was the Laura a year ago, she would have, but now I don't so. Laura has changed so much since then, from the uptight soldier she turned to one of my most valued comrade and probably the cutest girl I have seen when embarrassed or confused.

I'mherepresent: Really, I guess being small has its perks.

_**[Nods]**_

Ichika: Laura's just looks like a little sister to me, sure wish she was my little sister.

I'mherepresent: That was…

(That statement sounded very grim to two people…)

Ichika: But I have already a little sister and she is very cute too, Laura also… she confessed to me and I don't think that her being an imouto to me would work. She took up all that courage that she had when she confessed to me and I'm really happy to her that she thinks of me like that… but I feel guilty too… not just to Laura but to all those that confessed to me.

They told me their feelings but in turn I did not answer…

I'mherepresent: No need to be like that, as of now you can't choose because of the circumstances… and the girls understand that as well. Don't force yourself to choose prematurely you'll just hurt them if you do and that includes yourself.

Ichika: I understand… it's just that…

_**[Slaps his cheeks]**_

Sorry for that, my gloomy self is gaining on me again.

I'mherepresent: Good you bounce back pretty fast. So this time we move to Miss Tatenashi Sarashiki, the playful Student Council President. The first girl to ever make you nosebleed by exposing her thighs and cleavage.

Ichika: (…)

_**[Again blushes due to embarrassment]**_

I'mherepresent: I see the moment is still fresh or is it the new memories of her stinging your mind.

Ichika: Y-Yeah… something like that…

I'mherepresent: But before we get to that, let's discuss first your current impression with Miss Tatenashi. What do you think of her now that she has confessed to you?

Ichika: I'm a little… no… I should have seen it coming but I was pretty dull back then so I did not notice, so when she confessed to me I was pretty shocked.

But that did not make things awkward between us, rather it made us closer than before. Also Tatenashi-san seemed to have developed a slightly dependent side to me. Not be arrogant or boastful here but I can see that she sometimes subtly asks for my attention and also I think she is passing the leader role to me instead of taking it herself.

I'mherepresent: That's her way to depend on you. She is the powerful heir of the Sarashiki family but she is still a girl, a girl in-love. She wants you, the boy she loves to take the lead for her.

Ichika: Really? I am doing a good job though?

I'mherepresent: Don't worry the fact that all of you are alive is enough of a testament of your correct judgment.

Ichika: I guess so.

I'mherepresent: Anyway let's not dwell on a serious subject like that and go to your thoughts about Miss Tatenashi herself; you know what a boy would think of a beautiful girl like her.

Ichika: If you ask me that… Tatenashi-san, nothing has changed about how I view her. To me is she one of the most mysterious and most beautiful girls I know.

But also added to that is the new attraction to her when she confessed to me… I don't know what it is but I think it is sexual attraction…

Tatenashi grew even more than the last time… her feminine charms seemed to have increased even more to the point that at times I just stare at her with a stupid looking face.

I'mherepresent: You mean she is more attractive than the rest of the girls?

Ichika: No, everyone is plenty beautiful with their different charms that make them unique. But Tatenashi, she's like a cat that invites me in but then runs away… making me very interested.

I'mherepresent: I better not ask that topic even further; this just may cause the other girls to kill me after this interview.

_**[Shivers]**_

Ichika: Well Tatenashi is certainly very attractive. Her bust probably is at the same level as Houki's but still in the level of the older women…

I'mherepresent: But still very good to look at right?

Ichika: Yeah, she has this milky white skin after all and the trained yet curvaceous figure…

I'mherepresent: I see… you have an eye for that…

_**[Nods while smiling]**_

Ichika: I do have a weakness against pushy and beautiful types like Tatenashi… add to that she has the body for it so… yeah… I'm attracted to her and of course this is the same for Yu Na-san.

She is like Tatenashi-san but way more playful. She is plenty beautiful too, I mean she is like one of those beautiful Korean pop stars.

I'mherepresent: I see, so Tatenashi and Yu Na are on the side of girls that appeals to you the most huh?

Ichika: Everyone is attractive to me but her… yeah… Tatenashi and Yu Na are a little bit more attractive.

I'mherepresent: So then from the onee-chan, let's move to the Sarashiki imouto, Kanzashi-chan.

Ichika: Kanzashi is pretty cute for me and probably one of the sweetest girls I know.

I was a little worried that she hated me in the past but I'm glad that she doesn't, there was just misunderstanding between us at that time. But I'm glad my tenacity on trying to gain her trust paid off and of course led to the good relationship we have now.

And that also started our mutual anime watching from time to time, Kanzashi lets me borrow a lot of her anime CDs.

I'mherepresent: She does like anime, something she had as her past time maybe during when she was still not in good terms with her onee-chan.

You do like anime too right Ichika?

Ichika: Yes, we did watch it several times and she still spoils stuff for me whenever she gets way into watching it still that makes her cute especially when she apologize to me afterwards.

She was really cute.

_**[Makes a smile]**_

And when she confessed to me, my view on her changed. I now begin to see her in a new light, turns out she is more than cute, she is very brave and determined as well. I was stunned by the length she went just to relay her feelings for me. To get naked and then confess… almost lost control on myself back then.

_**[Averts his face]**_

I'mherepresent: I see, let me guess did she do something daring like her sister did?

Ichika: Yeah… But that doesn't define Kanzashi… she's is amazing even though without stripping… no wait!

I'mherepresent: I understand… I seem to grasp another side of your tastes Ichika.

You want girls that are dependent on you… but then again you are attracted to independent strong willed women.

Ichika: I-I like both types!

I'mherepresent: I see… so this is the trait of a harem master… every type in your strike zone.

Ichika: You're making me look like I'm some perverted idiot who goes after women of all ages.

I'mherepresent: Well you are, minus the idiot part because you don't fit that description… you are the perfect example of a Lucky pervert, even more so here in TbT because your luck is becoming greater and greater at every passing chapter.

Ichika: I do admit that I get blessed by luck with women but… I'm not really doing it on purpose!

_**[Puts on a troubled face]**_

I'mherepresent: I know, a lucky pervert doesn't it on purpose but rather it naturally happens to them.

_**[Winks at Ichika]**_

Ichika: This will totally blow up my image…

I'mherepresent: Don't worry, I mean everyone know about you being like this in fact they have already come to accept it.

Anyway I have another question; this is now for the first years. How would you describe the new crops in your ranks?

Ichika: Oh them, I'll start off with Sakura Tachibana.

She is a pretty girl but if you ask me she looks like a much more composed version of Houki. From what I have heard she is pretty reliable and a very good class leader for her classmates.

While I haven't got to know her better, I did fight alongside her and I know from that experience that she is a very reliable ally. But I think she seems to be hiding something, I may just be being paranoid but I can see in every move she makes, hesitation is always present.

For Emelia, I think she is a great person too… but I can totally sense a feeling of agitation from her, only hidden by the face she developed as a celebrity. But our first conversation to each other during the Tactical IS meet, I understood her even though a little. She seems to be having some problems with her IS pilot career. I would really like to help her.

I'mherepresent: Well the pressure of being both a celebrity and an IS pilot is taxing, since she has to cope with the demands of both careers now.

Ichika: All the more reason that I want to help her.

I'mherepresent: Speaking of helping, what about the Australian self-proclaimed ninja, Shinobu?

Ichika: I think she needs my help too, I find it endearing that a cute and hyperactive girl like she is would be inept totally in technology. Last time I just held back my laughter when I found Shinobu shivering inside an elevator after being stuck there for god knows how long.

I'mherepresent: If it was me I'd be rolling on the floor laughing my head off.

Ichika: That's not nice. But anyhow I would like to personally help her, but I think Rin is the best person for that, she and Shinobu hang around with each other after all.

Moving to the smallest girl, Marika. I see that she is like Cecilia all over again, but with less haughtiness and more on insecurity because of her height and image that bears resemblance to that of a child.

I did not have that any interaction with her, but I do know from how she interacted with Cecilia. She may be having some serious issues with her family. Still I know she is a good girl.

I'mherepresent: O.O

You're really sharp now Ichika, to dish out an answer as close as that.

Ichika: Thanks, I've been honing the skill of mine. It helps me especially in picking up on the mood of my friends.

I'mherepresent: So then to the last one, the soldier, Aila Argyros.

Ichika: Her huh? I'm awfully reminded of Laura whenever I see her. Though she is much colder than Laura was to me at the first time we met. I even think she hates me.

I'mherepresent: You thought of the same when you first met Laura but now look at what is the relationship between you two. Made Aila would soften up later on and then treat you better, all that is needed for that is another big event where you swoop in and save little Aila from danger.

Ichika: I feel guilty though to ask for something terrible to happen just to be on good terms with Aila, I'll try to talk to her if I have a chance and if she doesn't blow me off.

I'mherepresent: I have every faith in your womanizing skills Ichika-sama.

_**[Bows]**_

Ichika: Somehow I dislike that term…

_**[Makes a complicated face in return]**_

I'mherepresent: Lastly what about Miss Ran Gotanda, your longtime fan-girl.

Ichika: Oh, Ran too… I almost forgot about her.

First of all I'm happy that Ran managed to enter the IS academy and even more when she was given a chance to become a representative candidate of England and even given a personalized unit.

I look forward to training her personally because I promised her that last time we met.

I'mherepresent: But Ichika do you realize something in Ran, something similar that she is to the rest of your friends.

Ichika: … Yeah… I realized that as well… I was a fool to not have noticed that in the beginning. All those hints being dropped by Dan and then Rin's obvious actions towards Ran.

I should have known Ran also fell for me… and I sound a little haughty when I say that…

_**[Again makes another complicated expression]**_

I'mherepresent: Don't worry; nobody could associate you with haughtiness you are after all one of the humblest persons in this world.

Also it's all good now because you finally know about her feelings; at least you won't constantly hurt her like you did in the past by acting clueless.

Ichika: I guess so.

_**[Sighs deeply]**_

I'mherepresent: So next question; what about the older women around you, what do you think about them?

Ichika: I'll start with Natasha-san, I like her because of her professionalism and her genuine caring for others, she is like a motherly figure in the academy but at times she can be cute too… that is when she is being shy or embarrassed of something… I feel like I'm looking at a child when Natasha-san is like that.

Also she is one of the beauties in the academy that never fail to fluster me… especially after what happened between us.

Next is Satella-san, I like her because she is a very good leader and somewhat… caring figure to others… even after finding out her past and what she did… my view of her did not change in fact I feel even closer to her and want to help her.

Next is Natalia-san… I can only say she is very beautiful… and busty and… dangerous… but I feel very comforted when I'm with her… I don't know why but she seems like a person who would understand you if you have a problem. I think this is because of the motherly sides she has _**[Blushes when his thoughts wander to Natalia's breasts]**_

Next is Iris-san… I think she's like the grown up Rin. She is very active and diligent on all that she does and is a very important inspirational figure to everyone. She also has this fit and trained body that seems to be very keen on catching my attention.

I'mherepresent: What about the divas?

Ichika: They are yet again another level I want to reach… but that may take a very long while. Still they are very beautiful…

I'mherepresent: Then your sisters? Chifuyu and Madoka, what do you think about the changes in them?

Ichika: Well Madoka… I'm happy with the changes in Madoka. Finally she is out of the cruel world that she was sent in and now with us, her real family.

I like the fact that she is tries to blend in with her new surroundings but her social skills, as I have been told… needs some work.

And as for Chifuyu-nee… I'm uh… I'm not sure what word I can use to describe her… She is… far more beautiful than the past now… and the weird color of her eyes that can put me in a daze whenever I look at it straight…

I can't really read Chifuyu-nee as of now… I think she just went up another level again and left me behind… even with the training I had with Shizuka-san, I think the only thing I could do is stand against her… defeating her is another thing and that is something that I can just dream about…

I kind expected this though… Chifuyu-nee's growth doesn't seem to stop and this defeat just gave her the boost she needed to reach another level…

That's why I'll train more so that I can finally reach her… _**[Smiles]**_

I'mherepresent: Well you'll that in the story… you'll be doing lots of training not just to reach your nee-san but also to prepare for the IS summit.

Anyhow, we have limited time here so let's move to the questions the readers have sent you, so be prepared, some are quite embarrassing for you XD

Here is a question from **ariboku34: **  
You have a loyal servant and some of them have is in love with you if you know it what will you do? Will you love them back?  
Please tell your feelings about the girls you have met?  
Tell us your feelings about your IS units? You know Shirokishi, Kurokishi, Setsura, and Saisho hono?  
How many women that you will take as a wives?  
Are you secretly a sadist? I really think you are  
If somehow you travel to Marvel universe what will you do?  
If you send to a world of gods, angel, demon and gain immortality what will you do?

If you somehow travel to Dynasty Warriors universe will you unite China to peace and you somehow managed gain many affection of the ladies of Romance of Three kingdom what will you do?  
Same question but it is the Koihime Musou universe that almost all the character are female what will you do?

Ichika: M-Me… I have loyal servants!? Since when? It's just me and Chifuyu-nee, with Madoka included now. Personally I dislike having them because their presence would just make me a lazy bum!

But if in the case that I have, I won't rely on them for everything, instead I will do things for myself to ease to work and maybe help them if needed.

I'mherepresent: Whew… that statement would have been the death of your maids.

_**[Mumbles secretly]**_

Ichika: Did you say something?

I'mherepresent: Nothing, do continue.

Ichika: Anyway… About my feelings about the girls? Who among them do you mean? If it is my friends I have already told my feelings for them above.

But about my IS… Firstly for Shirokishi, I depend on her power most of the time. I frequently use [Hakuren] and [Rairaku Byakuya] which is her powers; you can say that she is like my main partner in all the battles I fight in.

For Setsura… I don't know but she awfully looks like a mini version of Shirokishi. And she is quite a sweet girl, kinda like Kanzashi, because she always worries about me. To me, she is like a little sister which is also my companion in my battles, a supporting entity inside my IS.

Saisho Hono, I haven't seen her or used her that much probably because I don't really know how to use her system just yet. But I sense a lot of ambition in her when I first received her from Tabane-nee.

But Kurokishi... She is by far the most mysterious entity in my IS... I have no clear idea how to deal with her.

I'mherepresent: So you now know about the cores too… It seems that your synchronization with them is greater than what I first thought.

Ichika: I worked hard on that everyday starting the battle against the Fire IS. Glad it finally did pay off.

I'mherepresent: Anyway please answer the rest of the question.

Ichika: Okay so the next question is… wait!? About my wives! How many wives I will take!? Wait what does this mean!?

I'mherepresent: A harem of course!

Ichika: This is… well I did say something about this… a-anyway just for the sake of my promise I will try to answer this… maybe everyone?

I'mherepresent: Is it possible for you to give specific names?

Ichika: Come on, give me a break here!

I'mherepresent: So just four names and whisper them to me.

Ichika: Four?

I'mherepresent: Come on that's the least I can give you, you promised me you know.

Ichika: … Okay… _**[Leans in]**_

I'mherepresent: _**[Leans in as well]**_

Ichika: It's… Houki… Natasha-san… Natalia-san… and… Chi–!

_**[BOOM]**_

I'mherepresent: Hm?

Ichika: Hm?

_**[Both look towards the door of the room]**_

I'mherepresent: What was that?

Ichika: Don't know, maybe some passerby?

I'mherepresent: Yeah, passerby… anyway do continue with the answering…

Ichika: Okay… wait me a sadist? I'm not. I dislike hurting or being mean to women!

I'mherepresent: Really? But I think that will change when the situation is in the bed. _**[Grins]**_

Ichika: I'm not! Just drop this subject already!

I'mherepresent: Alright, alright… so next question is, if somehow you travel to Marvel universe what will you do?

Ichika: Marvel? You mean that world full of heroes?

I'mherepresent: Yep, you know Spiderman, Hulk, and Iron Man of the sort.

Ichika: Oh, that… I think I would do my best and help the heroes there. They seem to have a lot of enemies there if I remember correctly.

I'mherepresent: Really? Are you sure you know make the women there fall for you instead?

Ichika: Please stop saying that! I wouldn't do that, I'm serious about what I said about helping them and not focus on womanizing.

I'mherepresent: Okay, okay so next question.

Ichika: Immortality? In the world of devils and angels… I would obvious move to help the angel destroy the devils. It's pretty obvious after all.

And if it is in the old China… Maybe I'll learn martial arts and… um do something maybe… I think I'll build an army too…

I'mherepresent: An army full of women? Of course that's the obvious part.

Ichika: Sigh… there goes my reputation… _**[Glums down]**_

I'mherepresent: Especially in the Koihime musou, a lot of girls there are especially right in your strike zone… Kan'u especially _**[Winks at Ichika]**_

Ichika: Author-san… you're really trying to wreck my image here.

I'mherepresent: Not at all, in fact that image is liked by many. That I assure you.

Ichika: Really… what kind of world I'm in then?

I'mherepresent: No need to be that gloomy, you have lots of questions to answer still and you won't be able to answer them all if you become gloomy. So here is the next question, this one is from **eugenio4079:**

1\. If you had to go to the dark side and leave to save the ones you care for would you do it?  
2\. If you meet your whole family would be angry at them for leaving you or happy that you meet them?  
3\. Would you ever read other fan fictions about yourself?  
4\. What would be your dying wish?  
5\. If you should die how would you want to die for example you could die fighting and like die epic or die resting something like that?

Ichika: Any risk won't be any problem for me if it is to protect those I love. That is nonetheless the role that I will do as a man. And if I do become the threat in the future, I'd rather have it that my sister or my friends would put an end to me.

I'mherepresent: That's pretty grim Ichika… thankfully that is not going to happen in this story… I think… anyway please go on.

Ichika: Okay, for the second question, me meeting my family… I would have lots of mixed reactions, but I don't know if I would be angry at them. The anger has passed already, what I am now is curious about them… I really want some answers.

And fanfictions? Is it those stories that with me in it?

I'mherepresent: Yep, TbT is also a fanfiction of you.

Ichika: I just read those when I'mherepresent-san gave me the links to the stories earlier before the interview; I had time to read a little before he arrived. I must say everyone has really good imagination and artistic skill to write those kinds of stories not just of me but of my companions too.

I'mherepresent: Later you'll find out more about that, so let's move on for now.

Ichika: Right… so this is about my dying wish… Well, if anything happens to me I'd be at peace to know that everyone is safe. That's all.

I'mherepresent: Every hero wants that to happen to their loved ones, but you know they would be saddened if you died, so don't do that, you need to comeback alive after every fight so that the girls don't lose their will to fight and live at the same time.

Ichika: Yes, I know and I will make sure my life is not endangered to prevent that from happening.

I'mherepresent: That's more like it; sorry if this next question is still about you dying. If you should die how would you want to die for example you could die fighting or die at peace?

Ichika: If there is a chance to prevent my death, I will take it and stubbornly try to keep my life intact. But let's if the worst result is inevitable, I would prefer to die fighting. But also, I would like to die in the arms of my sister… Chifuyu-nee is the one that raised me and it is fitting that I should die in her arms…

… I'm being too grim here! _**[Slaps his cheeks]**_

I'mherepresent: Yup let's put a stop to the doom and gloom atmosphere and go to the next question.

This is new set of questions is from **B123:**

1) Since you found out that Houki, Celilia, Rin, Charl, Laura, Tatenashi, Kanzashi and the others all had feelings for you, how did that make you feel?

2) If you had to choose one, which girl would you pick as your girlfriend?

3) Did you ever have erotic fantasies of any of your friends before they all admitted their feeling to you? If so then what were the scenarios/set up for each girl?

4) How does it make you feel being told that you have a sister complex towards Chifuyu and sometimes Madoka?

5) Before being found out that your a IS user, what was your main goal in life?

6) Do you still wish for other male IS users to found?

7) What is your feeling on polygamy?

8) So if the world gave you permission to marry/be with all of the girls that have feeling for you, only on the condition that they wish to see if your ability to pilot the IS could be carried on to you male offspring, would you take the offer or turn it down?

9) Also do you see yourself as a parent/a father type material? Plus what would be your choice of names for your kid(s), both a boy and a girl?

10) Do you have a favourite anime/manga? If you do then who is your favourite protagonist and antagonist?

11) What do you feel about the recent revelations on finding out about what you now know of your family?

12) Also are you still somewhat angry at Chifuyu for hiding the fact about your family for so long?

13) If you could go back to any time period what would it be?

14 If you had a choice of a superpower(s) then what would it be?

15) If given the choice to go back and change your fate being a IS user, would you take it to see what could have been your life?

Ichika: It made me feel very happy… well that was right after the big surprise that came first. I did not really expect that all of them had such feelings towards me. However it made me feel a guilty as well, I wasn't able to answer their feelings because I still don't know what my stand is, about who I like the most… I just can't decide. So for now, I'm going with the best solution I can think of and that is to try and be affectionate with all of them.

That's my solution because I can't pick anyone right now, I just might hurt them and myself if I try to hurry myself.

E-Erotic fantasies? What is with this question!? I did not have any of them!? Really! _**[Makes an agitated face]**_

I'mherepresent: Not really good at lying aren't you Ichika… I can perfectly see through the obvious lie you are putting on. If you can't give everything… maybe at least give one…

Ichika: If you put it like that… In all honesty I did have one… or two… three… Let's just say I had some… but it's too embarrassing to reveal it.

I'mherepresent: That is considered a spoiler now that I remember it, so we'll just leave it at that, it will be revealed in the main story after all. So let's move to the fourth question.

Ichika: Okay… wait sister complex!? This is ridiculous why I'm a sis-con when I just care for the welfare of my sisters. Chifuyu-nee doesn't know housework and is practically helpless on normal stuff without me also the fact that she raised me her whole life, it is only natural for me to care for her greatly!

Madoka too, she hasn't grown up in a suitable environment that's why I'm doing my best to give her a good life now by acting like a family to her.

All that I'm doing for my sisters are not ground to call me a sis-con!

I'mherepresent: Ichika… you're really not going to admit this… well anyway this is what makes you fun… this denial of yours just cracks me up every time.

Ichika: (Sigh)... Anyway for the next question, about my original goal before the IS is the just finish the university and get a proper job. Maybe help Chifuyu-nee with our expenses, just like that. Nothing special really. But I think I prefer this life that I have now more than that one, it's just more fun to be in the IS academy.

As for the next question, new male IS pilots? If it is possible I would like to have some found, at least I could have some more male companions in the academy. But you know, after knowing from Tabane the deeper specifics about the IS, I'm not really counting on that anymore, the fact that she told me killed all hope for new male to pilot an IS. Well there is one way to circumvent that though, but the method of it includes me, my friends and a very lewd act which I don't want to specify anymore. _**[Blushes with a shy expression]**_

And the next question totally falls on that method I don't like to explain. Polygamy huh… I have read into it and I admit it sounds tempting to do… Can we just go to the next question please?

I'mherepresent: Still the same as the former… So if the world gave you permission to marry/be with all of the girls that have feeling for you, only on the condition that they wish to see if your ability to pilot the IS could be carried on to you male offspring, would you take the offer or turn it down?

Ichika: Really? If it is for the best then I will swallow all the disagreements my conscious might dish out and do it, but I won't do it for those nations who just want to get my children and turn them to their own personal pilots.

I would care for my children and become a good parent to them; I'll never forsake or endanger them. But naming them... for me isn't that much of a problem, I'll just name the boy… uh… well at least I know that I'll name my daughters, Chifuyu-nee's name or Madoka.

Favorite manga? I think it would be Witch Craft Works, the plot is just funny and I like the relationship between the two protagonists, Honoka and Ayaka. And also the protagonist Honoka seems to be the same as me… As for the antagonists… I think it would be… Zeref of Fairy Tail… I don't know but I just like the fact that he doesn't act that evil for a villain.

I'mherepresent: I guess letting you borrow those mangas are worth it, but you did not mention the others you also liked.

Ichika: I just chose those I think were the best.

I'mherepresent: So for the next question what do you feel about the recent revelations on finding out about what you know of your family?

Ichika: I haven't gone over that yet… I may act like nothing is wrong but deep inside I'm still very much longing for clarifications and answers.

I feel bitter still despite me already trying my best to accept them… especially those thing may other big sister told me…

I'mherepresent: True enough now for the next question, are you still somewhat angry at Chifuyu for hiding the fact about your family for so long?

Ichika: I was at first but after what happened… when I nearly lost Chifuyu-nee… I learned that holding a grudge because you were lied at for your own good is meaningless. Chifuyu-nee never steered me wrong before and I believe in her still.

I'mherepresent: You are probably the most understanding brother there is.

Ichika: I would be an ungrateful jerk if I would be mad at her for something like past memories she hid from me, those are just past memories, Chifuyu to me is still the most important.

I'mherepresent: Well said, now for the next question.

Ichika: A period of time where I can go back… maybe during the time that I was kidnapped… I would prevent my kidnapping there and have Chifuyu-nee win the 2nd Mondo Grosso.

And you're asking me what superpower I would prefer? Hmmm… I'd choose immortality and ability to grant them to others.

I'mherepresent: For you and your loved ones?

Ichika: Yes, I want us to be together forever. That just feels right for me.

I'mherepresent: And this is the last question from B123, If given the choice to go back and change your fate being a IS user, would you take it to see what could have been your life?

Ichika: No, I wouldn't change anything. I will stick to the life that l have now. No reason, I just prefer myself in this life now, as an IS pilot.

I'mherepresent: _**[Gives a thumbs up for Ichika]**_

Now for a new set of questions this time from** coco6561:**

1\. If could give any man the ability to pilot an IS, who would you give it to.  
2\. What's your favorite food?  
3\. Where do you see yourself in 10 years  
4\. If you could give yourself a title, what would it be?

Ichika: If I could give anyone that privilege? Dan I guess, he is my friend after all. But then again that will just and always be an impossible thing to happen.

My favorite food? I'm not really picky about the food I eat; Chifuyu-nee instilled the thought in me when I was young.

Myself in 10 years? Maybe still an IS pilot… but you can never see the future like that, things tend to happen and change as time goes by. I'm not sure if I could get married by that time, I have so much to worry about.

And a title I would give myself… protector maybe?

I'mherepresent: But for me I think it would be harem master and lucky pervert.

Ichika: You know it's strange that those titles seem to suit me very well _**[Sighs deeply]**_

I'mherepresent: So you just accepted it… anyway here is another set of questions from **blackfrostbro: **

1\. What is your preference in women?  
2\. Many people think that you are a siscon towards your big sister Chifuyu, what will you do if Chifuyu isn't your real sister? Will you date her?  
3\. If you were given the chance to choose any kind of power you want, what will you choose?  
4\. Name the hottest woman you meet so far.  
5\. Do you play games? If you do, what is your favorite genre?  
6\. What do you think of Shiori-san, and Shizuka-san? Do you find them attractive? Muahhahahah  
that's all of my question hehehe!

Ichika: My preference in women? As long as they love me and accept me, I would love them back.

I'mherepresent: And with drop dead figure, big boobs and a bit older than you right?

Ichika: T-That's… anyway the 2nd question, Chifuyu-nee is not my sister!? N-No way! Chifuyu-nee is my sister, that will never change!

I'mherepresent: This is just a hypothetical question, relax. But then again the other part of the question is, now that Chifuyu is not your sister? Will you date her?

Ichika: A-Ah… well um… if that's the case… I will do it… hey! What's wrong with dating your sister anyway!?

Guuuh! _**[Quickly covers his mouth]**_

I'mherepresent: Oho…

_**[Noises outside the door]**_

Seems the truth is being revealed right here. Anyway do continue.

Ichika: Okay… power? Maybe something that would protect everyone or immortality like earlier.

Next question… women that I see as the hottest? _**[Shiori, Izanami and Shizuka comes in mind]**_

There are two that I have met… back in Kyoto… they are the most attractive beings I have met in my life… Please don't tell anyone this…

I'mherepresent: It's okay; I know the value of that information so it won't be revealed to anyone.

Ichika: Thanks, now for the next question, games that I play, I like the IS fighting game that me and Dan play. Chifuyu-nee is a character there and I always use her because she is the most powerful character there for me.

And last question… speaking of Shiori and Shizuka… what do I think about them?

Well… they are very beautiful to me… very beautiful… the most beautiful… in fact beautiful is not even enough to describe them.

I'mherepresent: I see… It's better if we stop on that already, it may trigger something destructive if we did.

Ichika: Hmmm?

I'mherepresent: Anyway next questions from **GenryuBlack94:**

1\. What kind of gift for birthday for the girls you want to give? An underwear or something like that since you already choose some to your older sister?

2\. Do you also take care Madoka's laundry?

3\. Have you ever meet someone that you dislike at first sight?

4\. If you have a chance to take vacation just for two people who will you invite? (The answer MUST NOT be your older sister or the older women)

5\. Have you ever sleepwalked? If yes did you know with whom you sleep?

6\. Will you embrace your dark side if your other power unable to solve your problem? (Like fighting inhuman enemy)

Ichika: A gift for the girls? Underwear? Maybe… not really underwear but… It depends on what the girls would want… I really don't know what to get them all in their birthdays.

2nd question, well in the IS academy, she handles that herself there are automated washers in the academy after all but at home, I took care of it twice now. I know Madoka is not that careful with her own clothes, like Chifuyu-nee.

3rd question, someone I don't like at first sight… no one really. As much as possible I would like to be friends with everyone I meet.

4th question, if it's like that… hmmm… Tatenashi and Houki… but I will make sure to treat the rest later on with the same thing.

5th question, sleep walked? I never really did, not that I remember but I did run to Chifuyu-nee's room whenever I had a nightmare.

And lastly… the dark side of my power huh? Kurokishi… I'm still wary of her… but I need her power so when things go south and it is too much for the power I'm currently wielding. I'll tap on that, if it is absolutely necessary.

I'mherepresent: Things can absolute reach that point with the way things are going now, are you prepared to do that at any time soon?

Ichika: Of course. I have been through enough to know that hesitating in a battle is absolute death.

I'mherepresent: Well said, anyway here is another set of questions from **tomy98:**

1) Will you ever realize that you cheated on your big sister Chifuyu with your even older sister Chigusa (correct me if I'm wrong about the name)  
2) Will you tell the girls about the 'clone' of you and your sister taking your place while you were away in Kyoto  
3) Out of all the girls in your general group who do you think has the sexiest body, not including the teachers  
4) Is there a place in the academy where you can get some alone time if you ever want it if so where is it, the bath house doesn't count since most female tend to go in there anyway -_-

Ichika: C-Cheated!? What did you mean by that! I did not do anything for the sort! Besides that would require me and Chifuyu having a relationship with each other! And I did not do anything with with my other big sister, we did nothing wrong except… k-kissing…

I'mherepresent: But… what about those moments you two shared before… doesn't those imply that you and Chifuyu have a relationship?

Ichika: This question is really doing damage to my brain already so next question!

You mean tell them about me sneaking out of the academy? I better not; it would be to everyone's peace if I kept that detail hidden.

Next question, the sexiest of my friends? It would be Tatenashi and Yu Na and Houki as well; the three have absolutely the best and trained bodies.

Last question, I have a place that's perfectly fits that question… but I can't tell it now… it's my secret place after all, though I could only visit it just once a week or even not at all because of my busy schedule.

I'mherepresent: Well we'll found out about that soon anyway in the story so here's another set of questions from **Nicolas:**

1: Who do you think is most beautiful among your friends?

2: Among your friends who is most powerful/weakest?

3: About Madoka you trust her 100% to already ask her if she wanted to kill your relationship with her in the past.

4: Favorite battle style?

5: You fought with your other older sister recently, so were you shaken by her revelation?

6: If you find out who smoked Chifuyu like that what you would do to that person?

7: Talking about family how you feel when you found out that your family is killers?

8: In the fights against the SAIS you used the darker part of your powers right? Are you afraid of this power?

9: Your IS is the most powerful for containing the 4 cores. I realized you only use Byakushiki and Setsura why do not you take advantage of the other cores?

10: What do you think of the four divas of war?

11: You already been seduced by several women, which of them have staged the most dangerous seduction?

12: What do you think of Satella? If she asks to make a bad thing you do because of your promise?

13: You hate someone specifically?

14: If you see more SAIS you think you can fight them on equal terms?

15: Do you think you are prepared to meet your family?

16: You have some good memories of your family? Tell me if you have a good memory with Chifuyu.

17: What was your most powerful adversary you've ever fought? Including the SAIS and Chifuyu.

19: What do you think of Shiori, the partner of Tabane?

20: Have you ever had a moment of incest with already prevailed in the past?

21: Last question I have forgotten you use katana why not use other weapons in battles?

Ichika: This is… quite numerous… anyway the most beautiful of my friends. Well, I think they are all beautiful… but if you are asking who stands out more… I think Tatenashi-san and Yu Na-san. They are just different to me.

Weakest of my friends? If this includes the first years, I'd say it would Ran and Emelia, they may be the ones who don't have enough training.

The strongest, Would be Tatenashi-san and Yu Na-san with the rest following behind. Sakura may be not far behind my friends.

I'mherepresent: If Madoka is included what would her rank be?

Ichika: Probably among Tatenashi-san and Yu Na-san.

Next question about Madoka, of course I trust her but I don't care about what she was before, what matters is what she is now.

Favorite battle style, it would be swords and hand-to-hand. But today I'm using what Shizuka-san taught me.

Next question… yes I was shaken… that was I went to Kyoto in the first place, to look for the answers that I need.

Next question, I would of course fight them and avenge my sister… what they did is not something I would let pass just like that.

My family, killers… I did pick the hints from my other older sister… I don't want to talk about that right now…

I'mherepresent: No problem, let's go to next question.

Ichika: As I said earlier, I'm not afraid of the dark side of my powers, I'm just wary of it. But if needed I will use it without second thoughts.

Regarding my IS, I am aware of its uniqueness to others but the reason why I don't use the other two cores is because I don't know how to use or control them as of now.

Saisho Hono is just new to me so I need time to study her and Kurokishi, she is especially the most hard to deal with… which is why I don't use her that use often because of that.

My thoughts about the divas? I think they are the world's most powerful and one of the most beautiful but somehow I feel a little weird when I'm with them… it's like this slightly sweet feeling that I feel from them whenever they are near… it makes me a bit… agitated and happy at the same time… I don't know what this means though.

This topic again huh? Well… if I have to name one who is the most dangerous… Shizuka-san. _**[Blushes so red]**_

Next question, what I think about Satella-san? I think she is beautiful and a capable women, but also a woman who has a big trouble on her personality, she can't trust anyone and she doesn't want anyone to trust her. I want to remedy that twisted belief of hers.

And of course I won't do anything bad that she would order me. I did promise her to do anything that she wants, but those were for me to help redirect Satella-san back to the light and not to encourage her to do more bad things.

I'mherepresent: I salute you Ichika, to try and tame the American Basilisk.

Ichika: Please don't call her that… that is rude.

Anyway for the next question, I don't hate anyone. I don't especially like the thought of holding a grudge against someone, which would just be a waste on my part.

Next question… So this is about them huh? Well, the way I am now I think I would be able to put up a decent fight but I still know that defeating them would be far from easy.

Next, I am a little prepared to meet them, my family that is, but if I do I somehow know that I wouldn't be able to do anything… because of too much strong feelings welling in me…

Good memories with Chifuyu-nee… there are so many of them… I think I will let I'mherepresent-san reveal those to everyone.

I'mherepresent: Count on that!

Ichika: For next question… the most powerful opponent… Probably… the fire IS and the Ice IS… both pushed me beyond my limit when I fought them.

Next question, about my feeling for Shiori-san… I think I feel really infatuated with her, though we did not know each other that much. It's like there is this strange nostalgia in me when I first saw, making her look like I knew her already.

Next question… incest!? In the past!? Really what is with people and asking me this incest questions! Of course nothing, nothing happened!

I'mherepresent: You are touchy in that subject XD

Ichika: Anyhow last question, a Katana is my main stay weapon so I will stick to it.

I'mherepresent: That was quite long, but still you have another question, this time from** Blackslash2000**

If your friends get injury and without chances of live you give your life to save them?

Ichika: Yes without any hesitation, why are the question start to get repetitive?

I'mherepresent: Just bear with it for a while XD

And here is another one from** Cristos:**

What are your thoughts on stories where the author writes you out and places their own character as the main hero?

Also, if the IS took a physical human form instead of mechanical armor you are used to, who would you pick from Saisho-hono, Setsura, Shirokishi, or Kurokishi and why?

Ichika: I have seen that before… and frankly I feel like I can't blame them for doing that. My character was pretty bland… but it made me feel bad also… it's like my life is being stolen by someone else even though these are just stories.

And regarding my IS personalities materializing… I'm a bit confused because… all four are components of my IS, choosing one is just wrong.

I'mherepresent: There are those who support you though me included. We don't write you out but rather we improve your character.

Ichika: And I'm thankful for that. So is there another question for me?

I'mherepresent: Yes there is from **Unicorn gundam:**

Question for Ichika  
1\. Do you want to know about who is your family?  
2\. Are you curious as to why your sister never talk about your family?  
3\. Are you confident that you can survive anything even fighting against your own sister?  
4\. What if one day, Shirokishi or Kuroshiki or Setsura or Hiiro kishi confess that they love you as a man and want to be your lover and want you to be with them every time, how would you respond?  
5\. What are your thoughts on Shirokishi, Kuroshiki, Setsura and Hiirokishi?  
There you go. LOL

Ichika: Of course, I went to Kyoto to look for them in the first place. I got fed up when Chifuyu-nee wouldn't tell me anything, so I decided to seek out answers for myself.

Though I did not found any concrete answers in my trip to Kyoto, I already have the revelation my other big sister gave me… basically our family is full of bad persons. I would like to her more of that from her, but as much as possible I would like to make it peaceful because after seeing how strong she is when she fought Chifuyu-nee… I know that I wouldn't be able to win against her even with the way I am now… I am still too weak to battle against someone of her level.

Next question… again about my IS cores? As said earlier I value all four of them, they are the components of my IS after all but… what is with this scenario… them becoming persons and confessing their love to me? But if that does happen… I will… um… what do I do when that happens… I don't know how they will act towards me for real though… _**[Puts on a serious face]**_

I'mherepresent: We'll figure that out when it does happen, anyhow why don't we take a little break Ichika, this interview is quite long. I have anime with me want to watch?

Ichika: Sure, I'm getting tired myself.

**[After a few hours]**

I'mherepresent: That was a good break.

Ichika: Yeah.

I'mherepresent: Anyway let's go to another long list of questions from **Worldwanderer2.0.**

This is a bit lengthy so are you ready?

Ichika: Sure.

I'mherepresent: So here is the first one from him; _what are your thoughts and feelings towards Ichiko Homunculus? When are you going to spend more time with her?_

Ichika: Hai? Ichiko Homunculus? Who's that?

I'mherepresent: (Sigh)… you don't know her yet huh? Well you'll get to know her soon in the story, in fact you'll cross blades with her.

Ichika: An enemy? If she is then I'll be ready.

I'mherepresent: I'm not really sure about her being an enemy but, why just be prepared.  
So for next question, _if you go for the imouto route, who would you choose? Madoka, or your genderbent clone Ichiko Homunculus?_

Ichika: Ehhhh!? Imouto route!? My life is not an eroge and Madoka is definitely not that type to fall for others and why is this Ichiko included don't tell me she is my sister too!?

I'mherepresent: Calm down, for now give an answer to the question.

Ichika: How am I supposed to respond to this imouto route? Madoka then, I don't know what kind of imouto route is this after all but I'll choose Madoka.

I'mherepresent: Okay then next question; _are you a fan of either of the following anime - Absolute Duo, Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, Seiken Tsukai no World Break, Unlimited Fafnir, No Game No Life, Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata, SAO, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei? Which protagonist from the anime mentioned above is your favorite? Which of those anime protagonist inspires you the most? In your opinion, which harem from either of those anime are your favorite? Are there any couple from the mentioned anime you ship (for example Moroha x Shizuno, Kamito x either Est or Restia)?_

Ichika: Ah! You showed me all these anime I'mherepresent-san earlier and I love all of them! My favorite protagonists is Tatsuya Shiba, he is really strong and can protect everyone that he cares for especially his sister. He really inspired me to try hard to become strong as well. But favorite harem? I guess it would be the one in Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, they all helped the protagonists in every battle.

And my favorite pairing? I guess it would be Tatsuya and Miyuki. I don't care about the incest thing, their obvious love for each other is just amusing to watch.

I'mherepresent: No kidding, so you're saying you approve of Incest?

Ichika: Ye– wait what?

I'mherepresent: Nothing, what I said is here is the next question still is related to the earlier one, _which anime sibling pair is your favorite? Do you sometimes wish you had such a bond with Madoka like Tatsuya has with Miyuki or Yuu Mononobe with Mitsuki that borderlines one romance? Or perhaps the kind of relationship you desire Naruse and Basara has with Mio and Maria in Shinmai Maou no Testament? _

Ichika: Well, its Tatsuya and Miyuki, of course I want to get along with Madoka but I think it would be hard, given Madoka's personality. I don't think she wants to appear weak in front of people.

I'mherepresent: Another question; _Is there any anime season, or 2nd or 3rd anime season you're looking forward to or want to happen? Like all the other anime mentioned before along with Shinmai Maou no Testament, Witch Craft Works, and Rokujouma no Shinryakusha, perhaps?_

Ichika: I want the continuation of everything. I'm excited to watch these anime because they are fun to watch, I'll watch this with everyone next time as well.

I'mherepresent: Please do, I think they'll find these animes a good experience. But for now another question; _are you content with your seiyuu? Or do you wish you had a different seiyuu? Someone like Yoshitsugu Matsuoka perhaps?_

Ichika: Um, yes. As of now I'm content with what I have now. I don't have any complaints with him.

I'mherepresent: Really?

Ichika: Yeah, also he voice Banagher of Gundam Unicorn right? I'm happy with him already.

I'mherepresent: Can't argue with that… Then another question; _when will you learn how to use [Insanity Overload]? Break your own seal already and use it already against the SAIS damn it. You need to less of a White Knight and more of a Demon Lord XD_

Ichika: I'm sorry but I have no plans to be the destroyer of this world. If anything I will be a white knight and protect everyone rather than become a demon lord and throw away myself and turn into a twisted monster and… [Insanity Overload]? What is that?

I'mherepresent: You'll learn about that pretty soon, but the time for you to learn about that is not for now, so next question; _have you been given a title yet? If If Tatsuya is an "Irregular", Lilith an "Exception", and Tooru is "Unrivaled", then what would your title be? "Dense", "Clueless", "Naive", "Shameless Flirt", or better yet "H-e-n-t-a-i no Baka"?_

Ichika: I have a better one… Lucky pervert… _**[Sighs deeply]**_

I'mherepresent: You had the _Only One _title right, that's at least better. A-Anyway um… next question; _would you agree that most IS fanfics out there are utter crap? Don't get me wrong, I know there are a few really good ones out there, but even you can't deny how horrible the IS fanfic community is compared to other anime fanfic communities. Many IS fanfic authors won't give you a chance or have time to develop your character themselves and instead horseshoe in some other anime character or OC? This is especially so with crossover fics. And even when they don't do that all that, they still keep you as your pathetic moronic canon self. Does it make you angry, sad, upset that most IS fanfic authors don't bother to use their creativity to expand you or put any effort to forge you to be something even greater than what canon portray you as? And does it make you appreciate I'mherepresent for expanding and developing your character and background?_

Ichika: Uh? I was shown some stories but I haven't seen the whole community… is it that bad?

I'mherepresent: Well most of the fanfics out there feature OCs rather than you.

Ichika: Well this is the decision of those authors and I have no right to complain about it. But I am thankful for I'mherepresent for expanding… I mean _really_ expanding my character and background… In fact it is so expanded I can't begin to imagine what may be beyond what I currently know.

I'mherepresent: Don't get too deep on that Ichika, you still have this follow up question to answer; I quote Worldwanderer2.0's words, _"I'mherepresent has done a lot to improve and expand your character and he is also writes an excellent IS fanfic himself. Although he wouldn't be the one only one out there with an excellent IS fanfic story. There's [Infinite Seed] by Grey vs Ale, [Infinite Stratos The Mirror Verse] and [IS Infinite Stratos: Sacred Twins] by ZeroXSEED, [The King Shackled By the Black Chain of Heaven] by Fangking2, [Future Imperfect] by vendetta543, and [IS: The Silent White Rabbit] by Rukotaro-kun. And THEN of course there's Fujin of shadows who brought us [Family], [White Knight], [Secrets: Ichika's Princess], and lastly all of his Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style stories. What are you thoughts on these fanfic authors who have made their stories a huge success with amazingly well written stories with changing your character personality and behavior overall to make them as good as they are now. What are your thoughts on do Fujin's portrayal of Chifuyu and Madoka in most of his IS fanfics, especially the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style stories?"_

Ichika: I'm really thankful for them for writing all these works, though I have not read them all in detail I still see that they wrote their stories pretty well. To all the authors mentioned above, thanks for writing all these stories about me and my companions, of course you too I'mherepresent-san.

But as for Fujin's work… I have one problem… why did he make Chifuyu-nee like that? I'm certain Chifuyu-nee would not treat me bad. Yes she hurts me but she does it because it is for my own and the fact that she is hiding our past is also for my own good. That is about the only complain I have in his work, other than that, nothing, his work is very good.

I'mherepresent: Sis-con mode activate. _**[Mumbles]**_

Ichika no need to thank us, because we all do this because we want to this our hobby.

I'mherepresent: Still I'm thankful for you and the other authors for putting up the effort to write these stories about us.

I'mherepresent: Well if you put it like that then alright then you're welcome… now let's move to the next question still related to the first two questions;

_How do you feel about IS fanfic that are really good and only because they made your character or the setting, theme, and plot of the story utterly dark? [White Expressions] by Sir Juis Hi is one such example of what I'm talking about along with the stories written by Fangking2 and Fujin of shadows. Do you truly believe that it is possible to write a great IS fanfic with your canon personality? Because it seems the stories out there in IS fandom would state otherwise and it would seem like an impossible dream._

Ichika: I can understand why they would do that, I have a bland character to begin with and no cool traits are ever given to me. But don't ZeroXSeed and some other authors don't go on that territory of making me into a dark hero, yet they still write an interesting story.

I guess this is just the preference of the author, their interpretation of the IS storyline. But again, I would like to point out… why again is Chifuyu-nee branded the enemy in White Expressions? Like I told you she is not like that!

I'mherepresent: Calm your sis-con self Ichika, like I said that is just a story.

Ichika: Still…

I'mherepresent: Maybe let's move to the next question, which past or present IS fanfic story is your favorite and why? No you cannot pick the any one written by I'mherepresent - that would be author bias

Ichika: If I have to choose, then it would Fujin's work, the Family and Ichika's secret princess. Those stories strangely appeal to me, especially Family, I don't know why.

I'mherepresent: You'll find out about that soon… _**[Mumbles]**_

Ichika: Also I would like to mention some favorites of my own, **Infinite Stratos: Rearrangement by xHalcyon,** **Their Weekend and Drabbles of the Orimura by Tempest35 and Old Sister's Love by Ltpugh, **those were pretty interesting stories for me, actually though there are others but I'mherepresent forbade me to read them for now. I don't know what the problem is though.

I'mherepresent: I like said, some other works are simply too much for you to read. At least without proper mental preparation. Anyway let's move to the next question; _which girl in your harem do you love? Is there a girl amongst your harem that is "the one and only" love of your life? Which girl would you like to make love to?_

Ichika: … Uh… like I said earlier I can't decide about that yet. To me everyone is still the same. It may be like that for a while.

I'mherepresent: If that is your answer, I won't force you so off to the next question;  
_If there is a season 3 for IS anime, what hopes or wished to you have for it? Like, do you want Ichika x Madoka pairing to be canon?_

Ichika: Of course, I would very much like a continuation of our story… but still what is with this obvious push for me to go for Madoka. She is my sister you know and Madoka would probably roar at you if you say that to her face.

I'mherepresent: Not sure if she would really do that but yeah we never know… so let's move to the next question;

_If ISA implemented a "Duo" system that pairs students together as partners until graduation, which girl from your harem would you pick? Or would you prefer your partner to be a white haired Scandinavian with a dark "Avenger" past?_

Ichika: Isn't this the concept of Absolute Duo? Still choosing would be hard since everyone is very much equal to me… though not equal like friends, I'm closer to them and I am to them also… I had lots of lewd– I mean extreme encounters with them.

I'mherepresent: That system is pretty hard since the girls around you are very aggressive than before. Better stick with freedom if you don't want trouble and of course I should remind you that those who are after you are not all young girls… older and much more powerful women are after you as well. Anyway on to the next question;  
_"Why can't you remember your past? Why can't you remember your other sisters, your family? Haven't you tied anything to remember your past? Like reaching into the deepest recesses of your mind, trying to trigger flashbacks to the past, and say "I remember" (ala Seiken Tsukai no World Break)?"_

Ichika: I wish remembering is as easy as that… I did have several flash back about my past, at least I think it is about my past, but most of them are blurred and unclear.

My case seems to be even worse than just forgetting… I think I may be in some sort of amnesiac state or something like that… just me suddenly remembering everything about my family is like asking to rain gold bars. _**[Sigh]**_

I'mherepresent: Anyway another question,

_What are your thoughts on the anime version of IS? Many fans thought that season 2 was by far the worst for IS and in many ways one would agree. Much of season 2 was pointless fan service that had little to do with actual plot in the LN. Your character even seems to regress much to where you seemed dumber than the first season. Who would you blame for the lackluster performance of the IS anime? Did you sometimes wish that another studio animated IS instead of 8-Bit, like Ufotable? Or perhaps a more competent people on the animation team, like let's say...Gen Urobuchi for script writer, Yuki Kajiura for OSTs, and the OP, ED, and insert songs sung by Kalafina and LiSA?_ _ And what changes would you like to make to make the IS anime better than it is right now? What are you hopes and wishes for season 3?_

Ichika: I don't like to play the blame game but I have to admit though, the 2nd season of IS was kinda lacking… yeah it's just as you said there weren't any real developments in the story and aside from that I think it was done too quickly… even I'm slightly disappointed.

But as for our OP song, I have no qualms, both are good for me though I would like to have a similar one to the op of No game No life, to me that is the best opening song.

And who is this Gen Urobochi? Is he famous or something?

I'mherepresent: Script writer of the Fate series.

Ichika: Oh yes… the Fate series… I like the Saber character that they have there, she reminds me of someone… and also changes in the season 3… that's up to the animators and the staff. All I wish is that they make the story better.

I'mherepresent: Alright then, let's move to the next question,

_Will you ever exchange this this oath, this pledge with Akanokishi: "So bound, we two shall remain together always to the best of our ability. In joy, in sorrrow, in health - until death do us part" _

Ichika: Absolute Duo again? But who is Akanokishi?

I'mherepresent: Someone you'll meet later on. So next question;

_Which girl in IS anime do you personally think has the best character song? Which girl has the least best or worst? Sorry Ichika, there's no escape or dodging the issue. Your harem is waiting for your answer._  
_Houki's character song is Akaku, akaku /watch?v=HMhliLcx6bQ]_  
_Cecilia's is Noble Heart [youtube watch?v=187zUBbBkP8]_  
_Charlotte's is My Darling, My Darling [youtube watch?v=DQ93r9AWK8E]_  
_Rin's is Delicious Smile /watch?v=l_SmBcemUQA]_  
_Laura's is An die Freude [youtube watch?v=uqIpeX0hTYw]_  
_Tatenashi's is Who will be your heroine /watch?v=J8nn93KT3dY]_  
_Kanzashi's character song [youtube watch?v=m_AFzdixJNc]_

_**[Hands Ichika a copy of every song]**_

Ichika: These are all good songs and they really mirror the ones they represent. But the best for me would be Houki's. Because the song really suited her.

I'mherepresent: Really, I prefer Charlotte's relaxing song though but it's up to you Ichika, another question;

_Do you sometimes wish you had a character theme song? A song that basically sums up who you are and plays when are you on the verge of defeat and provides you with instant courage, inspiration, and will to fight and persevere in any desperate situation. Like Saber's Excalibur theme in Fate/Zero and Kishi Ou No Hokori in FSN; Shirou's EMIYA theme and its remix versions along with Unmei no Yoru [youtube watch?v=FhbWGyh5oUQ] and Archer [youtube watch?v=ad2U5cfmql8]; Moroha Haimura's Dragon Heart [youtube watch?v=59Z8UslQ5kA]; and Kirito's Swordland, Survive the Swordland, and Gunland for example._

Ichika: I have one that I really like and there are quite a number of them. First is OSTs from Okami, The Sun Rises, Upkeeper or Wep'keeper, Shiranui Amaterasu, Thank You (Reset), Ushiwaka's Dance, The Sun Rises orchestra version and Ushiwaka's flute song also the Shirokishi ost and Setsura ost from IS anime since that is the official soundtrack of Shirokishi and Setsura. I'mherepresent-san introduced all of those to me and I instantly liked them, I don't really know the reason why but I'm attached to those beautiful pieces of music especially the ones from Okami that perfectly nails the Japanese's talent for music.

I'mherepresent: Well I listened to those as I imagined as the OST of the big battles that you will have, including some of your family members. Also because you were always played beautiful flute songs and Japanese music art when you were still young.

Ichika: Hm?

I'mherepresent: (Dang! I almost let that slip!) _**[Shakes head]**_

Next question; _Are there any IS fanfic whose plot, detail, characters, and setting you like so much that you sometimes wish they were canon instead of fanfic? I know I do whenever I read Fujin of shadow's [Family], [White Knight], and [Secrets: Ichika's Princess], [The King Shackled By the Black Chain of Heaven] by Fangking2, [Future Imperfect] by vendetta543, and [IS: The Silent White Rabbit] by Rukotaro-kun._

Ichika: Well right now I'm still hoping that the canon IS would pick up and get better because if you ask me, I think the life that I would have if I was in those fics you mentioned would probably be very much extreme, especially with I'mherepresent-san. My surroundings are filled with the most powerful women in the world and many that are developing on that level too.

I'mherepresent: Too much can be bad for you huh. Sorry about that, anyway next question;

_Which fanfic version of Ichika is your favorite? Least favorite? One you hate the most?_

Ichika: I'd say the Ichika of Family by Fujin. I don't hate any of the other Ichika's though, why would I hate them anyway?

I'mherepresent: Another question;

_Which "dere" character is your favorite and one you most prefer to be friends with, date, and marry? Which is is your least favorite? Examples of "dere" are tsundere, kuudere, dandere, yandere, deredere, and himedere._

Ichika: Any kind, if I love them then it doesn't matter what kind of Dere they are.

I'mherepresent: Spoken like a true Harem master… _**[Nods]**_

And next question; _Who is your favorite anime sister character? Would it be a certain imouto of a certain irregular student? LOL [youtube watch?v=TsKD-9raW8M], start at 0:41 [youtube watch?v=obDvP-LKu-Y] _

Ichika: Anime sister character? Hmmm… Miyuki Shiba. Her loyalty to her brother is just amazing.

But what is with this video link… **_[Watches]_** I shouldn't watch this, this is rude on her part.

I'mherepresent: It gets better Ichika with this question… _What do you think about all the IS fanfics that feature you making love to Chifuyu? _

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: … Next question please _**[Starts blushing so red he looked like a cherry]**_

I'mherepresent: Okay… _Tatenashi is rather rambunctious and wild for a Student Council President character who does things on a whim and also likes to tease you a lot. She's also nosy too - trying to dig into the elusive secret past of the Orimuras, HOW DARE SHE? a stranger has no rights to a family's secrets. Not that I know a lot of other Student Council President characters, but have you ever wished that someone else was ISA Student Council President instead of Tatenashi? Like Madoka for example (similar to the Mononobe siblings in Unlimited Fafnir)? Or perhaps someone a bit more like Mayumi Saegusa?_

Ichika: She did that? So Tatenashi-san and Yu Na-san went to Kyoto for the same reason as me… _[Thinks deeply for a few minutes]_

Anyway about Tatenashi-san I think she is the best Student Council president I have seen. She may act wild at times but she does her job so well. You should see her achievements while she is in office. Included on those is the new buildings in the academy that she proposed, the speedy repair of the destroyed arena after the attack of the mysterious IS force months ago and so much more.

That's why I prefer Tatenashi as Student Council president and most definitely would want to avoid Madoka becoming Student Council president… I'm too scared to think of what may happen if my imouto took office.

I'mherepresent: I get what you mean, anyway last question;

_Did you know that Charlotte Dunois and Mayumi Saegusa actually both share the same seiyuu? And none other than the famous Kana Hanazawa herself. I should have guessed it because she's the seiyuu for a lot of characters in some anime I have seen and even some of the characters she voiced surprised me.  
Would you like your seiyuu to be Kana Hanazawa? If you could replace your current seiyuu, would you like your new seiyuu to be her or Yoshitsugu Matsuoka?_

Ichika: Kana Hanazawa is a very famous seiyuu, that much I know and she even voiced Charlotte. But to have her voice me!? I think no, she is a girl and a boy like me having a girlish sounding voice would be a total laughing stock. _**[Drops shoulders]**_

Like I said I like the seiyuu that I have now.

I'mherepresent: Here is another set of questions from **Lostinthedarkclouds: **

Q1) Do you have lewd dreams of older women eg: your Chifuyu-nee, Tabane, Satella, Natalia, Natasha?  
Q2) Do you feel cornered?  
Q3) What is the most embarrassing moment you can remember?  
Q4) Are you an M?  
Q5) Who do you love the most?  
Q6) What if you wake up one morning being rode by an older women?

Ichika: Lewd dreams about Chifuyu-nee, Tabane, Satella, Natalia, Natasha!? Of course not! _**[Makes an obviously lying face]**_

But there is that about one that time with Chifuyu-nee… and then right after when I saw Natasha-san naked in the bath…

NEXT QUESTION! Do I feel cornered? Not really I was when I first transferred in the IS academy but now I feel more comfortable in this place than when I first came.

3rd question… you're still making me answer all these questions about my embarrassing moments!? The one when I ran into Natasha-san in the bath and I saw her entirely naked, there are you happy!?

And again what is with me being an M? I'm not masochistic!

And who do I love the most, like I said to the question like this earlier I can't choose anyone yet!

Last question…

_**[Silence]**_

I was reminded again by that time when I found… _**[Again becomes silent and now blushing even redder than usual]**_

I'mherepresent: This is what I warned you about Ichika, question in this interview tend to go to the extreme, anyway at least these next questions aren't going to make you embarrassed like the first ones, these are from **Apex85:**

How does your cooking compare to the women you know?

Did Shizuka ever teach him how to play any instruments?

Why didn't you retake kendo or some other martial art after you were kidnapped? Also, why didn't you compete with Houki in the same national tournament before she left?

Ichika: Thank goodness…

My cooking, I think I'm at the same level as Houki but I'm trying to improve by widening my repertoire by studying other dishes from different nations.

And Shizuka-san teaching me instruments? Well she didn't, all we did was martial arts. But I wish Shizuka-san could've taught me something though.

For the last question, I wish I could've competed but I'm busy taking care of the house since Chifuyu-nee wasn't there and was away at that time. Also I stopped my Kendo training at that time.

It feels refreshing to not ask embarrassing questions for a change.

I'mherepresent: Same for this question from **idealmink:**

1\. What can your saisho hono do with its unknown ability?  
2\. Do you know how the mechanism of saisho hono's ability works?  
3\. What does saisho hono mean?

Ichika: I haven't used any of Saisho-Hono's ability yet nor do I know of them. That remains for me to find in the future.

But I think Saisho-Hono means First Flame.

I'mherepresent: That may not be today but you will definitely meet Saisho-Hono soon. For the mean time have these new set of questions from **Jagi9x3:**

1\. Ichika, have you ever wonder why people keep calling you block head, dense baka and harem master?  
2\. If you find out the truth about your past that your sister hid from you will you hate even though she did for your sake?  
3\. People say that you are siscon is it true or you are not? XD

Ichika: I get why they call me that now and it took me being confessed to by my friends to notice it. _**[Sighs]**_

For the second question, me angry at Chifuyu-nee just from that? I realized that hating her who did nothing but keep me safe is just being selfish. So my answer is no, I won't get angry at her but rather I should be angry at myself…

And again! Me a sis-con? I care just for my sisters! How does that constitute of ma being a sis-con?

I'mherepresent: I guess the sis-con questions are still hounding you Ichika, But I guess there is none of that in these next set of questions from **Frosts:**

1) What will you do when you find out that what Chigusa had told you before about your family's dark past, deeds, etc is in fact true? Will you accept it or will you denied that what you have seen and heard as untrue? Do take care as I have read that in such cases that some people have had their minds being broken due to the truths being told to them; some have become insane, others suicide, and some have lost the will to even live. A sad outcome but there is a quote "Truths hurts, make sure that you can really handle the Truths"

2) Will you be able to forgive and understands why Chifuyu did not tell you anything about the family? She does seem have a good reason to do so. And will you be able to handle the punishment from her once you have return from your trip to Kyoto?

3) What will you do if your best male friends Dan managed to uses the IS, will you help him or let him suffer the same fate as you did before with girls chasing after Dan?

4) If there is a virus that wipe out the entire male gender on earth and that you, Dan &amp; others males friends (that you know of) are the last man standing, will you go into hiding or will you help "save" mankind?

5) What will you do if [Byakushiki], [Kurokishi], [Setsura] &amp; [Saisho-Hono] were to revealed themselves in a physicals form outside of your IS's bracelet and if they had the same affections for you as with the rests of the others girls. What will you do?

6) If your harem including yours sisters were to be turned into "monster girls", what will their motiff based on your view?

7) What will you do if the United Nations permits you to have polygamy (legal one at that)? Your view on polygamy? Lastly who will you marry should you rejected polygamy?

Ichika: I understand that… and my family being evil-doers was heavily hinted by my big sister and I'm prepared to find out a lot of bad things should I steer close to the truth. Whatever happens I'll face the consequences myself.

I'mherepresent: You know your friends would worry right?

Ichika: I know but I'll I won't let them be involved in this dark twist in my life. Anyway next question… Of course, Chifuyu-nee did all that to protect me, I know that now after realizing what our family may be. And when I undertook that little trip to Kyoto I somehow prepared myself to be punished for it. _**[Wryly chuckles]**_

Next question, I think I'd let Dan taste that for a while then I'll help him. He needs to experience what I experienced too XD

But too bad that won't happen though to Dan though, poor guy.

Next question… that's pretty grim for a scenario, of course we'll save mankind but that depends. If this virus is still out there, then I'm probably the only one who can get out and try and save humanity or the male race… I think…

I'mherepresent: I think you would be the only one capable of saving the world. Anyway continue.

Ichika: And this question again… I'm not sure how that would work or is that even possible to happen but if it does… I'll try to reciprocate their feelings… I just hope they don't fight though… _**[Shivers]**_

And everyone being monster girls… I think Chifuyu-nee would be a cat with Madoka, Maya-sensei as a cow along with Natalia-san… and… _**[Nosebleeds]**_

I'mherepresent: I see you're imagining some inappropriate things here Ichika _**[Naughty grin]**_

Ichika: Anyway about the last question, Polygamy huh… seems this words is going to hound me for real… anyway I'll do it if everyone is happy about it, my friends not the United Nations.

I'mherepresent: Here wipe that nose for now _**[Hands Ichika a handkerchief]**_

These are another set of questions from **Darkmanta:**

Okay. Here my question for Orimura Ichika.  
1\. Mr. Orimura, i heard you had been kissing so many girls already but who is your first partner?  
2\. Living in Academy, full of beautiful young girls who easily get jealous and teased by older girls and woman in daily basis and must fight incredible strong enemy, i am sure you have a lot of stress built up . Do you regret being the only IS pilot?  
3\. Have you ever had a wet dream, who is your partner in that dream?  
4\. I know you like your harem members and treat them equally, but can you tell us the rank from the girl you liked the most until the girl you dislike the most?  
5\. What do you think about Incest?  
6\. If your sister ask you to kiss her, will you really kiss her?  
7\. I heard you and your sister were abandoned by your parent. What are you going to do if you father and mom appeared in front of you?

Ichika: First? I would say Laura but… Chifuyu-nee and I… in the past had a ki–! Next question _**[Blushes furiously]**_

Second question… I don't regret being an IS pilot. I met a lot of great friends; I have a chance to bond with Chifuyu-nee, able to turn Madoka to our side and help prevent the disaster by those enemies you mentioned. I admit the life of an IS pilots is pretty hard but to me it is fun as well…

I won't run away from the life that I have now, because it feel natural for me…

Third question… _**[Silence]**_

Really!? Again!? I haven't had any of that!? Really so please stop asking about this already!? _**[Again makes an agitated face with a very red blush]**_

Fourth question, I like everyone fine but ranking them with the basis of how much I like them I would say they are all even. Like I said if it comes to my feelings with the girls, they are all even, but those feelings are not akin to friendship, it is something deeper… that I'll admit.

Fifth question, that's a pretty sensitive topic to touch… but I really like to complain about it… if those who do it are happy then why stop them… _**[Scratches cheeks]**_

Sixth question, Chifuyu-nee and I kissed already… in several instances in the story… _**[The blush comes back]**_

Last question, if my mother and father appeared… I would be surprised but I will have a lot of questions for them… a lot of questions about a lot of things. _**[Puts on a serious face]**_

I'mherepresent: Don't go too serious there; we have a last batch of questions here. This one is from** DKILAM:**

1\. If you never went to the IS academy what was your future career you wanted to be.

2\. When you and Chifuyu were little did you buy takeout food a lot or did you help Chifuyu cook.

3\. When did you start playing basketball and how good you think you are at it?

4\. Describe what family means to you.

5\. If your son became famous like you and had to deal with crazy fan/girls what would you do to help him since u went through the same thing?

Ichika: If I never was an IS pilot… I was thinking of having a normal career as a manager or something but now I can't even remember that what it was anymore.

2nd question, Of course when I can't cook yet, me and Chifuyu lived off take out food but when I finally learned how to cook, it became my duty and cooked for myself and Chifuyu-nee… obviously because Chifuyu-nee can't cook. XD

3rd, basketball? I played it when I was in middle but it was only after a few times. I was a little surprised though that able to play well with Natasha's cousin when I visited her home.

4th question, Family to me is a not just a group of people who are related by blood but they are a group people connected by an inseparable bond of loyalty, love and affection.

And 5th question, if my son became famous as me… of course I would help him. I can't just stand by and let my own son suffer can I? XD

I'mherepresent: But you'll let Dan suffer right?

Ichika: Well its different, Dan can take it… I think… XD

I'mherepresent: Sometimes you can be mean Ichika. Anyway another question for you Ichika **Enigma95:**

1\. So among the 2 new people whom you meet Izanami and Shizuka who is better?  
2\. Are you affected by Chi-tsuki?  
3\. Among the teachers who is you favorite (Chifuyu not included because i know you'll pick her) and also includes the 4 divas so long as they are accepted in the mature figure? Or basically functioning as a teacher or OL  
4\. Kinda funny but how many times did you get nosebleed in the entire series?  
5\. Do you like hate or neutral to the military  
6\. Among the 4 maids you meet who is you favorite  
7 Which of the shipping war you like best (your call on which you answer hope you won't get killed by the others so good luck evading this if you can mwahahahahahah)  
8\. Go react to Oslight's pictures  
9\. What does it feel like to kill someone or going into rage mode (red eyes)  
10\. Do you have chuunibyou before?  
11\. Go try and do a tsundere, yandere or kuudere act (pick one or do it all three)  
12\. Among the 1st yeah who is you fav (Madoka perhaps included)  
13\. Among the 1st who do you want to have a fight with (madoka perhaps included)  
14\. Among the other representatives that are not in ISA who is your fav  
15\. Among the other representatives who do you want to have a fight with  
16\. I wonder what happens if you manage to look like a lazy head or do something OOC i wonder how would the others react to that  
17\. Travel to another world and pick any, of course I'm forcing you to answer and breaking the 4th wall  
18\. Ichika try going to the Hyperdimension Neptunia world let's see whether you will still be sane after this wmahahaahahahahahaha  
19\. Go do a poker face to Chifuyu for the whole day or to anyone maybe Madoka too  
20\. Go do an evil laugh along with Satella zeahahahahahahahaahahah

Ichika:

1\. They are both equal to me… I mean not really but they are so beautiful and strangely dear to me that I can't even chose. It's like making choose between two equally brilliant and big pieces of diamonds.

2\. Chi-Tsuki? What's that?

I'mherepresent: Sorry that's nothing. _**[Laughs it off]**_

Ichika: Anyway…

3\. Hmmm… if basing with how they treat me… it would be Natasha-san, among the Divas I seem to like Ayaka-san… but I think everyone else is good too.

4\. Um… I lost track of them… -_-

5\. I don't really hate the military, why I should hate them though? Did they do something wrong?

6\. 4 maids? Somehow I'm getting the vibe that you mean, Sora-san, Umi-san, Kazan-san and Yama-san. I don't like choose because all four of them are awesome in their own ways.

7\. Shipping wars? That's on animes right? I have one for Mahouka my favorite anime, its Tatsuya and Miyuki. :D

8\. Oslight's pictures…

I'mherepresent: Here are the scans of them _**[Hands only the drawing of Chifuyu and Madoka]**_

Ichika: These are really well drawn but one thing… why is both my sister doing very lewd poses and even half-naked, Madoka is even naked! What is with this! _**[Sis-con mode activate]**_

Anyway…

9\. Kill someone… huh…

I'mherepresent: Proceed to next question. _**[Smacks Ichika on the head to prevent him from descending to depression]**_

Ichika: Okay… then;

10\. Chuunibyou? I wasn't like that; Chifuyu-nee would smack me if I was. O.o

11\. Hmmm… Well… I think I can do tsundere… Ahem…

_I did not come here just for you okay… I have other things I have to do here and it was definitely not for you…_

_**[Makes a face grumpy face and blushes a little]**_

I'mherepresent: That was pretty good! Mind if I record that and upload it, many will surely view it and make it their ringtone and etc.

Ichika: Please no… anyway;

12\. Well my favorite… of course would be Madoka… she is my sister after all. But if it excludes Madoka, then Sakura since she reminds me of Houki.

13\. Fight against the first years? I don't think I'd do that…

14\. Representatives outside the IS academy… I can't remember anyone… oh wait Adrianna-san… Charlotte's friends, she seems good.

15\. Again I don't think fighting them is a good idea… at least when I can get a good grip on how to control power in a fight… I remember that I nearly killed the Brazilian representative back during the battle of Okinawa.

16\. Like do something weird… making I should flirt with girls… but that's just me asking for death O.o

17\. Time travel to another world… ah… I think I would choose… _**[Racking his brains for something]**_

18\. Hyperdimension Neptunia? Is it full of girls? I think I'll pass… I had enough of it here in my world already.

19\. A poker face with Chifuyu-nee… I don't think I'd be able to beat her with that… she basically has the most powerful poker face in the world...

20\. Evil laugh with Satella… Ahahahahahahahaha… _**[Awkward sounding laugh]**_

I'mherepresent: You need motivation for that evil laugh. Another question for you Ichika from **Floorboards123:**

If your sister walked into your room looking this… **_Bikini Chifuyu image by zucchini_** __and _an **illustration of Chifuyu by takecha from **_also, how would you react to it?

Ichika: WAAAAH! _**[Extreme nosebleed]**_

This is… extremely sexy version of Chifuyu-nee… while I saw her wearing things like this just last time… this two is pretty good… Hey I'mherepresent-san can I get the scans for this?

I'mherepresent: Happy to support you and your nee-chan XD _**[Hands Ichika the scans]**_

And finally last question or rather request from** Oslight:**

_Ichika read the big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!_

Ichika: The Big sister, little brother and the rabbit? Is that another story of yours?

I'mherepresent: Yeah have a skim on it. _**[Mistakingly hands Ichika the scripts for chapter 2 instead of chapter 1]**_

Ichika: Hmmm… hmmm? HMMMMMMMM!?

I'MHEREPRESENT-SAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

WHY AM I AND CHIFUYU-NEE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WHHHHHHHHY!?

I'mherepresent: That was a mistake, that was the wrong chapter!

_**[BOOM!]**_

_**[Door breaks down and Chifuyu enters]**_

Chifuyu: A pretty interesting story you have here. _**[Grabs the script of chapter from Ichika and skims it with a satisfied smirk]**_

_**[Turns to Ichika with a smirk]**_

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: Wanna do it with me?

Ichika: EEEEEEEEH!?

I'mherepresent: I think I'll give you two some private time, so I'll be leaving… _**[Scurries out of the room as fast as I can]**_

?: Author-san…

_**[Suddenly got grabbed out of the blue]**_

?: Mind if we have a word with you?

I'mherepresent: And so the harem comes after me…

**[End of Interview]**

_**[BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]**_

_**Right now out author is currently out of reach but this announcement is for everyone. Our dear author has been capture by Ichika's angry harem, but her might survive with 50/50 chance, provided he uses the right words to persuade the girls to let him off without any injuries.**_

_**The author won't be able to quickly update TbT right now because he is set for a family vacation in the mountains, he has internet but cannot write so the update might not be due until 4 or 5 days from now.**_

_**Thank you for your consideration and for those who sent question via E-mail of part two of Ichika's question will be done later on after the update for TbT. :D**_

_**After Ichika will be Chifuyu's turn to be interviewed, so as always send questions if you want to and please label them so that the author doesn't lose them in his extremely packed PM box.**_

_**Thank you and good day.**_

_**[BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP]**_


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Truth Be Told: 4th wall interview

A/N: This is just the part two of Ichika's interview and this will feature some of the question sent to me via E-mail and some who sneaked their questions to me in the last minute.

Our vacation was delayed yesterday due to a sudden stormy weather, today is now our departure so I thought I should just answer the other questions but I did not expect that I already had it made. I was surprised to found this file that has this last batch of questions answered already. Turns out I already answered this but just forgot about it because it is in different file.

Who knew XD

Also I rephrased and tweaked some of the question because of grammar and unrelated things.

_**For the next interview it will be Chifuyu's turn. So just send your question but clearly label them so that I don't lose them in my PM box XD**_

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #5 part 2**

_**Again I am here, I'm in Ichika's room anymore, rather I'm in the cafeteria now for some very lucky streak of luck, Ichika's harem that caught me earlier there I remembered that I had more sets of questions to ask for Ichika and used that as an excuse to for them to let me go.**_

_**Of course it worked and I was led back to Ichika's room but there we saw Chifuyu in the midst of stripping Ichika. The boy was down to his boxers and Chifuyu was just about to rip it off.**_

_**Needless to say the girls complained about that while Chifuyu waved them off saying that they have no business stopping her.**_

_**The quarrel lasted for about an hour with me and Ichika sit in the sidelines with pale faces; honestly we were afraid of what might happen if Ichika's harem decided to start a brawl here. But luckily for us it ended peacefully with the arrival of Satella and the teachers.**_

_**Right, as I said earlier, the venue was moved to the cafeteria. Ichika and I are in the table in the middle which is surrounded by other tables where Ichika's harem sat, keeping a close eye and ear on both of us…**_

**[Start of Interview… again]**

I'mherepresent: Sorry about earlier Ichika… I must've caused you massive mental trauma…

Ichika: It's okay… I'll just try to forget about what I read… but… everything you wrote just etched themselves to my head that I can't even try to forget them anymore… _**[Slams his head on the table]**_

I'mherepresent: In contrast to you, it seems your sister is having fun reading that chapter.

_**[Both glance towards the table where Chifuyu, Satella, Natasha, Natalia, Iris, Maya and Tabane are sitting or rather huddle together while reading the script of the chapter 2 of Big sister, little brother and the rabbit]**_

Ichika: How can I face my big sister now… I was doing all those things to her and… Uuuuuuuu! _**[Covers his face in embarrassment]**_

I'mherepresent: Again sorry, but think of this at least in the future, you finally have the reference you need.

Ichika: What?

I'mherepresent: Nothing, anyway let's tackle the last batch of questions I almost forgot.

First this one is from **Darkmanta:**

_What will you do if one or some of your friends got tired of you and start relationship with another boy?_

_What do you feel if you saw your sister kiss another man? _

Ichika: What? Wha–!?

_**[Suddenly, Chifuyu, Madoka,Tabane, Satella, Iris, Natalia, Natasha, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Tatenashi, Kanzashi and Yu Na closed in with scary smiles on their faces]**_

Chifuyu: Ichika kindly get yourself and the good author here some drinks… in the farthest vending machine in the 6th arena.

I'mherepresent: O-Okay… _**[Obeys mindlessly to his sister]**_

Ichika: Why do I feel like I just lost my lifeline here?

Tatenashi: Well you just did, when you asked that question. Us? Get tired of Ichika?

Houki: And then start a relationship with another male?

Charlotte: It seems you're trying our patience here…

_**[Overwhelming amount of hostility filling the surroundings all coming from the harem]**_

Tabane: This is no good author-kun, you'll get yourself sent straight to the sun… you and the life form that asked this question…

Natasha: Come to think of it, who is the person who sent you this question?

Madoka: This Darkmanta person huh?

Kanzashi: Kindly give us his real name, address, age, height, weight, appearance, records… everything…

I'mherepresent: What are you going to do with him and me right after him?

Chifuyu: The worst thing you can possibly imagine… of course we'll save the best for you author… _**[Chifuyu's awakened Jaaku Reiki manifests like white flames around her]**_

I'mherepresent: Okay I understand that was a stupid question to ask! Sorry for trying to challenge your love for Ichika, it was stupid of me to do so.

_**[Bows deeply]**_

Rin: Well since you said so, I guess we'll forgive you.

Satella: But as assurance, say this to Ichika when he arrives. _**[Leans in and whispers to my ear]**_

_**[A few minutes later… Ichika arrives]**_

Ichika: Hey I have the drinks… um… what happened I'mherepresent-san? You look pale?

I'mherepresent: N-Nothing really ahahahahahahahaha! _**[Laughs unconvincingly]**_

Ichika: Well okay, here's the drink.

I'mherepresent: Thanks.

Ichika: So what did they say to you, I mean everyone looked scary when they approached us earlier, especially Chifuyu-nee and Madoka…

I'mherepresent: N-Nothing… they just gave me nightma– I mean a friendly advice on how to keep myself from being torn to shreds and then sent to the sun to burn… ahahahahahaha!

Ichika: (They must have threatened him for sure…)

I'mherepresent: A-Anyway about the question… the first one how do you answer that Ichika… _**[Feels the intensity in the room]**_

Ichika: I won't allow it.

I'mherepresent: Eh?

The harem: Huh?

Ichika: That simply won't happen at all. Call me arrogant but I will this, they won't get tired of me because I won't let them. They are mine and that's that.

And about my sister kissing other men…

_**[The table shatters with just one punch from Ichika]**_

I'mherepresent: I get the idea now…

Ichika: That simply won't happen… Chifuyu-nee and Madoka are too ferocious for relationships… they'd no doubt murder any men that came close to them.

I'mherepresent: (Now he is the scary one here!)

(But I guess those somewhat rude comments pleased both Chifuyu and Madoka…)

_**[Looks at Chifuyu and Madoka who were wearing satisfied smiles on their faces]**_

Ichika: Those questions are simply ridiculous… because they are all mine and any other men is irrelevant…

The Harem: (THAT WAS UNEXPECTED!)

I'mherepresent: (THAT WAS UNEXPECTED! I guess this is the manifestation of the harem master's ownership of his women)

_**[Nods approvingly]**_

I understand now Ichika… I get what you mean!

Ichika: As long as you understand.

I'mherepresent: (Good job Ichika, you made your harem fawn over you more now by pointing out that you now own them. In fact that is what it should be! All the heroines in the IS world are yours for the taking!)

Now on to the next question!

Ichika: You seem more… lively… did something happen?

I'mherepresent: Well… it's just that I have found out that a certain development that I have been looking forward to have finally emerged… and I'm proud of it!

(And of course your harem just became equally or even happier than I am…)

_**[Looks around and sees the girls blushing, giggling and nodding]**_

Ichika: Oh, good for you then.

I'mherepresent: Now on to the next question, harem master.

Ichika: What's with the weird nickname?

I'mherepresent: It suits you so I'll use that now!

Ichika: Well, if that pleases you… go ahead. _**[Sighs]**_

I'mherepresent: Now let's get to the next question from **frosts:**

_I'mherepresent, Ichika what if you are sent to the Koihime Musou universe and somehow get all the girls there to fall in love with you.  
Second question is the same but it will be in Mass Effect.  
_

Ichika: Ahem… I'mherepresent-san… these questions are going to get both of us killed… _**[Whispers]**_

I'mherepresent: I know so just whisper your answers to me… as softly as possible so that we won't be killed. _**[Whispers]**_

Ichika: Sigh… You know that I have a lot of girls here already right, so why send me to another dimension were majority of the population is women?

Anyway, If I do manage to snag the girls in Koihime… I think it would be another fun-filled and problem filled life for me… I have seen the girls of Koihime in the game and they are all pretty strong, one can only imagine what life awaits one if he is married to a horde of very powerful women.

I'mherepresent: Not so different from your life.

Ichika: Exactly… The one in Mass Effect makes no difference either. Have you seen the situation in the universe? I mean aliens… and outer space… even that is too extreme for me. I'm contented with the world where I am in now.

I'mherepresent: Alright so then I will whisper to you the 3rd question of **frosts;**

_What if there is a virus that only infects you Ichika, the virus' effects is making your "seed" very potent and it also increases your sex drive by a lot, driven by the urge of wanting to impregnate all women close to you… __**[Blushes as I continue to read] **_

_**[Ichika also blushes as the question goes on]**_

… _Not just them but also the teachers, agents of Phantom Task and the Divas. You to remedy the virus you need to fill them with your seed until belly stretch into sloshing pregnant-like bellies. The ISA will be in lock down because it is under quarantine. The only cure for the virus is let it run its course which is 10 weeks and the girls will be the one to help you "recover". Any delay will cause the virus to remain inside you and increase its effects by making you hornier, develop even more potent "seed" and double the time of the virus which will be 20 weeks now._

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: I'mherepresent-san…

I'mherepresent: What is it?

Ichika: What is wrong with the minds of the persons sending you these questions? _**[Asking with a blank face]**_

I'mherepresent: This is just their questions… don't take it seriously Ichika… just think of this as a childish joke.

Ichika: Jokes have limits and this question blew through that limit.

I'mherepresent: Just keep an open mind here Ichika, this is just a hypothetical question…

Ichika: (Sigh)… I wish I didn't promise earlier… If such a thing happens then I will have to deal with it myself… I'll try to control it.

I'mherepresent: You know the effects of the virus right; just trying to control it won't tone it down significantly you have to release it in order to fully heal the virus or else you'll be incredibly horny for the rest of your life.

Ichika: … True that then I guess… I'll do it… with them… but only at their permission but even the Divas and why even the Phantom Task agents included?

I'mherepresent: You need more women who can wring you out more and as for the Phantom Task agents, they were just thrown there for good measure, just ignore the details and answer.

Ichika: Of course, I already said I'd do it right but… with their permission only…

_**[Chifuyu suddenly pops beside Ichika with a devious looking grin]**_

Chifuyu: I don't think you'd still seek out permission in that situation, you'll probably ravage like like an animal when that happens…

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee!?

Chifuyu: Don't act so indecisive Ichika…Come to think of it… it's like what happened in that story written by author-san here… where you R-A-P-E-D _me_…

Ichika: No, please don't remind me of that… _**[Desperation strikes Ichika hard]**_

Chifuyu: Ahahahahahaha! It never gets old for me… teasing you like this always calms me down… anyway author-san do continue with the interview… I have interfered enough already. I'll just go back to my seat.

I'mherepresent: Eh… what an interesting big sister you have Ichika… Ichika… Ichika?

Ichika: I-I did that to her… and… I forced myself in… and splattered it inside her… for how many times… _**[Traumatized mode activate]**_

I'mherepresent: This will take a while…

_**[After a few minutes…]**_

I'mherepresent: So… have you recovered?

Ichika: I did… but only a little… it would help if "that" stops from being brought up…

I'mherepresent: I guess none of the questions that will come next won't include "that"… at least I think it won't…

Ichika: I just hope so…

I'mherepresent: Anyway next question, we have two questions here sent via E-mail by **Zapzap555;**

_**Ichika I've been curious for a while now about your IS, I have seen in the past chapters that Tabane mentioned the Quadruple Core System inside [Byakushiki].**_

_**From the sound of the name alone, I'm suspecting that this system can cause the four of your cores to merge into one; do you think this is possible as well?**_

Ichika: Well I have the same suspicion as well. I saw by chance sets of systems embedded in [Byakushiki's] OS and Core Databank all pertaining to core combination and merging, but there seems to be a lot of restrictions and errors in those systems, making it very much unusable.

I tried to make the system work but so far I haven't not succeeded, main reason for that is the four cores that were supposed to merge together refuses to do so.

I'mherepresent: Isn't Core merging impossible for IS units?

Ichika: Well… normally it is but as for my unit, it doesn't seem to be the case. I have long since abandoned the thought that Infinite Stratos is only a mere machine. I have seen too much of their power already.

I'mherepresent: True that, so next question from **Zapzap555;**

_**Regarding Kurokishi and Shirokishi, who of the two do you think is more powerful?**_

Ichika: I can't say, I haven't even fully understood what Shirokishi's power is… more so Kurokishi. But I think whatever their powers are; they are the polar opposite of each other and therefore… probably the only counter to each other as well.

I'mherepresent: White and Black knight… sounds logical what you said Ichika. But if you remember you had merged both their powers right?

Ichika: … I did manage to do that but… it wasn't permanent… more so that attempt was totally haphazard and did not achieve its true power. At least that's what I think.

I'mherepresent: You and your unit share probably one of the closest bond, your feelings just might mirror the truth. Are you going to try that again though in the future?

Ichika: I will but… it won't be now… the situation around us especially now because of the upcoming IS summit, will be pretty hectic and can easily spiral to chaos with one wrong move. I'll probably stow that for now and try it again later on.

I'mherepresent: Forgot about that detail. Anyway another question for you, this one is from **Cameliarose777;**

_**Ichika you noticed already that your big sister has changed a lot right? Do you find these changes good or bad? And tell me what you find the most striking feature in your sister, can be more than one. **_

Ichika: … Um… To be honest I did know how to react to the changes in Chifuyu-nee. First I just noticed that she seem to have gotten taller than last time, then it was her bust getting bigger… and then now… I just saw Chifuyu-nee looking like a warrior-goddess… her skin was sort of pale, pronounced curves especially the chest area, narrow waist and… that alluring eyes… wait!?

_**[Turns to Chifuyu's direction]**_

Ichika: She's not having any weird disease in her does she?

I'mherepresent: No, that's probably normal… except for the fact that she still grew when her puberty is already over and that almost all-white eyes…

Ichika: That's not normal right?

I'mherepresent: You know nothing's normal about your sister.

Ichika: Still… I have to admit… Chifuyu-nee's way more beautiful than last time… _**[Almost drools while looking at his sister]**_

I'mherepresent: Ahem… sometimes Ichika you have to be aware of other women when you look at your sister…

_**[Looks around and sees almost everyone in the harem seething in jealous while Chifuyu was wearing a satisfied smirk]**_

Ichika: A-Ah… so as I said… I'm fine with the changes in Chifuyu-nee, rather I welcome it!

I'mherepresent: Sigh… I wish I could be happy about this situation fully… but the overwhelming bloodlust of jealous women around us is overpowering…

Ichika: Ah… Sorry…

I'mherepresent: Anyway next question from **Zoocityhall;**

_**Hello Ichika, I'm one of your fans since the introduction of IS, probably one who is still loyal to you and the IS-verse and I'm very happy today that I finally get the chance to ask you question by virtue of I'mherepresent.**_

_**Actually it's not just my questions alone, my friends who are fans of IS and readers of Truth Be Told asked me to send their questions too, so forgive me if this is quite lengthy.**_

_**1\. Ichika how would you react if the sibling pairing became official for IS? Of course I meant you will have Chifuyu and Madoka at the same time.**_

_**2\. List the women who have the biggest breasts you've seen.**_

_**3\. Top pilots in your opinion and name the most powerful in your opinion.**_

_**4\. How would you describe Natasha's naked body that you have seen already?**_

_**5\. Sports that you like?**_

_**6\. Ichika do you want boob job or blow job?**_

_**7\. Do you like lolis?**_

_**8\. If you are finally going to choose a nation to represent, what country would that be?**_

_**9\. Did you molest your big sister when she was drunk?**_

_**10\. When you're massaging Chifuyu, did you have any dirty thoughts?**_

Ichika: Official pairing? Chifuyu-nee and Madoka… wouldn't that be weird… I mean with the whole incest thing taken into account.

But if that is finally then I will accept it…

_**[Tension is rising in the surrounding again]**_

Lists with women having the biggest breasts… If I to say who… it would Houki, Tatenashi-san, Yu Na-san, Tabane-nee, Maya-sensei, Natalia-san, Sylvia-san and Chifuyu-nee… then there's also Shiori-san, Shizuka-san and Izanami-san, those last three have the biggest that I have seen… _**[Mumbles the last sentence]**_

I'mherepresent: I see, so those women are the bustiest in the school right? But I think that list will grow large soon, everyone is developing well after all. Anyway continue with the 3rd question.

Ichika: Okay, the top pilots in my opinion… Hmmm? Obliviously it would be Chifuyu-nee, Satella-san, Natasha-san, Iris-san, Natalia-san, Maya-sensei, Sylvia-san and Serafina-san Tanbesta as well… Tatenashi-san and Yu Na-san are also to be included since they are national representatives.

But to me, the most powerful would be Chifuyu-nee.

I'mherepresent: That doesn't sound biased at all, everyone knows of Chifuyu's power after all and if the present her is taken to account… (I think she is even higher now)

Ichika: Next question… what I think of Natasha's naked body!?

_**[Audible coughing was heard courtesy of Natasha]**_

I'mherepresent: I guess ecchi questions like this tend to follow you around Ichika.

Ichika: This is not fair… you said questions like this are not going to appear again!

I'mherepresent: Well… I guess they did now… it's really hard to separate you from ecchiness Ichika.

Ichika: Sigh… well I guess… it's pretty good… she has flawless skin and wonderful proportions… _**[Blushes]**_

I think she would be supermodel… not those skinny ones but a really perfect model.

I'mherepresent: I see, I guess the woman in question appreciates the praises.

_**[Glances at the happy looking Natasha]**_

Ichika: Sigh… so next question… sports huh? I don't know, I do play basketball and baseball as well but I did not really dedicate myself to those because Kendo was my main activity.

But if anything, I'd say it would be basketball.

I'mherepresent: And you played magnificently when you visited Natasha's hometown. Anyway next question.

Ichika: Alright, what was that again… _**[Looks at the list]**_

Wait!? Why is this question even lewder!?

I'mherepresent: I-I don't know, it's just people out there want to know the preference of harem master's like you Ichika. _**[Wryly smiles]**_

Ichika: This is unacceptable! People out there think I'm nothing but a pervert who does lewd things with

I'mherepresent: But just humor them… they are your fans after all.

Ichika: Sigh… Alright… _**[Leans in]**_

Both…

I'mherepresent: Pfft!

Ichika: Hey! Don't laugh at me! _**[Whispers]**_

I'mherepresent: Nothing just continue to the next question… but it seems the girls noticed it already…

_**[Looks around and sees the harem wearing faces saying that they have learned something very valuable]**_

Ichika: … This interview is starting to get on my nerves… so the next question… do I like lolis?

I'mherepresent: Loli huh… best example of them is Laura and Marika.

Ichika: Well I do like them… it doesn't matter whether their loli or not. Next question… thank god it's not anymore trying to destroy my image… so what country would I choose to represent when I finally go out on my own… I think my first pick would be Japan, but they may have their roster full already… so I think I will consider Sylvia-san's proposal about picking Canada but even that is not sure yet.

So I guess my answer is… I don't know yet.

I'mherepresent: Okay Ichika, next question… do try to calm down…

Ichika: Why… _**[Looks at the list and sees the question 9]**_

I most certainly did not do that! I won't take advantage of Chifuyu; she is my sister for god sakes…

B-But there was a time where… I accidentally um… touched some parts because Chifuyu-nee was moving too much.

I'mherepresent: Can you say what part did you accidentally grabbed?

Ichika: Uhmm… well… _**[Blushes like an embarrassed kid]**_

I'mherepresent: That's fine; you don't need to answer if you are not up to it.

Ichika: … It's fine… I'll answer… even though I promised earlier I skipped some question so I will definitely answer this one…

I-I grabbed Chifuyu-nee's chest, her thighs and then… by an extremely unfortunate turn of events… her um… crotch… I did not do it on purpose! _**[Speaks in a whispery voice still]**_

I'mherepresent: Of course, this is you after all and again apologies for this last question. This is related to the former.

Ichika: _**[Looks at the list and sees the question 10]**_

This is getting ridiculous… why are they expressly asking question meant to draw out embarrassing points in my life _**[Complains with teary eyes]**_

I'mherepresent: I feel sorry for you already… but just answer, if you can answer them.

Ichika: Of course… I would still answer… This is what I get for always promising things without thought…

Honestly… I was… I was having lewd thoughts when I was massaging Chifuyu-nee… I mean who could resist her, especially when she comes home and strips off and dangerously leaves only her jacket that has been almost completely unbuttoned… sometimes she even takes off her skirt and just lies down in her underwear… it's really hard to resist fantasizing… even if she is my sister…

I'mherepresent: I can what you mean Ichika… (And I can see pretty well the Chifuyu is satisfied with the answers Ichika gave me)

_**[Looks briefly at Chifuyu who is smirking]**_

Anyway here is the next that was sent by a fellow named **WorldofCreation;**

_**Ichika what would you do if you suddenly became a girl and in turn your friends around you turned to boys, how would you cope with that situation, especially if they are pursuing you aggressively.**_

Ichika: That's a pretty hard question… I mean me, a girl? That alone is already hard but to have everyone reverse their gender and come after me… that is quite scary… But how would I react… reason with them probably won't work… so the best way is to hide from them.

I'mherepresent: Well that would be the best solution but if it really does happen, I think you won't even have the chance to run…

Ichika: Yeah…

_**[Both Ichika and I'mherepresent paled at the same time]**_

I'mherepresent: Now the next question is from **Ignition Boost;**

_**Ichika kindly classify your harem in these three categories, 1**__**st**__** the Bold ones who openly show their love, 2**__**nd**__** the shy ones who act all tsundere or just plain shy at expressing their affections for you and 3**__**rd**__** the sly ones who often put you through embarrassing situations as a form of their affection and often lots of things like spying on you.**_

Ichika: Classify everyone… well… I guess there is nothing wrong with that… _**[Sneaked some looks around him and saw the harem sending him looks]**_

F-First, I'll start with the shy ones… Of course… Kanzashi would be the first one in that list.

_**[Kanzashi on the sidelines blushes]**_

Well because ever since we first met, she's been like that, but I don't like that part about her. Second would be Charlotte, Yamada-sensei, then Houki, Sylvia-san and Natasha-san… Madoka too…

_**[The mentioned three puffed up smoke from their faces while blushing, especially the last two]**_

Anywat let's move to the sly ones… First and foremost would be Satella-san, Tatenashi-san, Yu Na-san and Natalia-san. They do lots of things that almost drive me to insanity sometimes…

And lastly there is the bold ones… Of course those would be Rin, Cecilia, Iris-san, Laura and now… Chifuyu-nee… but I think Chifuyu-nee fits the sly ones also…

I'mherepresent: What about Ran Gotanda? Where does she fit?

Ichika: Shy ones.

I'mherepresent: Sakura Tachibana?

Ichika: Um… Shy ones? I think?

I'mherepresent: Marika-chan?

Ichika: Bold or Shy… I'm not sure…

I'mherepresent: Shinobu-san?

Ichika: Bold.

I'mherepresent: Emelia-chan?

Ichika: Shy and Sly…

I'mherepresent: Aila…

Ichika: Um… I don't know…sly I guess since she doesn't fit shy or bold…

Wait a minute why are the first years included… they have not fallen me…

I'mherepresent: Let me give you a tip… in due time they will… XD

Anyway we have another lengthy, I think, list of question here from **Voltix14;**

_**1\. If Byakushiki's primary weapon wasn't a sword, what would be your weapon of choice?  
2\. Do you want to know the secrets of the IS cores that are hidden under lock and key?  
3\. Do you consider Pokémon anime? I don't know I had nothing else to come up with  
4\. Here we go, what are your thoughts on Yaoi, Yuri, boy x boy, girl x girl, forbidden love stories?  
5\. People think life is a game, a blessing, a story even, what do you think life is?  
6\. Describe in three words each of your lovers.  
7\. Can u say a few words of encouragement to the viewers out there who are giving up in life?  
8\. Ok no more boring stuff, sorry it's for the viewers but, U STILL HAVENT PUT THE LEAST BIT THOUGHT INTO WHAT YOUR HAREM HAS CONFESSED TO YOU! GROW A PAIR GEEZ ITS TIME U MAN UP AND GO FOR THE GOLD! Or in this case, the crown Pervert King ya lucky b***  
9\. Sorry, overreacted there, Gomen, anyway, do you like the way things are in your world right now?  
10\. Last one, I had more but I forgot most of them except for these and this last one, can we be, friends, Ichika, please? I know, I know, pathetic, but I was just wondering.**_

Ichika: It's just ten so I can manage this… so first question.

If Byakushiki's weapon was a sword… I think it would be using its fists and legs as weapons… I'm sorry but I can't imagine Byakushiki being a mainly ranged unit.

2nd question… If it's possible I would like to learn… there are too many things that I don't know yet about the IS, especially mine… it makes me a bit confused at times and scared…

3rd question, Pokemon? Oh that Pokemon where they keep little animals inside balls… I have seen I a couple of times when I was a kid… I'm curious though, why would it not be considered anime when it was made by Japanese right. So it must be anime.

4th question; Yaoi, Yuri… I had been known to those already… I saw some of my classmates even my friends in one occasion reading things like that… but I think what tops those two are the fact that there used to be a genderbent manga of me circulating here in the academy, where me as a girl engages in lewd acts with my friends… even teachers…

I'mherepresent: That's… extreme…

Ichika: I know… but I'm glad it's not in circulation now…

I'mherepresent: (Poor Ichika, made I should not tell him the truth… it would make him panic again…)

Anyway continue with the question Ichika.

Ichika: Okay, so 5th question, to me life is a story… and you get to decided how it begins, goes and ends.

I'mherepresent: Simple… I thought you'd say something dark.

Ichika: Sorry if your expectations failed. Anyway 6th question; describe the girls in three words… um… maybe… let's see…

Houki: Serious, caring and beautiful

Cecilia: Noble, graceful and princess-like

Rin: Hyper, funny and Cute

Charlotte: Sweet, understanding and charming

Laura: Cute, adorable and funny

Tatenashi: Sly, alluring and caring

Yu Na: Sly, alluring and caring, same as Tatenashi-san

Kanzashi: Shy, Cute and thoughtful

Natasha: Mature, beautiful and dependable

Natalia: Compassionate, very busty and beautiful

Iris: Dedicated, pretty and energetic

Satella: Devious, practical and beautiful

Sylvia: Mature, sexy… ahem… looking… and serious…

Maya: Shy, soft-spoken and busty…

Sakura: Pretty, trustworthy and a little busty…

Emelia: Shy, troubled at times and pretty.

Shinobu: Hyper, inept (at technology) and happy all the time

Marika: Noble, short and touchy (about her image)

Aila: Cold, serious and silent

Ran: Cheerful, shy and diligent

Madoka: Sort of violent, shy but thoughtful

Chifuyu-nee: Beautiful, reliable and strong… very strong…

There I guess that is all of them.

Next question; never give up. I guess that's all I can say; I'm not good at speeches.

8th question… I already knew why they confessed to me… the issue here is why I didn't answer their confession.

… I'm quietly guilty about this… because I really can't give an answer.

I'mherepresent: But the girls understand why you can't and they accept it even. But Ichika I think the question pertains to why haven't you made a move on the girls after they confessed to you.

Ichika: It would not be right… for me to do that to them when I gave them no answer… At least when I made up my mind… maybe I'll make a move… _**[Doesn't really know what he is talking about anymore]**_

I'mherepresent: (I guess the stress from the earlier interview is still present)

Ichika: 9th question, Of course I'm contented with the state of the world I'm in now. I don't care the rest so long as I'm with my friends and sisters. That's enough for me.

And last question; of course we can be friends though there is the anime and real world barrier that's separating us. Still we can be friends

I'mherepresent: That's a very good thing to say Ichika… anyway this is the last question Ichika from **Verandadehonor;**

_**Ichika this may be the question that everyone wants to ask… how big and long is your manhood?**_

Ichika: Last question… how big and long is my… WHAT!? _**[Stands up and slams his fist on the table]**_

_**[The harem closes in]**_

Satella: Do tell Ichika.

Natalia: I haven't measured that part of you, so tell me so I can use that as reference for later.

Tabane: I wanna know too… Guuu, I should have just finished that X-ray glass rather than throw it away. _**[Pouts]**_

Houki: I want to know as well!

Laura: It's natural for me to know about that Ichika so spill it out.

Tatenashi: Come on Ichika-kun…

Yu Na: It wouldn't hurt you to tell us the numbers.

Ichika: Eh? Why is everyone so interested about how long my… this is way too embarrassing for me!

Chifuyu: Don't worry; it's not lewd for me… I'm your sister after all.

Madoka: Me too…

_**[The two sisters appear and claimed the seat on Ichika's sides]**_

I'mherepresent: So nobody knows about Ichika's measurements on his lower part huh? So Ichika… as the one being questioned… do you know?

Ichika: Why should I tell that to anyone?

Tabane: Obviously Ikkun would be too shy to tell this so… I will be answering the question!

_**[Tabane pulls out a carrot from her cleavage and squeezes it and turn into a large holographic monitor]**_

This is a recording of Ikkun bathing naked in the men's bath house!

The harem: WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?

_**[Watches intently]**_

Tabane: So as we see here Ikkun is standing up, though the mist is covering the objective, we can still see through the hyper-sensitive definition mode.

_**[Video clears up to the point that there was slight visibility on the "objective"]**_

Ichika: WAAAAAAH! Stop it! _**[Puts his face on the table]**_

Tabane: So its estimated to be… ahhh… _**[Blushes heavily]**_

Chifuyu: My, my Ichika… for you to grow that big… I guess the younger girls here can't take that size… so I guess that would be my cue to step in. _**[Pokes Ichika's stomach near his crotch]**_

Madoka: Nee-san please don't hog him, I can do it too… I'm confident with my ability to adapt to his size.

Satella: Oi, oi you two… don't forget that there are very able women here. It won't just be the two of you that will taste Ichika.

Houki: Wait what is with everyone deciding on their own, we must be fair here! Everyone should have the chance at Ichika!

Charlotte: That's right!

Natalia: Well Ichika, what do you say?

_**[Everyone suddenly looks at Ichika]**_

Ichika: (…)

_**[Too much of the pressure caused Ichika to fall unconscious]**_

Houki: Ichika!

Kanzashi: He needs CPR!

Natasha: We need a doctor here… Nevermind I can do it!

Iris: Oi! Some teacher you are, taking advantage of your fainted student!

Satella: You're no better Iris, your face says it all.

Chifuyu: All of you back off, this is the moment where the big sister step in. Leave him to me and I'll make him better… in my room.

Tabane: Chi-chan is just going to wring out Ikkun!

_**[The squabbling went on]**_

I'mherepresent: You're lucky Ichika… _**[Smiles at the fainted Ichika]**_

**[End of Interview]**

_**The part two has been finished… at least I was able to escape death from Ichika's harem… thanks the heavens.**_

_**So guys, as I said last time I won't be able to update TbT for today, actually the vacation that was due yesterday was cancelled due to bad weather conditions so it was moved today, I'm writing this while my family is packing for the trip.**_

_**I'll be able to write again when we return and expect an update 4 or 5 days or maybe earlier than that, depends on how fast I can write the next chapter. XD**_

_**So for now that's it! XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

Truth Be Told: 4th wall interview

A/N: The sixth interview! This time Chifuyu will be the one to be interviewed, the cool, strict and sexy nee-san of Ichika. XD

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #6**

_**I'mherepresent here with Ichika Orimura as my co-interviewer! We currently pulled through the ruckus back at the academy and managed to get to this day (Both of us were seriously lucky).**_

_**Anyway both of us are currently in the Orimura household, in the Orimura siblings' house for an interview with Chifuyu who is downing some beer in front of us. Her attire is her usual white shirt and shorts and messy hair, obviously it's the lazy/nearly drunk Chifuyu that we are about to interview…**_

_**God help us…**_

_**Anyway here goes!**_

**[Start of Interview]**

I'mherepresent: Chifuyu-san thanks for the time you allotted for us in this interview.

Chifuyu: Think nothing of it. Besides I agreed because I know it would be fun with Ichika around. _**[Giggles while looking at Ichika]**_

Ichika: Glad you agree Chifuyu-nee. _**[Laughs wryly]**_

I'mherepresent: Just an explanation, at first both me and my partner interviewer (Ichika) will ask questions together but then they are parts that only one of us will ask for some 'reasons'. Hope that's okay with you Chifuyu-san.

Chifuyu: It's fine. Start with the interview now.

I'mherepresent: Okay then let's start.

Ichika: Y-Yes.

I'mherepresent: Ichika you ask the first question.

Ichika: Eh? Me? Okay then. So question number 1 for Chifuyu-nee… What are your thoughts about your current self now?

Chifuyu: Current self? Ah you mean my current physique… well I wouldn't call it bad. I mean I grew taller and now have more pronounced curves than before. Also there is this weird pale skin that I developed, making me look like a yuki-onna. But aside from those what I really like is the fact that my body is more suited to combat.

I'mherepresent: Yeah, I couldn't think of any more function for it than that, although there is another one that is not for me to contemplate… it's for the boy beside me.

Ichika: I'mherepresent… _**[Makes a shy face]**_

Chifuyu: Well if that certain boy would wish for it. I would glad give him a good service that only a _'good' _big sister could give. _**[Teasing mode activated]**_

Ichika: Let's stick to the interview shall we… so next question, any specific changes that you find very prominent in your new body right now?

Chifuyu: Prominent changes? Hmmm? I think it would be the…

_**[Ichika unconsciously leans in to listen]**_

Chifuyu: My hips, waist shoulders legs and bust.

I'mherepresent: I see… they seem to be the ones that took the drastic change. I mean from the already gorgeous proportions that you have before; you developed these really effective brother-snatch– I mean beautiful body. One I confidently say is becoming the envy of the girls.

Chifuyu: Well, I am sure that my body is quite different. But it's only natural; humans desire what they don't possess.

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee is suddenly talking like an anime character here. I must say that Chifuyu-nee really changed… not just her body but her attitude also.

Chifuyu: How so Ichika? _**[Raises her eyebrow in an interested manner]**_

Ichika: Well, you seem to act a little weird from time to time… like when you suddenly got naked and pinned me down… sort of situations like that. You don't do those things before but now, you seem to be doing them quite more than once… _**[Blushes]**_

I'mherepresent: But you like those moments Ichika. Why suddenly ask about them in such an indecisive way?

Ichika: It's not that I don't like them but… they are new to me so I don't know how to react to them all of a sudden.

Chifuyu: My, if you're this inexperienced then I guess it is my fault to begin with.

Ichika: Eh? Why would it be your fault Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: Will it's because I didn't properly teach you about the real relationship that defines both a man and a woman. Since there are no parents to brief you on that, it should've been my duty but I failed on that as well and relied on the petty lesson they taught you in school. _**[Chifuyu nurses her forehead as if she is having a heahache]**_

I'mherepresent: But won't it be awkward if you, his big sister, were to tell him about stuff like that?

Chifuyu: That's irrelevant. I, his sister am the one responsible for that. So there is no room for things like being shy or timid. It's a duty that I have to fulfill.

Ichika: But there is no need for that anymore Chifuyu-nee. I already know about those things and I'm satisfied with what I have learned. _**[Makes a hasty retreat to prevent entering an awkward situation]**_

Chifuyu: There is nothing in this world that can beat a family's teaching, but we don't have the time for that now so let's put that in some other time.

I will properly show you what a woman really is… real woman.

_**[The stare from Chifuyu makes Ichika gulp and blush]**_

I'mherepresent: So then my turn. Chifuyu-san how do you view your life and work now with the whole brunt of the most powerful and influential women in the world flocking around the IS academy?

Chifuyu: _**[Makes a very irked expression but then sighs it off]**_

You sure know how to ask sensitive questions author-san...

Well to answer that, I would summarize my feelings in one word… tired of it.

_**[Both I'mherepresent and Ichika makes very awkward faces]**_

I'mherepresent: That's a bit too brunt, why answer like that though?

Chifuyu: Simple, because when they showed their smug ass faces in the academy. Everything suddenly turned chaotic. I'm sure the two of you are smart enough to know the reason as to why I said that.

_**[Both boys sighed guiltily]**_

Ichika: But it's quite fun too. To meet new people and get to know them.

Chifuyu: I don't know about that because all that I can see is you increasing your harem. _**[Retorts with a sly grin]**_

I'mherepresent: Yeah, I seem to agree with that. But speaking of the powerful women we mentioned earlier, what are your thoughts about them? How do you view them? And do you like them or at least find them tolerable?

Chifuyu: To be honest, the best feeling that I have for them is a volatile give or take relationship. So long as they are useful, I'll keep the friendly façade on my face.

_**[Ichika frowns at his sister's statement]**_

Ichika: Aren't they you're friends Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: Friends huh? Well that's another way to describe my relationship with them… _**[A sarcastic tone left Chifuyu's lips]**_

I'mherepresent: Let's talk about them individually, first what are your thoughts about the _'leader behind the scene'_ of the academy, Miss Satella Montgomery Hansenberg.

Chifuyu: Satella? To be honest, she and I are sharing a volatile relationship.

Ichika: I don't seem to notice that though, I think you and Satella-san are great friends.

Chifuyu: You still have a lot to learn on reading people Ichika. Anyway to answer the question, I like Satella, only because she is very useful. She wards off the danger of others nations drooling over Ichika.

I'mherepresent: What about the other older women in the academy? Natasha, Natalia, Iris and Maya. How do you see them?

Chifuyu: Same as Satella.

Ichika: I disagree, Chifuyu-nee is good friends with them! _**[Insists with a determined face]**_

Chifuyu: Alright mom. _**[Chifuyu snickers]**_

I'mherepresent: Can you elaborate on those feelings that you have for them.

Chifuyu: I'll make them brief, for Natasha; acquaintances, for Iris; the same as Natasha, for Natalia; still the same as the first two and Maya a little better than the three.

I'mherepresent: It seems so misleading though, you get along with them at times and yet this is really the relationship between you and them. Are there some sort of hidden feelings here? Like strained friendship?

Chifuyu: You're just like Ichika. _**[Raises an eyebrow]**_

Friendship like what you two are talking about is a death flag in the real world. Being too trusting of people around you, no matter how much they have been with you, is nothing but asking to be stabbed in the back.

It's not that I have trust issues but I just like some insurance in my palms. _**[Nonchalantly talks]**_

I'mherepresent: I see the point but I think there is no harm in being really friends with them. At least that you hold them in high regard.

Chifuyu: That's exactly why I cavort with them, because I hold them in high regard. Because they are useful to me.

I'mherepresent: You make it sounds like the relationship between adults are nothing but an appearance to hide its real face.

But with the situation of the world right, I can't blame you for thinking like that.

So to lighten the mood here, let's move to the next question. Chifuyu-san, if you were to compare yourself, in the physical sense, to the women around you, how would you rate yourself?

_**[The mood quickly changed]**_

Chifuyu: Oh? I had a feeling you are going to bring that out of the bag. _**[Smirks confidently]**_

Not that I'm bragging here but… I'm pretty confident that I rank high.

I'mherepresent: I don't doubt that. _**[Nods]**_

Ichika: I agree as well. _**[Also nods knowingly]**_

_**[Both look at the curves and womanly charms that Chifuyu has]**_

I'mherepresent: Ichika, why don't you drop a comment here?

Ichika: Eh? Me? Well…

Chifuyu: Kindly describe what parts of me that puts me on top Ichika.

_**[A predatory smile appears on Chifuyu's face]**_

Ichika: Well, if you say so… Chifuyu's… WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT THE ONE BEING INTERVIEWED HERE! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE CHIFUYU-NEE!

_**[Stands up and points at Chifuyu]**_

Chifuyu: Ahahahahahahaha! Really now, can't even answer that straight. You still need more training from me Ichika… but I guess this part of you is really adorable. _**[Drinks the beer in her hand]**_

Anyway, there you have one answer from Ichika. Apparently he thinks my bust is the most prominent feature that I have now. Although I think my brother eyes the other parts of me in secret.

Ichika: _**[Keeps quiet to save his dignity]**_

Chifuyu: See what I mean.

I'mherepresent: Well Ichika can't help it. His nee-san is just too beautiful. _**[Nods while patting Ichika on the back]**_

Anyway another question Chifuyu-san, what do you think is the part of you that Ichika likes the most. It can be three.

_**[Ichika tenses up]**_

_**[Chifuyu grins]**_

Chifuyu: Let's see…

_**[Chifuyu puffs out her chest]**_

_**[Chifuyu caresses her legs]**_

_**[Chifuyu stands up and gives her behind a pat and then sits down]**_

Chifuyu: There. You got the answer.

I'mherepresent: _**[Turns to Ichika]**_

Ichika: Let's move to the next question! _**[Grabs the questionnaire]**_

Chifuyu: Running away huh? _**[Smirks]**_

Ichika: Let's just drop that subject already, this interview is supposed to be yours and not mine so stop all of these questions aimed towards me.

Anyway for the next question, did you have any fights against the older women in the academy?

Chifuyu: Oh? That's quite unexpected.

Of course I had a fight with them or rather; I had a fight with Satella during when we first met.

I'mherepresent: That was mentioned in the story if I remember it correctly.

Chifuyu: Yeah, basically it went like this. During one of my days training for the Mondo Grosso, Satella visited me back then and taunted me. We exchanged a few harsh words here and there and as you can tell, we had a serious fight which resulted to both of us being injured.

Ichika: Hey wait a minute… I remember about that… that must be when you came home that night with bandages.

I can't believe that you and Satella-san would fight.

Chifuyu: We were young back then so relax, it won't happen again.

Ichika: I hope so; I don't want to see anyone I care about trying to kill each other. Especially you Chifuyu-nee.

I'mherepresent: I hope for that as well but I don't think you need to worry at all Ichika, your sister doesn't go around asking fights right.

Chifuyu: Actually, aside from Satella, I also had a fight with Serafina. You both know her right? The Italian representative.

I'mherepresent: I guess I was wrong then… Chifuyu-san does go out looking for fights once in a while.

Chifuyu: That's a little rude author-san.

_**[Throws the can of beer towards the wall, leaving a crack on the wall]**_

I'mherepresent: I retract my former statement. Ahahahahaha!

_(I knew it; it was a good decision to bring Ichika with me. If he wasn't here that can would've blew through my chest. Better be careful of what I say now.)_

I'mherepresent: If you don't mind me saying, I think that confrontation between you two was inevitable. I mean she was pretty bitter about you not showing up on your match against her. But when exactly did you and her had a fight?

Chifuyu: Right before I left for Germany. She came on the private where I was in and then she started asking me for a fight.

We did fight but we were stopped before it escalated.

Ichika: That may count as my fault as well… _**[Glooms down out of guilt]**_

Chifuyu: Not really, this was more my fault… since I didn't make sure that she wouldn't bother us ever again. _**[Mumbles the last part]**_

I'mherepresent: _(Again, this is what makes Chifuyu one of the scariest women in this world…no doubt ever crosses my mind whenever she says something… this must be the effects of her awakened power to her personality…)_

_**[Thinks very deeply]**_

Ichika: I'mherepresent-san? Is something wrong? You're up for the next question.

I'mherepresent: Oh yeah, sorry spaced out there for a moment. So then the next question, there are a total of four Brunhilde right? You as the first, then Serafina-san and lastly Sylvia-san and a woman called Aisha as the champions of the 3rd Mondo Grosso.

Of those three, who do you think has the best chance at fighting you on equal ground?

Chifuyu: I know of their abilities, all three of them… I've seen how they fight. But if you're asking who has the best chance at fighting me in equal ground… all three of them… but that only applies when I don't cut myself loose… I'm sure you know what I mean author-san.

I'mherepresent: Clear as day Chifuyu-san. _**[Nods]**_

Ichika: This may sound biased but… I think Chifuyu-nee is strong; enough that she won't be defeated even by champion pilots from the Mondo Grosso.

Chifuyu: Even if I badly lost and almost died during Tactical meet. Remember that I became like that because somebody beat me… a woman whose power is greater than mine.

Ichika: That's hard to accept; that I'll admit… but I still think Chifuyu-nee is the strongest, not just by strength…

Chifuyu: You're spoiling me too much Ichika. What a little brother that I have… _**[Chifuyu sighs]**_

I'mherepresent: This situation is just perfect for the next question, Chifuyu how much do you value Ichika?

Ichika: _**[Blushes a little]**_

Chifuyu: What a silly question, it's obvious what my answer is… he is simply the most important person to me. So important that he is gone, my life would be very difficult to live on.

Ichika: Really?

Chifuyu: Of course you idiot. You should know already… _**[Laughs but is a little embarrassed]**_

I'mherepresent: Isn't that great Ichika, your sister just admitted something she wouldn't admit in public.

Ichika: Its kind embarrassing to hear that though…

Chifuyu: Don't be stupid, there should be no embarrassment in family expressing their love for each other.

Ichika: But you get embarrassed too, a little, when I compliment you or tell you that I care about you.

Chifuyu: That's only if the two of us are in public, did you even reckon that I clocked you when you tell me that you love me during when we were young or do I hit you on the head when you call me by my name when we are in the house?

Ichika: No, because it's only the two of us.

Chifuyu: Exactly.

Ichika: But I'mherepresent-san is here? Doesn't he count as someone as another person?

I'mherepresent: Don't worry about that Ichika, I'm not really affiliated with this world so you don't have to hold back on your sibling bonding on my account.

Chifuyu: He's right. So don't mind him, it's pointless to do so anyway, he is the author after all.

Ichika: Yeah. So stowing that topic, here is the next question.

Eh? What are the ways that you know where you can make Ichika embarrassed and happy?

What is with these questions and they all include me in it.

Chifuyu: It's only natural, even in canon Infinite Stratos, quite a number of people ship us siblings as a couple and call me weird but I don't feel weird about it.

It just feels like our relationship is being broadcasted. _**[Snickers]**_

I'mherepresent: You can't deny the popularity of sibling pairing in anime these days.

Ichika: Still…

Chifuyu: Oh quite your whining Ichika. Anyway for the question you asked me… those ways that I can make you embarrassed are quite numerous to be mentioned. Some you even don't know yet Ichika… so I'll just show one of them.

One you'll really find embarrassing.

_**[Stands up and sits beside Ichika]**_

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee… what are you doing?

Chifuyu: Giving you the answer to your question.

_**[Leans on Ichika and pats his head lovingly she then closes her face on Ichika and gives him a light peck on the cheek]**_

You really make me proud Ichika. All these feats you just pulled off, I couldn't help but be very thankful that you are my brother.

I couldn't be any more proud to have you as my little brother.

Ichika: Guh!

_**[Embarrassment and bliss meter tops and breaks inside Ichika's heart]**_

I'mherepresent: I see… Chifuyu is still the most powerful contender in the Ichika cup. Top notch skills shown by the big sister.

_**[Gives two thumbs up for the moment between the two siblings]**_

Ichika: This is… Chifuyu-nee…

Chifuyu: Aren't so cute Ichika. Immediately turning into a helpless boy whenever I show you pure affection… makes me wanna spoil you even more.

Come to think of it, I haven't spoiled you right? I have always been strict to you… so now, do you want to do it?

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee…

_**[A few minutes passed with the two siblings looking at each other with warm and loving gazes]**_

I'mherepresent: Ahem…

_**[Both eventually parts from each other and Chifuyu stands up and goes back to her chair]**_

Chifuyu: That's one of the ways that I can bend Ichika to my will.

Ichika: (…)

Chifuyu: See how effective it is. _**[Puts on a smug face]**_

I'mherepresent: And it was shown in action as well, there couldn't be any clearer answer than that.

Ichika: Why does it always end up like this…

Chifuyu: Ahahahahaha… my little brother still can't handle his big sister well. Guess I have to look after you more.

I'mherepresent: You know Chifuyu, there is one term to describe you when you say that… and I will state that in a question.

Chifuyu, in all honesty… are you a bonafied bro-con?

Ichika: (…)

Chifuyu: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Ichika: (…)

Chifuyu: (…)

I'mherepresent: (…)

Was that too much?

Ichika: Well… It's not that it's bad but… that question can earn you a very painful experience. _**[Ichika whispers]**_

Chifuyu: Normally I would clock you to death if you ever mention that to me… but since I'm feeling a little relaxed than usual, I will humor you.

Bro-con huh? I don't reckon any instance where I acted in a manner of a bro-con. All I was doing is showing care for my little brother. Isn't it a little rude to call me a bro-con when I'm just doing what a sister should do?

I'mherepresent: Right…

_(She's not going to admit it… everything about her screams bro-con but she herself isn't even going recognize it…)_

_**[Puts on a complicated expression]**_

Chifuyu: You seem to be thinking of something author, care to share it with us? _**[A dangerous expression floats on her face]**_

I'mherepresent: Nothing, Ichika please read the next question.

Ichika: Okay, the question goes… Chifuyu, if you had the chance would you teach Ichika all that you know?

Chifuyu: Well… it depends. If Ichika is ready then I will teach him but still… I'm having some seconds thoughts whether I should or shouldn't. There are simply too many unexpected things that hinder me.

I'mherepresent: What kind of things?

Chifuyu: Some unspeakable things that I would want to keep to myself for as long as I can.

Ichika: (…)

I won't force Chifuyu-nee to tell… I will only wait when you will tell them to me.

Chifuyu: Oh? And I was expecting that you'll try to force them out of me by using your stubborn and determined card… what a letdown.

Ichika: If I did that, nothing will probably change. You still won't tell me anything… Chifuyu-nee is ironclad after all. _**[Chuckles]**_

I'mherepresent: I would still prefer if you try to get it out of her. It would be fun drama to watch.

Ichika: Really? I'mherepresent-san, you're not really going to make me act like a fool here by asking my sister over and over again about something she won't even tell me.

Chifuyu: I agree with the author, you should really try and get them out of me.

Ichika: (Sigh)… Let's just move to the next question. I'mherepresent-san it's your turn. _**[Hands the questionnaire]**_

I'mherepresent: Okay… then next question. Chifuyu-san what are your feelings to the current life that you and Ichika have? Is it good or bad and also do you welcome all the new and old faces that flock around him?

Chifuyu: Why the hell do all these questions pertain to my feeling on Ichika? Are you trying to make me look like a bro-con here?

_**[Eyes twinge in an irritated way]**_

Ichika: Not at all Chifuyu-san, this is just how your questions went. It was decided to be like this because your relationship with Ichika is very popular. But rest assured there are question that focus on you Chifuyu-san, just bear with us for this.

Chifuyu: I never said I dislike those questions didn't I? I was only curious. Beside, now that I think about it, it's kinda fun, especially when Ichika here makes some pretty amusing faces.

Ichika: So I'm comic relief here huh?

I'mherepresent: That's one of your duties as the Main character. Anyway Chifuyu-san do continue in answering the question.

Chifuyu: Fine, it was about my thoughts about the current life that I have right now with Ichika and also my thoughts about the person steering close to him…

Well I do want my brother to have a good social life; I don't want him to end up like me who turned into a bitter and cold individual. But I do have some issue about a certain group of those people steering too close to him.

It's those girls, Shinonono, Alcott, Huang, Dunios, Bodewig, Sarashiki and her sister, Lee basically all those feverish younger girls that flock around him like bugs to flame.

Ichika: This is the first time I have heard of this. I didn't know that you really disliked them Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: Don't it the wrong way you idiot, I don't dislike those girls, I dislike the way they approach you.

Ichika: How they approach me?

Chifuyu: You know, those extremely ecchi advances they threw at you.

I'mherepresent: Oho, I see. A sister couldn't help but worry if their beloved brother is under attack by lively young women.

Ichika: Come on they are not doing anything bad… well I'll admit that they go a little bit extreme at times but they are good girls still.

Chifuyu: Even if they physically lash at you at the moment they deem you are doing something that comes close to 'cheating' on them?

Ichika: Well that did happen but they don't really do that now. They've changed compared to before.

Chifuyu: Yes but while they don't hurt you physically anymore, they seem to have taken up a notch by resorting to something more troublesome.

I don't really forbid in doing anything lewd but know that you are still in high school, have the decency to avoid being lured in by a girl just because she showed you her skin.

Ichika: I'm not succumbing to those I swear!

I'mherepresent: (Poor Ichika, his attempts to clear his name is leading to disaster… your reputation precedes you Ichika.)

Ichika: I'mherepresent-san your expression is not helping.

I'mherepresent: Sorry, anyway another question Chifuyu-san, what are you going to do if Ichika went steady with one girl?

Ichika: Why am I still the object of the question? [Grumbles to himself]

Chifuyu: Well if that day did come then I guess I will have to accept it… _**[Flashes a suspicious looking grin]**_

But I didn't say I would accept that girl so easily. She is going to go through a pin hole before she arrives in the clear.

I'mherepresent: (More like she's going to die before she reaches the clear…)

Ichika: I can't say no to that, Chifuyu-nee raised me and anyone who would be a part of my life such as my wife, would certainly have to get her approval first.

_**[Somewhere the girls all shivered]**_

Chifuyu: There you have it. Even Ichika agrees with me.

I'mherepresent: I pity those girls… but speaking of the girls. How do you view Houki-san, Cecilia-san, Rin-san, Charlotte-san, Laura-san, Tatenashi-san, Kanzashi-san and Yu Na-san, basically the main or front runners in the Ichika-cup?

Ichika: Ichika-cup?

Chifuyu: About them… as Ichika mentioned earlier, I do like the fact that they don't lash out at Ichika like the used to. Any of my complaints aside, I think I have grown a little bit of liking for those girls, they did train very hard to get to the level that they are now.

Shinonono has gotten a little calmer and now seems to be showing a good potential to be reliable partner for anyone, well mainly Ichika knowing that girl's feelings for my idiot brother.

Alcott has taken her graduation out of her haughty and boastful attitude and has developed some more humble parts in that British body of hers. Also she shows potential in being a great team leader.

Huang… though that brat still fears me at some extent _(and she still should)_, I like the way her attitude matured out of that bratty self that always irritated me in the past. A good role model is also to be added in there, mostly for that dunce ninja in the first year.

Dunois… there doesn't seem to be anything major in her that needs changing. She's already a well-accomplished girl personality-wise. But I do want her to lessen those moments where she acts like a floozy whenever she wants something from Ichika.

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee that's quite mean.

Chifuyu: Oh? You say that but you yourself know that I'm right.

Ichika: (Sigh)… Continue…

Chifuyu: For Bodewig, her apparent efforts to seriously making friends and blend to her surroundings is slightly amusing to watch. Sure makes me glad I don't need to knock that girl's head so that she'll get her act together.

The Sarashiki sisters are a little difficult, while the little sister matured; it's the big sister that took a step down to immaturity, alongside that Korean version, Lee.

Sarashiki and Lee often quarrel and get into fight with each other; also it's more irritating that both of them who are the flag bearers of the 3rd years are having their immature moments.

What is the purpose of making them becoming the forefront of the class when they act like 1st years…

I'mherepresent: What irony… It feels comedic too.

Ichika: To be fair, Tatenashi-san and Yu Na-san do seem more childish than the rest, especially when you put them together.

Chifuyu: That actually your fault Ichika.

Ichika: Eh? Me? Why?

Chifuyu: Because you showed the able and mature Sarashiki that you can take care of her, she went from mature to immature and now is trying to make herself be relieved from her façade and rely on you. The same is true for Lee.

I'mherepresent: Some sort of reverse development. But to be just, both girls do show the most promising leadership traits that will automatically shoot them to the seat of leaders.

Ichika: Those two are leader-types; just knowing who their mothers is already a dead giveaway.

But enough about those two, what about Kanzashi, you seem to have left her out of your purview Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: About the Sarashiki imouto. As I said earlier, she grew out of her timid shell and is actually becoming a very able part of your circle Ichika. But one bad thing about her breaking out of her shells is her developing some unwanted lewdness.

You still remember the way she confessed to you Ichika?

Ichika: Eh? You saw that!?

Wait you used Tabane-nee did you?

Chifuyu: She is a handy tool Ichika, why wouldn't I use her?

Ichika: That's going too far…

I'mherepresent: (Ichika, you haven't even treaded the deep of how the women around you violate your privacy…)

_**[Wryly smiles while looking at Ichika]**_

Chifuyu: To put it simply, my little brother's personal concubines have matured and leveled up while gaining some unwanted traits along the way.

But that is only natural. No development is free of shortcomings.

_**[Ichika and I'mherepresent nods at Chifuyu's words]**_

Ichika: What about the first years Chifuyu-nee. What do you think of them? Though you haven't really observed them that much as Houki and the others.

Chifuyu: The top crop of the first years being handled by Miss Yamada… yes. They strike me as an interesting bunch, similar to what I felt to you and your friends at your first day in the IS academy.

But compared to you, these first years seem… lacking.

I'mherepresent: Lacking?

Chifuyu: They are lacking something important. Their skills, personality, they have some room for improvement but that's not what I meant.

Ichika: Then what is it Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: Who knows? But I think you will be able to find out Ichika.

Ichika: Me?

Chifuyu: Of course, who else solves the important problems around here?

Anyhow, I'll give my individual comments on those novices.

First I'll start with the Italian, Moretti.

I know she is having some troubles adjusting to life as a pilot from an idol and it was totally obvious that her becoming a representative wasn't her stepping up to volunteer.

And after knowing how she got drafted as a pilot, I just felt pity for her.

For Hanania, every time I see her I get reminded of Alcott's old self. Considering that she is a sheltered princess, that attitude is always a constant. And I think the fact that she looks like a displaced grade-schooler is not even helping.

Honestly she is too insecure.

Argyros, the Norwegian soldier shares the archetype that Laura. But while she is not born artificially like Laura was, her past was no more darker than the former. That's just my guess though. I don't really care what she does but she better not do anything troublesome, lest she wants something to regret.

Kirigakure is pretty boisterous. She should train herself to be much quitter, for a ninja she is too noisy. Just the way that she speaks makes my ears ring in a bad way.

Ichika: That's pretty mean Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: Yes but it is the truth. But on another note, I have to praise her for her dedication on her training. Wish she can use that to make herself less noisy.

And lastly for Tachibana, she seems to be the big sister of her group. She is more maturity in her than her friends combined. But she has her own short-comings to bear, probably the biggest one in her group.

I'mherepresent: Everyone has their crosses to bear. But I agree something about Sakura that tells me she is hiding something.

Ichika: I agree too. I see hesitation in here every time.

Chifuyu: It seems you too aren't so dull after all.

I'mherepresent: I'm the author here after all.

Ichika: That's a little rude Chifuyu-nee; I'm not that much of an idiot.

Chifuyu: Oh really? _**[Snickers]**_

I'mherepresent: Chifuyu-san you seem to have forgotten about Gotanda Ran.

Chifuyu: _**[Makes an irritated face]**_

There is nothing to tell about her; after all she is just another version of Huang.

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee… _**[Wryly laughs]**_

How about another question Chifuyu-nee, what is your preference that you want in a man?

Chifuyu: _**[Ticks marks appear on her head]**_

Honestly what is with that clichéd question?

I'mherepresent: I see this question doesn't fall on your cup of tea Chifuyu-san.

Ichika: Well Chifuyu-nee did get ask by that a lot interviews, more so directly by other people. Frankly speaking, Chifuyu got fed up by those that she just ignores them but if they really pester her… _**[Silence]**_

Chifuyu: … I beat them up.

I'mherepresent: I see…

_(Why is Chifuyu-san looking straight at me when she said that?)_

But still Chifuyu-san trying answering the question, for the sake of the interview. Promise there won't be any questions like that in the remainder of the interview.

Ichika: I… I want to know too Chifuyu-nee… I hope it's not too much to ask for that.

Chifuyu: (Sigh)… Fine, since my little brother is using his cuteness to make me answer.

_**[Chifuyu aims a playful grin to Ichika]**_

Firstly, I don't really have any interest in men at all. Don't mistake me for being a lesbian; I'll kill you if you do.

I'm just really not that in a hurry to be in a relationship or rather I don't really like being in a relationship. It's nothing but trouble and added burden. I like my life the way it is now, just work then laze around and worry about nothing else. Maybe get taken care of by Ichika while at it.

_**[Downs another beer]**_

I'mherepresent: So does this mean you don't have any preference in a man?

Chifuyu: Not really, I have as well. Ichika.

Ichika: Eh?

Chifuyu: You heard me; my preference is a man like my little brother.

I'mherepresent: _**(Power of incest at full!)**_

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee… is that true? You're not just trying to make me embarrassed right?

Chifuyu: Of course not, you really are my type. You know me inside and out, all my quirks, my annual tantrums and even know how to make me relaxed when I'm really stressed.

If I have to choose anyone to be my lover, it would be you Ichika.

Ichika: _**[Blushes but is wearing an enlightened face]**_

I'mherepresent: Is that a declaration of love?

Chifuyu: You really love to twist things do you author-san? _**[Crushes the beer can to pint size with just one squeeze]**_

I'mherepresent: I'm sorry, please don't kill me.

Ichika: But Chifuyu-nee… if you find someone that's exactly like me… would you him more… possibly… OW!

Chifuyu: You idiot. There is no one like you Ichika, heck there isn't a person out there that can come close to be like you. You are very unique Ichika, one of a kind, my one and only little brother; there is no one else like you.

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee… _**[A happy face appears on Ichika's face]**_

I'mherepresent: She's telling the truth Ichika, even I could say the same thing. There is no one like you in this world.

In fact I can even say you are more than unique.

Ichika: I don't know how to respond to all this… but I'm relieved… relieved that I'm still the one Chifuyu-nee loves.

Chifuyu: How could you even doubt me Ichika? Both of us were together through thick and thin, I sure expected that you know already… that you are the only one for me.

Ichika: Sorry Chifuyu-nee, I will remember that now. Always.

I'mherepresent: You two sure are close.

Chifuyu: The word doesn't begin to cover it.

Ichika: Yeah. Just like winter and summer, we are a opposite but very compatible with each other.

Chifuyu: What's with that Ichika? That sounds like you were confessing to me. _**[Smirks]**_

Ichika: I was just trying to describe our relationship.

Chifuyu: Well, you nailed it either way.

I'mherepresent: So with that resolved, Chifuyu-san, please forgive me because this question is related to the earlier one.

_**[Chifuyu's eyebrows twitch]**_

Ichika: At least bear with it Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: Tch! This is getting stupid; just ask it already so that we are done with it!

I'mherepresent: Okay then Chifuyu-san, in the fanfiction community other authors like me tend to write stories with you being paired with their own characters, a romantic pairing to be specific.

How do you react to this?

Ichika: Um, it would be wise not to tell her that.

Chifuyu: Oh?

_**[Suddenly pulls out her all-white katana from behind the couch]**_

How do I react to thing like that? Well if I have to give an answer it would go like this.

_**[Swings her sword above her head in a 360 degree motion]**_

I'mherepresent: Did a tornado pass through here?

Ichika: I told you not to ask that to her…

_**[I'mherepresent and Ichika are sprawled on the floor along with the furniture they sat in]**_

Chifuyu: That is only the first level; want to see the next one?

I'mherepresent: No, the first level is plenty for me. But still can you answer this? This is for the fans.

Chifuyu: They want to know my answer to this extremely stupid question? Well if you really want to then here it is.

I don't like it… at all.

I don't know how the canon Chifuyu would say if she knew about this but as for me I'm really offended by it. The only male in this world that I like, I trust and I love is Ichika and no one else. I have no room in my heart for others, only Ichika could fit in it.

I'mherepresent: I see… well this is the answer that I expected you would give…_** [Laughs nervously because of the bone-rattling presence Chifuyu is exuding]**_

Ichika: _**[Secretly smiles]**_

Chifuyu: But since that is their story, they can do whatever they want.

I'mherepresent: You don't really like being paired with other men do you? Then how do you react to being paired with other anime characters like Shiro Emiya, Naruto, Ichigo etc.

Chifuyu: Same answer as the question before and who the hell are these persons you're mentioning anyway, two of them sound like food.

I'mherepresent: They are popular anime characters.

Chifuyu: So?

I'mherepresent: Well that's it… they're famous.

Chifuyu: Famous, rich, powerful whatever they are, even if they are gods in their world, I don't see them as interesting or likeable. _**[Her eyes are becoming sharper]**_

Ichika: I'mherepresent-san, Chifuyu-nee gave her answer, we should probably move on to the next question.

I'mherepresent: Yeah, testing your sister's temper is really unwise, unless you're tired of living.

Sorry for those questions Chifuyu-san, let's move the topic to something you won't get angry at. Ichika you go say it.

Ichika: Okay…

Chifuyu what are your feelings regarding the appearance of your big sister?

_**[Chifuyu's eyes became empty and Ichika froze in his place]**_

I'mherepresent: … Just joking…

_(Well shit! I made one fatal mistake… knowing Chifuyu made she'll slice me in one go. At least I'll go without suffering…)_

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee… I would like to hear your answer…

Chifuyu: (Sigh)… I wish I could just murder you author-san… you just had to bring out the most unwanted question in the most inopportune time.

I'mherepresent: Hiiiiiii! _(She's really serious!)_

Chifuyu: Well, it's out already… there is no point in crying over spilled milk.

I wish that bitch never even showed her face. It was already bad enough just to have her in my memories, but for her to be physically present… it's just too revolting.

Ichika: Was the relationship between you two… that bad?

Chifuyu: Don't get me started… if you knew her as much as I did… you'd probably hate her as much as I do.

Heck even Madoka is very afraid of her.

_**[Silence fell on the scene]**_

Ichika: … Is she really that bad? But… when she was with me… she was so warm and gentle… like you are Chifuyu-nee… how she be as bad as you tell her to be!

Chifuyu: We're both the same… she and I… only difference, I managed to prevent myself from turning into like her…

Ichika: What do you mean by that!?

Chifuyu: Exactly as I said it Ichika… she and I are no different…

I'mherepresent: … I think… we need to take a short break… how about some snack everyone?

Ichika: … I'll go prepare them… I'mherepresent-san, you go and continue the question and answer with Chifuyu-nee. _**[Stands up and heads to the kitchen]**_

Chifuyu: (Sigh)…

I'mherepresent: I wish you would just tell him. Even the readers are getting ticked off about you keeping everything.

Chifuyu: You say that because you weren't there when it happened. You just didn't see the expression on his face when he knew what his family really is… it torn him apart… _**[Drinks another can of beer in one go]**_

And it did the same for me…

I'mherepresent: Contrary to what you said… I do know, I'm the author after all. Sorry for pushing you… all will be revealed in due time after all.

Anyway why don't we move to another question… it could help disperse the awkwardness and maybe, Ichika will be in a good mood when he gets back.

Chifuyu: Go on already…

I'mherepresent: Okay then… regarding you getting your old powers back and the impending arrival of… that time… how are you fairing?

Chifuyu: Another bleak question… you know full well that those two together are a very bad combination. With just my powers released, it would've been a good turn of events… but sadly fate just had to bring in the Chi-tsuki…

I'm very worried about what I might do when I'm under its effects…

I'mherepresent: You did have a moment of that in the last part of the latest chapter… but I think that is about to get even worse when the days approach the height of it.

Anyhow another thing, it's not just you that will be experiencing the effects of the Chi-tsuki, your sisters will be affected by it as well.

You know what I mean by this right?

_**[The sound of a beer can exploding filled the room]**_

Chifuyu: Don't remind me of things that I'm already very concerned about… _**[Growls]**_

I'mherepresent: So you do have something planned…

Chifuyu: Of course you idiot… why the hell I would just sit around and do nothing when the most dangerous time for me is about to loom over…

But it won't be easy… in fact… I think it is impossible…

I'mherepresent: I have a feeling we will see that soon, so better not answer that. Let everyone see the answer for themselves.

So from dark to light let's change to questions, Chifuyu-san in bed what are you… the one on top or the one below?

Chifuyu: That's way too fast for an atmosphere change and way too rude…

Ichika: Swift is better Chifuyu-san.

Chifuyu: Well whatever, the answer is… me on top. You know of my personality enough to know how I handle sex… but if Ichika insists on being the dominant, I wouldn't mind giving him what he wants. _**[Smirks]**_

I'mherepresent: _(I haven't even mentioned Ichika… but I guess she is not anymore shy to show her love for Ichika… this is the true Chifuyu we are talking about now…)_

So in short… Chifuyu-san is a sadomasochist.

_**[The white scabbard of Chifuyu's katana hits I'mherepresent on the head]**_

Chifuyu: That's rude author-san…

I'mherepresent: _(Knocked out in an instant…)_

_**[The author's body hits the floor]**_

A few minutes later…

Ichika: What happened to I'mherepresent-san?

Chifuyu: He had a bad choice so he got the consequence.

Ichika: Looks to me you lashed at him Chifuyu… he looks dead already.

Chifuyu: That idiot is alive… I made sure the hit wouldn't end him.

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee… _**[Puts the tray of snacks on the table]**_

I think I should continue the interview on behalf of I'mherepresent-san. _**[Sits back on the couch]**_

Chifuyu: Before that, you sure you don't have any other questions for me?

Ichika: Nothing, I'll just ask again when I know you'll answer. So instead I'll starting asking the question I'mherepresent-san has for you.

Regarding your IS, [Kurazakura], is she also a sentient type IS like [Byakushiki]?

Chifuyu: Oh? And I thought there were no IS-related questions in this interview full of irritating and lewd questions.

Let's see, I haven't told you anything about my IS right Ichika right? I guess with this I can hit two birds with one stone.

[Kurazakura] is a 1st generation IS, one of the pioneer IS the participated in the 1st Mondo Grosso. But different from the rest, its creation and growth is pretty different from other IS. Yes, she is sentient and both of us have spoken in secret, although that stopped when she was… sealed off.

Ichika: Sealed off? You mean taken back by the government?

Chifuyu: Of course, but now I have her back thanks to Tabane's meddling. _**[Chifuyu showed Kurazakura in its standby form on her wrist]**_

This curious girl has a pretty interesting personality. She is silent and shows what she wants to say through actions, which could range from her talking to my mind or getting my attention by sending electric shocks on my body.

Ichika: A silent type?

Chifuyu: Silent but still very talkative.

Ichika: She's an interesting one. Pretty similar to [Shirokishi] and Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: Really? Well, both units had been with me. So I guess some of my traits rubbed off on them.

Ichika: Another question Chifuyu-nee; how do you view [Kurokishi]?

Chifuyu: [Shirokishi's] evil twin… she's nothing but trouble. You have seen for yourself what she can be capable of Ichika, you know already what her nature is.

If [Shirokishi] values balance and peace then [Kurokishi] is the opposite. She won't stop at nothing to make her desires a reality.

That's what she is. Even Tabane didn't know exactly why she turned out that way; well it was the same for [Shirokishi] too.

Ichika: Both units were once originally a part of each other anyway but regarding [Setsura] and [Saisho-Hono], what is their place in all these?

Chifuyu: Those two are different, although both were developed originally from [Shirokishi] and [Kurokishi]. Only difference is that both developed differently.

I wouldn't want to tell too much about them though since those are going to be revealed in the story later on anyway.

Ichika: Okay then, that's it for the questions from I'mherepresent. So I think we will move now to the question of the readers.

Chifuyu: (Sigh)… I can tell that this is going to be really lengthy.

Ichika: No doubt, mine was especially lengthy. But bear through this Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: Fine, ask them already.

Ichika: Okay so the first set of question is from **GenryuBlack94**

_**1\. What do you truly think of your little sister, Madoka?**_

_**2\. If you decide to train Madoka to reach a prodigy level, how will you do it?**_

_**3\. Just how hard the training that your family give to you?**_

_**4\. If you somehow lost your memory about your brother and anything related to him, will you accept a date from Jio or the others?**_

_**5\. Do you have another favorite weapon other than your sword?**_

Chifuyu: What do I think of Madoka?

Honestly, I still don't like her and her being around me is still far from being accepted by me. That girl just helped you escape the academy and went outside when you were clearly told not to.

If that girl were to gain an ounce of my approval, then consenting with your little plan was not the right way to get it.

Ichika: I should be blamed for that Chifuyu-nee and not Madoka.

Chifuyu: She is as equal guilty because she consented it knowing how dangerous it is.

Ichika: But at least give her a chance, try to get along with her Chifuyu-nee. She is still our sister.

Chifuyu: I'm trying… but I'm only doing it for you.

Anyway for the second question, if I decide to train Madoka to reach a prodigy level, how will you do it?

Train her? Isn't she good already? She is by far the most powerful in the 1st year level.

I'mherepresent: You know that is not what the question means Chifuyu-san. _**[Slowly gets up from the floor]**_

Chifuyu: I was half expecting you to be dead.

I'mherepresent: Don't me off just yet. I'm the author here.

Ichika: Glad to see you finally up, I thought you wouldn't be conscious till tomorrow.

I'mherepresent: I'm a tough one Ichika, well not as tough as you but you get the point anyway, Chifuyu-san answer the question correctly please.

Chifuyu: (Sigh)… If _that_ is what you mean then it's going to be really hard.

Madoka did not finish the training to prepare herself for it and… that training you are talking about can only be taught by _them_.

I'mherepresent: I see.

Ichika: (…)

What about the next question Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: How hard I was trained by the family… I'll answer this with one word… hellish.

Next question if I lost my memory of Ichika will I date other guys like Jio, James and Alexander? Really? How the hell would I even lose my memories of Ichika? Even if I develop memory problems I still probably won't forget him.

And besides, I don't need my memory. My instincts would all still point to Ichika.

Ichika: (!)

I'mherepresent: I see… (Memories don't really matter for Orimura… even if they forget; their [Reiki] won't…)

Chifuyu: And last question, my other favorite weapon… I did use some other weapons like axes, halberds and I can I'm proficient at wielding them. Although if you are referring to something that would second to a katana in my arsenal, it would be… my fists.

Ichika: I always thought of you as an all-rounder Chifuyu-nee.

Chifuyu: Focusing on one is good but acquiring other skills isn't bad.

What's the next question anyway? I'm getting impatient because I really want to rest myself now.

I'mherepresent: Okay then, here is the script for the next questions from our regular, **Unicorn gundam:**

Chifuyu: _**[Looks at the list]**_

_**1\. Hey Chifuyu, since you want to know your father so badly in your childhood, ask I'mherepresent so show you a picture of the Orimura family that one of his friend Oslight just happen to draw? You will be amaze.  
2\. About your father, what would you do if you were to meet him?  
3\. Would you wish that your mother were to love you instead of hating you?  
4\. Why did you rescue Chinami?  
5\. Do you want Junsuina Reiki or still want to stick with Jaaku Reiki?**_

Chifuyu: _**[Raises her eyebrows at question number one]**_

Author-san… can you give me something that you have that can help me understand question 1…

I'mherepresent: Here… I brought just in case. _**[Hands a closed folder to Chifuyu]**_

Chifuyu: _**[Sees the picture inside the folder]**_

This is… interesting… but I don't ever recall this happening… an artist impression no doubt… but who managed to do something like this… _**[Mumbles to herself]**_

_**[Looks at the picture even more]**_

(So this is… our father? He really looks like Ichika… but I think this is no shocker because Ichika is all the proof needed to support this…)

_**[Makes a very complicated expression]**_

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: _**[Hides the picture inside the folder]**_

Nothing… author-san… we'll have a little chat later, in private. Anyway as for the questions…

I'mherepresent: It's about your father… what will you do if you meet him?

Chifuyu: … I wouldn't know what to do… our mother was bad enough already… I don't meeting him would bode well either.

Ichika: Father? You haven't seen him before Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: _**[Remains silent]**_

Ichika: … You really haven't seen him…

I'mherepresent: It's quite a complicated thing Ichika but we'll get to that in the story later on.

Chifuyu: Next question _**[Abruptly interrupts]**_

I'mherepresent: Okay then… the question is; would you wish that your mother were to love you instead of hating you?

_**[Both Ichika and Chifuyu reacts]**_

I'mherepresent: (Come on… all these questions are making the atmosphere very dangerous…)

Chifuyu: I wouldn't wish for something as that… she wasn't even meant to feel love in the first place. Why should I expecting something from her.

Ichika: (…)

I'mherepresent: Next question, why did you rescue Chinami?

Chifuyu: That was a long time ago… and I didn't really intend to save her or anything. My actions were for an entirely different purpose, but it just ended up like that.

Also, I had the feeling she would be useful later on. _**[Turns her face to the side]**_

Ichika: You saved Chinami-san? Our new neighbor?

Chifuyu: We kind knew each other in the past. And we were involved in some serious trouble before and I ended up saving her…

I'mherepresent: And as for the last question.

Chifuyu: _**[Looks at the question list on her hands again]**_

This is impossible… I wouldn't be able to possess something as pure as that… you know after all who I took after from. That fact alone makes me unable to inherit _that_. _**[She crumples the list and rips it to shreds]**_

Next question.

I'mherepresent: You seem to be in a hurry today, anyway these next set is from** Wanderingreader10:**

_**1\. If the world was Genderbent or Ichika being a normal girl, how would you go around raising her/him and would there be any changes then?**_

_**2\. Do you ever consider yourself as a master since Ichika is practically your servant/wife when you two are at home?**_

_**3\. If you were to pick from Ichika's flock, whom would you approve of?**_

Chifuyu: There won't be any changes to how I would raise Ichika. Whether he is boy or girl, I will train him as I see fit. I can't have him or in the context of this question, her become a frail weakling that the world can pick on.

Second question… what is with this one? But I can't deny the fact that Ichika does suit to be the wife. He is just really good at it.

Ichika: _**[Is having mixed feelings]**_

Chifuyu: And lastly, who would I approve on the flock that follows Ichika? I can think of a few that I'm beginning to like but as for them getting my approval… that is still far off.

So the answer is… I don't have anyone that I approve.

I'mherepresent: Picky… or rather… _(Better not say… I value my life)_

Next questions, this one is from three **Guests:**

_**What if Ichika got multiplied to 3 by one of Tabane's experiments and what are you going do with them?**_

_**What would you do if another woman took Ichika's virginity?**_

_**I dare you to read Spirit Storm.**_

Chifuyu: If Ichika got split to three? Well… I think that would be very interesting… in one way or another. _**[Smirks]**_

Maybe I'll use them in a creative way… like… having a little…

Ichika: Please don't finish that Chifuyu-nee…

Chifuyu: What? I was just going to say party… it would be fun if there are three of you to tease.

As for the next question… if someone else took Ichika's virginity?

Simple… I'd kill them. _**[Straight answer]**_

**[Ichika and I'mherepresent shiver in fear]**

Chifuyu: And lastly… Spirit Storm?

I'mherepresent: Here a little sneak peek of it. _**[Hands a bound script of the story]**_

Chifuyu: _**[Skims]**_

Well… if I have to say anything… I guess it is very interesting. But… I think it's a little… weird.

I'mherepresent: Well all stories feel weird at first glance.

Anyway another set of questions, this time it's from **Tempest35 **who is one of the most skilled authors in writing you and Ichika.

Chifuyu: Oh him? You brought me to his question den before with that other Chifuyu. I guess I can expect he won't ask anything outrageous.

I'mherepresent: How right you are, he didn't ask anything over the top. Here they are;

_**1) Did you ever wish to fly Ichika out to Germany with you?  
2) Just how much do you trust Tabane?**_

Chifuyu: Well this is easy.

I did want to bring Ichika with me, but since I'm going to a military base in Germany meant for Special Forces and covert operations, I changed my mind.

Ichika is safer in Japan because… someone else was already covering for his protection anyway _(Tabane and Satella)_, so I was able to leave with my mind at ease. Still I missed him during when I was away, no one takes care of me and makes my stress go away.

Ichika: I missed during that time as well… no one was in the house and it was quite lonely.

Chifuyu: Well the two of us are dependent on each other, so it's natural.

Anyway the 2nd question… how much do I trust Tabane?

Call me crazy but I trust her a lot. Even though our relationship is a little… chaotic… the two of us have mutual trust on each other.

In fact, I can put my life in her hands without hesitation vice versa.

I'mherepresent: So it can be said that Tabane is the one real friend you have.

Chifuyu: Yeah…

Now then, move to the next question.

I'mherepresent: Alright, here is another interesting set of questions from **Jagi9x3. **

Ichika why don't you read them this time.

Ichika: Okay then.

_**1- Chifuyu did you know that you and Ichika are popular with a sibling pair Chifuyu x Ichika and they even make a fanfic stories even doujins with you and Ichika.  
2- Why do people keep saying that you are a bro-con and if it's true will you admit it?  
3-Chifuyu did you ever read the manga and light novel or watches Mahouka and imagines if Ichika was like Tatsuya.**_

Chifuyu: I know about the popularity of our pairing, thanks to this pervert author who showed me all those stories and doujins of me and Ichika going at it. _**[Smirks]**_

Ichika: _**[Blushes in silence]**_

Chifuyu: While some of them are a little over the top, I will still give my props to those who wrote them… right Ichika?

Ichika: Y-Yeah…

I'mherepresent: You really like those works?

Chifuyu: I wouldn't say like but they are all interesting. Anyway for the 2nd question… it seems like someone else is trying my patience here.

I know, if I hear that annoying word again, I'll smack you on the head author-san.

I'mherepresent: So you admit it?

Chifuyu: _**[Pulls out her katana]**_

I'mherepresent: 3rd question! _**[Almost hides behind Ichika]**_

Chifuyu: This Mahouka anime… I reckon I saw Ichika watching this in his room last time… This Tatsuya person that you're saying seems strong, but I don't like my brother acting like a robot around me. I'd prefer Ichika as he is.

Ichika:Actually you just want to tease me…

Chifuyu: That's a sister's privilege, so don't go against it.

Ichika: Well I don't necessarily dislike it anyway… Let's move to the next set of questions.

This one is from **Worldwanderer2.0. **This is quite a lengthy list of questions Chifuyu-nee.

_**Q: How do you, sister of Ichika, feel about Fujin of shadow's portrayal of your characters in his IS fanfics, especially [Secrets: Ichika's Princess] and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style stories.**_

_**Q: (read [Infinite Stratos: Reversal] by vendetta543 before answering this question, don't worry it's only four chapters) What would it be like for you if Ichika was the older brother and you were the younger sister ? How different would you be if you were the younger sibling in the relationship instead of Ichika? Would you have done things or tried something new you never would have done as an "older sister"? Would you like to be the imouto in the relationship you have with Ichika?**_

_**Q: What do you think about all the fanfics that has you making love to your own brother? Do you wish I'mherepresent would start writing "lemon" scenes in TbT main story instead of his AU style story [The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!]? Maybe you should start putting more pressure to start writing "lemon" in the main TBT story.**_

_**Q: Ichika is very loyal to you and really loves you given his answers to like questions in his interview. Though I wonder if the bond you two share have always been this strong? I mean, what if it was one of the other prodigies or Madoka who ran off with him during the Orimura clan's civil war instead of you and did the things you did such as erase his memories, raising him by herself, and becoming two time Mondo Gross champion? Wouldn't he then be loyal and loving towards that cousin or sister instead of you since Ichika would have grown up with her and not know you and not know his past or circumstances?**_

_**Q: What do you think about Fujin of shadows of you in his IS fanfics? Have you read any of them yet? On one hand, he does write excellent lemon and limes scenes, some of which involve you with Ichika most prominently in [White Knight]. On the other hand, in some of his stories you are portrayed in a more negative light - see [Secrets: Ichika's Princess] and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style stories?**_

_**Q: Why did you think it was a good idea to suppress his memories and abilities entirely? Wouldn't it have been better to train him up on his natural Orimura abilities while suppressing his memories for only a short while and release them in incremements so his mind won't be overwhelmed? You do know that at some point Izanami and the rest of the Orumira clan are gonna come after Ichika no matter what, right? Doesn't seem like a huge blunder on your part to deny the inevitable and silently hope for the best?**_

_**Q: In most IS fanfic that expands on the Orimura family, your mother (also Ichika and Madoka's mother) is often portrayed or imagined as a more powerful, evil and scarier monster version of you as seen in fanfics written by i'mherepresent, Fujin of shadows, and in Fangking2's [The King Shackled By the Black Chain of Heaven]. Do you think the theme of Ichika's mother being a big evil and scary monster will become canon? Do you hope that the big scary monster Orimura mother doesn't become canon? Do you think your canon counterpart has any chance or hope against any fanfic version of Ichika's mother, or against any other Orimura sisters and relatives that exist only in IS fanfics such as Miyuki and Kana Orimura from Fujin of shadows or the prodigies from TbT?**_

_**Q: So far in canon only Madoka is confirmed as another Orimura sibling that exist beside yourself and Ichika. In some few IS fanfics, the family background is expanded further to include the big evil scary monster that is Ichika's mother as well as some other OC siblings or relatives. Do you think that in canon there will be more females Orimura's hiding the shadows waiting for the opportune time to strike when your canons self lest expects it?**_

_**Q: (read [Future Imperfect] by vendetta543 before answering this question) Do you have any plans for when Ichika has kids of his own? Or better yet if he fathers your own child? Would you believe any kid that claims to be yours and Ichika's child? And what would your reaction be to any kid who claims to be yours and Ichika's child?**_

_**Q: Beside TbT verson of Ichika or the version of Ichika from [The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!], which fanfic version of Ichika would you say is your favorite?**_

_**Q: All of Ichika possible canon love interests have their own character songs? Do you wish you had your own character song? Or are you secretly a terrible singer and thus is the reason why you don't have your own character song?**_

_**Q: If you knew Ichika had the chance or the possibility that he could pilot the IS, would you have done things a bit differently before Ichika accidently discovers for himself that he could pilot an IS? Like have him enroll in ISA but under a different identity and cross-dress him as a girl, making him a "trap" character like Hime Arikawa (Himegoto), Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Baka &amp; Test), Kiriko (SAO II), or Gasper Vladi (Highschool DxD) to hide his true gender for as long as possible? Would Ichika make an excellent "trap" character or a poor one? Would Ichika as a trap character fullfill any fetishes you may have?**_

_**Q: Did you ever read the Infinite Stratos: Chifuyu Only doujinshi series? [you can find them on mangapark . me ] Why aren't you more open with your brocon love and tendencies? Why repress yourself so much? Why not just act on them already?**_

_**Q: If Ichika wasn't a male IS pilot which meant he won't be able to attend ISA, which anime high school would have he ended up going to? Would you have quit your job at ISA to teach at whatever school he might have end up at?**_

_**Akane Academy (Seiken Tsukai no World Break)  
Areishia Spirit Academy (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)  
Onmyo Academy (Tokyo Ravens)  
First Magic High School (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei)  
Kouryou Academy (Absolute Duo)  
Midgard Academy (Unlimited Fafnir)  
North High School (Haruhi Suzumiya series)  
Mihama Academy (Grasaia no Kaijitsu and Grasaia no Rakuen)  
Homurahara Gakuen (Fate/stay night, Fate/EXTRA)  
Myoujou Academy (Akuma no Riddle)  
Ouran Academy (Ouran High School Host Club)  
Raizen High School (Date A Live)  
the school in Nisekoi  
the school in Witch Craft Works  
Fujimi High School (Highschool of the Dead)  
Fujou High School (D-Frag)  
Mikagura Private Academy (Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku)  
Royal Biblia Academy (Trinity Seven)**_

_**Q: In the Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge-hen OVA what was it with your Shingeki no Kyojin styled combat suit? Why does it seem like you were struggling against that enemy American IS when one of your aunts could tear apart a whole squad of them in less than 5 seconds without needing to use an IS? Why did you materialize your own IS then? Is ISA secretly training IS pilots to fight the Titans? Are you a upset you don't get your own ero dream fantasy of your life living with Ichika like the rest of Ichika's main harem had? XD**_

Chifuyu: Fujin of Shadows? So he's the author of those stories?

Well first of all, I would say that he has really good taste in writing a story, I have to admit I enjoyed reading those stories he wrote.

Ichika: More like Chifuyu-nee took them while l was reading them.

Chifuyu: Ufufufufu… Ichika was reading the lewd scene in one of those stories. Were you trying to take down some notes Ichika?

Ichika: Urk…

Chifuyu: Ufufufufu… But I have one complaint though. Why I was portrayed as a very bad sister when clearly I was the one that raised Ichika? _**[Slightly gets angry]**_

I'mherepresent: Well authors have their own interpretation of your character.

Chifuyu: Of course and I expect that you know twist my character in a bad way… author-san…

I'mherepresent: Of course I won't, I still want to live a long life. Anyhow do continue with answering the questions.

Chifuyu: So as for the 2nd question, I may need the script of this story.

I'mherepresent: _**[Hands the chapters 1, 2, 3, 4]**_

_**[After a few minutes of reading]**_

Chifuyu: Interesting swapping of roles… I kinda find it refreshing to see myself as the bratty and dependent little sibling for Ichika.

But as for me, even if I'm the younger sister, I'm still me and I probably won't change that much in terms of behavior and attitude, I'd still reprimand Ichika if he slacks off. But more so, I prefer myself as the older one and the one responsible for Ichika.

I'mherepresent: Being an older sister is in your blood then.

Chifuyu: Of course, because as an older sister, I can experience the incomparable feeling of happiness by watching Ichika grow into a man.

Anyway next question, oh the lemon request again… well I have seen all those good stories of me and Ichika engaging in the horizontal tango and I must say I'd want to experience that in reality…

Author-san can I count on you to make that happen?

I'mherepresent: All in good time Chifuyu-san…

_**[Both nods at each other]**_

Ichika: You two… _**[Sighs deeply while blushing]**_

_**[Knocking on the door]**_

I'll get it. It must be our new neighbors Chinami and Saki-san… _**[Stands up and goes to the door]**_

I'mherepresent: Chifuyu-san next question… this one is perfect because Ichika isn't here to listen…

_**Though I wonder if the bond you two share have always been this strong? I mean, what if it was one of the other prodigies or Madoka who ran off with him during the Orimura clan's civil war instead of you and did the things you did such as erase his memories, raising him by herself, and becoming two time Mondo Gross champion? Wouldn't he then be loyal and loving towards that cousin or sister instead of you since Ichika would have grown up with her and not know you and not know his past or circumstances?**_

Chifuyu: Sigh… this what-if scenario is impossible. The rest of the prodigies didn't realize what Ichika was feeling. I was the only one who realized that, no among them did.

Consider the personality of the other prodigies, Chigusa is probably the worst of the bunch, Chisaya is no better, Yuuko, Misaki, Saya, Chiasa… all of them may show kindness and caring for Ichika but those are all for their own benefit… in the end they just want Ichika as theirs. I was like them once… only I saw through my own greed… only a little too late…

Madoka is even more impossible… what could a weakling like her do against all the forces that were rampaging out there.

I'mherepresent: That bad huh?

Chifuyu: You not even in the half of it… let's move to the next question already…

_**Q: What do you think about Fujin of shadows of you in his IS fanfics? Have you read any of them yet? On one hand, he does write excellent lemon and limes scenes, some of which involve you with Ichika most prominently in [White Knight]. On the other hand, in some of his stories you are portrayed in a more negative light - see [Secrets: Ichika's Princess] and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: IS Style stories?**_

Chifuyu: He really likes to repeat all these questions about me being a bad sister…

I'mherepresent: Just ignore that and focus on the questions… I can't have you throwing a tantrum here.

Chifuyu: Tch… As I said earlier I have read his works… but particularly the White Knight one… I would designate that as my favorite.

I'mherepresent: I see why…

Next question; _**why did you think it was a good idea to suppress his memories and abilities entirely? Wouldn't it have been better to train him up on his natural Orimura abilities while suppressing his memories for only a short while and release them in incremements so his mind won't be overwhelmed? You do know that at some point Izanami and the rest of the Orumira clan are gonna come after Ichika no matter what, right? Doesn't seem like a huge blunder on your part to deny the inevitable and silently hope for the best?**_

Chifuyu: And you think letting him keep all those memories including those painful ones would change things as well. Either way we are but in the palms of my mother, letting him mature bit by bit doesn't make it any better.

Once those shards come together, the effect would still be disastrous to Ichika. What I was hoping for is… something that will make Ichika strong so he wouldn't break.

I'mherepresent: This is a pretty bad situation you are in Chifuyu-san.

Chifuyu: Don't rub it on my face.

I'mherepresent: Anyway, the next question.

_**Q: In most IS fanfic that expands on the Orimura family, your mother (also Ichika and Madoka's mother) is often portrayed or imagined as a more powerful, evil and scarier monster version of you as seen in fanfics written by I'mherepresent, Fujin of shadows, and in Fangking2's [The King Shackled By the Black Chain of Heaven]. Do you think the theme of Ichika's mother being a big evil and scary monster will become canon? Do you hope that the big scary monster Orimura mother doesn't become canon? Do you think your canon counterpart has any chance or hope against any fanfic version of Ichika's mother, or against any other Orimura sisters and relatives that exist only in IS fanfics such as Miyuki and Kana Orimura from Fujin of shadows or the prodigies from TbT?**_

Chifuyu: I don't know about others, but that hellish fact is true in my life here. If that became canon, it would be the problem of the canon Chifuyu, good luck to her.

She may be in for a very hard time, both in trying to fend that demonic mother and trying to keep Ichika safe.

As for those _evil relatives _that I have in other stories, I'm confident I can fight them, defeat them even including my sisters.

But if it is my mother and my aunts… then I'm nothing but a dead corpse.

I'mherepresent: Next question, _**so far in canon only Madoka is confirmed as another Orimura sibling that exist beside yourself and Ichika. In some few IS fanfics, the family background is expanded further to include the big evil scary monster that is Ichika's mother as well as some other OC siblings or relatives. Do you think that in canon there will be more females Orimura's hiding the shadows waiting for the opportune time to strike when your canons self least expects it?**_

Chifuyu: If this unfortunate event happens to my poor counterpart, I suggest she ditch being a teacher and take Ichika and herself to Tabane's base.

It would be too big of a risk to challenge them and protect Ichika at the same time.

I'mherepresent: Flee before you get eaten, that's not a bad strategy.

Anyway next question, _**Q: (read [Future Imperfect] by vendetta543 before answering this question) Do you have any plans for when Ichika has kids of his own? Or better yet if he fathers your own child? Would you believe any kid that claims to be yours and Ichika's child? And what would your reaction be to any kid who claims to be yours and Ichika's child?**_

Chifuyu: Well if our future child comes along… It might be a little bit of shocker. But I would if they are my child and Ichika's or not.

If would be fun though… to be Ichika's wife.

I'mherepresent: Would that be cloud nine for you.

Chifuyu: I don't know… _**[Slyly smirks]**_

I'mherepresent: Next question, _**Q: Beside TbT verson of Ichika or the version of Ichika from [The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!], which fanfic version of Ichika would you say is your favorite?**_

Chifuyu: Aside from my Ichika… another version of Ichika that I would like… it would be the Ichika of White Knight.

I'mherepresent: And I think the reason is pretty obvious.

Next question, _**Q: All of Ichika possible canon love interests have their own character songs? Do you wish you had your own character song? Or are you secretly a terrible singer and thus is the reason why you don't have your own character song?**_

Chifuyu: I don't my voice actor, but if you let me sing I'd be sure to blow your mind, figuratively and literally.

I'mherepresent: Somehow that's a scary scenario. But I think I would want to see that.

Next question, _**Q: If you knew Ichika had the chance or the possibility that he could pilot the IS, would you have done things a bit differently before Ichika accidently discovers for himself that he could pilot an IS? Like have him enroll in ISA but under a different identity and cross-dress him as a girl, making him a "trap" character like Hime Arikawa (Himegoto), Hideyoshi Kinoshita (Baka &amp; Test), Kiriko (SAO II), or Gasper Vladi (Highschool DxD) to hide his true gender for as long as possible? Would Ichika make an excellent "trap" character or a poor one? Would Ichika as a trap character fullfill any fetishes you may have?**_

Chifuyu: Ichika a girl? Well if he was his old self, he would fit the imagine of a tall pretty girl with the right make up and attire but now… Ichika is simply too manly to be a girl.

I'mherepresent: (Better not mention Ichiko for now…)

Next question, _**Q: Did you ever read the Infinite Stratos: Chifuyu Only doujinshi series? [you can find them on mangapark . me ] Why aren't you more open with your brocon love and tendencies? Why repress yourself so much? Why not just act on them already?**_

Chifuyu: _**[After reading all those manga]**_

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?

I'mherepresent: WOAH CALM DOWN!

_**[Ichika, Chinami and Saki peer at the scene]**_

Ichika: What's the matter Chifuyu-nee?

Chifuyu: … A-Ahem… nothing… _**[Sits down]**_

Ichika: Okay… _**[Goes back to talking to the two]**_

Chifuyu: What the hell is with these… these… ridiculous versions of me acting like an idiot!

I'mherepresent: Well it does mirror your other self Chifuyu.

Chifuyu: Tell me do you want an early trip to heaven?

I'mherepresent: No thanks, instead let's move on to the next question.

_**Q: If Ichika wasn't a male IS pilot which meant he won't be able to attend ISA, which anime high school would have he ended up going to? Would you have quit your job at ISA to teach at whatever school he might have end up at?**_

_**Akane Academy (Seiken Tsukai no World Break)  
Areishia Spirit Academy (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)  
Onmyo Academy (Tokyo Ravens)  
First Magic High School (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei)  
Kouryou Academy (Absolute Duo)  
Midgard Academy (Unlimited Fafnir)  
North High School (Haruhi Suzumiya series)  
Mihama Academy (Grasaia no Kaijitsu and Grasaia no Rakuen)  
Homurahara Gakuen (Fate/stay night, Fate/EXTRA)  
Myoujou Academy (Akuma no Riddle)  
Ouran Academy (Ouran High School Host Club)  
Raizen High School (Date A Live)  
the school in Nisekoi  
the school in Witch Craft Works  
Fujimi High School (Highschool of the Dead)  
Fujou High School (D-Frag)  
Mikagura Private Academy (Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku)  
Royal Biblia Academy (Trinity Seven)**_

Chifuyu: I don't these schools exist in my world.

If Ichika wasn't an IS pilot, I had a plan for him.

I'mherepresent: Sounds sneaky but I won't press that matter. Next question; _**Q: In the Infinite Stratos 2: World Purge-hen OVA what was it with your Shingeki no Kyojin styled combat suit? Why does it seem like you were struggling against that enemy American IS when one of your aunts could tear apart a whole squad of them in less than 5 seconds without needing to use an IS? Why did you materialize your own IS then? Is ISA secretly training IS pilots to fight the Titans? Are you an upset you don't get your own ero dream fantasy of your life living with Ichika like the rest of Ichika's main harem had? XD**_

Chifuyu: That's the canon Chifuyu and not me… If that was me especially in my state now… I could take care of that American pilot barehanded.

About my suit, that's something suited for someone of my level. I had that made in dire situations but it is certainly not for killing titans? What are those anyway?

I'mherepresent: Titans in Shingeki no Kyojin.

Chifuyu: Those? Well I pity them if they are in this world. Tabane will surely make good use of them as test subjects and I'm not even mentioning the mad scientists in my family.

I'mherepresent: Well with technology in this world and the persons living in it… I agree.

Anyway let's move to another set of questions, this this from **Enigma95:**

_**1 So what do you usually do when in Chi-tsuki back in the days as well as the upcoming one?  
2 Among your sisters who do you despise the most and get along with?  
3 Have you met you father and grandfather?  
4 How does your family's body work exactly? i mean just from suppressor's you've manage to delay your body growth then after that your body just got bigger? From your growth is your bust still smaller than Maya's?  
5 Kill count and i mean everything  
6 Most embarrassing situation  
7 w** moment  
8 So during the past, are you prodigies on equal strength? no one is stronger than the other nor weaker  
9 Go to another world with your siblings and i'm forcing you to choose one and it must have war since peace doesn't suite you guys when not around with ichika  
10 What are your regrets?  
11 Go read the author's other works  
12 Go check Oslight's family picture.  
13 Fav type of cloth  
14 Go to a dere dere mode to Ichika  
15 So can you go in detail with the other 3 suitors who keep on coming to you and how you meet them? In great detail please and especially how daily reject them and I wonder how many did you already reject?  
16 Does your family can also do the glowing eyes similar to history's strongest Disciple Kenichi?  
17 Which category you belong to, speed, power, technique?  
18 Type of martial arts you incorporate in your moves?  
19 Can you do an evil smile?  
20 Have you ever tried cooking or do any household chores?  
21 What's the name of your personal katana?  
22 Does some of you attack get an elemental attribute to it?  
23 Did you also see your parents having sex? Since ichika saw there should be at least one where you saw them do that right?  
24 Have you tried raping Ichika?  
25 Seeing you family is also hell bent on destroying the world go pick a nation to destroy  
26 Do you care about how many women is Ichika have sex with?  
27 Kinda funny if he actually did that to the entire academy behind your back what would you do if you were the last person he hadn't done it?  
28 Are you an S or an M or maybe both?  
29 Finally not entirely sure if this is spoilers but before and after the fall of the clan, how did you guys escape? Seeing they are all monsters and are the branch family that weak compared to the main family? I hope they do show up in the backstory even minor role will do.**_

Chifuyu: What is this? Thirty questions or something?

Since I agreed to this, I probably shouldn't complain. So first question, I don't remember. But what I do remember is myself full of injuries. I probably rampaged around and got beaten down by my mother.

2nd question; I don't get along with them and the one I totally despise is Chigusa.

3rd question; never, I haven't seen their shadow either.

4th question; Suppressors hamper the enhanced growth our body usual experiences but that is only temporary and quite a stupid way if you ask me since our body becomes increasing immune to it the more we use it until it doesn't work anymore. About my bust… I'm bigger than Maya already.

5th question; I honestly lost count. But I would say close to 100,000… or something. I just don't remember anymore.

6th question; there are quite a few of them… but if the most embarrassing then… it would be that time… but I won't mention it now because it would be mentioned in the story.

7th question; I don't understand this question.

I'mherepresent: Sorry it was censored and I wasn't able to ask enigma95 about what it is.

Chifuyu: Okay then, 8th question; yes all of us are in equal strength.

9th question; a war time place? I choose… the world of Gundam world. Don't ask me the reason.

10th question; regrets? Be specific because I have a ton of regrets.

11th question; I'mherepresent's other works, I have already seen them. I like the one with the R-18 moments. _**[Slyly smiles]**_

12th question; I have seen it already and please don't bring those up. I gave me quite a shock earlier and I'm still not over it.

13th question; favorite type of clothing… just casual clothing that's cool and easy. But I do still have some attachment to my old Yukata back when I was young.

14th question; dere dere… better watch out for that in the story. You'll see it there and it is better than me just acting it out.

15th question; they are really no details to tell. I didn't approach them, they approached me and started pestering me and of course I got irritated of their annoying advance that I coldly mouthed them off.

That's it.

16th question; our family has more than just eyes that emit light. There are other sinister sides to the Orimura that is better off not being released.

17th question; all of it. I was trained to be all of those during when I was a prodigy.

18th question; it's a combination of many. But I don't utilize those quite often; I mainly use the Orimura arts that offer more to me.

19th question; _**[Grins with her eyes turning white and her lips almost ear-to-ear]**_

I'mherepresent: That's enough now… you'll give me a heartattack and an after-death trauma.

Chifuyu: You need to man up author-san… anyway;

20th question; it would be better if I didn't try. It is nothing but a disaster.

21st question; I haven't personally named it. It already has a name but it hasn't been told to me.

22nd question; that's confidential. Just wait for it in the story.

23rd question; well… I think I did but just shadows and I just heard moans from inside the room, so I didn't technically see them having sex.

24th question; honestly… I did… but I don't want to remember it anymore.

25th question; any nation would do… if they made the mistake on threatening Ichika.

26th question; I don't really care but I will make sure they know who Ichika belongs to.

27th question; don't make me laugh… I won't be the last one that much I can assure you.

28th question; I can be both.

29th question; let's just say there are many of those that sacrificed themselves to ensure I get away.

I'mherepresent: That's was quite lengthy. But here is another set of lengthy questions again.

Chifuyu: Oh my god… Come on…

I'mherepresent: Bear with it for a while. This one is from **Lostinthedarkclouds:**

_**Q1) Let's say you found out that your younger brother is to marry someone else what will you do?  
Q2) Most embarrassing moment between you and Ichika?  
Q3) Who is the most worthy to marry your brother that is not you?  
Q4) Who is the biggest threat to you when it comes to taking Ichika's attention away from you?  
Q5) What will you do if you find Ichika broken and raped?  
Q6) What cosplay would you want Ichika to been in all the time?  
Q7) Do you approve of polygamy?  
Q8) What will you do if a Ichika hunting season becomes a reality?  
Q9) What will you do if you find out that Ichika is cheating on you?  
Q10) How do you see Esdeath and Tatsumi relationship?  
Q11) Are you a bro-con?  
Q12) State your fav season?  
Q13) What if the four war divas are stalking you brother and what will you do?  
Q14) What if you found a sex tape or porn video of your brother?  
Q15) Fav moment as a teacher in ISA?  
Q16) What if you found out Ichika has been moonlighting as a host or a bartender?  
Q17) Fav moment with Ichika and don't say that all moments with Ichika is you fav?  
Q18) How would you torture someone?  
Q19) How would you torture Ichika?  
Q20) What will you do if you see Ichika being gang raped?  
Q21) What will you do if Tabane has been producing Ichika Products?  
Q22) How do you spy on your brother?  
Q23) And to end it off can I call you Nee-san?**_

Chifuyu: 1st question; Ichika? Marry me someone? I don't think so, I specifically told him not to do anything that will make me worry.

I'mherepresent: And jealous?

Chifuyu: Hm?

I'mherepresent: Sorry. Please continue.

Chifuyu: … 2nd question; why does everyone want to know. I told you the story will revealed those… unfortunately.

3rd question; no one. This will make me sound like _them_ but I don't see anyone suitable for my brother. _**[Says with a straight face]**_

4th question; my mother and aunts… they are one true threat.

5th question; … You know what I would do… there will be a pile of bodies day by day until I get to those who did it. I have the worse fate possible reserved for them.

6th question; butler outfit. I want him to service me in that attire. _**[Smiles]**_

7th question; polygamy? Are you trying to make me approve of sharing Ichika? I'm a greedy woman when it comes to Ichika so don't count on it.

8th question; I'd protect… because he is mine already.

9th question; cheating on me? Well I will be mad but I'd be sure to make him know who he is belongs to.

10th question; Tatsuya and Esdeath? Well… if I remember correctly both are from different anime why pair them? If their happy then why not let them be together.

11th question; next question!

12th question; favorite season? If you are talking about the weather season, then it's winter. The cold brings me and Ichika together to share a little chat while huddled together in a kotatsu.

13th question; I wouldn't bother about them. The divas aren't as childish as the other girls.

14th question; I'd smash it.

15th question; when Ichika entered as a student. With Ichika around, things just seem pretty fun for me.

16th question; Ichika can't fool me… I can see through his lies from a mile away. From if he is a bartender, I would like him to serve me first.

17th question; there are simply too many to choose from. I have many moments that I cherish, but I'll choose one.

It was that moment when Ichika walked in on me after taking a bath. That happened a long time ago though and Ichika was still a kid.

18th question; torture someone? I have ways to make them talk without torturing them but if it is really needed. I have a few… but I won't disclose them just yet.

19th question; are you crazy why would I torture Ichika?

20th question; the answer is pretty obvious right? I'd kill those who dared to touch him in a bad way.

21st question; Tabane… I have gotten used to her antic so my action if she did something like that may depend on what kind of product she is producing.

If it is anything lewd then she is dead.

22nd question; from afar or I used my special method which involves me concealing my presence and then walk to him.

23rd question; why the hell would you call me that? We're not even related.

I'mherepresent: You could've at least humored him.

Chifuyu: He is not even my brother so why should I? Only my little brother gets to call me that.

I'mherepresent: Strict huh? Anyway here are another group of questions from **Apex85:**

_**1\. Are you a fan of Metal Gear? Because that body suit you wear in combat reminds me of Jetstream Sam.**_

_**2\. Speaking of Jetstream Sam, have you ever considered using a gun sheath for high speed iai like him?**_

_**3\. If you wanted to remain hidden from the rest of your family then why did you become so famous as the Brunhilde? **_

_**4\. Continuing with the above, why didn't you change yours and Ichika's names when you left?**_

_**5\. It's clear that you do care about your brother so why did you leave him alone to go train people in Germany? No offense but considering that he had just been kidnapped, leaving him alone without anyone watching him doesn't seem to make much sense.**_

_**6\. Did you ever meet or learn about your father? Because it's been made pretty clear that Ichika has met and spent time with him so I was wondering if maybe he mentioned or introduced you to him. **_

_**7\. Would you remain as reluctant towards Ichika unlocking his powers if it was possible for him to remain kind towards you but a violent madman towards everyone else?**_

_**8\. Are you ever bothered by how similar you look like Chigusa, Madoka, and Izanami considering how much you dislike the former and the latter?**_

_**9\. Did you know that Yuuko and Chisaya had tried to rape Ichika before the two of you left the family? If yes, then how did you respond?**_

_**10\. Who amongst the women you know do you have the least problem with getting together with Ichika if he wasn't interested in incest?**_

_**11\. Did any of the people you attacked while still a Prodigy or their associates ever come after you for revenge?**_

_**12\. Do you know about the connection between the Sarashiki and Lee families and your former clan?**_

_**13\. If yes then what is your opinion on their respective heiresses fawning over your brother?**_

_**14\. Have you seen what The Joker did to Jason Todd in the comics or Arkham Knight? If someone tried to do that to Ichika how would you react?**_

_**15\. Do you think any children Ichika fathers and raises would end up like the prodigies even if the mother wasn't you or his other sisters?**_

_**16\. True or false: did you ever use Ichika as a plush toy or hugging pillow when he was a child like Misaki did?**_

_**17\. Take a look at some of Oslights pictures of you especially CIC.**_

Chifuyu: For questions 1 and 2;

Coincidence or maybe the creators literally copied the design; I have really no idea about this Metal gear series.

I do use Iai but I use a sword not a gun.

For the 3rd and 4th question, I claimed that big name so that I can provide for myself and Ichika and it was not meant to flaunt myself to my family. Either, hiding from them won't even work; the eyes and ears of the Orimura are omnipresent.

Changing names wouldn't work either, like I said they'll still know.

For the 5th question, I left Ichika alone because I don't want him abandoning the normal life that he has to live with me in a military base full of German soldiers and I had protection for Ichika set up when I left, one is Tabane and Satella, though the latter just did it own her own accord.

6th question; I haven't seen a sliver of his shadow, but I do remember very vague memories of him very vague. I know Ichika has seen him, he mentioned it frequently when he was young.

I don't want Ichika turning like us, as much as possible I want him to remain as he is. Of course I'm reluctant.

For the 8th question, I dislike all three of them. But I would be fruitless to complain about me resembling them; I won't waste my time in something so childish like complain because I look like them.

I know those two tried doing that to Ichika… and I would respond violently to such an attempt. I will not let Ichika get soiled, especially by them.

I'd say Tabane. I can become friendly with women like Natasha, Natalia, Iris, and Maya. But I think I won't have to worry about it, I'm confident that Ichika will _get along_ with me.

As for the enemies, there haven't been any attempts for revenge because we wiped them out already.

12th question, I know of the connection. My mother has expressly proved to us that she hates that guts of the people from both families.

As for the heiresses of those two families, I have no qualms on both of them. So long as they aren't trouble for my brother, if they do become trouble then that will be the time that I will step in.

14th question, what is that supposed to be anyway?

I'mherepresent: This. [Shows her the video from an Iphone]

Chifuyu: So that's it… well rest assured. Nothing of that sort will happen to Ichika. I will slay culprit before he even get close to Ichika.

This is where Tabane comes in handy after all.

15th question; not really if the mothers are different they may turn out normal. But if we are the mothers, that might be the case.

Second to the last question, I won't deny that. I snuck in his room plenty after all and I even slept beside him.

And lastly…

I'mherepresent: Here's the picture.

Chifuyu: CIC what is that supposed to mean–!

What is this? This is a good picture but why is Chigusa in here!? _**[Chifuyu rips the picture]**_

I'mherepresent: Calm down, isn't it a waste to rip a good picture like that just because you're big sister is on it?

She is also on the family picture too but you didn't rip it?

Chifuyu: This one is different.

I'mherepresent: Okay just don't get angry.

_(She obviously is greedy when it involves Ichika and her big sister. I guess this is one part of Chifuyu that's unknown to everybody.)_

Anyway let's move to the next question.

**Frosts:**

_**1) (Chifuyu how did you really meet up with Tabane and becoming very close friends with her? There must be the story behind it as both the manga &amp; anime make no mentions of it. It mostly focuses on your little brother Ichika and his harem.)**_

_**2) (Since Serafina the Italian representative having the grudge against you decided to make you suffer by making Ichika suffer in your stead how will you respond to such action? Will that action be the last thing she will ever did?)**_

_**3) (When you have that meeting with your two aunts in your old home, do you really mean of what you have says as in your heart is for Ichika only and your body his possession. If so now that you have your old power back does that mean you will be willing if Ichika ask you to bear his children? No doubt that it will make a lot of men very heart broken and crushed if they saw a wedding ring that was engrave with Ichika's name on it along with you being pregnant with Ichika's child not to mention of the reactions of the rest of Ichika's harem (the students only). So when will there be the wedding between you and Ichika?)**_

_**4) [Now that Ichika is back from the Kyoto trip will you made the moves on him? Will you made him stay in the same room with you along with a very personal and private school lesson between you and Ichika for the next 2 years?]**_

_**5) [Since you have such sharp hearing during the interview of Ichika then the questions is as followed: What if the ISA is under lock-down and under quarantine with Ichika being infected. How will you help to cure him? Please noted that while Ichika will very likely to refused to let the girls to cure him and will rather prefer to try to cure by himself; the longer he deny himself, the more potent the virus will be for it will not only boost Ichika's seeds to be in an even greater potent and virile than before. It will forces Ichika to in your own words "ravage like an animal when that happen" with or without any permission regardless whether the girls are weak or powerful, young or old.]**_

_**6) [Same question but different locations; you along with Madoka, Chigusa, Chisaya, Misaki, Saya, Yuuko and Chiasa are stuck on an large deserted islands without your IS units with no way of escaping the island and with Ichika being infected by the said virus stuck in the same islands. What will you do? I am aware that whenever Ichika is involved; you along with Madoka and the prodigies will unite to help to save and cure Ichika. And will you tell us the aftermaths after being stuck in the islands for 12 weeks or more?]**_

Chifuyu: The meeting between me and Tabane is a story for another time or rather an opposite story. Right author-san? _**[I'mherepresent nods]**_

It's quite lengthy to tell in this interview. Let's move to the 2nd question.

Serafina feels bitterness towards me for ditching our fight in the 2nd Mondo Grosso and I understand that. But if she ever tries to involve Ichika in the mess between us… she will dearly regret it.

As for the 3rd question… yes… I meant that.

I suppose I should tell you this fact about the Orimura women. They cannot love and will not love other males outside of the family; they have a pre-determined male to marry in the family at the time they are born, same can be said for males.

When they reach maturity, they must marry the said male and bear children.

It's that simple, but for offspring of the main family, such as me and my sisters, we can't marry anyone else but our sibling, in other words Ichika.

But don't misunderstand; Orimura women don't feel love at all same as the males. They only marry and reproduce out of duty and not of love. Orimura males are the only ones with the most suitable characteristics to make an Orimura woman pregnant, the specifics are unknown to me.

But in the case of us, even other Orimura males can be with us because only Ichika is strong enough to control us and the only one suitable to make us pregnant. If in the case we can't marry Ichika… we were told that our powers would consume us and turn us to insane killers.

That fact that was hammered in our minds since we could think.

It might have something to do with our [Reikis]… but I'm still not sure still the real answer is still unknown to me.

I'mherepresent: That sounds pretty complicated.

Chifuyu: Yeah… very.

Anyway as for the 4th question… Me make moves on Ichika? I already did but I don't plan to overdo it, it might just ruin the moment between the two of us. But instead I'll save up for a very special moment where I can be sure he'll be mine.

The 5th question… you mean that extremely lewd scenario where Ichika is stricken by a powerful virus of ultimate horniness?

Well if he really does get snagged by such disease… I will do my best to cure him. But I'm not stupid enough to take him on by himself; I will allow the assistance of other girls. Well it's not like Ichika will even ask us to allow him to fuck us.

I'll just let him do what he wants so that he'll be cure… that way I can be relieved as well.

And as for the last question… that's a little hard to answer. Since the eight of us might fight it out to find out who is strong enough to heal Ichika.

I'mherepresent: I don't think the eight of you would even be able to fight; Ichika would probably _take care_ of all of you before you could draw your weapons.

The virus is very powerful after all.

Chifuyu: True…

I'mherepresent: Anyway let's move to the next set of questions. We are near the end now.

Chifuyu: Finally. Come on, let's finish this up.

I'mherepresent: Okay, this one is from **Nicolas: **

_**1: Have you seen your father before?  
2: What do you think of your father?  
3: You hate your sisters but which of your sisters you can at least get along with?  
4: What do you think of your mother and your aunts?  
5: You and Chigusa can pretty much kill each other in a heartbeat but is it possible that the two of you really love each other deep inside?  
6: Name of a person that can beat you that is not a member of the Orimura family.  
7: The thing you fear the most?  
8: What do you think of the men who try to court you?  
9: Do you love Ichika more than the most precious things in the world?  
10: About your mother, do you have good memories with her?  
11: The thing you want to know the most in your clan.  
12: The hardest fight that you fought that doesn't involve anyone from your family.  
13: About the collapse of what was the reason for it and what was your role during the collapse?  
14: Who is the person you respect other than Ichika and Shiori.  
15: How would you compare yourself to your aunt Shiori?  
16: How did you and Tabane meet?  
17: You can only have children with Ichika right? But how will you act to your children?  
18: If Ichika's memories return, what will you do?  
19: A person that you really want to kill?  
20: Did your relationship with Madoka improve?  
21: Favorite food?  
22: As you get home, what you going to do with your brother?  
23: If you had power greater than 100x your mother what you would do?**_

Chifuyu: You said we are near the end? So what is with this another marathon of questions?

(Sigh)… let's get this over with already…

1st question; No I haven't seen him, directly that is.

2nd question; Again I wouldn't be able to answer this because I don't know him. But I think he is a very powerful man or a very stupid one to marry my mother.

3rd question; If anything I think it would be Misaki and Chiasa maybe… those two don't start quarrels unlike the rest.

4th question; What do I think of my mother and aunts? I hate and fear them but also… I kind of admire them, for their strength.

5th question; Impossible. Me and Chigusa? Get along? Don't make me laugh; it is not at the least bit funny.

6th question; When I still haven't recovered my powers, Satella, Tabane, Sylvia and the other strong women out there. But now, with the way I am, their chances might have vanished.

7th question; Losing Ichika and my mother and aunts. That's all.

8th question; Nuisance. Nothing else.

9th question; That's pretty much obvious since the beginning.

10th question; None at all. My mother is far too evil for good memories.

11th question; Who is my father and how was he able to marry my mother.

12th question; That was against… I can't really remember a fight that I was pushed to my limit. Maybe the one against Satella?

13th question; From what I know the branch family tried to take Ichika away. But think there is another reason for it; I just don't know what it is yet.

I participated in it and pushed back the rebels but in the end, I was the one that took Ichika away from the family.

14th question; Probably Tabane, Satella, Natasha, Natalia, Iris and Sylvia.

15th question; I don't even come close to her. She is far too superior in every way possible. There is nothing that I can beat her in.

16th question; That's quite a long story to tell but I might get broach later in the story.

17th question; How would act to my children? I guess I can try to be a good mother… but… I don't know how to.

18th question; I cross that bridge when I get there. But if I have to answer, I would accept it and deal with what will happen next. I've been lying to him long enough; this is the time to let things go their way now.

19th question; There are quite a number of them, though most are already dead. Only a handful left behind to wait until ready to be reaped and ripped.

20th question; No… I don't think there is any improvement aside from me not attempting to kill her.

21st question; Anything that Ichika cooks. While there are a lot of good food in this world, Ichika the ones made by Ichika are the ones I truly like.

22nd question; That's a little confusing. I'm already home, expecting that I would jump at him in the instant we set foot on our house?

And lastly the 23rd question… Sadly, something like me being stronger than my mother is beyond me even in my own imagination.

That's how powerful my mother is; even in my own imagination I can't beat her.

I'mherepresent: That's really awesome and scary at the same time, to even dominate you even in your mind. That's something no one other than the matriarchs of the Orimura can do.

Even I'm getting scared here _(Especially since I'm interviewing them as well)…_

Now then let's move to the next question from **Blackslash2000: **

_**What do you think if Ichika is a saint like the Saints row games or a ghost rider and good with woman without being a dense blockhead and what will you think about it?**_

Chifuyu: While that is really good… I think I wouldn't like him acting like those scoundrels. I like him as my kind and dense little brother.

I'mherepresent: Another question from **Staplesdex2:**

_**1\. Ever felt that you made mistakes in raising Ichika yourself? You were basically a teenage mother in all but name. It is a testament to you on how relatively well adjusted he is, minus the glaring flaws of him being inattentive to other people's feelings that indirectly harms them emotionally, mentally, and physically and rushing headlong into situations and actions that in hindsight could have been obviously solved if he bothered to use his brain.**_

_**2\. Why not actually let him start actually dating other people? It looked he might need the experience when it comes to his harem.**_

_**3\. Why did you not talk to the other girls that it is actually not right to physically harm your brother as a form of endearment and affection? It does look like they come off as a bunch of violent overly jealous and obsessive girls that I'm surprised he hasn't died yet.**_

_**4\. Since you have secrets that you keep from your brother, you ever thought of how not telling him anything seems to bring more harm than good? I'm using an example of how your older sister put the moves on your brother and put you in a coma.**_

Chifuyu: Yeah, his denseness was probably the fruit of my mistake in raising him; add to that I was away in Germany for a long time so I wasn't able to be there to guide him. I admit that I had a lot of mistakes and blunders when I was raising Ichika.

But letting him date other people? I guess that could work, but now Ichika is sharper and less dense than before, I actually noticed him reading the mood and responds appropriately to it. I could chalk that up to him growing up and I also… I think Ichika now has gotten the handle on how to treat a woman right.

About the girls, I didn't need to spoon-feed that message to them now. Those brats somehow grew a mentally. If they maintained their violent and unreasonable behavior then I would shoved the message down their throat.

And lastly, let me tell you this, if I blurted all of those to Ichika do you think he will remember them quickly, he will just get confused because even if I tell him everything he isn't going to remember everything in that instant and once he does remember he will only be tormented by those memories. It is simply too early for him to remember everything.

I can live with my big sister making passes on Ichika but the one thing that I won't accept is Ichika being broken.

I'mherepresent: Nearly to the end Chifuyu-san. Next question is from **Kessen:**  
_**  
1\. How did you feel when Ichika was turned into a child?  
2\. If you get turned into a child yourself, what kind of treatment would you expect from Ichika?  
3\. Do you think any of the women surrounding Ichika has a chance to be his girlfriend or maybe even his wife in the future?  
4\. Regarding that "fanfic" that you've read with the others earlier, with all honesty, will you allow Ichika to do such things to you?  
5\. Could you please give us your Top 5 Rivals for Ichika's affections?**_

Chifuyu: When Ichika turned to a child? It felt rather nostalgic, I reminded me with so much of the good and fluffy memories I had with Ichika when he was still young.

But me getting turned to a child… I don't think I'd like that… but I think I will get pampered by Ichika. _**[Smiles]**_

Any women that can be Ichika's lover? They would be in for a hard fight… my family is very _picky _when things are concerning Ichika.

4th question… I think I would allow him. If Ichika really wants to do something like that to me, then as a sister I won't stop my brother's desire.

Lastly, if you are talking about rivals for Ichika's affection… I think it would be my mother, my three aunts and then the prodigies.

I'mherepresent: What about the others?

Chifuyu: They aren't a threat compared to those I mentioned.

I'mherepresent: Well that is true.

Then let's move on! This is the 2nd to the last question from **Darkmanta:**

Just two because i am sure my other questions will be asked as well by other readers.

_**1\. You erased all Ichika's memories about his past and even your parents but what would you do if suddenly Ichika forgot about you and worse for some reasons he hates you and become annoyed whenever you touch or close to him.  
2\. What would you do if by chance Ichika died in battle? Are you going to commit suicide or going rampage to revenge him.**_

_**3\. Do you want to know about your father? or probably you have meet him before?  
4\. Okay this is quiz for you, please choose your answer wisely.  
"Ichika was infected by unknown bacteria and dying slowly and painfully. To find the cure you must go the deepest pit of hell where not even god could survive. The bacteria is really deathly so you only have one chance to go there, get the cure and return alive or it will be too late to save him. The question is who will you take with you to go there  
a. Going alone  
b. Going with teachers and students in IS Academy such as Natasha, Satella, Houki and others  
c. Going with the Divas  
d. Going together with all your siblings such as Madoka, Chigusa, Chiasa, Yuuko, Misaki, Chisaya and Saya.  
e. Going with your mom and aunts.  
f. Give up and help Ichika out of his suffering quickly and right after that commit suicide so you can keep stay together with him.**_

_**Please remember failure means Ichika's death.**_

_**5\. What will you do if Ichika is kidnapped again by terrorist and the kidnappers send him to a faraway place and hide him in the most secure prison on the earth that even the US goverment and Satella's information network have no information about that place. There they forced him to "produce" more male IS pilot with help from many beautiful woman.  
(By way what will you do to the kidnappers?)**_

Chifuyu: If that happened, I would still take care of him until he likes me again.

If Ichika dies in battle, first I would do the second option and once I'm done… I would proceed to end my life because nothing else matters for me.

My father is an enigma and I don't know a thing about him. It's actually kind of frustrating if I get asked this question several times now.

4th question, what is with this very grim scenario?

But if such thing happens then of course I would do whatever I have to do and I'm prepared to cast out my pride and hatred and ask the help of my family, whether my mother, aunts or the prodigies themselves.

There is no such thing as impossible once we, the Orimura, band together and that hell that can kill even gods is nothing but a walk in the park for us. Why? Because it can only kill imagined idols that don't even exist.

Living in the Orimura territory is the real hell.

Lastly, Ichika got kidnapped? I don't think that would be possible now. With the level Ichika is in, even [Phantom Task] would have a hard time catching him.

But if he did get capture especially for reasons as stupid as using him as a breeding tool… I'd personally destroy them. And there is no such thing as _most secure prison on the earth _to me. I have other way to easily locate them and need I remind you that… I'm the least of their problems once they do that. _**[Grins evilly]**_

I'mherepresent: Finally the last question! This one is from **Idealmink:**

_**1\. Is it possible to negate life force energy like Reiki using [Reiraku Byakuya]?  
2\. Is there any benefit from augmenting the IS with Reiki?**_

Chifuyu: Finally…

[Reiki] cannot be negated by [Reiraku Byakuya]. It's not technically energy but a form of an aura, a meta-physical biological signature of sorts.

But if we are talking about the other form of [Reiraku Byakuya], then it might be possible.

As for the second question, the [Reiki] doesn't really empower the IS but it empowers the pilot. The IS becomes stronger when its pilots also becomes strong and with [Reiki] in the mix, the empowerment of both IS and pilot are increased greatly.

I'mherepresent: There! We're finally done.

Chifuyu: That was really lengthy; it felt like it lasted the entire day. At least it's done already…

Ichika: Chifuyu-nee, I'mherepresent-san… sorry I'm late. The talk with Chinami-san and Saki-san took longer than expected.

I'mherepresent: It's fine the interview is finished already. You can just rest easy Ichika.

Chifuyu: Ichika why don't you prepare us some lunch, I'm guessing author-san here is pretty hungry right now.

Ichika: Okay, I'll whip up something good. _**[Runs to the kitchen]**_

I'mherepresent: Thanks for giving me a time of your day and thanks for the offer for lunch but I'm afraid I have to go now. Lots of things to do.

I will leave now so that you and Ichika can finally rest up.

Chifuyu: Already? Well you are the author… but before you leave, tell me something… who are you going to interview next? _**[Becomes dead serious]**_

I know you are going to take Ichika with you, so tell me who is the next one?

I'mherepresent: … Well you are the big sister here… I guess I should tell you…

It's Nobume.

**[End of Interview]**

_**I'mherepresent here!**_

_**The questioning for Chifuyu is finally over and now the next that will be interviewed is Nobume Orimura… which means I'm going back to the Orimura territory again…**_

_**At least I have my insurance with me… my life is at least 45 to 50% secured.**_

_**Anyway about the updates, I'm still working on the latest chapter of TbT, been busy these days because I finally have work now. XD**_

_**But I will try to finish the latest chapter as fast as possible. Also I might post the Orimura ending for TbT, better watch out everyone!**_

_**That's it for now so I will see you next update.**_


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Truth Be Told: 4th wall interview

A/N: The sixth interview! This time Chifuyu will be the one to be interviewed, the cool, strict and sexy nee-san of Ichika. XD

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #6**

_**I'mherepresent here with Ichika Orimura as my co-interviewer! This is actually just a part two of Chifuyu's turn; they are still questions in my E-mail that I haven't included so I made this chapter to include them.**_

_**(Edited some of the questions because of grammar and too much emoticons)**_

_**Anyway here goes!**_

**[Start of Interview]**

Chifuyu: I thought you were leaving already, why are you still here?

I'mherepresent: Well I forgot about the other question that was sent to me via E-mail. Don't these are just single question and some other with two or three. This won't take too long.

Chifuyu: Fine then. Just start with the questions before I change my mind.

I'mherepresent: Okay then first question from someone who wants himself named as **ISlover000:**

_**Chifuyu you hate Chigusa right? Is there a reason as to why you two became like this? And is there any hope for the two of you to make up?**_

Chifuyu: Don't count on it. Even if the world ends, I'm quite positive that the two of us won't even get along still.

To be honest even I don't know why both of us had such dislike towards each other, my blood just boils so bad whenever I see her.

I'mherepresent: The very severe case of hatred between you two sisters is becoming popular.

Chifuyu: And should I be happy about this? I don't like sharing the spotlight with her so count me out of it.

I'mherepresent: Woah… _**(The hate between them is so strong… even I didn't expect this.)**_

Anyway on to the next question from **Greeets090:**

_**Chifuyu would you like to be married to Naruto? Or maybe someone like Luffy or Ichigo or Tsuna of Reborn or Suzaku/Le Louch of Code Geass.**_

Chifuyu: (…)

I'mherepresent: _(Bad question to ask…)_

Chifuyu: … What a funny feeling… I haven't felt this extremely strong intent to kill someone in a long time, sure brings back a lot of memories.

I'mherepresent: Please just answer the question but don't kill anyone for it, they don't really mean it and we all know Ichika is the only one for you. That's an unchangeable fact in this universe, so calm down a little… Ichika might see you in your ugly side Chifuyu-san.

Chifuyu: … Well… since you're luckily having the presence of Ichika as your lifeline, I'll stow the murder for later.

I'mherepresent: Thank you, anyway the answer… _(Though I know what it will be)_

Chifuyu: No of course, a big fat NO.

Why would I want to be married to food, a living rubber, a skeleton, a firestarter, self-righteous prick or a trickster? I would rather be at the presence of my big sister or mother than be with them.

They are not even real in my world that would only be possible for a die-hard otaku who wants to marry anime characters rather than real persons.

These questions are starting to irritate me… so don't make a mistake of asking those to me again… or else…

_**[Pure white Jaaku Reiki emanates from Chifuyu's body]**_

I'mherepresent: Okay, I promise you won't hear any of the sorts from me ever again. _**[Sweating]**_

Here is the next question from **Voltwreckers1000:**

_**Chifuyu how would you react to Ichika trying to woo you.**_

_**Here is a little situation to make the question clearer;**_

_**Ichika suddenly came to your room with a box of beers in his hands; he gave one to you and kept one for himself.**_

_**The two of you drank and talked with each other and then finally when the two of you took in a good amount of alcohol, he suddenly grabbed you and tackled you on the bed.**_

_**He would say words like, 'Chifuyu is so beautiful', 'My big sister is the only one for me', 'Chifuyu is all mine' or 'I want some serious brother and sister bonding'.**_

_**How would you react to that?**_

Chifuyu: Well, well… that's an interesting question.

I would initially be a little surprised but I would like it… in fact I would welcome it. I don't really feel like I should still deny what myself wants to express and Ichika being that aggressive is nothing but a lucky break for me.

I won't let that opportunity pass.

Though I think that would be too bland, I would prefer something more… surprising… like the two of us getting into an argument before doing it. _**[Mumbles while sipping the can of beer in her hand]**_

I'mherepresent: This certainly gets you talking Chifuyu-san, is the thought of you and Ichika finally deepening your bond that interesting?

Chifuyu: You have no idea… that's the only thing that I can think of… in order to… _**[Suddenly falls quiet]**_

I'mherepresent: To?

Chifuyu: Nothing, just move on to the next question.

I'mherepresent: Okay, the next question is from **Everestmountaineer:**

_**Chifuyu do you like the thought of being married? That is every woman's dream, to be married and have children with the man they love. You mentioned it in the LN before that you had the interest in getting married and with the presence of many good men in the academy, like Jio, Alexander and James, you can just pick who you'd want to marry.**_

_**So here is my question, why do you not like those three men? They are successful good looking and very kind too. They can very much support you that you can just quit your work in the academy.**_

_**If you ask me, being interested in your own brother is kinda weird.**_

Chifuyu: Apparently the one who asked this must be an officer in the morals division of the government that wants to die today… Author-san I thought they aren't going to be anymore _'annoying_' question, but what the hell is this?

Maybe I should kill you first author-san…

I'mherepresent: No, no wait, I'm just asking here. I'm not retarded to ask you those questions, I firmly believe that you relationship with Ichika is not to be question at all.

And these questions don't really challenge your relationship with Ichika, it's just a question.

Chifuyu: I know but if those question get repeated again and again, one could not help but be irritated and in my case, might want to kill someone.

But… since a certain someone is present… I probably won't do anything too dangerous. At least for now…

So to reluctantly answer the question as to why I keep rejecting those stupid men… the answer is simple, I have no capacity and not one ounce of desire to change my view of them.

I will never love them because I have no interest in them. They are nothing but bland creature in my sight, no different from flock of sheep to a shepherd's eyes.

And as for me liking Ichika, call it weird heck you can even call it disgusting but that is how I feel… and that will never ever change. Even if the world crumbles or heaven and hell collide.

I'mherepresent: … _**[Overwhelmed]**_

Chifuyu: … Well?

I'mherepresent: I'm sorry… just a little surprised by the strength of your… onee-san power…

Chifuyu: What a stupid sounding power.

I'mherepresent: Well it kinda sounds cheesy but don't get mad when I say this, it really suits you.

Chifuyu: Yeah. It kinda does. Just move to the next question.

I'mherepresent: Okay, this one is from **Judeverser1999:**

_**How much bottles you can down, beers that is.**_

Chifuyu: I can finish up cases and not get drunk…

I'mherepresent: But Ichika said you got drunk in the past, Ichika said that.

Chifuyu: I just act like it… I had to have some sides that will make Ichika dote on me.

I'mherepresent: I see. _**[Nods]**_

Another question, this time from _**noobsaleh:**_

_**Chifuyu: If Ichika wanted to have sex with you and 1 or more other girls, would you? Who would be your top 5 choices? Bottom 5 choices? What if he wanted to "get along" with you and his 7 other sisters?**_

Chifuyu: If Ichika wants to do it, then as a good sister of course I will not deny my brother's wants. I don't really mind if he wants to add some more girls into the party, I'm quite confident I will be the last one conscious anyway. _**[Confidently smirks]**_

Ichika also gets along with all eight of us, ever since he was little he held the soft part of our hearts and I know that didn't change even now.

I'm sure all of them are the same… as much as I hate to admit it.

I'mherepresent: So who would be top 5 choices?

Chifuyu: Hmmm? Satella, Natasha, Natalia, Iris and Sylvia…

I'mherepresent: Why all the older women?

Chifuyu: I want them to experience what it is to be with Ichika… and also take advantage of the situation and see their slutty side when Ichika messes them up.

I'mherepresent: Eh? So sadistic…

Chifuyu: Well I am… but to Ichika… I can be anything he wants.

I'mherepresent: And I would like to see that… but for now let's move to the next question from **Jujuju000:**

_**Warning for erotic questions.**_

_**1) Chifuyu, by your knowledge how long do you think Ichika's thing is?**_

_**2) Favorite sex position?**_

_**3) Do you masturbate?**_

_**4) What do you rough or gentle sex?**_

_**5) Do you like deepthroating?**_

_**6) Is condoms okay with you?**_

_**7) Do you like Ichika being rough and abusive to you?**_

_**8) Are you open with a threesome with Tabane and Ichika? Or maybe with your big sister?**_

_**9) Did you want to see your mom having sex with your dad?**_

_**10) And lastly do you want to get pregnant with Ichika's child?**_

Chifuyu: Truly lewd questions, the one who asked this must be a very big pervert and you author-san are no different _**[Whacks the author on the head with her scabbard]**_…

(Sigh)… Well to start it off… Ichika's thing… it may be close to… no it is a solid 13 inches, fully erect but by my suspicion it can get bigger if he is about to blow off a load. _**[Whispers]**_

But this is not all of Ichika's advantage… he has a very huge stamina and a very potent seed, enough to make all the women in the IS academy pregnant.

I'mherepresent: Eh? That's a little too much…

Chifuyu: Believe it, that's the truth. In fact Ichika can do more women and still be good to go, I have personally heard that from my aunt who has recorded Ichika's growth since he was small.

I'mherepresent: I see, so all Orimura males are like that.

Chifuyu: No only Ichika is like that, but I'm willing to bet our father and grandfather are the ones responsible for Ichika's very manly growth.

Next question; not going to answer that.

Next question… I'm more inclined to an extreme one… since it release all of our pent up feelings and it feels better but I would like some gentleness sometimes… luckily Ichika can do both.

Next question; deep throating? _**[Starts imagining that with Ichika]**_

Well I have to admit it is intriguing. That's all I can say.

Next question; condoms are a bother… so I don't want them.

Ichika being abusive to me? Rough? I would like to experience that, if Ichika wants to then I would concede. It would be amusing to see what he would do to me. _**[Smiles]**_

A threesome… well it can be anyone but not my big sister. It would just ruin everything.

And the last question… _**[Grins]**_

If that happens then who am I to complain. People after all call their child, a blessing.

I'mherepresent: You're surprisingly very open to pregnancy… well since its with Ichika I think you won't even complain at all.

Anyway another question from a fellow named **JunmartRicKsTer:**

_**When you were still in your old self, you are weaker than your big sister but the way you are now, how do you think you'd fare against your big sister or your other sisters?**_

Chifuyu: I can feel myself complete now, so I'm suspecting that my level is back to its former state. But I'm still not sure about defeating them… I'm still weaker than them even with the way I am now, I don't know how much they progressed throughout years of sticking to the family's ways.

Best I can do for now is train my hardest with the help of my aunt, Shiori.

I'mherepresent: This is my own question Chifuyu, do you think you can do [Insanity Overload] now?

Chifuyu: … I'm sure I can but the issue is, will I be able to control it. I'm very much worried about my own self-control when I assume that form, I'm very unpredictable during that and there is no telling when I might turn my blades against my own allies… worse, to Ichika.

I would stay away from that technique for now… but if the situation calls for it… I wouldn't hesitate to use it.

I'mherepresent: You're taking a lot of huge risk if you do that. So the situation barely even changes.

Chifuyu: Nothing in my life is easy so I'm not even surprised by it.

I'mherepresent: Must be pretty hard, anyway another question.

This one is from **Belvedare:**

_**Chifuyu if a new male IS pilot was suddenly admitted to the academy, what would be your reaction?**_

Chifuyu: I probably won't be surprised and I probably won't even care. That's not even going to happen anyway so no sense in expanding my answer.

I'mherepresent: Another one this time from another eccentric fellow named **Jeorge of the concrete jungle: **_(Honestly they are giving themselves some pretty weird names)_

_**Chifuyu was there an event where you had been pushed by your mother to marry another Orimura male of your age during when you were still young?**_

Chifuyu: Oh yes, that did happen.

I think that a really irritating memory to remember.

The elders wanted me to marry one of the young males of the branch family so that they can have an offspring bearing the strength of a prodigy like me. Of course when I heard that, I planned to kill them all but I was beaten to it by my mother who got angry about those elders deciding for themselves.

Last I saw of them, they were eaten by Midareta alive including those they wanted me to marry.

I'mherepresent: Eh? Your mother is pretty cruel.

Chifuyu: You have no idea… well maybe you do…

I'mherepresent: Speaking of your mother, there is a question that touches your relationship with her. The question was from **Pewdiepizzapie:**

_**Chifuyu you hate your mother right? **_

_**I know that she was cruel and uncaring to you when you were little and even tried to kill you too. But deep inside, did you want to be recognized by her?**_

_**Do you want to feel just for once that you really had a mother?**_

Chifuyu: … _**[Makes a complicated face]**_

Better if I say no. Even if I did yearn to be loved by her, nothing would happen still… it would just be me waiting for something that won't happen…

What I am saying… a demon like my mother… capable of love… no way.

I'mherepresent: I know how she is but… do you really have to be that rude to your own mother.

Chifuyu: … Sorry but I'm not a martyr author-san and I'm not stupid to try and ask love from a demon.

I'mherepresent: _(Okay… this is scary even I don't know how I should take this… Chifuyu is really releasing a strong killing intent… she really hates her own mother.)_

Chifuyu: Stop thinking of irrelevant things and move to the next question.

I'mherepresent: Okay… sorry daze off there.

Here's the next question from **Canada Trouper:**

_**Chifuyu do you know some of the most powerful techniques of four matriarchs of the Orimura clan? Just curious.**_

Chifuyu: … I wonder, should I answer this? This might just be spoiler for the story.

I'mherepresent: It's fine, it's just the name of techniques, nothing is wrong with that.

Chifuyu: Well if you say so, I think I can one for each of them that I know of.

For Shiori, it's the [Haru no Ken]. I didn't clearly see it being performed however I saw streaks of golden light fill the air around her until it reached high into the skies and then, everything just exploded or rather sliced apart to dust. From what I could remember the destruction was really wide… I don't know the exact numbers but it was extremely huge and the land was completely changed, from a plateau it was left a gaping crater.

For Shizuka I think it was called [Akuma Ketsuen kankei]. A rage form that turns my aunt from a seemingly sleepy and harmless woman into a raging demon… literally. I once saw her being disturbed from her sleep during New Year due to the fireworks…

From what I could remember, I only saw a green flash appear from above the city and then swooped down on the middle of Kyoto, right on where a lot of people watching the fireworks gathered. An explosion akin to a giant bomb occurred. That once came to be known as the strange event that that dubbed the Kyoto Green impact disaster. 1500 people died in that and no bodies were found.

For Minazuki, it was the [Doku no arashi]. This one was something I did not see directly but was told to me by some of the older servants of the Orimura. They describe it to be the manifestation of my aunt ill will, a ghostly mass of noxious poison cloud that spread very quickly and kills it victims painfully and quickly. They said this technique can kill a city and its citizens in just minutes.

And lastly for my mother… hers was something that was called as the [Kewashī hōyō], one of the techniques that I saw.

It was the technique destroyed Nobume when they both fought in the last stages of the collapse. As powerful as Nobume is, she was totally wrecked by that move.

All I saw was my mother vanishing, then sudden black flashes surrounded Nobume until they forced a black sphere and then it broke revealing Nobume completely tattered on the ground and the venue of their battle totally shredded.

… In the end, I could only utter these ridiculous sounding descriptions because I really don't know anything about those techniques they used.

Those are classified as forbidden techniques.

I'mherepresent: I think we'll be able to tackle this in another time. This will do for now.

And for our last question from **Ignition Boost:**

_**Chifuyu, if you had a little brother other than Ichika, what would you do?**_

Chifuyu: Ha? What part of the _**'Ichika is the only one' **_don't you understand. There can be no other male offspring aside from Ichika. This is due to the unknown but very constant characteristics of birth of Orimura offspring, specifically from the main family.

One son will be born if they numerous daughters already and same vice versa.

That has happened several times now and hasn't changed since.

I'mherepresent: Still would be interesting to see if Ichika had a little brother.

Chifuyu: If there is… he wouldn't last long.

The others won't tolerate his existence, especially my mother.

I'mherepresent: What is wrong with your family?

Anyway this ends the part 2 of your interview, again thank you for your time.

Chifuyu: You already took more than you should, just leave already. I want to have some peace now.

I'mherepresent: I'm being treated like a pest here. _**[Wryly laughs]**_

Okay then I'll be leaving now.

_**[Walks to the door but the door swing open on its own]**_

I'mherepresent: Eh?

Chifuyu: You!?

Ichika: Eh who is–!

_**[WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH] **_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[Suddenly everything turned black]**_

**[End of the Interview]**

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**Do not worry they are unharmed. I would never harm Ichika or Chifuyu… though I don't know about this life form they call by the weird moniker as I'mherepresent.**_

_**I will be taking them to Kyoto, because Miko said so.**_

_**[…]**_

_**Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Orimura Nobume. The next one to be interviewed.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Infinite Stratos: 4th Wall Interview

Hello again guys! Sorry it took so long for this to be posted; I had some troubles finding some of the questions sent to me via PM since my PM box is so loaded I can't even find them all or I'm just having a hard time looking for them all because some of them are in extremely long PM message threads.

Would be good if everyone just post their questions for the interview as a separate PM with a clear title because it's really hard to look for them in my PM box.

Anyway that's all for now.

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview #7**

_**Okay… I'mherepresent here again with my co-interviewer Ichika Orimura who is unconscious and now with Chifuyu Orimura beside me.**_

_**Last time, we finished Chifuyu's Interview and when I was just about to leave to Orimura household when someone very powerful suddenly appeared outside the door and knocked me, Ichika and Chifuyu out. Turns out, it was one of Izanami's clones… the general of the Shinigami forces… Nobume Orimura.**_

_**Honestly speaking, my chances of survival just dropped to near zero even though Ichika is here… heck even Chifuyu doesn't seem like she would be of any help at all…**_

_**Well here goes nothing…**_

**[Start of Interview]**

**I'mherepresent: **Well… um… Good… morning… I think?

**Nobume: **It is morning; a day has passed since I took you three from that house.

**Chifuyu: **Typical… so did 'she' order you to do this?

**Nobume: **Yes… Izanami-sama, has order me to get the author to initiate my interview and if possible include you and Ichika in the mix. Though I don't know the reason why… just the author alone is enough.

**Chifuyu: **Yes I wonder why… (Sneaks an irritated look towards I'mherepresent)

**I'mherepresent: **Ahahahahaha…

**[Wryly Laughs]**

Anyway… Nobume-sama… If you don't mind, I will start with the interview. As you have said earlier, this is your interview, so obviously you'll have to answer questions, some are normal and unfortunately some aren't, mainly this is directed for those who sends me the messages.

They somehow really want to endanger my life by making me ask you embarrassing questions.

**Nobume: **Don't worry; I have very much complete control of my emotions and my actions… I won't strike you just because of some question.

**I'mherepresent: **Really? That's a relief… **[Sighs in relief]**

**Nobume: **However, if I feel that my masters are being directly insulted… I will guarantee your survival author…

**Chifuyu: **That's ominous…

**I'mherepresent: **Why so?

**Chifuyu: **Means she'll hit you, but will make sure you don't die from it… Know that Nobume's skill towers over mine by millions of miles…

**I'mherepresent: **I'll keep that in mind…** [Gulps hard]**

So shall we get started with the interview today? Nobume-sama.

**Nobume: **Yes, do start.

**I'mherepresent: **Would you like to start this off Chifuyu-san?

**Chifuyu: **Don't push your responsibilities to me, read them yourself. Your official co-interview is still knocked out…

**[Looks at Ichika who is comfortably sleeping in a futon set up behind us]**

**Nobume: **As much as possible I want him to have a long rest since he is still probably stressed because of those outrageous questions you asked him in his interview…

**[Glares at I'mherepresent]**

**Chifuyu: **… Well I can't disagree on that… what we did was truly outrageous… **[Reflects]**

**I'mherepresent: **Yes… I admit that was my fault… but can you stop focusing your glare on me Nobume-sama… I feel like you're going to make my body explode from the pressure of your stare…

**Nobume: **Apologies… I keep forgetting that my glare alone is deadly to people… I'm sorry, please do start asking questions.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then, so first question Nobume-sama; what are your thoughts about the current events that has transpired in the clan and in the world?

**Nobume: **I have no care about what happens in the world, things outside of the Orimura clan are of no concern to me.

However speaking of the clan, I am very interested of the activities my masters are doing and also… a little bit worried as well.

**Chifuyu: **How so?

**I'mherepresent: [Looks at Chifuyu]**

I thought you won't ask any questions today… Hiiii!

**[An all-white katana rests on my throat]**

**Chifuyu: **I'm free to do whatever I want… Got it?

**I'mherepresent: **Yup I totally got it!

**[The katana is retracted by Chifuyu and sheathed back]**

So Nobume-sama… the answer.

**Nobume: **I won't go into too much details but I think a two major moves is about to be performed by the clan.

**Chifuyu: **Two?

**I'mherepresent: **Somehow… I think I know what you mean… One must be coming soon right?

**Nobume: **Yes… that might come sooner than you think although it is uncertain when it will actually happen. But it pales in comparison to the next one…

**Chifuyu: **And what is that 2nd one?

**Nobume: **I won't go into the details but expect it to be very grand and… destructive…

**[Both Chifuyu and I'mherepresent gets serious looking expressions]**

**Chifuyu: **I can tell you won't go into the details right?

**Nobume: **I won't, because it will be what they call… a spoiler to the story.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay let's just leave it at that. So next question, Nobume-sama can you tell us what you feel about your masters in the Orimura clan, namely Izanami-sama.

She is your creator right? Kindly tell us your feelings and views about her.

**Nobume: **Izanami-sama… If I'm to describe her, I would say she is very powerful but also honestly speaking, I seem to have realized that she is very cruel, manipulative, twisted, selfish and unreasonable.

She doesn't respect anyone save for a few people she acknowledged. She doesn't see the value of camaraderie and sees all those under her as expendable tools, she schemes without hesitation even knowing that it will do severe harm to those around her. If she comes to want something… she'll have it and all those who try to take that away from her or gets in her way, she kills them.

She doesn't even accept her faults even though they are clear.

**Chifuyu: **That and more author… I can vouch for it. **[Chifuyu frowns]**

**I'mherepresent: **I believe you… Izanami-sama is… well… just too villainous.

**Nobume: **Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. However, despite that I respect Izanami-sama due to the fact that despite her glaring bad traits, she has a lot of traits and skills that makes persons around her respect and fear her.

But one that I would highlight is Izanami's unconditional and somewhat twisted love for her son… Ichika.

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**I'mherepresent: **Twisted… kinda suits the way Izanami dotes on him…

**Nobume: **Twisted because Izanami-sama's sometimes can be hurtful to Ichika. Despite her knowing that it is going to bring Ichika harm, if she deems it necessary, she'll proceed with it. But aside from that, most of the time Izanami-sama does what's best for her son… in her own way of course.

You agree right Chifuyu?

**Chifuyu: **… Yeah… she dotes on him too much and brings him all that he desires… but if you ask me, she fails to see what Ichika really needs…

**Nobume: **Well this is Izanami-sama we are discussing about… she is both the best and the worst mother in this world.

**I'mherepresent: **Speaking of being a mother, Nobume-sama do you consider yourself as a mother to Ichika as well.

You are a clone of Izanami-sama and a carrier of the same blood and flesh as her, so you must have some motherly instincts in you.

**Nobume: **I do, but Izanami-sama is Ichika's real mother and I can't go and stand in between that. It would be a bad act for a servant like me.

**Chifuyu: **If you ask me Nobume, I think you'd make a good mother instead. For some reason you are more motherly than she is.

**Nobume: **Chifuyu… do not speak ill of your mother…

**[Begins to unleash her aura in the room causing it to slowly choke Chifuyu and me but then reins it shortly after]**

**Chifuyu: **Why? It's the truth after all.

**I'mherepresent: **Well despite… the bad experiences you got from her… she is still your mother…

**[Hesitantly says]**

**Chifuyu: **Don't give me that… you can only say that because you weren't the one who suffered under her.

**Ichika: **Point taken.

**Nobume: **To answer that, Izanami-sama treats you and your sisters cruelly because she sees so much of her past self in you.

She has this extreme disgust of the way she is before and seeing them in the persona of you, her daughters, irks her. But if you ask me, in a way, her being cruel to all of you is her way of making of all you stronger.

Don't tell me that you didn't notice it… each time she beats you to near death, you heal and become sturdier than before, more tolerant to more damage she may deal with you in the future.

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**Nobume: **Keep in mind, that Izanami-sama's strength even when she isn't exerting any is extremely deadly and she can kill you with a flick on the forehead if she had wanted. But here you are, stronger, sturdier and fast at evading attacks.

**I'mherepresent: **I get it… so Izanami-sama's cruelty towards her daughters is her way of making them stronger.

Though it's a little too much if you ask me… Izanami-sama goes overboard in the rough love she is giving to her daughters.

**Nobume: **Love… is a bit too much.

The correct term should be, duty. Izanami-sama despite her lacking of caring for her daughters still has the sense of motherly duty to prepare them for the life they will face inside of the Orimura clan.

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**I'mherepresent: **... Well, I guess this is a good time to move to the next question.

Nobume-sama, due to your expressionless face, many seem to see you as a robotic person without feelings. Is this true?

**Nobume: **No, it isn't. I do admit I have a hard time expressing myself because Izanami-sama didn't want me showing too much emotions that came from her… namely her easily triggered anger and bloodlust.

**I'mherepresent: **I see, so if Izanami-sama is more controlled then she would no doubt be like you Nobume-sama.

**Chifuyu: **I can't seem to picture that…

**I'mherepresent: ** Well you grew up seeing her ferocity and cruelty, seeing her act otherwise would be a truly foreign sight to you.

**Nobume: **Believe me Chifuyu… you don't know your mother that well if you sees her as like that. She has more evil and surprisingly, slivers of kindness in her.

**Chifuyu: **Really? Well if I see it… then I see if I'll believe it.

**I'mherepresent: **I'm quite interested in that as well, but since Chifuyu-san is already talking, let's give her a chance to read the next question.

**[Gives Chifuyu the question list]**

**Chifuyu: **Are you kidding me? Did I even agree to become your co-interviewer?

**I'mherepresent: **At least help me out here. Nobume-sama and you have a history together right so it would be easier if you help me with the questions… also with you helping, we can get out of here faster.

**[Whispers the last part to Chifuyu]**

**Chifuyu: **Well then…** [Grabs the question list]**

Nobume, do you see yourself as beautiful?

**Nobume: **Beautiful… such a concept doesn't bode any meaning to me, nor does it matter to the Orimura clan. Only power defines the worth of each member because all members are good-looking.

If it is beauty then the matriarchs and you the prodigies are probably the most beautiful.

**I'mherepresent: **But you're Izanami-sama's clone and your… pretty hot just like your master.

**Nobume: **I see then I accept your praise… though I don't see the value in being called beautiful.

**Chifuyu: **Somehow hearing that from you sounds more like sarcasm… **[Looks at Nobume's bust]**

**I'mherepresent: **Well I kinda get what Chifuyu said… Nobume has this attractiveness that's simply superlative… even compared to the prodigies.

**Nobume: **Well it is a must… Izanami-sama not only intended me to be a warrior but also as a consort to Izanagi-sama. So I should be suitable for him.

**Chifuyu: **Wait? Izanagi-sama? You're a consort to him?

**Nobume: **He is your father.

**Chifuyu: **What? So mom allows him to have a harem?

**Nobume: **As well happen to your brother. Ichika will also have his own harem; you and the rest of the prodigies are the first of its members.

**Chifuyu: **I can be enough for Ichika… **[Pouts]**

**Nobume: **You can but do you think that rest of your sisters would agree? I don't think so. So it was decided that all of you will share Ichika as his wives.

**I'mherepresent: **Is Madoka included in that harem?

**Nobume: **Yes… however she has to prove herself… if she couldn't get any stronger… be sure that she will die soon.

**Chifuyu: **Why?

**Nobume: **If you're worried about her then start training her… she won't survive long once a great clash between our sides happen… or just try and protect her… no doubt Chigusa will go for her first.

**I'mherepresent: **(…)

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**I'mherepresent: **So… I guess we can go to the next question now.

Nobume-sama, let's move about your thoughts regarding Izanami-sama's sisters, let's start with Minazuki-sama, how do you view her?

**Nobume: **Minazuki-sama… I see her as a very clever and manipulative being.

She can perfectly hide her malice to trick others and trick others with her schemes. Also she seems to be the most prone to using underhanded and sometimes extremely cruel tricks if it is to get her way.

I hate to put my own biased thoughts in this but I truthfully dislike Minazuki-sama's trickery… well if it just concerns Ichika, if it is for others then I don't care in the slightest.

**Chifuyu: **Trickery? That's the least of it, aunt Minazuki is true psychopath hiding behind a beautiful face. Do you know what she does to her daughters?

**I'mherepresent: **Okay Chifuyu that bit will be shown to the readers later on so don't spoil that to them.

**Chifuyu: **Tch! **[Turns away]**

**Nobume: **As a matter of fact Chifuyu I know what Minazuki-sama's hobbies and I can assure you, even for someone as detached as I am, I still feel a little displeased whenever I walk in on Minazuki-sama's heinous experiements.

But don't be mistaken… the experiments that Minazuki-sama did bore fruit to the technology the Orimura uses today.

Such as that extremely effective operation technique Chinami used on you so that you can live after the rebellion of the Orimura lower houses.

The mind wipe operation that Chinami also did on Ichika and so much more.

Try and see things in a much broader perspective Chifuyu.

**Chifuyu: **Tch… Now you sound like aunt Shiori…

**I'mherepresent: **Oh yeah, speaking of Shiori-sama… what do you think of her Nobume-sama?

**Nobume: **I find her to be the most approachable and less evil than the rest of the matriarchs. In truth she and I had a few friendly moments together, but it was only for a very short time since our work is very demanding. She has her own duties and I have mine with Izanami-sama.

**I'mherepresent: **So this means you like her more than Izanami-sama?

**Nobume: **Not really, while I did say I can get along with Shiori-sama quite well, it didn't mean that I would prefer her over Izanami-sama. Izanami-sama is still the one I served and am most loyal to.

Anyway continuing with my views on Shiori-sama, I don't have anything I dislike about her, especially because she is one of the Orimura members that really care for the well-being of Ichika.

**Chifuyu: **I sometimes wonder though if she is really the sister of my mother and aunts. **[Comments with a face that would suggest she has a headache]**

**Nobume: **On the contrary Chifuyu… you seem to have forgotten the Shiori-sama's usually kind and harmless nature is only a shallow cover that hides her inner Orimura.

To refresh your memory, do you remember the time when you and the prodigies started quarrelling in Ichika's room when he was sick?

**Chifuyu: **Ah… that… I see your point… **[Shivers a little]**

**I'mherepresent: **Whatever that is I'm interested to know but at the same time… too afraid to ask.

**Nobume: **Perhaps this can be addressed in the later parts of the story.

**I'mherepresent: **Of course, now we'll move on to the next question. Last, what do you think about Shizuka-sama, the sleepy one among the matriarchs.

**Nobume: **Shizuka-sama… well I don't have any problems regarding her. Shizuka-sama doesn't really exhibit any of the evil traits that Izanami-sama and Minazuki-sama usually shows. As you said, Shizuka-sama spends most of her time sleeping and relaxing or at some occasion sings or write songs.

**I'mherepresent: **Kinda cute, Shizuka-sama isn't really that much scary at all.

**Chifuyu: **Author… that carelessness will cost you dearly if you faced her. As someone who knows her well, I will describe her to you with two words… Sleeping and Demon.

**Nobume: **Yes, as Chifuyu said. Shizuka-sama's passiveness vanishes once you disturb her sleep. She transforms quickly from her sleepy self into an extremely vicious and powerful berserker. If she is like that, reason that doesn't exist in her mind anymore and she would attack anything that her eyes could pick up. While in a rage, Shizuka-sama is completely unstoppable and only her sisters, Izanagi or their parents can stop her.

Hence she was given the name… Sleeping Demon by the clan.

**I'mherepresent: **… I think I would stick to the sleep Shizuka-sama… she is cuter and less dangerous that way.

**Nobume: **Yes many would agree with you.

**Chifuyu: **Of course… no one would want to experience Shizuka's rage when disturbed… I speak out of experience.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then, let's move to the next question, this time it's about the prodigies. Starting with Chifuyu, how do you view her?

**Nobume: [Looks at Chifuyu]**

**Chifuyu: [Looks back at Nobume]**

**I'mherepresent: [Looks at the two ladies]**

**Nobume: **Well, if I'm to summarize my description of Chifuyu, I would use the word… unusual.

**I'mherepresent: **Can you elaborate on that?

**Nobume: **I used the word unusual because she acted differently from the rest of the clan. While she was no different from the rest or specifically the prodigies from the beginning, she began to act differently and started putting Ichika first before anything else.

Ultimately leading towards her taking the biggest risk in attempting to take Ichika out of the family… Doing that is simple stupid and suicidal in a superlative degree, no fool would ever take her side. But to my own surprise, she managed to rouse all of Ichika's servants to follow her and finally made even me, defect to her side and fight Izanami-sama, my master and creator, for her to escape.

**[Looks at Chifuyu with a bemused face]**

**Chifuyu: **What is it?

**Nobume: **… Nothing… I'm still not sure as to why I helped you during your exodus with Ichika. If I recall your words were…

"Even if I'm to die and get thrown to hell… if that will keep Ichika safe… I will embrace it without any ounce of hesitation."

I just don't know why but your single-minded determination in giving Ichika a new life compelled me to defect to your side. Is it because of my…

**I'mherepresent: **Motherly instincts perhaps…

**Nobume: **Yes… something like that… though I'm not sure if it can be called motherly instincts…

**Chifuyu: **As much as a hate to admit it but… I agree, it was your motherly instincts. I don't really understand the whole concept about a mother's feelings towards her child but what I have uncovered during the time when I was living outside of the clan… is that a mother always does what is best for her children.

**I'mherepresent: **I guess that sums it up. But Nobume-sama… based from your answer… you harbor a positive view of Chifuyu because of the things she did… am I right?

**Nobume: **Yes… despite the occasional faltering of the said feelings… I do admit I view her as far more favorable than the rest of the prodigies.

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**I'mherepresent: **I'm glad to see that things between the two you aren't as violent as that her relationship with her real mother, Izanami-sama.

You really would ma–!

**[Nobume draws her sword faster the human cognition and aimed it at my throat.]**

**Nobume: **I would advise you to stop that thought… it unfinished would ensure that your life won't be finished prematurely. I won't have you or anyone insulting Izanami-sama's position in Ichika's life.

Do you understand me author?

**I'mherepresent: **Yes, I swear I would watch what I would say in the future… **[Nods nervously]**

**Nobume: **Good.

**[Sheathes the sword back]**

**I'mherepresent: **S-So now, I think we can move to the next query in our list.

**[Takes a look at the question list] **

So now let's get on with the next question. How do you view Chigusa and Madoka? Chifuyu-san's onee-san and imouto.

**Nobume: **Hmmm… I will start with Madoka… as the youngest of the purebloods; I seem to feel pity for her. For both being the youngest and the weakest of the prodigies. Because of her less than average skills as an Orimura, she is constantly the target for the cruelty of the prodigies, mainly her big sister Chigusa.

If it is about her behavior, it doesn't sit well with me that she wallows in her place amongst the weak inside the clan. Madoka was simply too meel to stand up for herself during when she was still young.

But now I seem to have taken a liking towards how she is trying to improve herself in her own way. I have been notified by Miko that Madoka seems to be having a friendly relationship with a girl named, Houki Shinonono. I approve of that move from Madoka at collecting potential allies.

You do agree with me, right Chifuyu?

**Chifuyu: **Yes, I'm quite surprised myself that she would exhibit such strange behavior. It must be because she is in close proximity to Ichika.

**I'mherepresent: **So Ichika is like this beacon that ushers changes in the behavior of the prodigies.

**Nobume: **That inference isn't wrong… however I won't expand the explanation because I have a feeling this would be explained in detail in the story later on.

**I'mherepresent: **Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it. So now what about Chigusa-san? What's her score on your tally Nobume-sama.

**Nobume: **Chigusa, to me she is the one who inherited most of Izanami-sama's most prominent traits. I don't really carry any dislike towards her, even though she sometimes becomes the cause of trouble.

Her nature is the opposite of Chifuyu, she is greedy and selfish if it concerns Ichika and she only wants to secure a permanent hold on him in any way that she can, even if it meant resorting to a dangerous method that would endanger many… even if it is Ichika himself…

**Chifuyu: **I confirm that.

**I'mherepresent: **Really? I didn't think Chigusa-san would be that… twisted.

**Chifuyu: **Twisted doesn't even begin to cover it, as someone who knows her I can say more about that woman's nasty sides.

And the same goes for the next one, Chisaya. Nobume, how do you view her?

**Nobume: **Chisaya, I view her in the same way as her mother, Minazuki-sama. Like Chigusa, Chisaya inherited the defining traits of their mothers.

Chisaya is a master of deceit as well and is capable of fooling others into believing her outer visage and she isn't above using others to get what she wants, even if it is to sacrifice, trick and kill others. More so if it involves Ichika.

Worse of all, Chisaya is probably the most cruel among all of you. She after all has her own chamber of torture where she conducted horrendous experiments on the unlucky souls she had acquired. But even so, I don't really detest that side of her since all of that is for the benefit of the clan.

**Chifuyu: **Really? Well I for one don't agree with that. I can think of several times that her schemes brought trouble, especially to Ichika.

**Nobume: **Yes, that happened as well, I know that you must be referring on Chisaya deliberate attempt to rape Ichika, am I right?

**Chifuyu: **Exactly that.

**Nobume:** I have to admit that was too much for comfort, but I see no sense in holding gripes about it now. After all, she was reprimanded in the end right? And the act didn't happen.

**Chifuyu: [Shuts herself up with a mortified face]**

**I'mherepresent: **Anyway… ahem… Let's move to the next one. We should move on to Saya-san, the little sister of the former.

**Nobume: **Saya… ah yes the cocky one. I find it amusing that she has inherited the side of Minazuki-sama that's barely even known to others.

Like how others see Saya, I see her as a very cocky and overconfident girl. But good thing that she has all the necessary powers and skills to back up her ego. I don't really see her cockiness as a bad trait, especially since that boost her powers as a prodigy and in turn adds more to the power of the clan.

Also I find her a bit more docile compared to Chigusa and Chisaya when she deals with Ichika. Her drive is to just simply spend some time with him and play around. She doesn't have any ulterior motives or something sinister in mind. Although her response to those that try to take Ichika for her is still similar to the rest of you.

**Chifuyu: **If you ask me, she's no different.

**I'mherepresent: **Chifuyu-san doesn't seem like she will accept the good sides of her sisters… hey everyone isn't as they seem.

**Chifuyu: **I will throw those words back to you author, remember that you've only scratched the skin of my sister's true selves. You'd be surprised and horrified once you see what they really are.

**Nobume: **Pessimistic as always Chifuyu… I don't blame you for being one though. Anyway author, continue.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then, this time why don't we all do this in bulk.

What do you think about the remaining three prodigies, Misaki-san, Yuuko-san and Chiasa-san?

**Nobume: **I'll start with Misaki, I don't carry any complaints about her behavior at all. The child is mostly docile and would only act when she has been ordered to. Otherwise she'll just remaining sitting in the garden and stare off into space.

**Chifuyu: **You're forgetting her tantrums Nobume.

**Nobume: **Ah yes, she does have those moments, something that she got from Shizuka-sama. But I don't think that is enough to dislike her, after all, when it comes to Ichika, the best that she does is just cuddle with him. She doesn't take advantage of his innocence at all.

**I'mherepresent: **Means that she's a bit of an airhead?

**Nobume: **Yes, the slang description does fit her.

Moving on to Yuuko, again I think of her as wilder and crueler version of Misaki. I don't why Yuuko turned out that way, but I think it may have something to do with the fact that she always gets beat up by her mother when she was young.

This may not be known to you Chifuyu but Yuuko is a very meek girl for a short period of time before her current personality developed. Pretty similar to Madoka, maybe even more.

What triggered Yuuko drastic alteration is due to her mother, Shizuka-sama, almost killing her when she disturbed her sleep. After recovering from that near death experience, Yuuko became mischievous and now disturbs her mother less and less, that is also why she pursued the ninja path in the clan.

**Chifuyu: **Really? Honestly… I'm a little surprised… I didn't expect that someone like Yuuko used to be… weak.

**Nobume: **Well not really weak, Yuuko is strong back then, it just her former personality is the one that's weak.

**I'mherepresent: **I'm surprised too, who knew Yuuko-san developed like that. But what about her interactions with Ichika?

**Nobume: **Similar to Chisaya, despite not attempting to violate Ichika, Yuuko is probably the one who puts on sexual advances on Ichika.

**Chifuyu: **Grrr…

**I'mherepresent: **Someone is having a bad flashback.

**Nobume: **You can't blame her author… Chifuyu might have changed but she is not immune to being jealous of her sisters.

**Chifuyu: **Hmph!

**[Grumpily turns away]**

**I'mherepresent: **We don't want to poke a beast when it is snarling, so let's instead move on to Chiasa-san, Shiori-sama's daughter.

**Nobume: **Chiasa… I didn't see much of how she reacts because she barely is present in the Orimura territory, most of her time is spent on developing the weapons of the Orimura in a separate dimension… But based on my own inference, I don't see any problems with her behavior, just seeing her when she spent a short time in the outside world, during the time she went to school with Ichika and her sisters, I knew she is a docile girl.

Also she seems to be contented in just being around Ichika rather than openly trying to monopolize him unlike the rest of her sisters.

**Chifuyu: [Makes an ashamed look on her face]**

**Nobume: **However, Chiasa isn't as harmless as you think. While she doesn't show much of her aggression, she can be capable of widespread destruction. She is a master of technology and manipulating the web, also she is a master of crafting world-altering weapons, just like Shiori-sama.

**I'mherepresent: **I see…

Anyhow, with that done let's move on to another question. This time, concerning your twin and fellow clone, Miko.

What do you think of her? We have seen your relationship with her and frankly it interests us because of the seemingly lively and friendly atmosphere between the two of you.

And do other unique clones just like you and Nobume exist in the ranks of the Shinigami?

**Nobume: **Miko's behavior is a mystery. Izanami-sama doesn't have the behavior she has so I'm still a bit confused as to why my twin is so jolly. Also she would sometimes touch me in manner I don't like, like groping my chest, caressing my body and sometimes would try to go as far as to touch my feminine area, but I always hit her before she goes too far.

But then again, if I think about it, Miko's behavior must be because of her role. She is the strategist of the clan, so she puts on that happy yet unpredictable demeanor to better cater to her role in the clan.

**I'mherepresent: **But do you like her advance towards you?

**Nobume:** If they don't go way too far, I don't really mind them. But if she goes way too far then I will move on to hit her to make her stop.

I chalked up that behavior of hers as a sort of fetish that she has, I had a feeling that Miko has some lesbian desires towards the matriarchs and me. It may be because of Izanami-sama and her sisters doing the same acts and those passed on to Miko when Izanami-sama made her.

**Chifuyu: **You mean my mother and aunts are lesbians? Including you and Miko!? **[Eyes wide open]**

**I'mherepresent: O.O**

**Nobume: **To say they're lesbian is incorrect; I only said they do lesbian acts as a form of bonding. You two should have known already that the Orimura doesn't really share the morals of humans.

**I'mherepresent: **Yes… you're right but I just have to ask this… did you… um… do it with Miko-sama?

**Nobume: **Well… there was that one time the two of us had a steamy encounter… but I won't expand on that matter, it doesn't concern you.

Now about the Shinigami, there is only me and Miko. The rest of the Shinigami are practically just like Izanami-sama.

**Chifuyu: [Partly disappointed]**

**I'mherepresent: **Alright then… so anyway… how about the other members of the Shinigami? How does your relationship go with them?

**Nobume: **It's all normal; the rest of the Shinigami doesn't possess any personality that would come close to Miko's.

More so, they don't really show any emotions at all. They are only meant to kill but things go different if they are faced with Izanagi-sama and Ichika. To those two, they harbor feelings that crack open their shells. They express their affection for Izanagi-sama and care for Ichika as mothers.

**Chifuyu: **Speaking of Izanagi… he's our father right? How do you view him? **[Asks out of the blue]**

**Nobume: **Surprising, I didn't know you'd ask that Chifuyu. But I guess years of secrecy has to end somehow…

Izanagi-sama, your father, is just like Ichika or rather I should put it like this… Ichika took after him.

**Chifuyu: **You mean he's like the… source of everything Ichika is?

**Nobume: **That is somehow correct.

**Chifuyu: **Then let's move to this question, you said the Shinigami acts as concubines to our father right? You're a part of the Shinigami… so do you also… do it with our father?

**Nobume: **Yes, several times, sometimes with the participation of Izanami-sama and her sisters.

**Chifuyu: **Unbelievable… just knowing about our family's inbreeding is outrageous enough but to be this lewd…

But let me clear up one thing… do you love my father?

**Nobume: **Yes, as do the rest of the Shinigami. All of us harbor deep love and affection for Izanagi-sama.

**Chifuyu: **Be specific… how much do you love him?

**Nobume: **As much as Izanami-sama does…

**Chifuyu: **Alright then… another question…

Since you did it with our father for several times now… did you get pregnant and bore children?

**Nobume: **No, I didn't.

**Chifuyu: **How come? Are you barren?

**Nobume: **We didn't need to; us clones are merely consorts to Izanagi-sama and warriors of the clan. Being pregnant and caring for our own children isn't part of our duty.

**Chifuyu: **Really but I can easily predicted that my mother is the cause of it.

**Nobume: **Correct, Izanami-sama designed us to be unable to bear children and only she has the ability to alter it and allow us to have children as well.

**Chifuyu: **... She even denies that from you… why the hell do you still serve my mother? Knowing what she is.

**Nobume: **Simple because I want to. Izanami-sama created me and my loyalty is with her. One of the focuses of my existence is serving her, challenging that is like questioning my own existence.

I have already went against her once, I won't do it again Chifuyu… If you still want to see through your desires for Ichika… then you'll have to make them happen through you own power. I have already helped you enough…

**Chifuyu: **… No need to remind me…

**[Both began glaring at each other]**

**I'mherepresent: **Okay how about we take a break from the tense atmosphere and focus on some amusing questions for a change.

Something like this… Nobume-sama… you have a really hefty bust… do you feel bother by them?

**Nobume: [Turns towards I'mherepresent with disdain]**

**Chifuyu: [Turns towards I'mherepresent with disdain]**

**I'mherepresent: **Was the question too… personal?

**Nobume: **No, not at all… anyway about my bust, I don't really feel bother by them at all. In fact it is essential for me to have busts this big, Izanagi-sama seem to like big breasts, also Ichika seems to share the same preference.

**Chifuyu: [Looks down on her own bust]**

Seems that I pale in comparison to Nobume…

**I'mherepresent: **What was that Chifuyu-san?

**Chifuyu: **Shut up!

**[Hits I'mherepresent on the side, leading to the latter losing consciousness]**

**Nobume: **Oh dear… It seems the author will be unable to continue the interview for now…

**[After a few minutes]**

**I'mherepresent: **That was really painful, I think my either left side died from the hit.

**Chifuyu: **You brought it upon yourself. Anyway continue with the questions so we can get over with this quickly.

**I'mherepresent: **Alright, alright, then… Nobume-sama I hope you didn't wait for too long.

**Nobume: **None sense author… impatience doesn't exist in my vocabulary.

**I'mherepresent: **I see, that's good to know then let's get on with the questions.

Here's another question, Nobume-sama, do you have any other duties aside from the ones assigned to you as a member of the Shinigami?

**Nobume: **Yes, I oversee the whole servant army of the Orimura alongside my twin Miko, from the border guards to the palace servants, they all report to both of us and in turn pass it to the matriarchs.

**I'mherepresent: **So you're like the overall administrator then.

**Nobume: **Yes… along the lines of that.

**I'mherepresent: **Another one, Nobume-sama how do you feel about the collapse of the Orimura? Do you think that event was a bad one for the clan? Due to that event taking almost of all the powerful warriors of the clan in a very big infighting.

**Nobume: **No, although I do agree that the collapse took many members of the clan, I don't really see it as a bad event entirely.

**Chifuyu: **How so? I'm really curious as to why you didn't see that bloody event as a bad thing.

**Nobume: **You will see for yourself Chifuyu. Instead of fishing those answers from me, trying to see them for yourself, it would be better that way.

**Chifuyu: **Tch!

**I'mherepresent: **That is spoiler maybe so it was good that Nobume-sama didn't expand on it. Instead let's move to another question, do you hate humans as much as Izanami-sama does?

**Nobume: **I'm a bit apathetic in that regard. I will only antagonize them should they try to cross the line and try to challenge us.

**I'mherepresent: **So this means you aren't really that invested in killing off the human race.

**Nobume: **Well, in the past I am but now since Izanami-sama has expressed great interest in it, I will follow her as well.

**Chifuyu: **(Sigh)…

**I'mherepresent: **That's… too bad then… things will get even harder should Nobume-san actively join in on the fight.

**Nobume: **I'm the least of your problems.

**Chifuyu: **… I see… then thanks for the warning.

**I'mherepresent: **You two don't seem to be enemies at all, giving information to each like this I think accomplices would suit better to describe the relationship between the two of you.

**Nobume: **Wrong author… Me and Chifuyu are enemies now.

**Chifuyu: **You shouldn't assume like that, I just might hit you again.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay sorry about that… anyway let's tackle another question. A fair warning that these question are about your personal life or rather about your activities Nobume-sama so I hope you won't mind.

Not worry though, I won't ask anything about those that don't need to be asked, I will only ask about some pretty routine stuff like your daily activities or anything else.

**Nobume: **Alright then… I don't see why I shouldn't humor your request.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then let's start.

**I'mherepresent: **Let's start with your favorite food Nobume-sama. What do you like to eat the most?

**Nobume: **I don't specifically have any favoritism on food, namely because I don't eat nor drink any form of fluids.

**I'mherepresent: **Eh? Really!?

**Nobume: **I'm the same as Izanami-sama and the matriarchs who have surpassed that trivial need to eat to keep going.

**Chifuyu: **True, my mother and aunts only eat and drink because they want to; truthfully they don't really need to do so.

**Nobume: **Reason for that is due to them becoming too powerful and surpassing their limitations and me and Miko who are Izanami-sama's clones, also developed the same trait.

**I'mherepresent: **That's spectacular, but a shame though that you didn't have any favorite dish.

**Nobume: **Well not really… I do have one… A dish Ichika made especially for me. A bowl of chicken and pork miso soup.

**I'mherepresent: **Oh so its Miso soup then?

**Nobume: **Not just any Miso soup, I won't eat it unless it is made by Ichika.

**Chifuyu: **Picky… **[Makes a slightly jealous face]**

**I'mherepresent: **I see, it won't be any good if it is not from Ichika… interesting… Anyway next question, what do you do in your free time?

**Nobume: **I mainly remain by Izanami-sama's side or if she gives me a reprieve, I go back to my quarters and meditate.

**I'mherepresent: **That's… very simple.

**Nobume: **Not what you expect?

**I'mherepresent: **No, no, no, I have to admit it was a little surprising at first but knowing you Nobume-sama, it suits you.

In conjunction to the question, when Ichika was still in the family, do you spend some of your free time with him?

**Nobume: **Yes, if Izanami-sama couldn't be with Ichika, she allows me to be her double so that Ichika won't be lonely.

Ichika thinks of me as no different from Izanami-sama so it was the perfect solution and a very relaxing activity for me.

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**I'mherepresent: [Looks at Chifuyu for a moment]**

Anyway another question Nobume-sama, I hope you aren't too offended with this question, but what's the size of your bra?

**Nobume: **(…)

**Chifuyu: **... That's a little too personal… **[Glares]**

**I'mherepresent: **Well you don't have to answer the question Nobume-sama if it is too much for you.

**Nobume: **Well… I can at least give you this hint… what I wear is especially made underwear that would properly cater to my body.

That's all I can say.

**I'mherepresent: **Well that alone is enough, at least you answered, so next question; Nobume-sama have you ever been courted by an Orimura male before?

**Nobume: **No, in fact no male aside from Izanagi-sama and Ichika was able to touch me.

**I'mherepresent: **That's very amazing… what would you do if they touched you?

**Nobume: **I would reprimand them severely… or rather… I would slaughter them on the spot. I believe that my body is for the use of only Izanagi-sama.

**Chifuyu: **I'm having a hard time reacting to that… **[Turns away with a confused face]**

**I'mherepresent: **I'm really impressed of the dedication. In conjunction to that question, Nobume-sama, what are your preferences in men?

**Nobume: **Izanagi-sama.

**I'mherepresent: **You answered without hesitation…

**Nobume: **Of course… Izanagi-sama is the only one for me.

Anyway another question, Nobume-sama what part of your body you wash first?

**Nobume: **What a clichéd question author. **[Narrows her eyes]**

**Chifuyu: **Perhaps someone needs to be knocked out again… **[Narrows her eyes as well]**

**I'mherepresent: **I'm sorry, I know this is a complete invasion of privacy but this question is really important so Nobume-sama… do answer… I will accept anything that's coming to me.

**Nobume: **Impressive dedication… even knowing that I could turn you to mincemeat; you still have the courage to say that to me. Very well I will reward your courage with an answer.

**Chifuyu: **You have got to be kidding me… **[Frowns at Nobume]**

**Nobume: **I wash first my breasts, since they are pretty huge.

**I'mherepresent: **I see… that's very interesting.

**Chifuyu: **You do know what will happen to you if you try to peep right?

**I'mherepresent: **No Chifuyu-san, that's totally out of my mind… I don't want to die a very horrible death and I love being alive.

So no thank you.

Also let's move to the last question… Nobume-sama, do you approve of the girls that flock around Ichika?

**Nobume: **... Well… right now… I don't. They are still too weak in my eyes. I still believe that Ichika is best suited to his sisters; their compatibility is above the highest mark.

Also, I don't really know those girls are strong enough to survive having an intercourse with Ichika. I don't know how Ichika will progress in the future, but I'm sure that his power will have gotten far in developing itself by then.

Ichika's [Reiki], either of the two can potentially or rather is really deadly to normal humans, especially in an intercourse because during that Ichika's [Reiki] is at its height and can easily invade his partner's body. Depends on how powerful they are, they might be able to survive… if not… the outcome is a little too grim to contemplate.

What do you say about that Chifuyu?

**Chifuyu: **… Don't really matter to me since that issues isn't applicable to me. [Uses a confident tone]

**I'mherepresent: **That's not a very good news for the girls… hope they do become stronger in the future, so that they won't be denied of their heaven in Ichika's arms.

Anyway, this ends my part of the interview, so now we'll start with the reader's part, mainly this will tackle the questions that they sent to you.

A warning because most of the questions are a bit too much… so I hope you don't lash at me because I asked them to you.

**Nobume: **Don't worry, so long as I can control myself, I won't raise my hand against you author.

**Chifuyu: **Somehow I doubt that… it's been nice knowing you I'mherepresent.

**I'mherepresent: **Please don't go killing me off just yet.

Well, let's start with the questions from a reader named **Apex85;**

_**1\. When did Izanami create you and how old are you chronologically? Also, you were immediately made into the same age she was when you were created correct?**_

_**2\. Can you explain the hair and eye color differences between the Matriarchs and Prodigies besides Izanami's children? Shouldn't being so thoroughly inbred make them look more similar to each other? **_

_**3\. How many clones did Izanami make besides you and Miko?**_

_**4\. It was said that the Orimura have full control of their bodies. So you not having any children of your own by your own volition, being forbidden by the others, or did Izanami intentionally design you to be unable to carry children?**_

_**5\. Your own creator and the other Matriarchs consider you and the other Shingami just another part of Izanami. But what about Izanagi and Ichika? Do they treat you and the others any different from Izanami?**_

_**6\. Have you ever seen the Matriarchs and Izanagi's parents?**_

_**7\. It was mentioned that Izanagi once lost control and lashed out on his wives in battle and in bed. Did you see/ were subjected to his disciplining?**_

_**8\. You seem to dislike Miko's advances, but what if Izanagi ordered you not to resist and let her go as far as she wishes so that he can watch and be entertained?**_

_**9\. What would you do if you were sleeping and woke up to find a half-naked Izanagi in the middle of undressing you and about to violate you in your sleep?**_

_**10\. Did Izanagi ever use that collar on you like he did with his sisters in the latest chapter of "The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit"?**_

_**11\. Some rebellious members of Phantom Task made a false female clone of Ichika. Please describe in detail how you would punish them for this crime.**_

**Nobume:** Are all questions going to be this long? It seems that many of the readers out there are confused about a lot of things. But since I agreed, it would a shame to turn back now. So I'll start answering the queries.

First question; Izanami-sama created me around the time when she was 15 years old. She finished me when she was 17 years old alongside with Miko and the first batch of Shinigami clones. When our creation was finished, me and the rest of my sisters were made with the appearance similar to Izanami-sama's age bracket and we grew along with her so that we can immediately cater to her orders.

For the second question; The difference in appearance between the matriarchs and their daughters are effects of a mutation in the genes, mainly due to their [Reiki]. Their [Reiki] triggers random changes in the bodies of the prodigies which lead to the dissimilar developments in their appearance as they grew up. Inbreeding doesn't have anything to do with this; their [Reiki] is mainly the one that's most involved with their growth.

For the third question; the estimated number of our totality is about… 90 million and counting. The cloning system that Izanami-sama created works very quickly in creating new clones.

The fourth question; Yes the Orimura does have full control of their bodies, but in my case and my sisters, Izanami-sama removed our ability to conceive. She simply didn't see the need for us to mother other children aside Ichika-sama. Truthfully, none of us hate that fact, me and the rest of my sisters already have Ichika to fill our needs as mothers.

Although Izanami-sama can reverse the function and allow us to become pregnant if she deems it necessary.

For the fifth question; Yes, Izanami-sama's sisters treats us as a part of her, but for Izanagi-sama, he treats us differently due to his stand that despite us being clones, we are different from each other in a way and he looks at us as different persons because to him Izanami-sama is one of a kind.

For Ichika, he doesn't really know that I'm a clone of his mother. So he thinks of me as Izanami-sama, same for the rest of the Shinigami clones that were tasked to look after him. But I'm sure that somehow, Ichika knows that we're not his mother, believe it or not he is pretty perceptive for his age.

The sixth question regarding the parents of my masters, yes I have seen them on several occasions. Miyuki-sama was the only one that I was able to converse with though. She greeted us and even embraced us happily as if we are her daughters. Tatsuya-sama on the other hand only glanced at me and Miko who was with me in that time. He didn't say anything to us because he knows we are just mere clones of his daughter.

The seventh question… this is… it somehow makes me uncomfortable. Still I will try to answer this… I was included in it as well. But I only arrived right after Izanagi-sama was finished subjugating the matriarchs, me and Miko who was sent by Tatsuya-sama back then were also pulled in by Izanagi-sama and were ravaged in the same way as he did to the matriarchs. Probably he hasn't calmed down yet from his anger at that time.

It was rather a good event that we were there to help Izanagi-sama release all his anger and frustration.

For the eighth question… It's not that I necessarily dislike Miko's antics, it's just sometimes she is just being a bother so I hit her to make her cease her ridiculous acts. But if Izanagi-sama sees it fit to let her continue… then I would have no choice but to obey.

Ninth question… author… what is with these scenarios?

**I'mherepresent: **Well the reader sent those, I just told them to you and they are no means mine questions.

**Nobume: **I know, what I'm asking is why are they asking me questions like this?

**I'mherepresent: **Frankly the reason escapes me **[Lie]**

But please just humor with it for now and answer them.

**Nobume: **Alright then… if such a scenario will happen. I won't go against Ichika-sama's desires. My body is his to ravage if he so desires. That is one of my purposes after all.

Continuing to the tenth question… Yes, there was such a time when Izanagi-sama teased me to get naked and put on a collar. I was thinking that Izanagi-sama was serious with that request so I did as he said, I stripped and wrapped a collar around my neck.

More embarrassing than that is I acted like a dog to Izanagi-sama because I kneeled before him and looked up to him like a dog begging her master to pay her some attention.

The scenario was a bit different from the reference you gave me.

**I'mherepresent: O.O**

**Chifuyu: O.O**

**Nobume: **Anyway for the last question…

Cloning Ichika-sama… Izanami-sama is the one that they should be afraid of once she knows about this. She views that as an insult to her son whom she considers to be more than important.

But… if it is possible… I would love to personally deal with those that dared insulting Ichika by cloning him. Slaughtering them alone would not be sufficient… Maybe using the forbidden arts of the Orimura will suffice as a starter… or maybe my IS would do the trick.

Whatever method that I will choose, I will make sure that I will break them first before I finish off their pitiful existence.

**I'mherepresent:** Nobume-sama is amazingly lenient when it comes to Izanagi-sama…

**Chifuyu:** I can only imagine what kind of a beast my father is.

[Somewhere Izanagi sneezes]

**I'mherepresent: **Anyway, we have another set of long questions from **Worldwanderer2.0:**

_**Q: Out of all the other Izanami clones, you seem to be the only one that inherited all of Izanami's motherly instincts and affections? Are the other Izanami clones like the Shinigami completely devoid of Izanami's motherly aspects?**_

_**Q: Judging from the last TbT chapters, it seems that you're gonna really betray Izanami and help Izanagi break out of his prison, heh? Hope the pleasure he gave you in the bed is worth Izanami tearing you into a thousand pieces.**_

_**Q: How many active Izanami clones are there? And did Izanagi make love to all of them, including the Shinigami squad? If he did made love to them all, why aren't there more of his children out there mothered by the Izanami clones and aunts? If he got them all pregnant, then there would be some more Orimura children around Ichika's age group and maybe some boys too in addition to girls.**_

_**Q: Is Izanami the only Orimura with clones of herself? Do the aunts have clones of themselves as well?**_

_**Q: Has any of the Izanami clones gone rouge or rebelled before? If those clones do exist then maybe i'mherepresent can get them onto Ichika's side for much needed help and firepower against whatever Ichika's enemies have in mind for him - whether it be the SAIS, Phantom Task and Phantom Pain, the Orimura clan themseves, or Satella's schemes that hints of eventual backstabbing.**_

_**Q: Can Ichika tell the difference between the Izanami clones? Can he tell which "Izanami" is his real mother and which "Izanami" is the fake and just a clone? Surely you must have done some nursing working with Ichika in his earlier infant/child years when Izanami is busy with whatever it is she's doing. Could Ichika tell that you are not really Izanami in your interactions with him?**_

_**Q: It seems that most of the entire Orimura clan are sword users and/or brawlers, either way all close range combat specialists. Isn't there at last one person in the clan whose not entirely invested in close quarters combat? Is there any one in the Orimura clan who fights long range rather than close range? Someone who is a Gunslinger or Archer, or someone who even throws bombs, poisons, acid, or some type of lance or staff weapon that fires some sort of energy bolt at their enemy? Maybe someone who wields a razor-wire whip, a sword whose blade and be split into a sharp razor blade chain, or a spear that shoots a wire-guided retractable blade at the end, or scythe?**_

_**Q: So far none of the Orimuras we see are like Sinon (SAO) or Fremy Speeddraw (Rokka no Yuusha) - blue eyes, cold icy hair, cool calm and collected people who are MASTERS OF THE RIFLE (in Sinon's case also a bow in SAO II anime after GGO arc) with a tragic backstory, never missing a target with their shot, strong and fiercely independent yet have this inner vulnerable side to them, and don't easily get swept up immediately by the protagonist's charisma or charm, and thinks the protagonist is an annoying wild card which frustrates them at times. Are there anyone amongst the Orimura along the likes of Sinon or Fremy whom it took a while before Ichika or Izanagi prove their worth to them, and in turn deepen their relationship and bond, and eventually start to melt their cold icy hearts? Come to think of it, there isn't any unique female amongst Ichika's or Izanagi's harem that are even remotely close to Sinon or Fremy's background?**_

_**Q: If you had to classify each Orimura, which Orimura would best fit the following class: Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Saver, Shielder, Launcher, Gunner, Monster, and Beast? The classes are from Type Moon**_

_**Q: (watch opening of Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou before answering this question) What kind of Monster Girl fetish does Ichika and Izanagi have?**_

_**Q: (read [White Expressions] by Sir Juis Hi and [The Last of a Dying Breed walking Among the Living] by PhantomBullet95 before answering this question) What would the Orimura clan do if women went on a power trip with the IS and tried to kill off all the men, which inevitably would include Ichika too? Would Izanami herself scrabble to get to Ichika's side as soon as possible before he ends up dead? How would the clan be able to help Ichika if by the time they manage to get to him (if he's still alive), he has come to hate all women - which would also include most of his family - because of the holocaust against men caused by IS pilots and womankind? Would it then be harder to get Ichika to love his family again? What would the clan do to Chifuyu as punishment for causing Ichika to go through this traumatic event?**_

_**Q: Having read the alternate ending to TbT, aren't you a bit concerned for the future of Ichika's kids? If his mother and sisters treat the potential mother(s) of his children that badly, wouldn't you fear for the health and wellbeing of his children and fear what Izanami and the prodigies are gonna do to them? Don't you feel pity for them, for they will see their mothers eternally tormented by their monstrous grandmother, grand-aunts, and aunt prodigies?**_

_**Q: Have you met Tatsuya and Miyuki Orimura before? What is it like dealing with them? Were you intimidated by their sheer Mahouka-level scale of power they wield?**_

_**Q: Do any of the prodigies have trouble sleeping at night? Would they be able to go asleep peacefully at night if Ichika appeared in an episode of Makura no Danshi? Would they like to see Ichika go to sleep? Or would they prefer if he were their "pillow boy"? Would they prefer younger child-like Ichika, or Ichika as he is now? Relax it's only 4 minutes per episode.**_

_**Q: Outside of Chifuyu, is it possible for the other Orimuras like his mother, aunts, and prodigies to sense or smell him out? Even if Ichika were to cross-dress as a girl with applied makeup to look like a beautiful bishoujo and disguise his voice by talking like Rie Takahashi (voices Yoshio Kobayashi from Ranpo Kitan: Game of Laplace and Futaba Ichinose from Sore ga Seiyuu!), Kana Hanazawa, Rie Tanaka, Rie Kugimiya (the Queen of Tsuderes), Yoko Hikasa, Hirano Aya, or Kana Ueda (Rin Tohsaka's seiyuu), Mizuki Nana, Yui Horie, Maaya Sakamoto, or Miyuki Sawashiro (seiyuu of Sinon from SAO and Fremy Speeddraw from Rokka no Yuusha) ?**_

_**Q: What would happen if TbT Orimura family ended up in canon world and met canon Ichika, Chifuyu, and Madoka? Would the poor canon siblings get eaten or torn to pieces by them?**_

**Nobume:** Again… just how curious these readers are? They really like to put up these really long set of questions.

Anyway… I guess I have no choice but to answer them all, I did agree to this.

So for the first question: Yes I did, if being motherly is what you call my caring for Ichika. But Izanami-sama also has motherly urges in her; I dare say they are even stronger than mine. She is the only one who wishes she can give Ichika the world. That's a wee bit extreme but I see that as a powerful expression of love of Izanami-sama as a mother to Ichika. Although Izanami-sama can enable us to be pregnant, if she sees it fit.

As for the rest of the Shinigami, the rest of them have the same instincts, just like mine, although they don't show it very often because they see no need for it. If only they are with Ichika then they let those feelings loose.

Second question: Ah yes, that… It's does look like betrayal… but I see this as a necessary one. Besides, Izanagi-sama persuaded me to doing it… I have no choice when he forcefully enforces his will on me.Also because of what Izanagi-sama said that his children are in danger, this makes it very vital no less. The lives of the prodigies are very vital to the clan's future.

Third question: As of now, there are ten active in the world. Just to clear it up, Izanami-sama's clones are the Shinigami. It was mentioned before in the story that there are only ten Shinigami members that were released first, perhaps you have overlooked it.

As I mentioned before, most of the members of the Shinigami have made love with Izanagi-sama, however none of them including me and Miko got pregnant. Izanami-sama designed us all to be unable to produce children and the fact that all of us don't really need to be pregnant. It would only be a bother to our duties.

Fourth question: Shizuka-sama and Minazuki-sama can definitely clone themselves as well but since the former is too lazy and the latter is too absorbed on her own experiments, both of them didn't give it any thought.

Fifth question: None… all members of the Shinigami don't have the thought of rebellion in their mind. That much I can assure you.

Sixth question: Though Ichika doesn't show it, we know that he notices the fact that we are not really Izanami-sama. Even with the impeccable resemblance and perfect copying of Izanami-sama, Ichika can still see through that. But he doesn't change his interaction with us, even during his infant years where some of us nursed him, he didn't cry as he still sees us as his mothers.

Seventh question: In actuality, all members of the Orimura are capable of switch their styles in battle, but most only opt to show their main skill set.

Chisaya is one example of a ranged fighter, but you haven't seen her fight using that skill just yet. One thing I can tell you that she is the most proficient ranged fighter in this world. She after all, inherited Minazuki-sama's special eyes that render far distances nothing but child's play.

Yuuko is a master of terror-centered weapons like acids, poisons and bombs; she is after all a ninja. Also she is a weapon's master that not only masters a lot of weapons but has the capacity to create ones herself.

As for energy attacks, the prodigies including Madoka and those that survived can perform it, although they cannot fully master it as much as the matriarchs and us, the Shinigami. Izanagi-sama is capable of unleashing powerful energy attacks as well.

Eighth question: No Orimura is like those two, as I notice from the way you describe these two girls, Misaki is the one that is remotely similar to both of them, similar because of their expressionless faces at times.

Even if there are, they probably will bow right away to Izanagi-sama and Ichika, those two don't really need to prove themselves because all Orimuras are aware of the power these two possess. You should take note that when Izanagi-sama and Ichika were born in their respective dates, everyone readily knew their power and were immediately convinced of their worth.

Ninth question: Classes? If these class are the point of reference, one Orimura can probably be more than one class because of their skill set, main of secret skillset.

First…

Chigusa and Chifuyu can be Saber, Berserker, Assassin, Avenger.

Chisaya can be Archer, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Launcher, Gunner.

Saya can be Lancer, Berserker, Assassin, Avenger.

Misaki can be Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Shielder.

Yuuko can be Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Launcher, Gunner.

And lastly Chiasa can be Archer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Avenger, Saver, Launcher, Gunner.

If you noticed, most of them have the classes Berserker. That is because they have their [Insanity Overload] ability, which can literally send them into an enraged state, like a berserker.

As for the matriarchs, they can be any class because of their level being too great to scale. Us the Shinigami are the same, Izanagi as well.

Ichika can be Saber, Berserker, Avenger and Saver. His classes are only these three because he is still developing his powers, in the future I think he can be anything that he wants.

Madoka on the other hand, can be Rider, Assassin, Avenger, Saver, Gunner.

Ninth question: Monster?

**I'mherepresent: **Here is the anime **[Shows Nobume the opening of Monmosu]**

**Nobume: **I see… well this might sound ridiculous due to the fact that this is just my own guess… but I think it would be… any of them…

I am a little guilty in saying this, but Ichika can take up all choices. He is Izanagi-sama's son after all.

Tenth question: **[Reads some chapters of both stories]**

I see… if such scenarios would happen, I'm sure we can remedy it before it gets too big. We have all the weapons and technology to wipe out specific target either one by one or en masse, so I'm not all worried about such scenarios since we can put an end to it before it can even begin.

Also Ichika would never come to hate his family… he has already seen our side that is far worse than all the evils of humanity combined and resulted to him wishing he can change us for the better. But let's say hypothetically that he did, though it pains me to say it but Izanami-sama would just wipe his memory clean of the event…

Also… I can honestly say they are twisting Chifuyu's character a bit too extremely… I can say this with utmost sureness that Chifuyu wouldn't do that to Ichika… she loves him too much.

**[Chifuyu blushes briefly]**

But again let's say that she did… one can only imagine what would she get from her mother…

Anyway, for the Eleventh question: Well that ending can easily become a reality should Ichika fail to overcome his past.

That event however doesn't really trigger any feelings from me, especially not pity. If the whores that tail Ichika would be nothing more but helpless slaves… then that's it. That's all that they can be so them being slaves is an acceptable result for them.

And children? While they may be allowed to be ravaged by Ichika, I don't think Izanami-sama would allow them to bear his children. They are going to be sex slaves and nothing more.

Twelfth question: Yes I have.

If I were to describe them, Miyuki-sama would be a gentle goddess carrying a deceptively frightening power and Tatsuya-sama would be a dangerous deity of destruction.

Thirteenth question: The prodigies do sleep at night but only at times, most of them are sleepless due to their powers.

But if they saw this Makura no Danshi?

**I'mherepresent: [Shows Nobume the anime]**

**Nobume: **Ah yes… I see… well if it is like that they might have some difficulty getting some sleep.

Also I think all of them would like to have Ichika as there pillow when they sleep, when they were young they always cuddle with Ichika, even going as far as to sneaking into his mansion at night to sleep with him, although I threw them out due to Izanami-sama's orders.

Add to that, I think whatever Ichika-sama's age, they'll like him still.

Fourteenth question: Ichika is like a beacon to the prodigies, more so to the matriarchs. Even if he is far away, they sense his presence clearly and in the case of the matriarchs, they can even sense his emotions at times.

Even if they put perfect disguises on him and change his voice, his pure aura will always give him away to his family.

And last question: It would be too gruesome to imagine what would happen if the clan were to get to the canon dimension… everything would be easier there than here in our world.

And the as for the three siblings… it would be better not to expand on that scenario.

**I'mherepresent: **I'm curious though, what is really going to happen?

**Nobume: **Possibly the worst case scenario… for the canon Chifuyu and Madoka…

**Chifuyu: **I'd pity both of them if that happened…

**I'mherepresent: **Then let's hope that doesn't happen… anyway what will happen now is that we are going to go to the next question.

This another long set of questions is from **Enigma95:**

_**1 Do you wear maid outfits?**_

_**2 Are you a kuudere?**_

_**3 Exactly how many of you? by that i meant by the clones**_

_**4 Go do an evil smile like a mother eyes close but with a big smile that is very devious.**_

_**5 Is Ichika the reason you became slightly warmer?**_

_**6 Do you also know moves from the Orimura?**_

_**7 Do you use Reiki?**_

_**8 Have you ever fought Izanami or her sisters?**_

_**9 Do you have a fetish?**_

_**10 Do you also have an IS?**_

_**11 I know I'm supposed not to ask this but this is a stupid question, did you help Chifuyu during the escape since last time in the interview she said Izanami used a technique to you?**_

_**12 Weapon of choice?**_

_**13 Do you regret something?**_

_**14 Animal motiff**_

_**15 Best time with Ichika**_

_**16 What did you do to Mr. author while he was out after the chapter ended**_

_**17 Do you love killing? Since you don't look like Izanami and the other 2**_

_**18 What do you guys usually do anyways? Since you guys are too elusive and planning world destruction and total annihilation of humanity**_

_**19 I forgot but are you also a strategist? (i think or was that another clone... damn you author they need more appearances so i can remember them)**_

_**20 I wonder if these coming question will kill me or the author but hey since we never existed in the 1st place that cares ahahahahaha so Mr. Author being immortal you are, time to drop the bomb... And i know this is indecent but i can't think of anything else. So BEGIN! Can you count where you have been ravaged by Izanagi (s e x)? Like the latest chapter and vice-versa where you are the one mounting Izanagi**_

_**21 Are you similar to Shiori?**_

_**22 Been bothered by this but how exactly were you born?**_

_**23 Have the Orimura family gone to beaches yet? We haven't seen those kind of chapters or maybe go skiing**_

_**24 Go look at Oslight's pictures and give me your honest reaction**_

_**25 Will you get a child? Since you are havin with Izanagi right?**_

_**26 Are you a M? Since from the latest chapter you were...**_

_**27 I'm getting tired at question so next time I'll ask fewer and hopefully this last question and this might really kill the author, so are you fine with havin with Ichika with the other mothers while Izanagi on her daughters?**_

**Nobume: **Another long set of questions… Hopefully this is the last.

Well then let's start…

1st question: No I don't, I wear either my yukata or my uniform as a Shinigami general. To wear something as ridiculous as a maid's outfit doesn't match my physique and standing in the clan.

2nd question: Me? A Kuudere… maybe… but since I'm so detach to my own emotion, at times I am not sure.

3rd question: 90 million and counting.

4th question or rather request: Let's see…

**[Smiles at Chifuyu and I'mherepresent in the same way]**

**Chifuyu: [Weakens]**

**I'mherepresent: [Faints on the spot]**

**[A few minutes later]**

**Nobume: **Sorry, I may have used too much of my aura.

**Chifuyu: **You better watch in flinging out your aura… yours can kill several humans in just the slightest spike.

**I'mherepresent: **It's okay… at least I'm alive… anyhow continue with the questions.

**Nobume: **Alright then… anyway…

Fifth question: Yes… his presence somehow makes me warm and calm inside.

Sixth question: Yes, In fact I mastered every technique, aside from the ones that Izanagi-sama developed.

Seventh question: Yes, [Jaaku Reiki] that's similar to Izanami-sama is the same one I use.

Eighth question: I have only fought Izanami-sama once and that ended with me losing very badly.

Ninth question: Fetish… well… I think it would be a slave and master play with Izanagi-sama.

Tenth question: Yes… I can't tell you anything right now because it is not yet time.

Eleventh question: So you're saying you want to know the name of the technique? Apologies but I can't tell you anything about it at the moment. That detail will be revealed later on.

Twelfth question: Mainly, Katana.

Thirteenth question: Regret? Yes I have two… and that is my failure to do something for Ichika and second still my inability to help him now.

Fourteenth question: Animal motif? Maybe… a white tiger…

Fifteenth question: Best time with Ichika… well I had a lot of good experiences with him but what takes the cake is when he requested me to hold him while he slept. It was really relaxing just having him close to me.

Sixteenth question: I did nothing to him; I merely had him taken here in the Orimura territory with Chifuyu and Ichika.

Seventeenth question: I have the same bloodlust as Izanami-sama but it is not openly displayed, I can perfectly hide it.

Eighteenth question: Well we remain hidden… and plan as to how we are going to accomplish that goal.

Nineteenth question: Yes, but I let Miko do all that since that is her role to begin with.

Twentieth question: … Author-san…

**I'mherepresent: **Sorry about this question but… just answer them for now. This is just the questions of the readers and they don't mean any harm.

**Nobume: **Hope to heaven that I don't lose control of my temper author…

… To answer the question… to be frank I lost count of the exact number of times I did it with Izanagi-sama, but I am sure we did it more than 50 times since we first got together.

Twenty-first question: I'm a little similar to her; our ability to rein our bloodlust is one thing.

Twenty-second question: I wasn't born naturally but rather cloned by Izanami-sama. I was developed in a highly secure chamber along with Miko.

Twenty-third question: Yes we did and you'll see that episode pretty soon. Right author?

**I'mherepresent: **Yep I confirm that.

**Nobume: **Continuing with the questions…

Twenty-fourth question: The picture is beautiful… especially the family portrait. Somehow looking at it made me very happy.

Seeing that really made me hope that Ichika would triumph and bring light to this family.

Twenty-fifth question: No, Izanami-sama designed us all to be unable to produce children and the fact that all of us don't really need to be pregnant. It would only be a bother to our duties.

Twenty-sixth question: Me a masochist?

… If it is Izanagi-sama then… yes.

And last question… This is really outrageous… no less but a sacrilege… **[Nobume stands up with her aura surrounding her body]**

I will pretend that I didn't hear that author… for your own sake.

**I'mherepresent: **Y-You're right… It was a pretty ridiculous question so please do ignore it… because I don't want to die just yet.

Anyhow, let's move to the next set of questions from **Lostinthedarkclouds:**

_**Q1) Nobume when were you born or rather when were you cloned?**_

_**Q2) When you were first cloned what was your reaction when you saw Izanagi and what was his reaction when he first saw you?**_

_**Q3) Being Izanami clone does this mean you can only bear children with Izanagi?**_

_**Q4) Do you have your own IS?**_

_**Q5) Did Ichika realize that you are not his real mother but a clone when he was young?**_

_**Q6) Being one of the commanding officers in Izanami's army do you think the downfall of the Orimura clan could have been avoided? And how would that have greatly changed the present in your eyes? **_

_**Q7) How much do you know about Izanagi's parents?**_

_**Q8) What job would you wanted Ichika to have if he was not the heir to the Orimura clan?**_

_**Q9) What would happen if you and the remaining Orimura clan found out that Ichika is working as a host?**_

_**Q10) What would you do it Ichika was hurt in the downfall and ended up like Shiba Tatsuya?**_

_**Q11) As a mother figure are you proud of how Ichika turned out or did you expect him to turn out differently?**_

_**Q12) Do you think Ichika and his Nee-sans will end up like their parents?**_

**Nobume: **My birth as a clone was completed when Izanami turned twenty but she started developing me two years before that, Miko was included in that as well.

After I was completed, I was taken by Izanami-sama to see Izanagi-sama and as I laid my eyes on him, I felt very nervous… I didn't know what came over me but I hesitated and could only greet him in an awkward way. But Izanagi-sama on the other hand happily greeted me. He wasn't at the least bit surprised to know that I'm Izanami-sama's clone.

He just accepted me.

For the third question; I have answered this a while ago, as I am now I can't get pregnant but if I'm allowed by Izanami-sama, Izanagi-sama is the only one that can impregnate me. The only one who has the ability to do so.

Fourth question; I do have my own IS. But details about it will be revealed later on in the story.

Fifth question; I feel strongly that he did but didn't act it out since he still considers me as his mother.

Sixth question; As a commander of the Orimura… no… the lower houses have already resolved to follow through with their plan and changing their minds was impossible at that point.

The only way to resolve the conflict is to destroy them and the other members that sided with them.

Seventh question; I have no extended knowledge regarding Miyuki-sama and Tatsuya. But what I do know is that their power is absolutely great.

Eighth question; A job for Ichika he wasn't the heir of the clan… that's pretty hard to imagine but if anything… I would want him to be a teacher… I think… I just can't think of anything for Ichika aside from being the Orimura's heir.

Ninth question; Ichika working as a host? Well I can say this with certainty that his big sisters will rush to the establish where he is working and do either of these two things.

Making him serve them or destroy the building because of arguing on who would Ichika serve first.

Tenth question; Shiba Tatsuya… the protagonists that lost his emotions… well that can be fixed. Minazuki-sama or Shiori-sama can remedy that with their miraculous skill and technology.

Eleventh question; Whatever Ichika turns out in the future, I will always accept him and be proud of him.

And last question; Yes, Ichika will without a doubt marry his sisters. That's an event Izanami-sama didn't need to interfere with since that will without a doubt become a reality.

**I'mherepresent: **Let's not waste too much time so let's move on to the next questions from **Genryublack94:**

_**1\. How is your relationship to your fellow clone? Like Miko and the Shinigami?**_

_**2\. As a second in command in Orimura, do you see foreign SAIS like Justice as a threat to Orimura clan? If yes what is your plan to handle them?**_

_**3\. Compare to yourself and a battalion of Shinigami against one member of matriarch, which one is stronger?**_

_**4\. Do you think all members of prodigies and Ichika and Madoka can rival or surpass the matriarch of the clan?**_

_**5\. Have you ever fought against a member of war diva?**_

_**6\. Did you see the prodigies and Madoka as your daughters?**_

_**7\. Is there a country you want to destroy? Like America?**_

_**8\. Can you tell an intimate moment with Izanagi in full detail?**_

_**9\. If you were ordered to destroy powerful countries, like America how long will it takes for you and your squad?**_

**Nobume: **At least this questions aren't too long. I'll start with the answering then.

First question: My relationship with my sisters are normal, in fact nothing else happens aside from normal dealings… well aside of Miko's antics that spice up our everyday dealings… there is also some of the Shinigami members showing their quirky behavior from time to time. That makes things very interesting… **[Shows a brief smile]**

For the next question: As the second command I have my own suspicions at those… things that Orimura-sama struck a deal with… But as surprising as it is, if Izanami-sama made a deal with them and went as far as to strike an allegiance with them, I would willing go along.

Since I know that Izanami-sama has prepared for every scenario that might occur.

Third question: Even in that number we are insufficient to beat one of the matriarchs in combat. At best, we can only bring one of them to use more than half of their powers. Even with us bearing more than half of Izanami-sama's power would band together, we are still in sufficient to fully make one of the matriarchs bring themselves to use their true power.

I think with this question, everyone has an idea as to how powerful the matriarchs are.

Fourth question: That remains to be seen, but most likely they won't… the divide between their power doesn't remain as is, it grows wider each moments.

The matriarchs' power never stops growing.

Fifth question: Yes, with Mayuzumi Oyuki and Kojiro Ayaka. Though it wasn't really long fights, just a petty battle and then an arranged battle. That's the only battles I had with those two.

Sixth question: I don't really believe that I'm their mother, in the first place Izanami-sama is their mother. I will only delude myself with such feelings if I am allowed to.

As for the seventh question: Actually all nations are bound to be destroyed by us, no exceptions.

Eighth question: Well if I have to choose one, I think it would be the time when I was first ordered by Izanami-sama to practice pleasing Izanagi-sama in the bed.

Because she was in a mission, she had me accompany Izanagi-sama who was starting to fall ill at that time. Izanagi-sama greeted me and then we had a short talk but then I started seducing him, utilizing what Izanami-sama taught me and tried my best to seduce Izanagi-sama but he wasn't… I was so demoralized, thinking that I have no charm but then Izanagi-sama tells me that I shouldn't try so hard because he already sees me beautiful as what I am.

Also he said not to copy Izanami-sama too much, since I'm not her.

Then he… undressed me… and then started teaching me the proper way to interact with each other in bed.

That's all the details I can tell.

Last question: Well if it is a squad of 12 including me and Miko, it wouldn't take long for us to completely level any nation. Give as hours, a day at most to do it.

**I'mherepresent: **Really? In just 24 hours, a whole nation destroyed… you girls are way more powerful than a powerful army armed with destructive armaments…

I hope you don't do that anything though; it would be too scary to experience it.

Anyhow let's move to the next question. This new set is from **frosts:**

_**1) Nobume &amp; Ichika please read Truth Be Told: Eternity of the Molten Weave (Alternate ending 1) chapter 2, and tell do you both like that outcome?**_

_**2) Nobume what is your IS? Along with the weapons specs, etcs.**_

_**3) When were you created? And how many clones are being made to be part of the Shinigami groups and as lovers to Izanagi?**_

_**4) If Ichika happen to become a leader to the clan with his mind and spirits intact and unbroken, will you and the Shinigami groups will stay to serve him as both bodyguards and lovers? If not will there be a new Shinigami groups being made formed the combined genes of all 8 Prodigies?**_

_**5) What will you do if Ichika were to turn back as 5 year old boy and he is in Orimura Territory or in Phantom Task Base causing untold amount of mischief and trouble with the Prodigies about in both bases.**_

_**6) Please read "The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!" Chapter 17-20 and imagine that instead of Squall &amp; Autumn doing with Ichika and replaced both of them with Nobume &amp; Miko instead with Ichika doing the same thing or maybe including some of the bodyguards members of the Orimura Clan insides the submarines.**_

**Nobume: **Interesting set of questions, to start it off…

**[Reads Truth Be Told: Eternity of the Molten Weave]**

Yes, I have read these earlier and this hardly surprises me at all. If this does happen then there is nothing to be done once that happens.

That event also counts as our victory, so I wouldn't dare go against it.

Second question: The only thing I can do is say that I have an IS, aside from that I won't say anything else. My IS will be reveal in due time.

Third question: I was completed when Izanami-sama reached her twenties. And if my memory serves me well I think about more than a thousand of us have experienced sharing a night with Izanagi-sama.

Fourth question: Yes, If Ichika becomes the new clan; most of us would look after him but only from the shadows. Ichika already has his big sisters to fill the role of lovers and confidants in a fight. Cloning his sisters are not needed, since Izanami-sama sees them fit enough to give Ichika everything he needs.

Fifth question: If that were to happen… then I think I would locate him and bring him to Izanami-sama. I have confidence in saying that I have the capacity to calm a naughty Ichika. I have succeeded in doing it several times already.

Sixth question: … Again I will proceed to ignore this one. Know that this is not really allowed to happen by the matriarchs and of course me myself don't like the fact of establishing a relationship like that with Ichika.

**Chifuyu: **These readers take the incest thing way too far. **[Sighs]**

Anyway allow me to read the next questions author.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay.

**Chifuyu: **This one is from a guy named **Unicorn Gundam:**

_**1\. Izanagi or Izanami, which one are you more loyal to?**_

_**2\. I really think that you would be a better mother then Izanami.**_

_**3\. Between Miko and you, who is more powerful and more versatile in battle?**_

_**4\. Do you regret that you let Chifuyu escape with Ichika?**_

_**5\. How many times do you actually tried to cook that food for Izanagi in chapter 163 in order for it to taste perfect? I will admit that's some fine achievement right there for you. Thumb up**_

_**6\. What did Izanami do to you by letting Ichika and Chifuyu escape from the clan?**_

**Nobume: **Hmmm? The first question is a bit… tricky… well I am Izanami-sama's clone and retainer but I also have a duty to Izanagi-sama…

I'm afraid I would prioritize Izanami-sama more, because Izanagi-sama seldom really demands anything from me. The only thing that he does demand from me is us talking at times, me visiting him and of course… having an intercourse with him…

But recently he showed his strong demand to help him escape. I think I should say that if forced… I would be swayed to Izanagi-sama's side… so long as I see it… as something that's necessary.

Next question: I don't think I would either… myself doesn't really register as an exemplary mother to him. I had my own share of blunders which I regret a little.

In the end I have no right to take that title; it belongs solely to Izanami-sama.

The third question… Miko and I are equal; we just focus on different roles so our equality is a little doubted on by everyone. But I can assure you both of us have the capacity to beat the other.

Fourth question… I don't really regret it. I still think that it was the best thing I could do at that time.

Fifth question… Oh that… well I had 405 trials runs before I managed to get it right. I admit I feel a little proud of myself when I accomplished that.

Sixth question… Izanami-sama finished me off… or rather just severely incapacitated me. She used a very powerful form of Orimura technique that would surely disable me but still keep me alive.

**Chifuyu: **Anything about the technique you are referring to? I sort of want to know.

**Nobume: **Apologies, but I won't release any details to you.

**Chifuyu: **Figures. Well author you ask the next question.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then…

So this next set of questions is from **Darkmanta:**

_**1\. You are one of the strongest in Shinigami squad, right? Actually how many members of shinigami squad?**_

_**2\. I have impression that Shinigami squad's members are like cyborg who only wait for order and sleep when standby but actually how is your everyday lives when you doesn't leave for order in Orimura territory?**_

_**3\. I heard from Author that you have ever had Orgy with Izanagi before but who else joined together with you guys?**_

_**4\. Are all Shinigami's members a part of Izanagi's harem?**_

_**5\. If Izanami allowed, will you have children from Izanagi who is like Ichika?**_

**Nobume: **Yes… I am one of the strongest; the other one would be Nobume. Two of us are the stronger ones among the 90 million members.

2nd question… We aren't cyborgs. We are, without no doubt like our template Izanami-sama, the only thing we share with cyborgs is the fact that we are in some sort of standby when we have no orders to obeyed.

But I can tell you this; most of us aren't really like that. Some have unique hobbies that they nuture in their down time.

3rd question… Well it was only the matriarchs and me… Miko and some of the Shinigami soldiers…

4th question… Yes… this question seems to be repeating itself more often…

5th question… Like Ichika? I don't think they would be like him; he is one of a kind… and besides having children is not really in my mind right now.

**I'mherepresent: **Some of the questions do get too repetitive but for now bear with me.

Another set of questions again, this time from **Idealmink:**

_**1\. What are the speed, strength, and intelligence of an average Orimura member?**_

_**2\. What are the 4 matriarch's stats for the above question?**_

_**3\. If someone tells you to do something simple, but you choose not to, and that person says "Why won't you do it? You scared?" what would you do?**_

_**4\. In terms of the Mohs scale, can an average Orimura member cut through any hardness and beyond?**_

_**5\. Is there any other clan that is at the same playing field as the Orimuras, other than the Sarashikis, Lees, and the War Divas?**_

**Nobume: **A different set of questions, interesting.

For the first question… speed, strength, and intelligence of an Orimura is many times higher than that of humans, even genius or gifted individuals, this especially applies to the purebloods of the clan who levels can reach up to 100 times more even beyond that.

Our evolution is partly the reason of our extremely fast evolution.

If regarding the matriarchs… let's put this in a simple scale. 50 is the highest for normal humans, 100 is the highest for gifted humans, meanwhile the matriarchs are 1,000,000 at their default form and it would drastically rise up should they get serious.

You fit this simple together and come up with an answer, surely by now you are aware of the difference between us and the rest.

Third question… I would ignore the person who says that… they are not worth my attention… but of course… if they force my hand… well I'll leave it to your imagination.

Fourth question… The prodigies can slice diamonds if they want to… our ability cannot be scaled by such paltry measurements.

Fifth question… Well there are 10 more around the world aside from the Sarashiki, Lee, Kojiro and Mayuzumi clans… but as of now… they are extinct.

**I'mherepresent: **Really?

**Chifuyu: **Yes… I can vouch for that. The Vellamont is included.

**I'mherepresent: **Damn… well I guess I better not get on the Orimura clan's bad side. Anyway let's move to another question.

This one is from **Noobsaleh:**

_**In "the rabbit", Izanagi had rough sex with Izanami, Shizuka, Minazuki, and Shiori all at once (you weren't included though, probably because characters like you and Miko weren't written yet!) What's the most number of girls Izanagi has had sex with at once? His entire harem? Were you included?**_

_**Has Izanagi ever taken you or any of his girls on a walk in nothing but a leash and collar?**_

_**Also, is it possible to use your aura on a single person, instead of the entire room?**_

_**Will Ichika ever get stronger than Izanagi?**_

**Nobume: **Again with this question… I will repeat again that I am a part of Izanagi-sama's harem, It's just I wasn't there when Izanagi-sama and the matriarchs decided to have an intercourse with each other.

If you count the most number of girls that had sex with Izanagi-sama… I'd say… 100 or so. Most of them were Shinigami, aside from the matriarchs with Nobume and Miko included.

Izanagi-sama doesn't publicly humiliate us… rather he prefer to do it in private and in the case of the naked with collar… It did happen; I believe I mentioned that a while ago. Izanagi-sama was… really rough during that time…

About out aura, we can focus it to a single target but that would only cause the person receiving our aura to die instantly.

And lastly… no. Izanagi-sama's power grows still and doesn't stagnate. Ichika would have a hard time catching up to his father.

**I'mherepresent: **We are close to the end of the interview Nobume-sama, just a few more questions to go.

Another set of questions, this time from **Jagi9x3:**

_**1\. When was the first time you met Izanagi and Ichika how was your interactions with them?**_

_**2\. Who is the one you want to fight most and least to fight?**_

_**3\. Who among the prodigies caught your interest and do you find one of them weird or strange?**___

**Nobume: **Well when met Izanagi-sama I was awed at his presence and I felt the same thing when I first laid eyes on the infant Ichika.

2nd question… I don't really seek out fights… but if I were to have that freedom… probably Ichika. I would like to train him myself and someone I least want to fight… no one aside from the masters.

3rd question… I would answer this question mentioning Chifuyu's name. She is the only one that showed selflessness for Ichika among her sisters. That deeply interested me.

**I'mherepresent: **Chifuyu-san would read the next question.

**[Hands the questionnaire to Chifuyu]**

**Chifuyu: **Alright then… this question is from** Oslight**, the guy that drawn us… I must say thanks to him first and a job well done.

Anyway his question is**: **_**Can Ichika surpass his parents?**_

**Nobume: **Ichika will have a long way to go before he can do that… a long, long, long, long way. His parents are constantly growing in power as well, so reaching them is going to be a very steep climb. But I have faith in Ichika's potential; at least I'm sure that he might attain the level that his sisters are on.

**Chifuyu: **Yes… I do hope for that myself. Ichika really needs to get stronger…

Anyway another question from someone named **Michealcross:**

_**Hasn't Izanami ever heard of the 1st rule of dealing with the devil? It's don't, as the SAIS is more likely to stab her in the back. What's your stand on that?**_

**Nobume: **Izanami-sama is not someone you can outwit… trust me… I know. More so I don't think there will be any betrayal in the deal struck between Izanami-sama and the SAIS. Because of what Miko told me… the deal is pretty much advantageous for both sides.

**I'mherepresent: **That sounds even scarier… imagine both the Orimura clan and the SAIS together… I'm afraid that would be the real impossible battle.

**Chifuyu: **Don't say out loud…

**I'mherepresent: **Anyway I would handle the next question.

This one is from **Tomy98:**

_**As a clone of Izanami, do you share the same sexual preferences; do the things that turn on Izanami work for you too?**_

**Nobume: **Of course… I am after all her clone… and whatever she finds… exciting… is very much the same for me.

**Chifuyu: **Another question from someone named as **Strife: **

_**To Nobume: Just how powerful do you think Ichika will become once he is truly awakened?**_

**Nobume: **At most… in the level of his big sisters.

**I'mherepresent: **Second to the last question from**Knightome:**

_**What if Izanagi got into a similar situation as Ichika in the big sister the little brother and the rabbit! Would it change the entire thing? Would you like that situation to happen?**_

**Nobume: **Well… I think it would be different… but I will have you know that Izanagi-sama did do that to his wives in the past… but the outcome still lead to this.

It's really hard to predicted Orimura women.

But if you ask me… that scenario would be a bit… preferable for me.

**I'mherepresent: **And last question from **Guest/Kan-kun**

_**To Nobume:  
If Ichika and Izanagi got reverted to the time they were kids and you are the one taking care of them how would you react to it and what would you do with them?  
Situation as 1 but both Ichika and Izanagi do the puppy eyes stare at you, how long would you last?**_

**Nobume: **If Ichika and Izanagi got reverted to children?

Well that would be really… pleasing… honestly speaking and if both of them were to aim their pleading eyes at me… I would be able to resist.

**I'mherepresent: **And this ends the interview Nobume-sama, thank you for spending your time here with us and patiently answered our questions.

**Nobume: **Think nothing of it… I was ordered to do this after all and following it through to the end is part of my duty.

**Chifuyu: **So does this mean we can leave now right?

**Nobume: **Leave? Yes… you can leave for Shiori-sama's lab because she expressly told me to refer you all to her once you finish with me.

**Chifuyu: **Wait!?

**I'mherepresent: **This I didn't know...

**Ichika: [Finally wakes up]**

… What happened…

**[Suddenly all three were teleported to Shiori's lab]**

**Nobume: … **Well time to have some tea… it's a shame though that Ichika wasn't able to participate because I used too much of my aura on him.

**[End of Interview]**

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**[…]**_

_**This is Nobume again; I would like to announce to everyone the Shiori-sama is the next to be interviewed.**_

_**That's all.**_

_**[…]**_


	10. Chapter 10

Infinite Stratos: 4th Wall Interview

Hello again guys! Sorry it took so long for this to be posted; I had some troubles finding some of the questions sent to me via PM since I lost some of them in my PM box. This took quite a time to post, sorry :P

ALSO BEWARE OF MINOR SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!

_**Also I'm taking a week off from writing, just to rest myself from this hectic start of the year. :P**_

_**I'll be back to write after the week which starts now. XD**_

Anyway that's all for now.

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview# 8**

_**Okay… I think me, Chifuyu and Ichika are in a very fancy lab right now. I mean a really fancy one and by the look on Chifuyu's face, which is a little irritated and the nostalgic look on the newly awakened Ichika, we are in Tabane Shinonono's lab… at least I think it is but I think it is not her that we are going to interview… and why do I say this… I'll tell you why. It's because I'm sensing someone very powerful coming towards us.**_

_**Long golden hair that shines like the sun, tall and curvaceous figure, pronounced bust, narrow waist and perfect hips and a face that make men, demons and gods fall to their knees in awe.**_

_**This can't be anyone other than the great Shiori Orimura.**_

**[Start of Interview]**

**Shiori: **Hello, sorry you had to wait for me… I had some things to take care of earlier so I got a little delayed. I hope you three didn't wait for too long or anything.

**I'mherepresent: **No, we didn't we just arrived even.

**[Laughs awkwardly]**

**Shiori: **I see, then its fine then. I was a little worried there. Oh the room sorry that its empty, I'll have it turn into a more appropriate one.

**[Snaps her finger and then the room immediately turns into a fancy conference room complete with a forest view outside]**

**I'mherepresent: **This is… new.

**Shiori: **We can't have an interview in a bland and empty room am I right? This is much better, here we can have a seat and even eat, should any of you be hungry.

**[Snaps her finger and this time materializes a table with a feast on top of it]**

**Shiori: **Anyone hungry? Chifuyu and Ichika.

**[Turns towards Ichika and Chifuyu who are both a dazed for various reasons]**

**Ichika: **It's really too much… a-anyway I'm not hungry Shiori-san. But it has been a long time since I last saw you. You're still very beautiful.

**[Blushes a little after complementing Shiori]**

**Shiori: **Thank you. I'm flattered.

**Chifuyu: **Ahem…

**Ichika: **Chifuyu-nee… are you perhaps hungry?

**Chifuyu: **No you numbskull…

**[Sits on one of the chairs and turns away grumpily]**

**Ichika: **Chifuyu-nee… I'mherepresent-san did I do something?

**I'mherepresent: **Well you certainly did something that made Chifuyu get angry as a woman.

**Shiori: **Ichika, it means that your sister is jealous because you gave me such an honest praise. Maybe you should make it up to her by telling her the same and giving her a kiss while you're at it.

**[I'mherepresent and Chifuyu both react in shock and Ichika almost jumps in surprise]**

**Ichika: **But that would be… wouldn't it be… weird?

**I'mherepresent: **If it is you and Chifuyu-sama… then it isn't… you two just look good together.

**Shiori: **I agree wholeheartedly.

**Ichika: [Awkwardly laughs]**

**I'mherepresent: **Anyway, trivialities aside… shall we proceed with the interview Shiori-sama. Of course Ichika here and Chifuyu-sama will be my co-interviewers so they'll ask you questions that are either in my question list or their own personal query.

**Shiori: **I'm okay with it. I'm sure Ichika has some questions to say to me… especially Chifuyu here.

**[Looks at the still grumpy Chifuyu with a meaning stare]**

**I'mherepresent: **Okay… let the interview start.

**[The three sits on the table and the interview begins]**

**Shiori: **So what's the first question? I'm a little excited to know, but I do hope you aren't going to ask some outrageous ones.

**I'mherepresent: **Well… sorry so say that there are questions that might be like that. So at least just bear with them.

**Shiori: **Oh my… well I guess I will try.

**I'mherepresent: **Thank you Shiori-sama, this interview is pretty important since many wants to know a lot of things from you Shiori-sama. But first for the first questions that are from me; Shiori-sama who are you right now? What are your thoughts about your current situation being like the mentor and partner for Tabane?

**Shiori: **It is very fun and interesting. Tabane's demeanor alone and her surprising skills and behavior keeps me interested and entertained, also she picks up a lot when you teach her. It's like watching over a very lively daughter.

**[Smiles again, nailing I'mherepresent and Ichika with her superlative beauty]**

**I'mherepresent: **A-Ahem… I see. So you look at Tabane-san as a daughter and also as a student. But before that relationship developed, how was she first acting towards you when you first met?

**Shiori: **Well, if I recall it accurately, Tabane wasn't really that wary of me when both of us met or rather when I found her wandering about in the outskirts of Tokyo.

She automatically became very interested in me as our eyes met. Tabane was a really brilliant child back then, a really smart child with a lot of talent.

**Ichika: **So you're like the teacher of Tabane-nee, that's really amazing Shiori-san.

**Shiori: **It is nothing to be amazed of, if I have to say, Tabane already has a lot of skills in her. All I did was guide her so that she can further her gifts. And look what she has achieved now.

**[Smiles so sweetly again that the two boys almost fell over]**

**I'mherepresent: **Indeed, Tabane-sama has achieved such heights and it is partly thanks to your own efforts Shiori-sama. Your actions helped shaped the world into what it is today.

**Shiori: [Makes a slightly saddened expression for a brief moment]**

Well if you see it as such then I am thankful. But somehow my part in that didn't really play out for the betterment of the world, if anything I would say it caused the world to be slightly chaotic than it already is.

**Ichika: **Shiori-san, you shouldn't say that.

**[Slams his hands on the table and begins speaking brazenly]**

If not for the IS, I wouldn't have met my friends, I won't be strong as I am now and I will definitely not have been able to be with Chifuyu-nee. So I say this Shiori-san, thank you for what you did.

**Shiori: **My Ichika, you can say such sweet things out of the blue.

**Chifuyu: **That's no surprise there.

**[Both beauties smiled briefly]**

**I'mherepresent: **I too agree with that statement. But regarding this effort or let's just say it out loud, the Infinite Stratos… Shiori-sama, how big is your contribution in the birth of these world-altering machines.

**Shiori: **Well if you want to know… though I can't go into the specifics but I will say just this. I guided Tabane in her theory in creating the IS, then I thought her in making the first prototype for both the core and the frame and then the rest was up to her.

She improved the idea and created the IS.

**I'mherepresent: **Is that so, but I do feel like you contribution extends far greater than that Shiori-sama.

**Shiori: **What makes you think so author-san?

**[Makes a smile that exudes an overwhelming pressure]**

**I'mherepresent: **Well that's just my own thoughts in the matter. No need to go deep into it… at least for now.

Anyway for the next question, Ichika will handle it.

**Ichika: **Ah… okay… well can I ask a personal question Shiori-san?

**Shiori: **Why of course, anything for you Ichika.

**Ichika: [Blushes a little]**

A-Ahem… anyway Shiori-san when did you meet Tabane-nee?

**I'mherepresent: **Well… if this is not much of a spoiler. I first found her when I visited Tokyo; she was 10 years old back then. We had a short talk and which then turned to me coming back often to teach her.

And it became full time when she turned 15, I stayed with her, well not in their house but I had my own personal dwelling in Tokyo. During that time both of us in creating the theory that would then become the Infinite Stratos.

**Ichika: **I see, so you two were like a mom/daughter and teacher/student at the same time.

**Shiori: **Yes that's pretty much what our relationship is. But it is a hassle sometimes because of her very hyper-active behavior. I'm sure Chifuyu can vouch for that, seeing that she herself knows that side of Tabane very well.

**[Turns the spotlight to the frowning Chifuyu]**

**Ichika: **Maybe Chifuyu-nee has a question that she wants to ask Shiori-san?

**I'mherepresent: **Chifuyu-sama sure has her own curiosity. We want to hear it.

**Chifuyu: **Why am I being included in this? I don't recall agreeing to this, I was only dragged into doing this.

**[Complained the irritated Chifuyu]**

**Shiori: **I'm sure there is something Chifuyu wants to know from me… but I think those are a bit sensitive of one our listeners.

**[Briefly looks at Ichika and hides it by smiling]**

**Ichika: **Who does she mean author-san?

**I'mherepresent: **I have no clue myself. **[Lie]**

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufu…

**Chifuyu: **Alright, so that you'll stop poking at me… Did you expect that the Infinite Stratos would reach the point that it became a balance shifting weapon in the world?

**Shiori: **Well that's an interesting question… I definitely thought that you would ask me something that dates far back than the Infinite Stratos.

**[Makes a meaningful smile whilst she stared at Chifuyu who refused eye contact with her]**

For your question, I didn't. The Infinite Stratos was just something me and Tabane tried making out of curiosity. Tabane showing it to the world was just a whim she though would be funny, but then it surprisingly became such a big deal that in all honesty, both me and Tabane were surprised.

**Chifuyu: **_(That a clever lie… I'm sure you intended it to turn out like that.)_

**[Chifuyu sighs]**

**I'mherepresent: **That's unexpected. I thought both of you have an agenda for creating the Infinite Stratos.

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufufufufu…

**[Laughs with a smile that looked more like an impenetrable mask]**

**I'mherepresent: **Okay, before I'm chopped to pieces, I'll ask another question. Shiori-sama, can you rank what Infinite Stratos that is being used in the world right now is the most powerful in terms of overall stats like power, speed, utility and other sort. This doesn't include "their" machines mind you, nor of [Phantom Task], only the machines in the IS academy are the ones to be ranked by you Shiori-sama.

The rankings are only for the machines, it doesn't include the pilot's skills also and because of certain reasons, Ichika's [Byakushiki] and Chifuyu-sama's [Kurazakura] are excluded from this.

**[Chifuyu and Ichika silently agree]**

**Shiori: **Oh okay then… but since they are quite a lot of them, I would only do a top 10 of the most powerful IS based on their own stats alone, excluding the skills of the pilots.

Velsaria

Lone Wolf

Silver Gospel

Arachne Empress

Fumetsu Akatsubaki and Hiiro Akatsuki share the same spot

Tempest

Fang Quake

Enigmatic Mysterious Lady

Cyclone

And the last place goes to the IS Jiyuu Uchigane Nishiki.

**I'mherepresent: **That's an interesting ranking; can you provide us with a reason as to why you ranked them like this?

**Shiori: **Well as for the reason, the IS [Velsaria] is very remarkable type of IS. Its creator which is a private Canadian IS laboratory managed to somehow create their own evolving IS core which then became that IS, [Velsaria]. On top of that they have a very unique choice of frame and weapon systems installed in it that can fulfill varying roles without giving up one of its stats which is very impressive. But one more reason that it went up as the most powerful IS in the academy while setting aside [Byakushiki] and [Kurazakura] is because of the interesting power that IS has developed in just sheer battle experience.

To put its power in perspective, it is an IS that can fight an army with ease or can decimate an opponent in a one on one duel which is its forte rather than the former.

**[Giggles]**

**I'mherepresent: **I see, I know that all IS has an ability to evolve but this sounds more interesting.

**Ichika: **It feels almost like [Byakushiki]… to this day I still count my win against her as pure luck. I'm still awed by its power.

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**Shiori: **Anyway, for the Lone Wolf. I think that it would have been the top placer in the rankings, but I decided it would be in second because I lacked the melee proficiency as an all-rounder. It is a very dangerous at ranged combat, probably one of the most dangerous, but on its own it cannot handle very well in melee even though it has the weapons and mechanics to do so.

But it doesn't make it any less powerful. I can't specify but it has a very scary ability that would almost make fighting it very useless. Kinda like her pilot right?

**I'mherepresent: **Yes… somehow I agree with that.

**Ichika: **But isn't that just being rude to Satella-san. I know she has some issues but I don't think she's all that bad.

**Shiori: **Oh Ichika, that's what I love about you.

**Ichika: **Really? Ah… uhm… thank you. **[Blushes profusely]**

**Chifuyu: [Frowns silently]**

**Shiori: [Smirks meaningfully]**

**I'mherepresent: [Sighs mentally]**

**Shiori: **Anyway on to the next one, the [Silver Gospel] tops third just below [Velsaria] and [Lone Wolf], because it's an all-rounder.

It can simply outgun all the armies of powerful nation even if they combine altogether and it can dish out destruction comparable to a group nuclear explosion should its power be unleashed at full, something that the pilot doesn't know yet.

**Ichika: **The [Silver Gospel] can do that? I do agree with it being able to outgun everyone else but to cause that much destruction… it's a little scary to know that.

**Chifuyu: **No need to be afraid of that Ichika, knowing Natasha's attitude, she won't suddenly using that just because she had a hang nail. But I think she would when a certain someone here gets hurt bad.

**[All eyes turn to Ichika]**

**Ichika: **What?

**I'mherepresent: **Nothing anything do continue with the rest Shiori-sama.

**Shiori: **Okay then for the fourth one, the spider IS came as the fourth placer because of a very nifty yet deadly basic ability that it has.

I can't talk about it now but what I can guarantee that it is going to be really going to be a lot of pain for anyone to be in that ability.

**I'mherepresent: **Sounds ominous already.

**Shiori: **See, so now regarding the fifth place where there are two holders. There is a reason for it both [Hiiro Akatsuki] and [Fumetsu Akatsubaki] are 4th generation IS with very powerful [One-off Abilities] that also necessarily counter each other, but very difficult for others to battle against. But if you are wondering why both IS are just fifth place despite that, it's because precise that they only have their [One-off Abilities]. They have nothing else other than that to pull them up.

[Hiiro Akatsuki] can disperse energy, which pretty much works like [Reiraku Byakuya] although it is only weaker compared to the latter because it only disperse while [Reiraku Byakuya] destroys energy.

**Ichika: **Destroy energy? I still can't believe it can do that… isn't energy supposed to indestructible. Know that rule that you can only transmute energy into a new form but you cannot destroy it completely.

**Shiori: **One of the Laws of Conservation of energy, energy cannot be naturally created or destroyed rather it transform from one form to another.

Well that theory isn't true anymore, Tabane broke that months ago. There are about 100 different types of energy that she has created already, although she has no real use for them since most were too destructive or too strange.

[Fumetsu Akatsubaki] has also broken that rule, its [One-off Ability] itself creates a form of energy that cannot be captured or analyzed, but empowers an IS even more than the energy usually used to power it. Add the fact that its energy is very quick to spread in a large area but only affects other IS units that it considers its ally is another mystery.

**I'mherepresent: **But does Houki-san knows about that?

**Chifuyu: **She doesn't, her sister never told her of the other more interest truth about that IS of hers. Though I have a feeling she might uncover those herself.

**Shiori: **You seem to like that girl Chifuyu.

**Chifuyu: **And there is no other particular reason for it.

**[Awkward Silence for a few minutes]**

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then I guess we can continue on with the explanation.

**Shiori: **Alright then… next for the [Tempest] or the [Tempesta]. I don't know the [Tempest] of the canon IS, but the [Tempest] here is quite a power type of IS.

But I think I would leave its abilities for everyone to see in the story.

As for the next in line, the IS Fang Quake isn't a very area destructive type of IS but it certain is one in a melee involving one or more opponents. Ichika, I'm sure you know why it is right?

**Ichika: **… If I think about it. It's the auto counter ability of [Fang Quake] right?

**Shiori: **Yes… well that's one of the reasons. But let's talk about the auto counter, as its name implies, the auto counter automatically counters all attacks land on it.

**I'mherepresent: **Seems a little risky though. I mean to allow yourself to get attacked just to land a counter.

**Shiori: **On the contrary, it is a safe technique to pursue, especially with the fighting style of [Fang Quake's] pilot. I think this is also better to be seen by everyone else other than me telling you about it.

So I will move to the next two, the [Enigmatic Mysterious Lady] and the [Cyclone]. Both have nano-controlled elemental weapons and both are very good at destroying large clusters of enemies or cause catastrophes like a massive flood and hurricanes.

Both IS have an extended control of the elements they use for battle, by reason for this is due to Tabane's tinkering them in secret. Because of that, the [Enigmatic Mysterious Lady] can pretty much control large amounts of water and likewise for the [Cyclone].

The only reason why both in the low in the rankings is that the mastery of their abilities are still not in the optimal stages, more so for [Cyclone] because it hasn't reach is 2nd shift.

And lastly, a surprising entree in the rankings is the makeshift IS that has surprisingly reached its 2nd shift just from the experience of its pilot alone, [Jiyuu Uchigane Nishiki].

But should I tell what that IS can do or should I just let that moment happen in the story so as to know spoil everyone.

**I'mherepresent: **Maybe just a little.

**Shiori: **Okay then… the reason why it is included it's because of its Vibration Ability. Right now I think we shouldn't be too worried about it because it hasn't developed just yet. But one thing that I can tell you about it is that if it is developed and optimized by its young pilot, it can be considered to be as destructive as all other abilities said above.

**Ichika: **Kanzashi's IS is going to develop a destructive ability.

**Shiori: **Yes and I'm counting on you to help her control it later on.

**Ichika: **Eh? Me?

**I'mherepresent: **Another task for our hero.

**Chifuyu: **Good luck lady-killer, you now have the chance to make a girl that already fell to fall even deeper.

**[Says with a slightly displeased face]**

**Shiori: **I have full confidence in you Ichika.

**Ichika: **Eh… ah… I'll do my best then. Also I have a question of my own Shiori-san, if it is okay with you.

**Shiori: **Why of course Ichika, anything that you want to ask.

**Ichika: **Shiori-san, when you and Tabane-nee created the White Knight and the other three that are currently inside [Byakushiki]. What were you aiming to achieve?

**Shiori: **(Sigh)… this may surprise you Ichika… the reason why we created those knights is to ensure survival. As to who that is aimed for… is up to you. You are now the master of those knights and you alone will define what I said.

**Ichika: **So the answer is up to me then?

**Shiori: **Or do you want me to spoon feed you answers.

**Ichika: **No, it's enough for me. Thank you Shiori-san… and also um… another question… how big is your bust?

**I'mherepresent: **Eh? Suddenly expressing interest in an older woman's body?

**Chifuyu: [Glaring sharply at Ichika]**

**Shiori: **Oh my what a question… are you somehow interested in breasts Ichika?

**I'mherepresent: **Of course but I think he is even more interested in them if it's a very beautiful woman like you has them.

**Chifuyu: **Looks like someone wants to taste pain.

**[Throws a bun at sonic speed towards I'mherepresent]**

**I'mherepresent: **Guuuueeh! **[Falls down from the chair]**

**Shiori: **Oh my, is the author still alive?

**Chifuyu: **He deserved it for acting so stupid and I think someone else here needs the same punishment.

**Ichika: **Geeeh… **[Looks terrified due to Chifuyu's dangerous glare towards her]**

**I'mherepresent: **Men… will always be… men…

**Shiori: **No need for a dying wish author… well for my bust size… well… I think they have grown since last time so it maybe be at… H-cup but I think I may have gone bigger than that already.

**[Places both arms under her breasts and pushes them up in a very sensual way]**

**I'mherepresent: **Can't see anything…

**Ichika: **It's rare to see women who has that kind of bust size.

**Shiori: **I'm a bit bothered by them at times, but all in all I have accepted it already.

**Ichika: **You can be proud of them… Eh!?

**Chifuyu: **Ichika… I think you need to sleep like that creep author.

**[Another supersonic bun hits Ichika on the face and knocks him out like the author]**

**Shiori: **Now who will ask the questions Chifuyu? You both knocked your brother and the author.

**Chifuyu: **It's their fault to begin with… but I think I'll take over the questions for now.

**Shiori: **Oh… it is going to be from that list in your hand or is it your own questions.

**Chifuyu: **Both… I can't pass up this opportunity to get something out of you.

**Shiori: **Okay Chifuyu, what are your questions.

**Chifuyu: **First let's start with something from the creep's list…

About your IS… the [Kusanagi], can you briefly describe what it is and a little about what it can do.

**Shiori: **Oh that question… well I think it is best that Ichika doesn't hear this.

[Kusanagi] is an IS that is similar to [Archangel] and [Oracle]… or rather a second generation.

**Chifuyu: **A second generation? Of those things?

**Shiori: **I'm sure you already know right? How powerful they are and with my IS similar to them… you get the picture right?

**Chifuyu: **Of course… so what can you tell me about that… I don't know if I still should call it a machine.

**Shiori: **You're free to call them whatever you want Chifuyu, with their nature; they can be anything that they want to.

**Chifuyu: **I'm not even sure how are you able to create them… for mere machines to become that powerful.

**Shiori: **Evolution Chifuyu… if you think about it… In fact instead of evolution you should call it transcendence because their power has become too ludicrous to describe. Even me their creator gets somewhat confused at times.

Not very different from our family right?

**Chifuyu: **… So your answer to the question about your IS? **[Dodges answering her aunt's question]**

**Shiori: **Ignoring my questions now? (Sigh)… well if I'm going to describe [Kusanagi] and what she can do... I'd say she would be a dimension destroyer.

**Chifuyu: **A what?

**Shiori: **A dimension destroyer.

Since she has tremendous space and time rending capabilities, what better description to fit her am I right? Although if I think about it, the IS of my nee-san especially Izanami-neesama is pretty similar, probably be even more.

**Chifuyu: **Did I just seriously hear this right?

**Shiori: **Come on Chifuyu this shouldn't be a surprise to you anymore, you've heard and even seen godly displays of power just from our family alone.

**Chifuyu: **I know…

**Shiori: **Well anyway to give one tiny bit of insight regarding the power of [Kusanagi], she can slice a 100,000 km dent in space and time that can go throu–

**Chifuyu: **Alright stop… I get the picture. Just leave out those outrageous details to show themselves in the story. It's only going to give me a lot of worries and headaches.

Next question; about something interesting mentioned in the last chapters… this [Lorem Genesis]. Can you briefly explain what is this?

**Shiori: **Oh? Even that? But wouldn't it be spoiler if say suddenly say something about that?

**Chifuyu: **You don't have to say everything, just bits and pieces so that the curiosity of the masses get sated.

**Shiori: **Alright… to put it simply, the [Lorem Genesis] is the mother core of all IS or rather the normal IS.

The [Lorem Genesis] is basis of all the IS cores that are in the world right now. Be it from Tabane's hands or created by the [Phantom Task] or the Orimura Tech Lab, all cores follow the code that is carried by the [Lorem Genesis]. Naturally without the code that the [Lorem Genesis] has it is impossible to create an IS core however there is an exception, the Orimura techlabs has access to that code that why our family and [Phantom Task] have IS core of their own.

**Chifuyu: **Is that it?

**Shiori: **What do you mean?

**Chifuyu: **Knowing that you are involved in developing it, I'm sure that it has more than one function to play rather than being only origin of all Infinite Stratos cores.

**Shiori: **How perceptive of you Chifuyu.

The [Lorem Genesis] has other functions to play, but sadly I can't expand on those at the moment. It would be spoiling it for everyone.

**Chifuyu: **I know you'd say that… but regarding the fact that our family has access to the code in creating an IS core which should be known only to you and Tabane… whose fault is that? **[Irritated]**

**Shiori: **That would be Tabane's fault and mine as well. I had Tabane purposely leaking those codes to [Phantom Task]. Although that move was a little redundant seeing that it would only be a matter of time before your mother figures it out for herself, [Testament] is at her side after all.

**Chifuyu: **What kind of advantage do you think we would have if you give that very valuable information to the enemy?

**Shiori: **It would raise your chances of survival once 'they' attack again and also it would ensure that some of the future allies that you'll have will have already powerful IS machines in their disposal.

**Chifuyu: **Are you insinuating that we are going to get some allies from the enemy?

**Shiori: **Well that may depend if you are willing to accept should they decide to defect.

**Chifuyu: **That's not a really reassuring thing to know. If you think having some enemies turned friends with a powerful IS of their own is going to help even out the odds against the 'greater enemy', I would say otherwise.

**Shiori: **Chifuyu… make use of what have now and make do with what you can do for now. If you look too much to the end, you'll never be able to prepare yourself once it comes looming on you.

**Chifuyu: **The preaching is not clearing anything for me.

**Shiori: **It will Chifuyu… you yourself will make sense of it. I won't spoon feed you solutions Chifuyu, you are not anymore a child.

**Chifuyu: **Tch… I suppose asking further would gain me anything so I'll just move on to the next question in the list.

**[Flips through the lists]**

Here's an interesting one, this is still about that mother core of the IS. Where is this [Lorem Genesis] now?

**Shiori: **It's somewhere safe and inaccessible.

**Chifuyu: **Is it somewhere in the world?

**Shiori: **No.

It's somewhere far from reach of everything else, other than me and Tabane. But the time that its safe is fast slipping, the place where it is in is the very last bastion that cannot be invaded by 'them'. It took me and Tabane a very great deal of effort and stolen time to find it and make it the safest place in all of creation to house the mother core of the IS.

Yet the safety it offers is quick to diminish due to the appearance of a very massive energy signature.

**Chifuyu: **A massive energy signature? What does it have to do with the safe house of the mother core crumbling?

**Shiori: **Everything. That massive energy signature is powerful enough that it disrupts the balance in dimensions and her reach extends very far. Hundreds to thousands of dimensions are becoming unstable just because of her presence alone and the dimension that houses the [Lorem Genesis] isn't spared.

**Chifuyu: [Looks very troubled]**

Let me guess… this troublesome energy signature is one of them right?

**Shiori: **Yes, this one may have been created by the eldest.

**Chifuyu: **So they can create others like them now? What else do I need to know?

**Shiori: **Well right now, about that you won't have to worry about them become too many to handle. None of the five have intention of creating more of their kin in that method.

**Chifuyu: [Narrows her eyes]**

I guess I shouldn't too deep into that. So next question… here is an interesting one… can you tell or at least hint what kind of training did you do along with the other matriarchs that you suddenly became so strong.

**Shiori: **Oh? Are you curious?

**Chifuyu: **Are you kidding me? I want whatever edge that I can get my hands on, even if they won't really let me win or hope to last 1 minute against a battle with you monsters, it is better than nothing.

**Shiori: **Well as you know this information is going to be revealed later on in Truth be Told and in Izanagi's own story.

But I guess I can tell you the gist of it, maybe I'll tell you a little bit of the nature of the Orimura's power as well. You are curious as to why we are very unbeatable, am I right?

**Chifuyu: **… Yeah, that would be nice. Asking it to be in details would be too much, so just whatever you can give me.

**Shiori: **You're not picky, I like that.

Well let's start with my training. I don't know about my nee-sans but for me, your grandfather killed me five times.

**Chifuyu: **Death as in… the state of an Orimura where he/she taps fully into their [Reiki] and unlock the higher forms of their power.

**Shiori: **Correct, but the death I experience isn't the same as what you are thinking about.

First let me explain the concept of Deat; first of all Death in the case of the Orimura is not the death all humans experience where their body stops functioning. Death for an Orimura means that their body has taken a larger leap in using their power.

Through tremendous and lethal damage inflicted be it damage to the body, mind, heart or soul, [Jaaku Reiki] awakens even more in the body of the user, which at times leads to the activation of [Insanity Overload]. You experienced this state already Chifuyu, I'm sure you are somewhat familiar of it.

But for the users of [Junsuina Reiki], it's not Death for them rather it is called Awakening. I have no clear knowledge of that process, only your father knows of it and your grandmother also, seeing that she is the very first one to develop the one they call the 'Miraculous Power of the Orimura'.

Anyway as for the known death that you experience Chifuyu is the "Death of the Heart" and "Death of the Body", that was the Death given to you by your aunt Minazuki.

**Chifuyu: **Yeah I know… you mean to say that she helped me awaken my power.

**Shiori: **Precisely it. Though her intentions for doing it aren't really to help you but more for a sinister cause.

**Chifuyu: **That's no surprise to me. That woman embodies all sorts of evil… heck she is more than evil. Same goes for you and the other two.

**Shiori: **That hurts me a little… me evil?

**Chifuyu: **Sorry but I can't help it. With the level of power you have and what you can do once angered, instills fear even to me.

**Shiori: **Well that part is my fault entirely so I don't hold that against you. Anyway as the question you asked, as to why I became this strong, I have experienced five Deaths.

**Chifuyu: **Five? But there are only four of them?

**Shiori: **Five Chifuyu, the fifth Death is right now out of reach for you prodigies. I will leave things regarding that fifth Death blank for now.

Going back to my own case, by experiencing those five Deaths, I was able to enter the 2nd state of my power.

**Chifuyu: **2nd state? What do you mean by that?

**Shiori: **I think there is where I draw that line. The information is classified as beyond important for us Orimura and disclosing it now is not an option.

But while I cannot give you the details regarding that, I will tell this interesting bit on our power. The [Reiki] is only the first part of our family's power or rather the ground zero. There are several more that are way more powerful than both [Junsuina Reiki] and [Jaaku Reiki], but cannot be used at all because they are way too dangerous.

**Chifuyu: **You have to be joking. The [Reiki] is already considered as a way beyond cheat power… and now you tell me that we still have other powers that are even more destructive than that…

**Shiori: [Smiles sincerely]**

**Chifuyu: [Sighs depressingly]**

**Shiori: **You don't need to be that depressed Chifuyu, you, your other sisters, Ichika and Madoka have the chance to achieve those heights as well.

**Chifuyu: **And when will that happen?

**Shiori: **In the future. Far future.

**Chifuyu: **So regarding you, my mother, my other two aunts and our grandparents… what levels have you achieved regarding that?

**Shiori: [Smiles sincerely once again]**

**Chifuyu: **This goes way beyond being unfair.

**Shiori: **It is not easy though Chifuyu. The suffering or the trails to achieve those levels are really daunting, but we can overcome them. That I'm sure of.

**Chifuyu: **(Sigh)…

Next question; are there other men that caught your fancy aside from your husband?

**Shiori: No…**

**[Speaks gently but still exudes a terrifying pressure]**

**Chifuyu: **I see… that was a stupid question to begin with. This may sound weird, but I know that you can only love father.

Cause I can see it as the same to my situation with Ichika.

**Shiori: **Exactly, we are literally we meant for each other. Me, your mother and your aunt Shizuka and Minazuki, we can only love your father, no one else and the same is for you and your sisters.

We Orimura may have defined power and cruelty, but we sure can love without any condition. Provide that it is for the person we truly wish to love for all eternity.

**Chifuyu: [Nods]**

Anyway… next question. This may sound far-fetch, but I have some suspicion that this is somewhat true… Aunt Shiori, did our family really wipe out all other powers in the world?

**Shiori: **What do you mean by the question? Do you mean as a whole?

**Chifuyu: **It doesn't specify here in the list but if you're asking me, then yes.

**Shiori:** Yes… we already did it. That was started by our father; he destroyed all other major powers that existed in the world, even those that are way beyond realms of men. We, his daughters finished the job when he passed it to us after he and our mother decided to retreat and rest.

**Chifuyu: **You mean, our clan destroyed everyone?

Does this explain why Xiao Lin and other prominent fighting style has either suddenly disappeared or greatly reduced? Why the strongest fighters and factions in the world have been reduced only to the Sarashiki, Lee, Mayuzumi and the Kojiro?

**Shiori: **Yes, we matriarchs lead the purge of all powers in the world. It was necessary to complete our family's aim. I don't want to go into the details, but the purge was a success. The ones that have been left were intentionally spared, to play as the last prey to kill along with the rest of humanity when the Harvest arrives.

**Chifuyu: **Theatrics... Why not just get it over with by destroying everything. I'm sure that the clout the family has especially now, it would only take a day at best.

**Shiori: **That would be boring Chifuyu. You should know that our family especially your mother, loves a theatrical conclusion, if she were going to end the whole world, she would do it in such a fashion it will be recorded in the Akashic records.

**Chifuyu: **I can picture that our already. I hate to admit, but I shudder in thinking what faith awaits the world when the family grows weary of it.

**Shiori: **Woe betides the day when that occurs.

**Chifuyu: **… From what I have heard so far, I'm hesitating in continuing the questions.

**Shiori: **Aw, but I enjoy it. Please do continue.

**Chifuyu: **You do but I don't, why don't you wake these two morons and have them ask you questions?

**Shiori: **But whose fault is that exactly? You really have to work on that urge of yours in hitting others.

**Chifuyu: **I have control over myself, provided people around me don't act like complete morons.

**Shiori: **Or are you just jealous that Ichika is way more attracted to me than he is to you.

**Chifuyu: [Blushes in shame and anger]**

You're toeing the line aunt.

**Shiori: **Aw, so cute. Seeing you being all childish and jealous like this never fails to make me smile.

**Chifuyu: **Guh… **[Gets even more ashamed]**

There are still more questions to be asked here; what is your secret for having such big boobs? **[Asks in a fluster]**

**Shiori: **Aw, you're acting like an insecure high school girl Chifuyu. Your proportions are already enough, you have no need to pursue higher ones.

**[Emphasizes on her chest to further agitate Chifuyu]**

**Chifuyu: **Why are you still gloating over you having bigger ones than mine!? They are just oversized lumps of fat anyway.

**Shiori: **And your father loved fondling them and I am certain that Ichika has the same inclinations. I'm sure you know who he would prefer.

**Chifuyu: **Ichika will… will… he will choose…

**Shiori: **Oh? You can't finish it? Are you having doubts that Ichika would get stolen from you by me?

**Chifuyu: **Grrrrrrr! **[Finally unleashes her Jaaku Reiki out of too much anger]**

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufufufu! You're just so adorable Chifuyu. Teasing you like this makes me happy that I am your aunt.

**Chifuyu: **Guuuuh! **[Blushes even more]**

**I'mherepresent: **… Uuuuhhh… what happened… I feel like I got hit by a meteor…

**Ichika: **My head…

**Shiori: **Oh you two, just in time look at how angry Chifuyu is after me teasing her.

**I'mherepresent: **Eh?

**Ichika: **Eh?

**Chifuyu: **You two morons!

_(Please wait for a few minutes)_

**Shiori: **Oh my, are you two okay?

**Ichika: **Somehow, Chifuyu's fists just hurt a lot as it knocked me head a few times. **[Nursing his head that got hit three times by Chifuyu]**

**I'mherepresent: **Lucky you Ichika… only a few knocks on the head. I wonder why the distribution of beatings isn't fair between me and Ichika. **[Looks like Goku after fighting Frieza]**

**Shiori: **Well at least you two are sturdy. Anyway isn't this time to move to the questions of the readers? I'm very much certain that Chifuyu isn't any more in the mood to entertain questions that might backfire on her.

**Chifuyu: **Start with the questions of the readers. Now.

**[Stares sharply at the author]**

**I'mherepresent: **O-Okay then… So–

**Shiori: **But first… Tabane.

**[A second later Tabane appears in the room from the roof]**

**Tabane: **Did Shi-chan call for me?

**Shiori: **Yes, Tabane kindly see to it that Ichika is treated. He received a hard knock on the head from his jealous big sister earlier.

**Tabane: **Really I wish I could've seen it!

**Shiori: **You'll get a chance in the future, for now just see to it Ichika gets treated.

**Tabane: **Hai, hai! Ikkun let's go!

**Ichika: **Ah wait I'm not that hurt at all so there is no need to WAAAAAAAAH!

**[Gets pulled out of the room by Tabane who ran at racecar speed]**

**Shiori: **Now shall we get started now that Ichika is far from hearing the questions.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay, would be too bad if Ichika heard too much information that he isn't supposed to know yet.

**Shiori: **Right? So why don't you start on it now. Originally I want to be asked with more questions from Chifuyu but right now she isn't in the mood just because of a little teasing.

**[Smiles and snickers at the grumpy Chifuyu]**

**I'mherepresent: **So the first question is from our favorite artist **Oslight:**

_How strong is Ichika at full potential?_

**Shiori: **Well let me, put this in a perspective that is at least imaginable for everyone. At full power, he can stand a chance in an all-out fight against the matriarchs… winning however is another story.

**I'mherepresent: **He can? Sorry but I can't picture that out at all. You matriarchs are just so… overpowered.

**Chifuyu: **You're underestimating Ichika too much author. Even I have faith in Ichika that he can put up a good fight against one of the matriarchs.

**Shiori: **Well you the prodigies can do that also, provided you master your powers and three of the Deaths.

**Chifuyu: **Ichika's own empowerment is my goal; I take care of mine myself.

Anyway I'll read the next question. This is someone from a guy called **xHalcyon:**

_Did you get possessive/yandere for Izanagi when you were younger like your sisters? Or did you let him mingle with other people?_

**Shiori: **Well in all honesty… there are several of those moments where I became very greedy and possessive of Izanagi. He was just the type of guy that I can't leave alone.

I remember that one time when Izanagi and I went to the city to have a little tour, a lot of women crowded around your father and I somehow lost my reason and caused mass fainting with my aura. Oh my I'm so embarrassed remembering that.

**[Shiori blushes a little]**

**[Meanwhile Chifuyu and I'mherepresent paled]**

**Shiori: **Please proceed to the next question… I'm getting really embarrassed here.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay then, the next question is from **Unicorn Gundam:**

_1\. Tell me why you are so kind and not actually embrace your own dark side just for kick sometimes?  
2\. Will you continue to love Izanagi even if he became like his father and started to become a wicked person that you actually saw when you and your own sister fight for his affection at the sometimes?  
3\. What if one day you actually discover that Izanagi is going to marry your own daughter, how would you react?  
4\. Show us your dark side Shiori-san.  
5\. I wonder if you have discovered a way that Jakku Reiki can somehow be turn into Junsuina Reiki if the user achieve clear mind.  
6\. How come you aren't like your sister when you were born?  
7\. How powerful are you?  
8\. How did you train your daughter? Did you almost kill her multiple times?  
9\. I think you would be great as a role model.  
10\. What are your thought on the prodigies including Madoka as well? Excluding Chifuyu.  
11\. What will you do if you find out that Madoka have combine power of both Jakku and Junsuina reiki combine together?  
12\. Will you be more kind to your daughter if she has Junsuina Reiki instead?  
_

**Shiori: **Oh my, he has quite a lot of questions.

Let me start with the 1st question; I have my reason as to why I act in a way that's different from my sisters.

As you see, I'm the odd one among us sisters, there wasn't really any catalyst that caused me to be like this, I have been acting like this since the very beginning. Reason for this may be due to the fact that I have much better control on my [Jaaku Reiki], control over it from affecting my behavior to be specific. I know full well how destructive I can be when I give in to those dark urges within me, so I make it a fact that I maintain my position as the sane one among the family, Izanagi after all asked me to do so.

Unfortunately, you won't see me turn into my alternate form just for kicks; it's not something I want to do for a reason so irrelevant.

2nd question; It wouldn't change anything if he turned like father.

You should know that my father may act violent and callous, but to my mother his actions alter greatly. Father just gives… a love that so dark and addicting that mother cannot live without him. If Izanagi turned to that, I don't think it would be any different.

And if you are aiming at the time when he intervened in our selfish fight… even better. Izanagi was so rough on us during that time… Ahhhh…

**[Looks like she is having an afterglow]**

**Chifuyu: **My family gets even more messed up the more is revealed about them.

**I'mherepresent: **I agree… anyway do continue with the rest of the question, Shiori-sama.

**Shiori: **Okay… where was I? Oh yes the 3rd question; Izanagi marry his daughters… well I'd be happy then. But that won't happen really, parent and child relationship is discouraged in the family and Izanagi himself doesn't have that kind of feelings for her own daughters, likewise for the latter as well.

For the 4th question; my dark side? Well let me try it at a miniscule level so that no one dies.

**[Shiori's eyes suddenly glowed an eerie dark gold light, her tame expression suddenly turned terrifying. Her eyes sharped and her teeth began turning to fangs and lastly a massively powerful Jaaku Reiki fills that room]**

**Chifuyu: **Guuuh!

**I'mherepresent: [Collapses]**

**Shiori: **Oh my… let me rein my aura.

_[A few minutes later]_

**Shiori: **I'm sorry, are you two still alive?

**Chifuyu: **Somehow…

**I'mherepresent: **I think I'm dead already. Anyway please continue with the questions Shiori-sama… the demonstration of your darkness is pretty convincing already so no need to do it again.

**Shiori: **Okay so for the 5th question; that method is impossible. Both [Reikis] are the complete opposite of each other, it's a fools wish to hope that [Jaaku Reiki] can be transmuted to [Junsuina Reiki]. So very little understanding that everyone has of this power of the Orimura.

Perhaps I'll forgo further expanding on it. I'll just have the story itself reveal this information for everyone.

Moving on to the next question; the 6th question is kind of strange? What do you mean that I'm not like them when I was born? If you are referring to behavior then I have already explained it above. I wish you would be more specific with this question.

For the 7th question… how powerful am I? Well let me say something that will put this in a good perspective… watch the end of the Chi-tsuki arc. **[Smiles]**

8th question; my training method for Chiasa required a hands off approach in the long run. I only ever trained her in martial arts and sword play when she was 3 to 5 years old. But as for Chiasa other training, it requires me to let her train herself. I'm sure you know what's her power right?

Anyway for the 9th question; role model? Me? I think you over overestimate my façade Mr. Unicorn Gundam. Chifuyu here can tell you a thing or two of my… sinister side.

**Chifuyu: **She is evil… trust me.

**I'mherepresent: **That's really direct.

**Shiori: **Sad but true, but I'm not that evil… just a little devious.

For the 10th question; as a whole I think the prodigies are really good sisters for Ichika… In a way. Excluding the glaring wrongs that the prodigies have been doing, they have one very redeeming trait and that is their undying love for Ichika.

I'm sure all of you already know the bad sides of the prodigies without me stating them one by one, so I'll just skip it.

As for Madoka, I have no qualms for her aside from the fact that she isn't honest with herself towards Ichika. If she keeps that up then she fall even further behind.

**Chifuyu: **It would be good if you can tell her that.

**Shiori: **No, it would be useless if I spoon feed her. She won't get strong like that, but if it is coming from you Chifuyu… then it is a different story.

**Chifuyu: **Sigh…

**Shiori: **For the 11th question; if Madoka had both powers… I have no reaction really because it is impossible for that to happen. But if it does occur, I probably won't be surprised still. I have already seen it. First from Izanagi and then Ichika.

And last question; this may sound arrogant of me I think I treated her with much more kindness than my sisters did with their own daughters. It didn't matter to me that she had [Jaaku Reiki], it's just my approach at treating and training her was a little bit lighter compared to my sisters.

**Chifuyu: **Lucky Chiasa… but it turns out that she was no different from us either.

**Shiori: **Yes… that is unfortunate indeed and I haven't been there to make sure that didn't happen…

**I'mherepresent: **Well if it is any consolation, Chiasa-sama became very powerful.

**Shiori: **Yes… but it only brings a small sliver of happiness…

Anyway can we move to the next question?

**Chifuyu: **Well here are another set of questions from someone named **Sk101:**

_1) What's your fondest memory with Ichika?  
2) Were you jealous or did you feel inadequate that you weren't able to bear him a son/heir to the clan?  
3) Why didn't you and Minazuki and Shizuka also make clones?  
4) How would the order be in which the Matriarchs love Ichika as son/nephew?  
5) Was there any other member of the main family with blonde hair and female?  
6) Considering your main fighting style is with the sword, why didn't you train Ichika?  
7) After leaving the family, why didn't you go to Ichika and Chifuyu and act as their mother figure?  
8) Do you think you could be a better mother to Ichika?  
9) Would you be mad if Ichika married the daughters of the War Divas?  
10) Did you ever wish you weren't born in the clan?  
11) Do Tatsuya and Miyuki interact with their grandson and if they do, how so?  
12) Are the matriarchs as possessive of Ichika as they are of Izanagi?  
13) Has it ever occurred before in the clan where the heir would 'play' together with the matriarch/aunts? _

Another galore of questions.

**Shiori: **Oh my… these questions really are numerous. Is every interview like this?

**Chifuyu: **Yeah… it can get worse even.

**I'mherepresent: **Well it was Chifuyu and Ichika's interview that has the "action".

**Shiori: **Aw, I wish I could've been there. Well it has passed now so no use gripping on it, anyway for the first question from Mr. Sk101;

Fondest memory of Ichika? There are so many of them and I can even count them all… but if I have to choose. Then it would be when he and I took a bath, Ichika just wouldn't stop fondling my breasts out of sheer curiosity.

Why that was so precious is because of Ichika said he felt safe and secure with me, like I'm his mother as well.

**Chifuyu: …** Shotacon… **[Mumbles with a jealous face]**

**I'mherepresent: **?

**Shiori: **Kettle and pot… **[Smiles teasingly]**

**Chifuyu: **Grrr… just continue answering…

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufufu… Anyway for the 2nd question; I'm not really jealous nor did I feel inadequate for not being able to bear a son. Ichika is the only son the family needed.

I'm already happy that I was able to bear Izanagi a daughter.

3rd question; we didn't make clones for ourselves because of several reasons. For me, I have my own work, Minazuki-neesan has hers and Shizuka-neesan is just plain lazy. Simple as that.

4th question; if you are asking the rankings on how much we care for him then I can give you one answer. All four of us will be at the top ranking. The four of us love him deeply as a son.

5th question; there wasn't anyone like that other than me.

6th question; yes my main fighting style is with the sword. But I cannot impose that on Ichika, his own style is mirroring his father's style which required a very unique type of training. I can teach Ichika a few things but it cannot replace his own inherent fighting style that he must rediscover himself.

7th question; this is a pretty hard question to answer. At that time I was too ashamed of myself because of my part of that damage, I couldn't just stroll in like that and assume a mother's role when I did very little to help Ichika and Chifuyu.

Besides, if I directly got involved, Izanami-neesan would've immediately acted violently. Besides, I know that Chifuyu would do well in raising Ichika by herself.

**Chifuyu: **Hmph…

**I'mherepresent: **_(A little flattered but don't want to admit it…)_

**Shiori: **Anyhow for the 8th question; me as a mother to Ichika… I can't say. I have my own glaring mistakes in mothering… I can't say, I may have lost confidence in myself in being a mother. **[Frowns a little]**

9th questions; Ichika marrying the daughters of the War Divas? Well that is a bit interesting but I'm more worried than angry of it. His sisters won't accept that at all… I fear what they may do to correct that.

**[Looks at Chifuyu]**

**Chifuyu: [Looks away with a complicated expression]**

**Shiori: **Anyway, for the 10th question; I don't regret being born as an Orimura, not one bit. Because of that I married Izanagi and had a wonderful nephew like Ichika and of course to have such interesting nieces and 'unique' big sisters.

**Chifuyu: **That's… I don't know how I would comment on that… but…

**I'mherepresent: **It's a bit weird to hear that, but also somewhat heartwarming.

**Shiori: **Really? Well I'm glad you reacted like that to my answer.

Anyway, 11th question; Mom and Dad haven't met their grandchildren yet… I hope that happens though… where they meet mom. Just mom for now because I'm not sure about my father.

**Chifuyu: **I… I think that would be interesting… but at the same time… I-I think I'll go with your scenario for now.

**I'mherepresent: **Me too… the former patriarch is a bit… eccentric to say the least. Anyway, please continue Shiori-sama.

**Shiori: **Well for the 12th questions; yes we do have some strong protectiveness for Ichika. But we are more protective of him rather than possessive because the latter is the job of the prodigies.

**Chifuyu: [Becomes a bit flustered]**

**Shiori: **And the 13th question… That's a quite an outrageous scenario… I'm afraid I won't comment on this for now… it's a bit strange for me.

**[Blushes in confusion and slight embarrassment]**

**Chifuyu: **That's not happening. Ichika is… ours…

**Shiori: **I know that's why I'm hesitant to answer the question, but you do know Ichika would be easily snagged by us should we desire to.

**Chifuyu: [Shocked]**

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufufufu… I'm kidding Chifuyu. No need to put up such a face.

**I'mherepresent: **Yes, no need to get flustered Chifuyu-sama or else your aura will leak again. Instead let's focus on another question from **Jagi9x3:**

_1\. You seem to care and clingy on Chifuyu every time you are with her?_

_2\. When it's the first time you meet Ichika?_

_3\. When you feel like to tell the truth to Ichika about who you are?_

_4\. Who are the odd and weird ones in your family?_

_5\. What was you embarrassed and awkward moment from childhood till now?_

These questions are a bit short and less complicated.

**Shiori: **Aw, but I do like complicated questions. Well I guess this one is fine too.

For the 1st question… Hmmm… I wonder why. **[Looks at Chifuyu with a teasing smile]**

It's because she is just so fun to tease.

**Chifuyu: **Next question!

**Shiori: **Oh? And I was getting to the good part too… but I guess teasing your niece for too much isn't good either so, I'll just move on to the next question.

2nd question; when I first met Ichika? Well I was there when he was born so it was probably at that time.

3rd question… I really want to tell him that… I really, really want to… but I can't be selfish. I must learn to wait for the right time to do that. Impatience won't do me and especially Ichika any good.

4th question; oh the weird family members… well if you base in the standards of the Orimura in being weird… I think my mother is the weirdest. She is like the only one in the family who is so full of love and affection that it is smothering.

**[Becomes a little uneasy]**

**Chifuyu: **So our grandmother… how weird is she?

**Shiori: **Well… let me say this. Ichika took after your father in terms of their naturally kind behavior… your father took after your grandmother.

**Chifuyu: **I see… she is weird.

**Shiori: **And last question… I don't know if I should tell but I guess it won't be as embarrassing if I make the details brief.

My most embarrassing childhood memory is when your father caught me sniffing his kimono… I was naked that time and…

**[Her Jaaku Reiki burst all of a sudden and again sends both Chifuyu and the author into unconsciousness]**

**I'mherepresent: **Not again…

**Chifuyu: **Damn it…

_(After more minutes of fainting time)_

**Chifuyu: **Here are another set of questions from… **Apex85:**

_1\. Can you list the scientific fields you and the other clan members excelled in? You've admitted to help create the I.S hinting at knowledge of advanced physics, mechanical weapons technology, and sophisticated Artificial Intelligence and Izanami's creation of her clones proves her skills in genetics, but what about the rest of your family?_

_2\. Please list, to your knowledge, everyone who had used Ichika as a hugging pillow/plush toy when he was still living with the clan as a child._

_3\. Did the agreement to share Izanagi amongst the Matriarchs happen before or after Izanami made her clones?_

_4\. Did you think of Izanami was cheating on the deal to share Izanagi when she made so many clones of herself to act as Izanagi's concubines?_

_5\. Are longevity or slower aging part of the powers of the Orimura gene? You and your siblings as well as your own parents look rather young for being the respective parents and grandparents(how old were Tatsuya and Miyuki when they had Izanami btw?) to several young women in their mid-twenties._

_6\. As the matriarch with the closest thing to a moral compass and sanity what were your thoughts on your daughter being every bit as cold and violent as the rest of the prodigies?_

_7\. Does the number of children each Matriarch bore represent Izanagi's preferences of which sister he likes the best?_

_8\. According to Minazuki all the Prodigies, plus Madoka, are completely barren and can only bare Ichika's children. Is this true? What about the reverse, is Ichika unable have children with other women besides his sisters?_

_9\. Why weren't you around with Chifuyu and Ichika after they left? While she did pretty well, Chifuyu admitted in her interview that she had some trouble raising him alone especially since it's been hinted that despite being expected to eventually have children with him, she didn't have any lessons on domestic skills let alone how to raise a child when she was living with the family._

_10\. How likely do you believe are the chances are of Ichika dominating his sisters in battle and other activities(especially in bed) the same way Izanagi did with his sisters?_

_11\. How strong are you and your siblings compared to your own parents?_

_12\. Please list any similarities and differences you see between Ichika and his father from their early childhood to his(Ichika's) current age._

_13\. Your personal opinion on the non-Orimura women after your nephew's affection/trying to get in his pants? Specifically on Yu Na and Tatenashi, both of whom are daughters to women who were enamored to Izanagi._

_14\. Please look at Oslight's gallery and tell us your thoughts. Specifically the artwork labeled Family, Fluffy Fluff, and Matriarchs._

_15\. How much do you miss Izanagi and what would you do if you found out he snuck out of his dwelling and met you after so long? Especially if he were to demand you to make up for lost time in...intimate ways?_

_16\. How accurate was Izanagi's proposal to the Matriarchs as an alternative to arguing in chapter 26 of "The big sister, the little brother and the rabbit!". If true, what was your initial reaction to your husband's suggestion and how did it compare to his work?_

_17\. Please mention your happiest moments with Izanagi and Ichika._

_18\. Why was Ichika the only one allowed to visit his father? Can you mention any significant moment of the two of them having some one-on-one father and son bonding? What do you think Izanagi's opinion would be about how Ichika has turned out, especially his love-life?_

_19\. What were Ichika's first words as a baby and when he took his first steps who was he walking towards?_

_20\. Have any of the clan members indulged in cannibalism?_

_21\. Please list the Zodiac signs of you, the other Matriarchs, Izanagi, and all your children._

_22\. Tabane is regaled as the creator of the IS, but what were your contributions besides the SAIS?_

_23\. Do you have any hobbies not related to combat or science?_

_24\. What would you like Ichika to do as a career in the future not influenced by the rest of his family?_

_25\. What would you do if Izanagi AND/OR Ichika committed suicide?_

**Shiori: **Oh my, another numerous set of questions… seems like they have lots that they want to clarify in the story.

So let start with the first question: The Scientific fields that are in the Orimura is quite different from what others practice. We have our own brand of science.

For me it's Data Materialization, Advance Data Materialization, Evolving AI Conception, Biometal transformation… I don't think I'm making any sense right now, but just think of every known field of science but taken way above its normal limits. Those are the scientific fields that I can do.

As for the rest of my family… well they practice even weirder fields. For Minazuki-neesan as an example, she mastered Reanimation, Extended Physical and Mental Augmentation and other very cruel types of science.

For Izanami-neesan, she is the same as me but she rarely does them save for Perfect Cloning.

Shizuka-neesan… I don't know about her because she rarely does anything other than sleeping. But I'm certain she has her own fields of science.

For the rest of the clan… well there is the Orimura Techlab, [Hankō]. Most of the technology of our family is there and there are so numerous of them I can't even say them all. Perhaps some will be revealed in the story.

Next question: Everyone that has used Ichika as their hugging pillow? Well of course his mother, me, Minazuki-neesan and Shizuka-neesan, the prodigies, Madoka, his servants, the Shinigami, the comman servants in the clan and… mostly it was females that did so.

3rd and 4th question: Before. And Nee-san making clones isn't really violating our agreement, the clones are there to guard and keep Izanagi company if we can't be there for him, especially when he fell ill. But they were placed back to stasis as the separate dimension for Izanagi was finished.

5th question: Well yes, longevity is one of the most basic traits of an Orimura. The oldest Orimura known in our family history have ages that don't go down from 250 years old and guess what they are still very youthful in appearance.

6th question: I don't like it of course but at the same time, this is more preferable. Chiasa is less inclined to get violent compared to her fellow prodigies, because of her powerful psychic abilities; she rarely shows emotions because if she did then it will trigger her powers. But still I wish I could've help her still.

7th question: Not really. The number of children doesn't mirror that inference. As you know, we matriarchs can control our capacity to get pregnant. The number of children that we have is what we have agreed on after careful planning. If didn't control it, then we would be pregnant a lot because all four of us frequently have sex with Izanagi; he is so energetic too after doing all four of us for a week straight. We are the ones that fainted first. **[Blushes]**

**Chifuyu: [Speechless]**

**Shiori: **Anyway for the 8th question: Yes that statement is true. Surprisingly enough, the bodies of the prodigies caused that to happen, even before Ichika was born. It is a natural development in every female Orimura, but the case of the prodigies is special. Their bodies designated Ichika alone as the sole person that can impregnate them. Curious isn't it?

**[Meanwhile Chifuyu blushes]**

But as for Ichika, he can impregnate other women… that is if they are strong enough to survive Ichika's rampant power while they do the deed. If they aren't strong, I fear they'll just die on the spot.

9th question: I said that reason above, in one of those questions the reason why I didn't show up to take care of Chifuyu and Ichika.

It was a matter of guilt and remorse for my own failures during the collapse.

10th question: In that regard I'd say… basing on Ichika's level in the story… 50%.

**Chifuyu: **That's… I'll just shut up. **[Still blushing]**

**Shiori: **Well some is a little happy. Anyway continuing to the 11th question:

Right now, we can fight them in an equal level, but our parents still are stronger than us. They have achieved even higher levels of power as Orimuras.

12th question: Ichika and Izanagi shared one similarity… both are so cute! But I think Ichika became less shy as he grew up while Izanagi still the shyness until he was in his teens.

One more similarity that both have when they were young is their habit of fondling breasts and nuzzling their faces on them. Izanagi did that plenty with mom and to us and Ichika was the same to his mom and us.

The two in their childhood also liked to make women swoon over their actions, most of the time they did it unconsciously.

But now, I think Ichika is becoming more and more responsible and not to mention charming like his father.

**[Dreamily stares into space]**

I can't get to all of their similarities and differences I just included what I think is the most interesting similarities and differences both have, so I'll just cut it right here and move to the next question. Since after all, this will be tackled in the story so I'll just leave it there.

13th question; as for those girls that go after Ichika. I don't really harbor any sort of resentment towards. I would daresay I welcome them, even for the daughters of Tsukiko and Jin.

They are free to try and pursue their love for Ichika, but it will only call them worth if they survive until the end.

14th question;

**[Looks at the Family picture]**

Well… this is… beautiful… If only this were to happen for real. (Sniff)… We look just like a normal family here. My thanks for Oslight-san for taking his time to draw this beautiful scene. **[Sincerely smiles]**

**Chifuyu: **I felt the same when I saw the picture, but it's just a fool's dream in the end.

**Shiori: **It is Chifuyu… for now that it. So the next picture…

**[Looks at the Fluffy Fluff picture]**

Aw… Izanami-neesan is going to love seeing this. The happiness in this drawing is so strong; even I can't help but smile.

Izanagi and Ichika look cute… having a precious father and son time. Imagine if this happen? Izanami-neesan probably won't care about destroying the world.

Now for the last picture…

**[Looks at the Matriarchs picture]**

Eh? What is this? This is… why are we all naked? How was this even drawn?

**I'mherepresent: **Well it was a scenario where the four of you are seducing Izanagi.

**Chifuyu: [Speechless]**

**Shiori: **Well if that is so but I think I will take this picture. It's embarrassing.

For the 15th question; if Izanagi did that? I… I don't think I would complain… it might happen in the story anyway… **[Smiles]**

For the 16th question; oh yes… about that it's true. Izanagi did propose that we should engage in such sexual acts, it worked rather well because me and my sisters fought less after doing it for the first time. It indeed made things a bit easier between us.

If I remember correctly, Izanagi said it like this.

"I won't always be there to break up fights between you four. You are my wives and my sisters; by all mas you four should love each other and not the opposite. So to prevent further in-fighting between you four… try engaging in sexual acts with each other."

The four of us were pretty surprising of that, but it turns out it was a pretty pleasurable and effect way to resolve things between the four of us… but I always got ganged up by the four… **[Pouts while blushing]**

**Chifuyu: [Became even more surprised]**

**Shiori: **Moving on to the 17th question; there are a lot of happiest moments that I had with Izanagi and Ichika. For Ichika, I have already mentioned it above, but for Izanagi… it was when he raped us…

**Chifuyu: [Facepalms]**

**I'mherepresent: **Seems a little hard to accept all this huh?

**Chifuyu: **You don't say…

**Shiori: **18th question; Ichika was the only one allowed to visit Izanagi because he won't be affected by Izanagi's powerful [Junsuina Reiki]. If the prodigies, who were still novices to their own powers, were to visit him, they would incur damage due to being exposed to Izanagi extremely powerful aura.

Besides, they would be afraid of him too because they can sense his massive power. That would scare the girls to death despite Izanagi not actually posing them any harm.

Whilst if it is Ichika, nothing will happen. More so Izanagi is very happy to be with his son, once the two even played in the garden outside of Izanagi's mansion in secret. Both ran around until we both saw them sleeping together in a nearby river, both had really peaceful expression on their face.

**[Smiles so bright it was blinding]**

And about Ichika's love-life… Izanagi would probably be proud of Ichika… since he was no different and even though he had very little knowledge of it too…

Anyway move to the 19th question; this may surprise you but the first words that Ichika ever said was 'ai' meaning love, it sounded unclear at first but he kept on saying it until it sounded clear. It really mirrored his nature.

And when he could first walk, of course he walk towards Izanami-neesan but then started approaching all of us.

20th question: Cannibalism? Just two, Midareta and Yuzu the Hound of Kyoto. The first one eats his victims whole, but he isn't really a cannibal that eats humans, he eats only when he kills people when not doing so, he eats normal food.

The latter only became a cannibal after Minazuki-neesan reanimated her, turning her into a monstrosity. But again like the first one, she doesn't really have human flesh as mainstay sustenance. She only devours those tourists that don't behave while in Kyoto.

21st question; Hmmm… The family doesn't really follow with those things, but I guess there is no harm to humor this now…

Izanagi is Cancer, Izanami-neesan is Scorpio, Shizuka-neesan is Taurus, Minazuki-neesan is Leo, I'm Virgo.

Ichika is Libra, Chifuyu is Leo, Chigusa is also Leo, Shizuka is Taurus, Yuuko is Gemini, Saya is Cancer, Chisaya is Aries, Chiasa is Virgo like me and Madoka is Pisces.

22nd question; well I thought Tabane how to create the AI for the IS and I personally created the Evolution path that all normal and personalized IS would achieve. For the others, I think I may have mentioned them above already.

23rd question; my hobbies outside of combat… well research and reading… also drawing. I sometimes sketch out things that I like.

24th question; Hmmm… maybe as a teacher. Ichika is a very sociable boy and I'm sure he will do good as a teacher.

And for the 25th; both committing suicide would be shocking… but I don't think that will be as tragic as you think. My sisters have the capacity to reanimate them and excluding that… I don't think any of the two are too weak to resort to something so cowardly.

**I'mherepresent: **I agree.

**Chifuyu: **Me too…

**Shiori: **See, even you two are convinced that neither of the two are so weak to commit a cowardly act like suicide.

So any more questions that you have with you?

**I'mherepresent: **Of course and there are quite numerous of them also so hold on your patience Shiori-sama.

This next set is from **Frosts:**

_Q1) What is your original intentions and plans regarding with SAIS before they have gone rouge?_

_Q2) It is said that you after killing the groom you went with your sisters to go and crash the wedding between Izanagi and Lee Jin, could you perhaps explain what made you decided to kill eldest son of the Sarashiki Clan to join your sisters into crashing the wedding? (Personally I wish I can read the actual story scene of both the wedding and the said wedding being crash along with the rescue (kidnapping?) of Izanagi)._

_Q3) Related to Q2. I don't know if you are aware of it or not but it is said that the 4 war diva ( Tsukiko Sarashiki, Lee Jin, Kojiro Ayaka and Mayuzumi Oyuki ) are in love with Izanagi so how in the world did Izanagi managed to capture the hearts of the 4 war diva and how did Lee Jin managed to win into getting marry to Izanagi._

_Q4) What would have happen if marriage between Izanagi and Lee Jin is successfully and there is the under table arrangement that allow the unions between Izanagi and his sisters to happen? What will be the outcome should Ichika be born under the unions of Izanagi and Lee Jin and the Orimura prodigies born under the unions between Izanagi and his sisters? Will Izanami still be intending on capturing Ichika on the ground based on making him the heir of the Orimura Clan or killing Ichika because she see the union as an insult? Would the prodigies still be having incestuous feelings with Ichika? Maybe the author might consider making one such fic._

_Q5) When you chose to leave the Clan why did you not take Chiasa with you along with the super weapons of your creations?_

_Q6) Do you know why Ichika is so clingy to older beauties?_

_Q7) The best time with Ichika and what mischief he has causes when he was young and did all of you involved with celebration of his birthday if so how?_

_Q8) Since you have most of the knowledge of the nature of the "Reiki" surely you could come out with something to allow Madoka to be able to unleash her actually true strength, power and body figure equal to her others olders sisters? Cause getting Madoka to seek her own path is not actually ideal in this situations or in future fights as she is getting beaten quite badly from her older sister. Not to mention there is little to no time for Madoka to find her new path to strength due to the countdown to dooms day._

_Q9) When will Madoka get her turn with Ichika? All of his older sisters have enjoy a lemon scene with Ichika, will Madoka ever get her turn if her body figure happen to be equal to the older sisters in term of beauty and body figure?_

_Q10) It related to the "Chi-tsuki", what made you believe that Ichika can save his sisters? He can hardly able to defeat any one of his sisters let alone all 7 of them at once. To be frank on this matter Ichika is very weak against his sister the more likely hood is that Ichika will be ended up being killed by his own sister and if not them, it will be the others foes; Phantom Task, Phantom Pain, etc._

_Q11) When are you going to inform Izanagi your husband the whole truths of what have really happen to the clan and what would have happen should both Izanagi and Ichika really did die for real in their attempt to save his daughters / sisters and with no hope of being revived for both Izanagi and Ichika._

**Shiori: **Wow, I surprised because of this questions. Are the readers that curious about the story?

**I'mherepresent: **Well of course. Lots of things are still in the dark so they are very curious.

**Shiori: **Well here goes the answer for the first question:

The SAIS, I plan them to act as a form of counter to my sisters, but I think I have made a mistake in underestimating them. They are after all, dangerously related to similar to us Orimuras. Also, I didn't foresee their own evolution, so I was shocked when they revealed their powers. **[Frowns for a few seconds]**

For the 2nd question:

I never really had the intention of marrying that thing; I merely went along with it because of Minazuki-neesan's plan to heavily destroy the power of the Sarashiki. The eldest son of the Sarashiki is at par with Tsukiko, so his removal was necessary to lessen obstacles in the future.

You actually think that I would allow myself to be near a cretin like him? Ufufufufu… How absurd. **[A superlatively cruel face appears on Shiori's face]**

**Chifuyu: **See… this is the tip of her evil side.

**Shiori: **Oh sorry, that slipped out. Anyway, 3rd question:

Before the wedding, our family has some level of friendship with those families and of course their offspring were allowed to mingle.

In that short amount of time, those four met Izanagi often and they somehow made him open up to them. And the deal about Lee Jin marrying Izanagi, it was merely an arrangement between father and the head of the Lee family at the time. Although, after it we discover father did that as a test for us and not really to marry off Izanagi to a lower lifeform… oops I did it again… **[Laughs while covering her mouth]**

**I'mherepresent: **(…)

**Chifuyu: **(…)

**Shiori: **4th question:

Well this is a 100% what if scenario.

But if it did, Ichika won't be born from that union. Only of union between two powerful Orimura will Ichika be conceived to life.

But again let us assume it does happen, he of course still has the blood of Izanagi so he will be taken in by the clan but of course, the traces of foreign genes, down to the last fiber of his body, will be replaced by pure Orimura genes. A procedure like that is the one all Orimura servants underwent and it is very agonizing.

After that, well you know the rest.

5th question:

I have my own plans. As to why I didn't take Chiasa, I wanted her to complete her unique training in the seclusion of [Zenchi No]. She needed to learn how to properly control her psychic abilities and she can't do that outside of the unique seclusion offered by the dimension where the [Zenchi No] is in.

And as for my inventions… better to leave them in the family where it is in the protection of [Testament]. [Testament] has her own plans and protecting those powerful weapons from her other sisters is included in those plans. You'll see more of the reason in the story as it goes along.

6th question:

That may have been partly our fault. Since us matriarchs always pamper him and show him a bit too much of our charm. And that is also partly due to the fact that he inherited it from his father, who was really clingy to older ladies, mainly mom and us.

7th question:

My best time… maybe I should give a new one. It was when I taught him a little in swordplay, he was so cute when he flails the Shinai. **[Giggles]**

As for mischiefs… I think the one I wouldn't forget is when he sneaks into the bath house and grope the women he catches bathing. He merely does it out of fun and has no sexual intentions in doing it, but it surprised a lot of women in the clan… including us. Ichika back then was so clueless on things that he does.

For his birthday, of course he celebrated it. Better if you read it for yourself in Recollections.

8th question:

Madoka huh… Well she has a lot to make up for. Currently I have one or two ways to do that, but I'm still not sure if those won't cause Madoka serious injuries or even death.

Madoka's [Jaaku Reiki] is so weak, it isn't even funny.

I will leave that to Chifuyu when I finish it or at least make sure all possible dangers are eliminated and luckily that process will only take a shorter time, probably months. You may see it after the battle of Chi-tsuki is over.

**Chifuyu: **So I'm training her now?

**Shiori: **Of course, you are her big sister.

Anyway 9th question:

Madoka's turn huh? Maybe when her body is ready. Ichika's aura is too powerful for her to take and if they do it while in Madoka's current level, no doubt she'll suffer for it rather than be pleasured. She'll have to improve her body first before getting to that.

10th question:

Oh… you are underestimating him and you are also underestimating the prodigies. You think a simple cliché of a sudden fluke of power will beat them like that… they didn't suffer for most of their young lives to just be defeated so easily.

Try to remember that even under the effects of Chi-tsuki, their power is still sealed.

In Ichika's case, just believe that he has the capacity to save his sisters. Power has no part in this, something greater than that will save that prodigies and Ichika has that. Better for you to see that glorious sight for yourself.

11th question:

Izanagi already knows, but still he doesn't spite us for it. He is too kind at times.

And again with the scenario of Ichika and Izanagi dying? As arrogant as this might sound, I don't think any of the two will be that easy to kill, you've yet to see how powerful and resilient they are. But if they did, then Minazuki-neesan will step in.

**Chifuyu: **Really now… even death is nothing before our family.

**Shiori: **We are the Orimura, it is our duty to surpass everything. Anyway are there still more questions?

**I'mherepresent: **Why of course, there are still plenty to answer. This new set is from **Darkmanta:**

_1\. Can you tell me a little about your forbidden art? As far as i know, it looks like a sword technique that can cut anything include the space itself. Is that true?  
2\. If you and your nee-san, Minazuki seriously fight to the death, who will win do you think?  
3\. About your former fiance, the scion of Sarashiki that you killed in the past, can you tell us a little about him and why did you kill him?  
4\. You fell in love with your little brother right? Can you tell us when did you start fell in love with him and what kind of guy is he?  
5\. You have been separated for years from your husband. What will you do if one night when you alone in your room suddenly Izanagi appeared in front of you?  
6\. From Sora, Yama and Umi's interview i found out that it's you who told them about Ichika's condition after he accidently being stabbed by Chigusa and Chifuyu. How are you feeling at that time?  
7\. By why what kind of punishment did you give to Chifuyu and others when they were about to fight in Ichika's room when he was sick?_

**Shiori: **Oh my, this one has an interesting starter.

Well my Forbidden Art, it is called [Haru no Ken] and yes it can rip space itself. But this is just one of my weakest Forbidden arts, one that I use in battles against opponents that I consider weak. I wish I could say more but, I'll leave it to the story to reveal more of it.

2nd question:

Hard to say… both she and I know how each other would fight… I think it would end in a draw.

3rd question:

I don't even remember him now… I don't really like remembering cretins and as for the reason of me killing him… it was only to weaken the Sarashiki clan that's all.

**I'mherepresent: **He'll appear in Izanagi's backstory.

**Chifuyu: **I would like to read that story, I'm curious about our father's story, not that Sarashiki person mind you.

**Shiori: **Good, I'll leave the introduction of that cretin to you author-san.

Anyway, 4th question:

Izanagi… well… he is many things to me. My happiness, my hope… my love… my master… ahhhhh! I think I fell for him when I first saw him, when he first held my hand, when he spent time with me, when he teased me… ah my heart is pounding just from thinking about it… Ahhh… Izanagi… take me…

**I'mherepresent: (O.O)**

**Chifuyu: (O.O)**

**Shiori: **Ahhhh! Izanagi, I love you!

**I'mherepresent: **Perhaps a break is needed.

**Chifuyu: **Yes. A break.

_(After the break)_

**Shiori: **Sorry for that. I lapse like that if I think too much of Izanagi.

**I'mherepresent: (-_-)**

**Chifuyu: (-_-)**

**Shiori: **Anyway let me continue with the answering, 5th question:

Ahhhhh! I'm certain that he will be very intimate with me… he will most certainly be rough on me… very rough… Ahhhhhhh…

Oh sorry… I lapse in again. Anyway, if he did appear before me, I would of course be surprised. Pleasantly surprised.

6th question:

When Ichika was stabbed, I was very worried myself. The hit he took from both Chigusa and Chifuyu has a lot of power in them and it nearly cost Ichika his life. Luckily the treatment was fast and Ichika's own [Junsuina Reiki] helped with the healing.

**Chifuyu: [Assumes a guilty expression]**

**Shiori: **It's all in the past Chifuyu, no need to react like that.

Anyhow for the last question:

Oh yes, actually I used one of my Forbidden Arts to punish them and I think it was a bit overboard on my part.

**Chifuyu: [Suddenly went pale with fear]**

**Shiori: **Sorry for that Chifuyu, I guess the trauma is still there right?

**I'mherepresent: **I won't ask what it is… probably better off without knowing. **[Shivers]**

Instead let's continue with the next set of questions from **GenryuBlack94:**

_1\. Can you elaborate in detail what kind of training you did during your younger days?  
2\. Between you and Izanami, which one is better in sword skills?  
3\. In the beginning you seem to have a health problem but now you seems fine, how did you cure it?  
4\. What kind of plan you make so that Izanagi can be healthy again?  
5\. So far i see you always worry about Ichika and Chifuyu yet you didn't show it towards Chiasa and Madoka, your own daughter and also a member of your family that has the less survival chance, which make me think you didn't care for the other member of your family, just Ichika and Izanagi, your comment for my opinion?  
6\. The most memorable moment with Izanagi?  
7\. Who is someone you consider a worthy opponent outside of a member of Orimura?  
8\. Can you tell just how scary Izanagi when he is angry?  
9\. What kind of forbidden technique that you design personally?  
10\. Do you think it is possible to restore Madoka's reserve of Reiki to be on par with the prodigies?_

**Shiori: **Ten questions… I hope there are unique ones in this set.

First question:

My training, it involved a lot of beating and intense burden on my body. I was subjected to the training which inevitably made me experience the five Deaths. It involved torture-like training methods created by my father.

I can't detail them right here, since it would be tackled in Izanagi's story. So you can just see it there.

2nd question:

If it is sword, it would be me. But being better doesn't mean I will win. The four of us are pretty even right now and if we do battle, there will be no clear winner.

3rd question:

It isn't cured, I'm just enduring it.

4th question:

I can't do anything about that, in fact no one can do anything about it. Only Izanagi can heal himself, but right now he can't... he still can't forgive himself. I guess he can call this as Izanagi imposing self-punishment.

5th question:

To correct Mr. Genryu, I intentionally left Chiasa so she can better train herself and as for Madoka, babying her won't work to her advantage.

I only care for my sisters, our daughters and of course Izanagi and Ichika, but I have to be honest that my caring is stronger for the latter two and as for my own daughter and the prodigies, I show my care by leaving them alone as interference is not help to them but an obstacle.

6th question:

Most memorable moment with Izanagi… well… it would be when he raped me of course. I could never ever forget that. **[Blushes and smiles in a lewd way]**

**I'mherepresent: **Should I comment?

**Chifuyu: **For your sake, don't.

**Shiori: **Hm?

**I'mherepresent: **Nothing, please continue.

**Shiori: **Well okay… 7th question:

Some I consider a worthy opponent from outside the clan? Probably the Divas, I do have respect for their power.

8th question:

Izanagi when he is angry? Let me say this… when a kind soul like him loses his temper, you won't be able to move nor look away from him… as his rage will grip you tight that your soul you quiver helplessly just from his gaze alone.

9th question:

Well the [Haru no Ken] is my own technique that I developed myself, I have others also but I'll keep them secret for now since most of them cause mass obliteration that are irreparable and Chifuyu is afraid of one, so I'll won't mention it for her sake.

10th question:

Probably not, while Madoka can gain new powers on her own. But it simply cannot compare to the power of her big sisters.

**I'mherepresent: **Too bad for Madoka-san, but I guess she can depend more on Ichika.

**Chifuyu: **There is no use pitying her, pity will only weaken you more.

**Shiori: **That is true… somewhat.

**I'mherepresent: **Anyway let's again tackle some questions. This new questions are from **Noobsaleh:**

_Any Orimura Member (But probably author is better): Can Ichika train his evil Orimura side through sex? I mean, that's where it usually appears (when he changes personality and becomes a darker person) and you'd think letting out his aura then is better than doing it on the battlefield. Probably applies to all Orimuras._

_Any Orimura Member (But probably author is better): Can Izanagi and Tatsuya operate the IS?_

_Any Orimura Member (But probably author is better): Can you please rank the following people from strongest to weakest: Izanagi, Tatsuya, Miyuki, Izanami_

_Any Orimura Member (But probably author is better): At the end of Chapter 107, someone (I think maybe Justice?) says "He grows powerful with every obstacle he faces; soon he will reach the height both his parents had achieved." Does that mean Ichika will eventually become as strong as Izanami and Izanagi at least used to be?_

**Shiori: **Another interesting first question; sex is one of the outlets for Ichika's alternate aura to unleash itself, but it doesn't present any way that Ichika could temper it. It merely releases it during the intercourse, so it only classifies as a temporary relief. The best way for Ichika to control his other aura is through realization and acceptance. If that happens he can control both his auras.

2nd question:

This is a spoiler question… but… yes they can. **[Smiles]**

3rd question:

Mom and dad and then followed by Izanagi and nee-san.

4th question:

Yes, that is true. Ichika can indeed reach the level of power that his parents achieved when they were in his age and I must say if he did, he will be very powerful. But I think it won't happen right now… maybe in another great battle, but I can't say what battle it will be.

**I'mherepresent: **That's very not relieving; if anything it just heightens the tension.

**Chifuyu: **Try seeing it in our shoes, its way worse.

Anyway another set of questions from **Enigma95:**

_1\. When did you make the SAIS?  
2\. I still haven't seen a date with you and Ichika? From what I remember in some past chapters he did ask or was it you?  
3\. Animal motiff  
4\. Rate Tabane from 1 to 10 in power scaling, by Orimura scaling i mean if not then by human scaling  
5\. Does Izanagi have an IS since your sisters also have one  
6\. Do you actually care for humanity? And why do you want to stop your sisters in that plan and are it regarding Ichika's past?  
7\. Do you know where the cloning facility of those Izanami clones located?  
8\. So does Tabane harass you sometimes? I mean she does it to Chi-chan but how bout on you?  
9\. How does it feel Izanagi's anger? Rate from 1 to 100 on how screwed up you think when facing him.  
10\. Is Izanagi affected by the chi-tsuki? Well based from the latest chapter i guess maybe due to his care for his children maybe that's how he was affected?  
11\. What is you plan for Ichika?  
12\. Why is you daughter so sickly well i guess this also affects you and Izanagi?  
13\. Are you proud of your children? including half  
14\. Kinda funny if your sisters know what you're planning or wait maybe they already did but did the 5 prodigies actually learned to cook while you were teaching them  
15\. How does your Reiki work especially regarding the need for food? Well if its oxygen maybe since we've already seen 2 people doing that (majikoi reference)  
16\. Where is your lab located?  
17\. Weapon of choice  
18\. How do you see the IS teachers and the 4 divas, since one certain diva really hates your guts for ruining her best day ever?  
19\. Among the sisters and clones are you the only one that actually cares and shows concern for children, well not the Kazama style where beating them is way of showing kindness... Well you get what i mean right?  
20\. Among the people you've meet or seen who do you hate?_

**Shiori: **Oh my god, do the questions get more numerous as the interview goes on?

**I'mherepresent: **Well not really, at least I think it won't.

**Shiori: **Well then let me start with the first question:

I think I answered this question a while ago; it was to counter my sisters. But unfortunately I didn't fully realize their later actions will be, more so their evolution.

2nd question:

Me date with Ichika? Please don't give it weird meanings. Regarding that, we can't do it right now because of the chaotic situation in the story.

Perhaps if the battle is over… or if the shock is over.

3rd question:

Motiff? Dragon maybe… or rather an owl.

4th question:

Rate Tabane in Orimura scales? She is at 3.5.

She is strong but she is not in the level that can defeat a prodigy. Maybe one or several of that normal Orimura attendants but not a prodigy.

5th question:

Well no, he doesn't. I don't think he'd need one though, he is very powerful already.

6th question:

My care for my humanity exist, but is only existing for the sake of Ichika. I want to at least preserve this world that he is living in. But if Ichika is taken out of the question, then I couldn't careless.

7th question:

That is under the Orimura territory… the fake one that is… the real one is in a separate dimension.

8th question:

Tabane does that most of the time, mostly when we are taking a bath. She really has a great liking for my chest, which I'm not sure why.

**I'mherepresent: **Clueless about that part?

**Chifuyu: **More like she's gloating.

**Shiori: **Whatever do you two mean?

Anyway 9th question:

100… well when he managed to beat us enough that our rage quelled… but when he punished us, we didn't feel afraid… only pleasure was all I could feel at that time… ahhhh… his extremely large sword sheathing in me…

**I'mherepresent: (O.O)**

**Chifuyu: (-_-)**

**Shiori: **Oh my… apologies. It was wrong for me say that.

10th question:

Izanagi isn't affected by Chi-tsuki, his tremendously powerful [Junsuina Reiki] dispels any form of effects that the cursed period might bring.

11th question:

My plan for Ichika… well I want him to realize what he needed to do. But I won't force him, I'll let him remember that himself. That's all it would be spoiler if I decided to say more.

12th question:

Chiasa is only sickly looking, but she is far from being physically sick that much I can assure you. Perhaps it was that long seclusion in [Zenchi No] that made her look pale and sickly.

**I'mherepresent: **Sounds like she became an extreme Hikikomori.

**Shiori: **The description does sound acceptable… ufufufufufufu…

Anyway 13th question:

Of course I'm proud of them… as surprising as it might sound. Them achieving the level that they have right now is enough for me to feel proud as an aunt.

But if it is regarding their behavior and attitude… that's another story.

14th question:

What plan do you mean? If it is regarding the prodigies learning to cook… there is still no hope in that.

15th question:

[Reiki] is the energy of the Orimura, but excluding that, the body of an Orimura has very little need to eat, drink or sleep. We just do those things out of a whim and not necessity.

Also, yes, [Reiki] can freely replace oxygen should a battle happen in an inhospitable place like space maybe.

16th question:

My lab? That's a secret. Sorry that I can't answer it.

17th question:

Weapon of choice? Of course it's a katana.

18th question:

For the teachers… well if anything I recognize their ability. But I don't think I can accept them just yet… and as for the War Divas… well old wounds do open up when we meet so yeah… the feeling between us is mutual.

Also regarding Lee Jin, she hatred is aimed at Izanami-neesan not me.

19th question:

Well I do admit that I express the closest thing to kindness for those girls but don't get tricked with what your eyes can see.

Who knows, I may have my own agenda.

20th question:

Hate? Well aside from dislike which is aimed for the War Divas. I don't really hate anyone. There isn't anyone that is capable of getting on my nerves.

**I'mherepresent: **Really?

**Chifuyu: **That's true… the only ones that can do that is probably her own sisters.

**Shiori: **True. We bicker a lot when we were young and we are pretty serious at hurting each other. But that is all past us now.

**I'mherepresent: **That's good to know… anyway more questions Shiori-san. This set is from **Kan-kun:**

_1\. As how you're the one who developed the Orimura clan's weapon tech and among other things what would happen if you somehow weaponize Izanagi's and Ichika's cuteness when they were younger how effective would it be?  
2\. Were you after you left the clan in the aftermath of the collapse couldn't you have personally helped Chifuyu in raising Ichika?  
3\. Ichika as a child is living a normal life can you predict how many times would he be cuddled and gobbled up by the girls he meets during his childhood years?  
4\. If you were able to go back in time would you do it to prevent all the bad changes?  
5\. What would you do if izanagi got inflicted with a virus of ultimate horniness could you and your sisters handle it or would you request support from the shinigami and how many?  
6\. Have you and your sisters underwent cosplay(like cat ears and stuff) by izanagi and vice versa ,have you ever thought of dressing up ichika during his childhood like the other girls did to him in the little big trouble chapters of TBT?  
As how izanagi is dominating you and your sisters in bed would you prefer if it was reverse at times?  
8\. Speaking of you missing Izanagi so much have you ever thought of making something like a nerve gear to spend time off with him in the visual reality?  
9\. If during your early days after the collapse of the clan what if while working on the teleportation device it teleported Ichika and Izanagi in your workplace as a child due to side effects of the device how would you deal with it? How would Ichika and Izanagi interact with each other based on your opinion?_

**Shiori: **Still numerous… Well let me start then.

First question:

Weaponize both of their cuteness… indeed it would be very dangerous for everyone. **[Giggles]**

**Chifuyu: [Reacts with brief smile]**

**Shiori: **2nd question:

This is the 3rd time this was asked… Well again it was guilt and remorse for me. Showing my face to the two when I helped so little is just the height arrogance and mockery.

Besides didn't Chifuyu do a good job?

3rd question:

If that happens… I probably won't be able to count how many would want to embrace him. He is just the type of kid that you want to cuddle and coo at. XD

4th question:

I won't change anything. Believe it or not, these happenings are necessary so I won't change it, no matter how twisted it is.

5th question:

Ahhh… that… well… I guess we will do our work with great enthusiasm… really great enthusiasm… ehehehehehehehehehehehe… Perhaps the whole Shinigami must help too… ehehehehehehehehe

_(After a few minutes of lewd fantasizing)_

**Shiori: **Ahem… continuing with the questions…

6th question:

Cosplay? Well Izanagi prefers we dress up at times but that only ever occurred 4 times… what he likes is to play the master and us as his bitches.

And to dress up Ichika? We haven't thought of that but it does sound cute… maybe I should try that…

**I'mherepresent: (Face palms)**

**Chifuyu: (Face palms)**

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufufu… so for the 7th question:

Visual reality, that's not enough for me. Only the real Izanagi can fully make me happy, besides I can visit him also. I'm still allowed in Kyoto after all.

8th question:

That's an interesting scenario… but I think Izanagi would play the big brother to Ichika… Ahhhhh! The man that I love and his child is such cute forms… I don't know on how to deal with them… they would simply be too cute… XD

**I'mherepresent: **Even I see it as a very interesting development… both the patriarch and Ichika together…

**Chifuyu: **Yeah… but so is these next set of questions from **DKILAM:**

_1\. How is your relationship with your father?_

_2\. I heard that you the sensible younger sister didn't agree to your mother idea of peace with the Vellamont family why since it looks like you and your mother has the same ideals._

_3\. Were you surprise that your nephew got involved with IS Academy. _

_4\. How your relationship with your daughter._

_5\. Are you worried that Ichika might end up like Izanagi trying to control his both light and dark powers?_

_6\. How did you meet Tabane and how did you got into technology and how the idea of Infinite Stratos got started._

_7\. Did you ever have a fight with Izanagi as a sparing or a stupid conflict with him?_

_8\. If you had a son what is his name and would you raise him to be like an older brother to Ichika that guilds him on the right path just your mother did with you. _

_9\. Did the prodigies ever have the hang of cooking and did you teach your daughter to cook as well did she succeed or failed._

_10\. If you build a time machine what one thing you will like to change and why._

_11\. How do you feel about Ichika's female friends he has and do you have any faves like or dislikes about them._

_12\. I feel like that Ichika and Izanagi are so alike in many ways but to you is there any difference between them besides ages of course and P.S. Shiori I Think you're the best aunt somebody can wish for being caring, nice, beautiful, strong, and smart, fun and the only one that knows how to cook in his crazy family. Ichika is lucky to have a wonderful aunt like you._

**Shiori: **

1st question:

My relationship with my father? Well at first the relationship I had with my father is quite distant, same for the rest of my sisters. He doesn't really show any sort of fatherly attention to us, aside from his very hard training.

At first we were very convinced that our father didn't care a single bit about us but as time went on we knew that his cold and uncaring attitude and especially his near-cruelty to us was actually his way of preparing us for the life that we will have as members of the Orimura.

But it was very hard in the very beginning; the Orimura seems to have this one problem at expressing themselves in the right way.

**Chifuyu: [Nods while feeling mortified]**

**Shiori: **See even Chifuyu agrees to it.

2nd question:

While I do endorse peace, I have my own limits at forking diplomacy. I don't want to extend it to a group of creeps that wants to covet Izanagi from us. Remember that I'm not like my mother; I have my father's violent behavior as well.

3rd question:

I expected Ichika to get involved in the academy, because I had a part in it.

4th question:

My relationship with Chiasa is alright… both of us are just having some trouble opening up to each other. You know how it is, both of us are busy and rarely had to time bond.

But rest assured, our relationship is at least better than my sisters and their own daughters.

**I'mherepresent: **Is that true?

**Chifuyu: **Well… yeah. I have never seen Chiasa get beat by Shiori… at least. But yeah, they have a more cordial relationship if compared to the rest of us.

**Shiori: **But it's hardly perfect.

Anyway, 5th question:

Ichika's case is a bit different from Izanagi. Both of Ichika's [Reikis] are tempered as they developed in his body allowing his body adapt to it in as he grows and preventing him from falling in the same state as his father, whilst unlike Izanagi both his [Reiki] is very strong since the beginning, unusually strong even for a child of his level.

Izanagi never had enough time to control his [Reiki] as he grew up and with the numerous problems and emotional turmoil, it lead to Izanagi falling ill.

6th question:

Well I met Tabane way before the collapse back when she was still a young child during when she lived as a normal girl in Tokyo. Since I knew she has talent it was worth teaching her.

As for the idea of the Infinite Stratos, the concept started with me but it was Tabane that helped make it a reality. Also Tabane added her own ideas into it which made it better.

7th question:

Sparring, I had plenty of that with Izanagi. But spats? As in conflict, lover's quarrel… well there were small ones here and there, mostly due to me and my sisters quarreling for his attention.

But those didn't really become anything serious; Izanagi was just very good at resolving conflicts.

8th question:

Well if by some chance that happened… maybe I'll name him… Haru or something.

As for raising him, probably just like how I did to Chiasa. Do you expect me to baby him? I'll just let him get strong on his own.

**I'mherepresent: **You seem disinterested?

**Shiori: **You see, only Ichika is the heir for the clan. Other sons are just going to be a bother and an obstacle.

**Chifuyu: **Ichika is the only one I need as a brother.

**I'mherepresent: **Is that so… Well if you say so then I can't do anything about it.

**Shiori: **I expected that from Chifuyu.

Anyway… 9th question:

Success in cooking is a very long road for the girls. That I'm sad to say.

**Chifuyu: (-_-)**

**Shiori: **10th question:

Nothing. You should know that altering time has consequences, dire ones at that and not really like what you see in those sci-fi stories in which they ease up its result.

I'm sure that if you had my intellect you'd know better than messing with the timeline and besides, I have nothing that I want to change, right now, despite looking so bleak, it is going a right path.

11th question:

About Ichika's friends? I can't say I favor any of them yet, they still have to prove themselves first. But I do have some dislikes about them, namely their earlier timidity towards Ichika which resulted to them hitting him frequently.

That I really disliked, but now I think they have gone past that stage.

12th question:

Difference? Hard to say, since whenever I look at Ichika he makes me feel that I'm looking at Izanagi. Although both still have some differences of their own, as to what that is… well you figure it out for yourself in the story.

And thanks for the kind words Mr. DKILAM… but you only see me through your eyes. Meaning you have no idea of my real self.

**Chifuyu: **Their humans, so they can't see through that perfect façade of yours.

Anyway here is another long set of questions from **Nicholas:**

_1) What was your role during the collapse?  
2) How is your relationship with your sisters?  
3) With which of your sisters that you get along best?  
4) Because you left the clan? And why didn't you take Chiasa with you?  
5) How did you meet the Tabane? Were you like her mentor?  
6) Do you love your family?  
7) Chiasa is a master in the art of Orimura technology and is obviously in a higher level than Tabane; do you think she's on the same level as you already?  
8) How was your relationship with your daughter when you were in the clan?  
9) How is your health?  
10) How is your relationship with your husband?  
11) The disease of Izanagi what is it? Does he have any chance of getting better?  
12) In a fight between you and Izanami, who would win?  
13) Your relationship with the War Divas.  
14) Have you ever struggled in a fight with one of the War Divas?  
15) How is your relationship with your parents?  
16) Can you and your sister defeat your parents in the battle?_

_17) Between you and your sisters who is stronger in:  
In a physical fight?  
In a sword fighting?  
In stealth and assassination arts?  
Who has the strongest prohibited technique?_

_18) Is Izanagi stronger than you four?  
19) Are you afraid of Izanagi when he is blinded by his rage?  
20) When you were younger, were you jealous of Izanagi?  
21) Did you fight Izanami after you left the clan?  
22) Do you think you and Izanami are completely enemies to each other?  
23) Do you think Izanami hates you for leaving the clan?  
24) You think Ichika can overcome your father?  
25) When Ichika awakens his power, will he be stronger than his sisters?  
26) Related to question 25, if Ichika fought his mother and aunts at his full power, would he win?  
27) What is Ichika's nickname in the clan?  
28) How many SAIS are there?  
29) Who is the strongest SAIS?  
30) Do you think that SAIS have human thoughts and feelings and can possibly fall in love?_

**Shiori: **This is way more numerous than the others… I guess this person is way more curious than the others.

1st question:

My role during the collapse was simply clearing out the rebels. That's all, telling more would be spoiler so this is my answer.

2nd question:

My relationship with my sisters is fine, we don't quarrel anymore like he used to when we were young. Why you ask? Is it because me and Minazuki-neesan fought each other?

That wasn't really a serious fight, so no need to be alarmed.

3rd question:

I get along with all my big sisters, believe it or not. But if you want a specific answer, it would be Izanami-neesan. Not to say that my relationship with my other two sisters are less but Izanami-neesan and I had more interactions with each other.

4th question:

I think this question was repeated again. Again I didn't take her because she can't complete her training if she is with me. She needed to be in [Zenchi No] in order to do it.

5th question:

Another repeated question, anyway… this is my answer.

"_Well I met Tabane way before the collapse back when she was still a young child during when she lived as a normal girl in Tokyo. Since I knew she has talent it was worth teaching her._

_As for the idea of the Infinite Stratos, the concept started with me but it was Tabane that helped make it a reality. Also Tabane added her own ideas into it which made it better."_

6th question:

Why of course, why wouldn't I love my family? If I don't love it, would I still be spending all of my times doing all this? All of this in order to let the hope of my family win through all the obstacles and set the family back to a much brighter path.

7th question:

Yes, Chiasa is above Tabane but I don't think she is at my level yet. She needs more experience and knowledge.

8th question:

Me and Chiasa were a bit more cordial with each other, but still in the level where it can be considered perfect.

9th question:

Well right now, I'm fine. I have somewhat reduced sickness that I'm enduring. But it is still there.

10th question:

My relationship with Izanagi? It is intense to say the least… and it is full of lust, love and… feelings so strong, I can't even begin to describe it.

Am I being delusional again?

**Chifuyu: **Just a little but do continue.

**Shiori: **Thank goodness I thought it is starting to bother you.

11th question:

His [Reikis] are rampaging in his body, causing him to fall very ill. This complication however cannot be cured by anyone, only Izanagi himself can do it.

12th question:

I think it would be a draw… but that can change very easily while in the battle and there is no way in telling who will win between us.

13th question:

My relationship with the War Divas can be describe with one word… volatile.

14th question:

I struggled in a fight against them when I was young but now… well you'll see it for yourself.

15th question:

My relationship with my parents are… you know what just refer to my earlier answer to this same question.

16th question:

Oh… us battle our parents… I think we would be at a disadvantage still… well I don't know for sure. It is hard to accomplish but somehow, I think we have a chance.

17th question:

Hmm… this an interesting question.

If it is a physical fight, Shizuka-neesan and Izanami-neesan may have the edge.

As for swordplay… I would be me.

For stealth, Minazuki-neesan.

And as for who has the strongest Forbidden technique… all of us. We have more than one of those techniques and all of them are very destructive in their own right.

18th question:

Izanagi does have the edge against us, but we are still on equal footing with each other.

19th question:

Yes, I am a bit afraid of him when he is angry… but on the other hand… I do like it when he is angry at us.

20th question:

Jealous? Why? I don't think there is any reason why we should feel jealous of him.

21st question:

No, me and nee-san were rather peaceful with each when I left.

22nd, 23rd questions:

We may be at the opposite side but no serious bad blood between us exist, we treat it more like a game between us.

And this may sound weird but nee-san doesn't really hate me for leaving. I'm very much certain me leaving is working well with her own schemes.

24th question:

Ichika fight his grandfather? That is still a far off scenario. And Ichika won't stand a chance against him.

25th and 26th question:

At par, his sisters are very powerful as well. But Ichika has an edge though, his aura counters theirs. But if it is against his mother or us… then he is at a huge disadvantage.

27th question:

Ichika's nickname… well there is none. His name is already cute as it is. I personally love his name.

28th question:

Six, there is a new one and she is really large… I'm really, really large and very hungry.

29th question:

It would be [Justice] since she is the eldest.

30th question:

That remains to be seen, I won't comment on this any further.

**Chifuyu: **Well we got through that. But some questions were getting too repetitive; I wish you could do something about that during the question submittal.

**I'mherepresent: **I'll try but I don't know how I can do that.

Anyhow why don't we tackle more questions? This new set is from **Lostinthedarkclouds:**

_Q1) Shiori how do you view Tabane?  
Q2) Out of all the prodigies with the exception of Chifuyu who do you think Ichika would accept first?  
Q3) What do you do in your free time?  
Q4) What does Tabane do in her free time or what do you think she does? X-Rated answers are welcomed  
Q5) Has Tabane created a Ichika bot or any Ichika products like body pillows, doujins, fanart, fanfic, videos, slide show? X-Rated answers are welcomed  
Q6) What makes you less evil?  
Q7) Will Ichika end up like his dad?  
Q8) Similar to the previous interview what job would you wanted Ichika to have if he was not the heir to the Orimura clan?  
Q9) Why is it Ichika like/love older women?  
Q10) What will the reaction be if Ichika was into cosplaying?  
Q11) When your IS make its debut?  
Q12) Which non-Orimura is suited to marry Ichika?_

**Shiori: **Hm… it feels like I was asked this just earlier. Anyway Tabane… I view her as my student and kind of like a daughter at the same time.

2nd question:

He would accept all of them. You know how Ichika is if it is about his family.

3rd question:

In my free time… I think I just relax; I draw, I read books or just rest. I don't really have that much activity in my current situation.

4th question:

Well by my knowledge, she frequently looks at stolen videos of Ichika and at times I hear her moaning in her room. It would be rude to say it, so I'll just leave it at that.

**Chifuyu: [Face palms]**

**I'mherepresent: **Yeah, we kinda get what that means. So please continue.

**Shiori: **5thquestion:

Body pillows, she has a lot of that when we saw her room. It was all modeled from Ichika. As for the others, we'll know in the story.

**Chifuyu: [Begins grumbling]**

**I'mherepresent: **One landmine has been stepped on.

**Shiori: **Oh the jealousy… anyway 6th question:

It is thanks to my self-control and my attitude.

7th question:

I don't think so; I think I have already explained this. Ichika's power are tempered or rather controlled in some degree which basically prevents both his auras battling each other, luckily preventing him from falling into the same state as his father.

8th question:

Teacher… I'm sure he would look good as one. But if I think about it… his charms might get in the way of him having a peaceful time as a teacher.

9th question:

Because of us… we pampered him too much when he was young and also because he inherited that from Izanagi who is the same.

10th question:

It would probably be delightful for his harem… his sisters might like it also. Just imagine if Ichika where to wear something cool looking…

**Chifuyu: [Starts imagining]**

**Shiori: **It seems like someone already likes the thought of it.

**Chifuyu: **A-Ahem… and who would that be. **[Acts like nothing happened]**

**Shiori: **Ufufufufufufufu… anyway, 11th question:

[Kusanagi] probably won't make any debut for now… her time has not yet come. You'll have to be patient if you want to see it.

12th question:

Non-Orimura women? If I'm going to base in their ability… it would be the teachers in the IS academy. At least they can have an intercourse with Ichika without dying.

**Chifuyu: **The energy that Ichika releases when in sex is very tremendous. Are you sure that they can survive it? Even with training I would bet that they'll still be affected.

**Shiori: **Well of course, but at least with that, they won't die. Anyway do you have any more questions left?

**I'mherepresent: **Yes, but this may be the last three of them.

This one is from **jeff5scroggins:**

_1\. If Ichika ask you to have sex with him would you or any of your sister and servants do it?_

_2\. You one said that Orimura have fast healing capabilities. Does this mean that they can possibly regrow cut off limbs._

_3\. Can Ichika get you or any other Orimura pregnant beside his sister or is it just them_

_4\. You think Ichika mom and aunts secretly lust for Ichika._

_5\. What would you do if Ichika got his mom, servants, one of his aunts or some random human  
pregnant with his child?_

_6\. What is an Orimura? Are they super humans or something more?_

**Shiori: **These questions… aren't they a little too lewd?

**Chifuyu: **Just answer them, questions like this are bound to be ask to you.

**Shiori: **Oh my, I think you should at least set a decency limit for these questions… especially this first one.

I don't think Ichika would ask us this… what is going through the head of the person who asked this? The Orimura does have incest but we only limited it to siblings and not parent and child. At least that's what I think in our time, I may check the records of our family again to see if parent and child relationship happened.

**Chifuyu: **Ichika is absolutely not doing it with any of you! **[Stands up and shouts]**

**I'mherepresent: [Surprised]**

**Shiori: [Amused]**

**Chifuyu: [Ashamed and sits in silence after realizing what she did]**

**Shiori: **Well you are right to say that Chifuyu. As you know, we have more to give me. **[Licks her fingers sensually]**

**Chifuyu: **Guuuuh…

**Shiori: **Anyway.

2nd question:

Yes, us matriarchs can regrow any lost limbs or any other grievous wounds in speeds everyone would think as cheating. But you we don't really use that, because it would totally ruin the thrill of a fight.

The prodigies, Ichika, Madoka and most of the servants also have fast healing capabilities but only at a level that's lower than ours.

3rd question:

Again with this… you know that we matriarchs already have Izanagi and Ichika has his sisters. I don't think we will cross that line.

4th question:

Hmmm… do you think we are perverted? That's a scenario in those perverted mangas they sell in Akibahara.

5th question:

(Sigh)… Are these questions going to keep going? I hate to break this to you people, but for the last time, that scenario will not happen and I think I already said that normal women would be killed if they do it with Ichika.

Please no more questions like this, it's making my head ache.

6th question:

What is an Orimura? Well this question cannot be answered by me; the best answer for this is the answer that you find as you read our story.

**I'mherepresent: **Yup, that last question is pretty broad one yet very important so we may have to wait for that answer in the story itself.

Anyhow we have another set of questions from **Idealmink:**

_Can you explain why there aren't any more Junsuina Reiki users other than Izanagi, your mother, and Ichika?_

_Do you have any theories of how Reiki originated into your world?_

**Shiori: **Oh, just two questions?

So 1st question:

Mom knows the real reason, since she is the first one who has ever developed and used [Junsuina Reiki] in the entire history of the Orimura clan.

It would be better if this question was directed to her.

2nd question: [Reiki] came from a place that cannot be named or described and the very first Orimura was the first one feel it and later absorb it into his body and soul. That's all I can say.

**I'mherepresent: **Second to the last question from **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov:**

What is [Reiki]?

**Shiori: **[Reiki]?

To put it simply, it functions like Ki. A bio-energy produced by the body of an Orimura, which is then used in battle, well mostly it is used in battle. Only difference that it has with Ki is that it can destroy limits… all limits to itself and to its user.

After all, "it" wants its user to become powerful.

But sadly its real description is right now not suitable to told to anyone. You'll have to wait for its real explanation in the story itself.

**Chifuyu: **I will ask you this later in private… I'm a curious about it as well.

**Shiori: **Oh? But won't you be more satisfied with my knowledge of Ichika's weaknesses?

**Chifuyu: **I change my mind, that, I want to know that.

**I'mherepresent: **Well she changes fast… anyway here is the last question from **Kamen Rider Super-Fan:**

_1\. Can you read Kamen Rider 555: The Infinite Code and tell me what you think?_

_2\. Here, can you please read this and tell me what do you think too? s/10945775/16/X-Over-Trailers_

Not really a question but he wants you to read these stories and give a short comment about them.

**Shiori: **Okay then, let me see the stories.

**[Read the chapter 1 of the first story]**

Hmmm… Kamen Rider? I don't really follow this Rider theme… but it amusing to see Ichika turn into one.

Though I still can't follow it due to me not familiar with those Rider persons. Though I have my question for you, does Ichika have a love interest in this story?

Just send the answer to author if you can.

**[Read the 2****nd**** story]**

Hmmm… this one apparently is again about these Kamen Riders. Are they some sort of police from an alternate world?

Anyway, these are just the trailers so I don't think I can say anything about it other than it is again decently written with a little action but still confused me by a lot because I don't get the premise of these Kamen Riders.

Who are they supposed to be fighting? Again sorry, I think this Byakko Inves is from the Riders and I don't think I know of his motivations in becoming a villain. But it is nice to see that Ichika has a best friend in this story… I think.

**I'mherepresent: **Perhaps I should told you first about these Kamen Riders before letting you read. Anyway this ends your interview Shiori-san.

**Shiori: **Thank you too, I had a lot of fun in this Interview, perhaps we can do this again if the opportunity allows. Chifuyu should come along also.

**Chifuyu: **(Sigh)…

**I'mherepresent: **I would like to stay but I think we need to leave right away because we have another person to Interview.

The princess knight and lover of incest manga, Sylvia Van Hossen.

**Shiori: **Oh okay then. Good luck on your Interview then. **[Waves goodbye]**

You can just get Ichika from Tabane and use the Teleporter, just have Tabane lead you.

**I'mherepresent: **Thanks!

**[End of Interview]**

_**Hello everyone, it's been a long time since I gave you guys the closing message, I got knocked out in those last interviews so I couldn't help it. XD**_

_**Anyway the next to be interviewed in Miss Sylvia Van Hossen, please leave your questions for her in the comments or PM them to me.**_


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

Infinite Stratos: 4th Wall Interview

Part 2 for Shiori's interview, I forgot about the questions that were in my E-mail so here they are before I leave for a vacation trip XD

**Next to be interviewed is Sylvia Van Hossen, so as usual send them to me via comments or PM. XD**

**Also check Oslight's link in his profile, he has two new artworks up! XD**

Little guide for everyone:

_[] – Situational description_

_() – Thoughts_

That's it! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

**Interview# 8 (part 2)**

**I'mherepresent: **Shiori-san sorry for these extra questions. Chifuyu and Ichika went on ahead back to the IS academy so it will just be me who will interview you.

**Shiori: **It's okay author-san; I enjoy this question and answer session a lot and I seem to find you mildly amusing, so it's okay.

**I'mherepresent: **Glad that you're not annoyed by them, so anyway here is the first question from **Juvieloops:**

_Shiori-sama, I have read in Recollections that Shogo, one of the leading members of the Orimura clan before the collapse, seems to be angry and in love with your big sister, Izanami-sama. Can you tell us how that came to be?_

**Shiori: **Oh that, well Shogo and Izanami's little complication started back when both were 10 years old. Shogo is one of the most powerful fighters in the family and an undefeated, but that changed when he challenged Izanami-neesan in a fight and lost horribly. That caused Shogo to be enamored of my eldest sister.

That was the start of their one-sided affair. Shogo wanted to prove to nee-san that he is strong and is worthy of her but can't seem to impress her all because of nee-san's attention was aimed entirely for Izanagi.

**I'mherepresent: **That's hard to believe, I can't believe things like that happened in your family.

**Shiori: **Of course, even more surprising things happen even.

**I'mherepresent: **Really now, anyway next question from **John Parson:**

_Did the Orimura destroy all their enemies in the world? And if possible can you list some of the major enemies your family destroyed?_

_Also, did magic exist in your world? If yes, did you destroy it?_

**Shiori: **Well, we left a worthy few to be spared for the harvest.

Some of those enemies were the Xiao Lin monks that attacked us, the Secret Kingdom of Qin Warriors of China that employed a wide array of mystical skills and miraculously knowledge in Kung Fu, the Order of the Silver Knights in Europe composed of very powerful knights and many more that I can't anymore recall.

And magic… well this is irrelevant to the current time, but in my father's time it did exist but my father destroyed all the persons and orders associated to it… all of them. I mean not one soul that uses was spared; my father could all sense their power and tracked them down quickly, wiping them out in just 4 days.

But what is so surprising, they are like any other enemy our family destroyed. If you want to know something very amazing, try exploring my father's time when he was single-handedly destroying the non-human enemies of our family to extinction.

**I'mherepresent: **So your father really hates other powerful people then and that last part is really mind-blowing… I mean really… it blew my mind.

**Shiori: **Don't worry it happens to everyone who knows.But no need to be that surprised, it's a duty of the family.

**I'mherepresent: **Eh? That sounds like a big spoiler.

**Shiori: **Yup so I won't be expanding in this any further. So next question.

**I'mherepresent: **Okay, for the next question is from a person who goes by the name **Mr. Luff:**

_I want to know this from someone who has seen it… how big is your husband's 'sword'?_

**Shiori: **(…)

Is this a jest or something?

**I'mherepresent: **Well, I think not.

**Shiori:** You know I don't have to answer these kinds of things; it is something only between spouses. But I can tell you that it is a scary size that is capable of turning me and my sisters into his slaves.

But regarding that, he awesome size is just a portion of it, the major part of is that he is Izanagi. His the only one who owns us. **[Smiles]**

**I'mherepresent: **I don't why people would like to know that?

**Shiori: **The reason escapes too.

**I'mherepresent: **Anyway for the next question from **Gerard Linster:**

_The Orimura clan has extensive control over the market of the world; I would easily think that your family has countless of valuable artifacts in your possessions. Is this true?_

**Shiori: **Well to be honest, yes. The Muramasa which was held by Minazuki-neesan and then broken out of fear of her. That was a shame and I was looking forward to using it.

The Honjo Masamune which with me right now, though I don't use it because I don't want my [Jaaku Reiki] destroying it. It is a very pretty sword, perfect for displaying.

There were others like the Tonbo Giri, the sword Kusanagi, Durandal, a staff the extends infinitely which I forgot the name, a trident and others which I believe were also famous but I didn't really hear what they actually are, Izanami-neesan keeps most of them.

As for the other artifacts I don't know, the one who keeps the none-weapon artifacts is Shizuka-neesan and she instantly keeps them as soon as she found it and I never really had the interest to peer anyway.

**I'mherepresent: **Really? Well I think I can imagine how the family got hold of them.

**Shiori: **Either by taking it or prying from someone dead hands. Actually most of them were taken by father only a small portion of the artifacts in our hands were from us sisters.

Anyway, do you have some more questions?

**I'mherepresent: **Yes I do and this next one is quite sensitive so please don't kill me. From **sk101:**

_Why were you spying on Ichika and Chifuyu having sex? How would you rate both their performances sexually? Do other aunts also like 'watching' or would 'watch'. Why were you watching anyway?_

**Shiori: **Well this isn't in the level that I would do that so no need to worry.

Yes I was watching when Ichika and Chifuyu had sex and when he did it with the rest of his sisters. I was to make sure they do it right and they did so remarkably.

Chifuyu did her part right, it was right that she take the initiative, by doing that she brought out Ichika's aggressive side. But I think she could've made it even better for her and Ichika if she submitted to Ichika also she failed to do the things that Ichika would like.

**I'mherepresent: **Like what?

**Shiori: **Secret~

**I'mherepresent: **I wish could've told me.

**Shiori: **Sorry but this has to stay secret, at least now.

**I'mherepresent: **Well if Shiori-sama says so then I will obey, for now let's move to the next question from **Clavis Mouse:**

_Would you like it Shiori-sama if Ichika and Izanagi had sex with you at the same time._

**Shiori: **Eh? That is a bit… too much.

It wrong in a lot of ways, Ichika is my stepson and nephew and to have sex with Izanagi as well. It is not just right. **[Blushes a little]**

**I'mherepresent: **It's a bit kinky, no correcting myself… it is extremely kinky.

**Shiori: **To do something like a threesome with my husband and Ichika… please next question. **[Sighs]**

**I'mherepresent: **Okay so this one is from **Hugh Fireball:**

_Shiori-sama, I am a big fan of yours since you first appeared in TbT. I have a question for you Shiori-sama, if possible would you like to have frequent marathon sex with your husband?_

**Shiori: **Again… why are these questions really lewd? I'm not comfortable with these question… does it have to be about my sex life?

**I'mherepresent: **Well you can at least answer ambiguously.

**Shiori: **Well if it is possible… I would love to. Being with Izanagi is ultimate happiness for me already. **[Sigh]**

**I'mherepresent: **Sorry Shiori-sama, most people like to know this from you.

**Shiori: **At least they should know that I'm uncomfortable with these questions. I hope the next question isn't this weird.

**I'mherepresent: **Don't worry Shiori-sama; the next question is pretty normal at least by comparison. From **Dither Killoway:**

_I remember from one of the chapters that when [Justice] rebelled you fought her, how did you even do that. Knowing [Justice's] power, it seemed so impossible even for you. How did you do it?_

**Shiori: **It was pretty hard, that fight really made me bring out one of my Forbidden Arts. [Justice] at that time didn't have the power that she has now but her power is already tremendous enough to make me battle her seriously.

In that battle, there wasn't any intent in killing other in me and [Justice] during that battle. [Justice] merely wanted to fulfill her wish and I only want to stop her.

The battle ended in a draw and [Justice] was able to escape and steal the rest of her sisters, meanwhile I was a injured in our fight, [Justice] too was injured in our fight probably.

If I remember correctly, our fight was held in an island in the southern Pacific and that aftermath of our fight caused it to sink and trigger something that surprised a lot that saw it. I think they dubbed it the Yellow Pillar of the Pacific. That was the result of [Haru no Ken's] power being unleashed… honestly though the island wasn't sank but rather destroyed because of my Forbidden Art.

**I'mherepresent: [Shocked]**

Even though she is not at full power, fighting [Justice] without an IS is very awesome. I hope to make this moment a reality in a backstory-like soon in TbT, should my time be wide enough.

**Shiori: **Why not, it would be fun for everyone to know.

**I'mherepresent: **Then I have another thing on my to-do list. Anyway another question from **Sky Reynolds:**

_I'mherepresent is doing a Majikoi crossover with TbT, so who among the characters in Majikoi do you like? _

**Shiori: **Ah yes, the world is full of powerful fighters too; it will be a great experience for the prodigies to battle talented young fighters as well.

I especially like that Momoyo girl; she'll be a good friend to the prodigies once they get their differences out of the way. Haou also and Yukie, I feel like they'll get along well with the prodigies.

**I'mherepresent: **Well I'm still working on it and so I am on that crossover story involving the clones in TbT with Ichika in their own unique storyline, but my time right now is severely small… I don't know when I will be able to do them.

**Shiori: **It's okay, take your time author.

**I'mherepresent: **Yeah, anyway this is the last question from **Mister Spoilers:**

_What do you look forward to in the coming arcs? Just give us hints of what might happen._

**Shiori: **Hints… let's see, another very big battle in an old country, some shocking revelations, an appearance of unexpected enemies and an even bigger reveal that will show just how scary the SAIS can be.

There, those are the closest hints I can give.

**I'mherepresent: **There this is the end of the extra interview. Now I will be leaving for a little vacation and rest. XD

**Shiori: **Sure, rest is vital to a writer author so rest as much as you can.

**I'mherepresent: **Will do. Goodbye Shiori-sama. **[Exits]**

**Shiori: **Now… I guess it's time to work on a new one… I do hope she will like Izanagi as her owner… what am I saying, it's Izanagi. **[Laughs as she suddenly vanishes]**

**[End of Interview]**


End file.
